Sparks
by AlexCullen54321
Summary: Bella move’s in with Alice and her parents after both of her parents die in a terrible accident, what will happen when Bella meets Alice’s cousin Edward? Edward is a jerk and they hate each other at first, but will sparks eventually fly? All Human. ExB
1. Prologue

Summary: Bella move's in with Alice and her parents after both of her parents die in a terrible accident, what will happen when Bella meets Alice's Cousin Edward? They hate each other at first, but will sparks eventually fly? All Human. Eventually ExB.

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned Twilight I'd be writing this fanfiction? I think not! So very sorry to say but i dont tht belongs to the wonderfull Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, altho if she ever wanted to give me Twilight.............I would'nt object! lol**

Prologue

Bella's POV

My life was always perfect. Perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, perfect family, just plain old perfect everything. I loved life and always lived it to the fullest. I was the most popular girl at my high school in Phoenix, Arizona. Head cheerleader, I was dating the hottest guy at school, and he was the star football player. That all changed one very stormy night. It was the date of May 4th when my life changed, but not for the best.

I had never known what it felt like to lose someone you love very much. I've never had to feel that way. Trust me, if you can help it, don't ever feel that way. I felt as if my heart could no longer work, my body got hot, and the last thing I remember was a scream. I think it was mine, but then everything went black.


	2. The Accident

Chapter 1: The Accident

It was May 4th and my parents and I were just getting ready to leave for the biggest party of the year. It was at my boyfriend Jacob Black's house so we knew how to get there perfectly. Jake was probably the richest boy in all of Phoenix, his house was HUGE so every year him and his father Billy Black held the big party. There was always a DJ, lots of dancing, and tons of food. Everyone who was anyone was going to be there. Since the house was so big, the teenagers, like myself got one whole floor to ourselves while the adults got another whole floor. Everyone always has a blast and I was very excited to go.

It was 7:00 and the party would be starting at 9:00, so we would be leaving at around 8:30 which did not give me much time to get ready. I had just got out of the shower and put on a cute denim mini-skirt with an adorable pink Hollister top. I curled my long brunette hair, and was about to put on my make-up. I had to look good; practically the whole school was going to be at this party.

"Hurry up Bella we are going to be late!" I heard my mother Renee call up to me. After that I just heard mumbles of her and my father Charlie speaking. I looked at the time not realizing I had taken so long, it was already 8:30! I quickly dabbed on some mascara and lip-gloss and was on my way downstairs.

"Hey sorry I totally lost track of time! How do I look?" I twirled around to show off my whole outfit. I was always very close with my family, and always wanted to hear their opinions.

"You look beautiful sweetie!" cried my mother, "Jacob is going to love you in that outfit!" my mother gushed while I blushed; I have always had the tendency to blush. She and my dad loved that I was going out with Jacob; they were friends with his dad since before I was born! The good thing was that I was head over heels in love with him! And I honestly thought he was the one, maybe even the one I'd end up growing old with.

"Yes, you look very nice in that Bella" Charlie said, I could tell he meant it, but I could also tell that he thought my skirt was way too short. I guess he hasn't realized that I'm 17 now, not 7. "Well, we better get' a going, if we want to be there on time." Charlie never liked to be late to anything.

We got in the car and turned the radio to the loudest it could go. On the weather station that morning it called for light showers at around 10:00 and they were only supposed to last until 11:00, but how wrong they were. By the time we were about 10 minutes from Jake's house we heard a huge crack of thunder and saw a lightning bolt that looked as if it were right next to us. It started to pour, and in a matter of seconds, our surroundings outside were soaked. The wind was so rough, that trees were swaying everywhere and some of the cars looked as if they were getting out of control.

"Oh my gosh!" Renee cried. "Maybe we should turn around; I mean I'm sure Jacob will have other parties! This just doesn't seem safe!"

"Honey, honey we're fine," Charlie tried to re-assure her, "This car is perfect for weather like this; the tires don't slide at all. Besides, Jake's house is closer to get to than if we turn around and head home."

"O-o-ok" chocked out a petrified Renee. I just sat there frozen in the back seat. I mean, I trusted my dad with saying that we were safe, and I knew we had a good car, but for some strange reason I kept feeling like something bad was going to happen. Just like an instinct of some sort.

All too soon that instinct came to be reality. The tree in front of us fell and Charlie tried to put the brakes on as fast as possible. The car skidded into the tree. I heard screams from all around me, maybe even my own. Then all of a sudden everything turned black.

**A/N: Sooo how'd you like it? I hope everyone thot it was good, please tell me if you think I need to improve some things or if you are unsure, I will take good comments or criticism of any kind. Just a heads up for anyone reading this, since this is my first fanfic, I may submit things by accident so im really sorry about that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I totally own Twilight!!!--------oh how I wish I could say those words!! **

Chapter 2: Finding Out

Bella POV (**A/N most of this story in the beginning will b in Bella's POV, but that might change later on)**

Beep beep beep beep!!!

Gosh what the heck is that annoying beeping sound? I thought before opening my eyes. When I did open my eyes though, I saw that I was in the local hospital, and that the beeping sound was the thing that made sure your heart was still beating properly, I've been here so many times and I still don't know what that is called! I guess I never had the need to ask. Great what did I do to get myself in here this time? I've been here so many times that I've became friendly with the doctors and nurses, on holidays my family and I would even send them some kind of presents like home-baked cookies or a present we picked out ourselves. There was no one in the room so I began to ponder why I was here in the first place.

I was at home the last thing I could remember, I was getting out of the shower and getting ready to go somewhere, I couldn't remember where thought, something important, something I had to look good for, something I was excited about………………………………..JAKE'S PARTY!! That's where I was going. I never did get there did I? No.

Then it all came back to me. The thunder, the lightning, the tree! Oh my god, the tree! We slammed into the tree! I started having a panic attack. My parents are all right, right? They have to be! I'm fine, why wouldn't they be? I'm sure there fine, I just know it! Gosh, I have to get some answers and now!

I pushed the button to get a nurse to come help me. I waited very impatiently and soon the doctor and the nurse were in my room. As soon as they got there I bombarded them with questions.

"Are my parents okay? Where are they? What happened exactly? How long have I been asleep? Are my parents awake yet?" I didn't mean to sound as frantic as I did, but the doctor's face suddenly made my stomach turn. His face turned to a pained expression, as well did the nurse. Now I was really starting to freak, I started to hypervenalate as the doctor's looked at me with the same pained expression. The nurse, if I remember correctly, nurse Tori, gave me a sweet smile but the smile did not match her eyes.

"Shh Bella, calm down, breathe in, breathe out." She started chanting as if I was a 5 year old.

"I know how to freaking breathe just answer my questions!." I demanded, I didn't mean to act so rudely but I needed answers! I just up in my bed causing a piercing pain to go down my side.

"OW! What happened to me? What happened to my parents? Just please answer my questions!" I was really getting upset now, they haven't told me anything, and normally that's not a good thing, don't you think that if there was good news they'd want to reassure me quickly? I sure do.

The doctor, Dr. Ray then looked at me with the same fake smile as the nurse had earlier before saying, "Bella, you need more rest, you won't be able to handle the news while your like this." Then before I could protest he put a needle in my arm and before I knew it, I was drifting off into a sleep, a sleep filled with nightmares.

Flashback in Bella's dream:

I was in the car singing loudly to the music with my parents when all of a sudden it started to storm. My mother was franticly trying to get my dad to turn the car around or to do something other than keep driving. Charlie kept telling her that it was fine and we were going to be fine. Everyone had stopped singing and we turned the music low so that my dad could think while driving. There was one loud crack of thunder followed by a giant bolt of lightning. Before I knew it our car was making contact with the huge tree in front of us. We all screamed not knowing what else to do as my dad tried his best to push down on the brakes. The brakes were not fast enough to stop the impact though. There I was lying in the back of the car, stuck, not able to get out. The next thing I remember was flashing lights of red and blue, and a policeman coming over to me and saying, "We found a survivor." A survivor? Had other people died? Before I could ask though everything went black.

End of flashback

I woke up screaming. My face was all sweaty and so were my hands, it seemed as if I had been gripping onto the covers for dear life. The words kept playing over and over in my mind, almost like one of those CD's that keeps skipping, a survivor, a survivor, a survivor, a survivor. I'm sure that there were other survivor's right? There had to have been, and I'm sure at least 2 of those survivors had been my parents.

There were the 2 doctor's that had came into the room the last time I was awake. They both frantically came over to me to see what was wrong. They kept asking me questions like, "What happened? Did you have a dream? Does something hurt?"

I put my hands up, to show them I was thinking of a way to say everything they were asking. "I h-had a d-d-dream. B-b-but I'm fine. Now I answered your questions, so will you answer mine?" I said slowly while still stuttering on a few words. They exanged glances at each other and then back to me.

"I think it's time to tell her." Nurse Tori finally said.

"T-t-tell me wh-what?" I was frantic at this point almost knowing exactly what they were about to say.

Dr. Ray quickly nodded his head then came over and sat down next to me. "Bella, you were in a car accident and you had a lot of damages, it was pretty surprising you had survived. You had hit your head and gotten a very bad concussion, as well as a broken leg, broken ribs and several scratches along your side and on your stomach. This event had taken place on May 4th and today's date is May 14th. You had been in a coma for 10 days now. When the officer had gotten to you, he said you had lost a lot of blood because of a metal piece that had gotten stuck in your lower leg. We had to perform very quick surgery because of that. While you were in the coma though you seemed to be responding well and we were getting to a good thinking point that you would live, and thankfully you did!" He stopped talking and I slowly let all this sink in, he still hasn't said anything about my parents though! I obviously knew I was okay, but what about Renee and Charlie? So I decided to say something about that!

"Um…………I sorta already get that I'm okay, but what about my parents? Renee and Charlie Swan? Where are they? Are they in good condition?" The doctor then looked at me as if he were about to cry. This can't be good!

"Um, Bella, I really don't know how to say this," he started then stopped, I urged him on by waving my hands in the air. He sighed, "Bella, your parents didn't make it. By the time the police got to the car they had already passed away. I'm so sorry." He really did look sorry.

I just couldn't believe it! My face got all red and for some reason I started to laugh, "You're lying! You are lying, this is just a dream! A dream I can't wake up from! I'm going to wake up soon then everything will be fine!" I accused but deep down inside me I knew he was not lying, I just didn't want to believe it.

"Bella, I'm really sorry, but this is not a joking matter, I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true, I'm not that cruel Bella and you should know that, you're here enough that you know me well enough to know I don't joke around with my job. I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do to save them." At this point I was sobbing. My face was hot and sticky from tears. All I wanted to do was be alone so that's exactly what I told the doctor's. Once they left I cried for a good hour and a half, then once I thought I could compose myself, I called the nurse to come down. She came very quickly and asked if I needed anything.

"I d-d-don't need anything b-but I do have a question. Where am I g-going to live? W-w-will I have to support myself? I'm only 17!" At this I started to sob again, I wasn't ready to get a job, and support myself, I'm not even out of high school yet!

She came over and wrapped her arms around me with a hug, and being in the state I was in, I accepted that hug with much gratitude. Then she said, "Of course you will not have to support yourself sweetie! We looked in your parents will and said you would be staying with a certain family, the Cullen's. Have you ever heard of them? They live in Forks, Washington and are apparently an old family friend of your parents. The adults of the house and Esme and Carlisle Cullen and they have a girl the same age as you, her name is Alice. When I contacted them earlier they said that there cousin's are staying with them as well, Edward and Emmett Masen are there cousin's names. They also said that they would be pleased to let you live with them. They will send you a plane ticket for Forks very soon, do you have someone to stay with until then?"

I nodded, Jake would always let me stay in the guest bedroom, but these Cullen people, why have I never heard about them before? My parents have never told me anything about them, I guess they were friends when I was little or even before I was born but all I knew was that I wasn't going to like this, not one little bit.

**IMPORTANT PLZ READ: I'M STILL GETTING USED TO THE WHOLE UPLOADING CHAPTERS SO IF I LIKE UPOAD IT WRONG I'M REALLY SORRY WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING IS UPLOADING THE PROLOGE A BUNCH OF TIMES SO IM REALLY SORRY PLZ DONT LET MY MESSING UP STOP YOU FROM READING!**

**A/N I hope you like that chapter!!!! My longest one yet!!!! Please review and thank-you to everyone that has added this story to there alert or favorite list!!!**

**------AlexCullen54321**


	4. authors note

**A/N: Does anyone really want me to continue writing this? It doesn't seem like many people liked it and I was just getting to the part about the Cullen's too! Lol. So if no one really wants me to write anymore I'll stop for now, but I might write more later on. **

**P.S. Can someone also send me directions on HOW to update chapter's rite? Cause every time I'd try to add a new chapter I do it wrong. Please and thank you!**


	5. Meeting the familyCarlisle and Alice

Chapter 3: Meeting the Family—Carlisle and Alice

**A/N: Hey people, I decided to write more and get deeper into the story. I never knew people liked it as much as they do. So thank you to all of you who gave my story reviews and who put it on there alert or favorite list! I appreciate it! **

Previously in Sparks: _I nodded, Jake would always let me stay in the guest bedroom, but these Cullen people, why have I never heard about them before? My parents have never told me anything about them, I guess they were friends when I was little or even before I was born but all I knew was that I wasn't going to like this, not one little bit._

Thankfully I was right; Jake let me stay in the guest room while I waited for the plane ticket to the dreary town of Forks, Washington. The ticket hasn't come yet and I never want it to come! I'd rather live here than with some strangers. Well not complete strangers, but it's not like I remember them. The story is that the Cullen's were friends with my parents while my mom was pregnant with me. About 2 months before I was born, my dad's job made us move to Arizona. The Cullen's and my parents had kept in touch with letters, and that is how I know all of this, I looked through all my parents stuff while I was packing and decided to read these letters because I saw they were from Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I was in my room looking through more of the letters, when Billy called my name.

"Bella! You got mail," Oh great I can only imagine what this will be.

"Coming," I called as I slowly walked down the long flight of stairs.

"Here ya go, it's from those Cullen people," Fantastic! It's definitely the plane tickets! This is just great! NOT!

"Thanks," I murmured as I grabbed the letter and went back to my room. Jacob was a football practice so he wouldn't get home until later. "I wonder if I should wait until he gets back," I thought to myself, but I was too anxious into seeing when I was going to have to leave everything.

I opened the letter really fast just to get the pain done with. On the letter it said: "Hello Isabella, I'm very excited to meet you and so is the rest of my family, here is your plane ticket to Washington, I will meet you in the airport with a sign with your name on it so that you know who to look for. Also, I'm sure you and my daughter Alice will get along great! Sincerely Carlisle Cullen." Great, tickets are probably for some time next week. I took the tickets out and couldn't believe what I saw.

"TOMORROW?!?!?!" I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow, I expected soon, but not tomorrow. Oh and great tomorrow at 7:00 AM none-the-less. Gosh can life get any worse?

(Was gonna stop here but decided to keep going!)

THE NEXT DAY

I sat in the back of Billy's car with Jacob right next to me. Tears were threatening to escape my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I was always tough; I don't think Jacob has ever seen me cry before. I had said my goodbye's to my friends when Jacob had gotten home last night. We had decided that we could make a long term relationship work. In my mind if 2 people were soul mates they could with-stand the distance. Only too soon were we at the airport.

Jake and Billy helped me bring in my luggage into the airport.

"Flight 29 to Forks, flight 29 to Forks ready to board," Oh crap that's my flight! I couldn't contain the tears anymore, right in the middle of the room I had an outburst, I cried into Jake's t-shirt making it all wet, I felt bad but I just couldn't help it at this point.

"Good-bye Jake, I love you!" I sobbed into his shirt.

He replied with a, "You too, text me when you get there." He gave me a kiss on the head and a big hug. Ever since the accident Jake has been acting really weird, but everyone has their own way to show emotions. I hope he feels as strongly about this long term relationship thing as I do. I gave Billy one last hug and got on the plane.

Once on the plane I found my seat, I was seated next to a young couple and a little girl. They looked so happy, and it reminded me so much of a time when I was about her age. I started to feel tears, but I couldn't have another outburst so I turned my head to look out the window--thank god I had a window seat--and put in my ipod earphones. I guess I dozed off because I woke up to the sound of the little girl next to me saying, "Excuse me, excuse me, we have to get off now."

"Oh, okay, thank you," I still felt half asleep and then I realized that I have to go find Carlisle now.

I got off the plane and was looking for a sign with my name on it. The place was crowded so I just waited a little bit so that I could actually see some of the people. After a few minutes I was able to make out a big white sign with the name 'Isabella Swan' on it, it was being held by a very handsome man—who I'm guessing is Carlisle—and next to him was a very petite girl, almost pixie-like with short spiky black hair—I'm assuming Alice. So here goes nothing.

I walked up to the man and said, "Ummm, h-h-hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer B-b-bella. You must be Mr. Cullen?" Good going Bella! I scolded myself in my mind; you can't even talk without stuttering!

"Why yes I am, and this is Alice, my daughter. It's very nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and I shook it politely. I really didn't want to be here right now! Before I even had the chance to say hello to Alice she had me in a huge hug, I didn't think girls that small could hug so tight!

"Hi Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about your parents! I can tell we are going to be the best of friends. I've never had a sister before," once she let go of me she started jumping, I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the childish reaction.

Once I stop laughing I was able to talk, "It's very nice to meet you to Mr. Cullen," Alice was still bouncing so once again I laughed, "It's nice to meet you too Alice. Thank you for letting me stay with you. It's very kind." I'm normally not this polite, but I want to make a good impression, I mean, I'm going to be living with this family and they really are kind enough to take me in when I need someone.

"Please call me Carlisle, and it's no problem at all, we loved your parents and would do anything to help out their family!"

"Ok, well it's very nice to meet you Carlisle and really thank you very much."

"Okay, now let's get your bags and we can head on to your new home to meet the rest of our family!" While Alice and Carlisle helped me get my bags Carlisle kept talking to me, "I don't know if anyone has told you, but as well as Esme, Alice and I living at our home, Alice's cousins do as well, there parents had also passed away, but that happened ages ago. Their names are Edward and Emmett Masen; you should get to know them well. Edward is the same age as Alice, so the same age as you as well; you will be attending high school with them. Emmett is a grade higher. Alice gets along great with them both, I'm sure you will too." I just nodded to all of this. Ok, well at least I'll know some people at my high school, they seem like a nice enough family, maybe it won't be so bad, maybe Alice and I really will become best friends. I mean I'd much rather have stayed at my house, with my friends and boyfriend, but maybe it won't be as bad as I imagined.

I sat in the back seat of the car with Alice she was telling me about her family and such, "Besides getting to know Edward and Emmett, your also probably gonna become friends with Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Jasper is my boyfriend and he is also in our grade. Rosalie goes out with Emmett, she's one of my best friends, you two will get along great I can just tell, and I'm normally right about these kinds of things. Speaking of that I think you'd be a good match for Edward, I mean he has a girlfriend right now, but Tanya is such a witch, like I know he likes her and all but I think he'd really like you!"

I laughed, "Alice, how can you really tell that? You've known me for a total of ten minutes." Plus, if Edward is even half as stunning as Alice and Carlisle, he wouldn't want a plane-jane like me as a girlfriend.

Alice just shrugged at my comment, "I don't really know, I've always had a knack for knowing these kinds of things, just ask Carlisle, you never want to make a bet with me!" She had a very proud looking face while she said this.

Carlisle laughed, "Yeah, one thing you do not want to do with Alice is make a bet, well not unless you want to lose."

I sighed a playful sigh, "Darn, I was hoping to do some serious gambling here!" I thought this was going to be awful; but already I'm warming up to Carlisle and Alice. They just laughed and Alice was asking about my life in Arizona. I told her about being a cheerleader, and about all my friends and Jacob.

"You were a cheerleader? Wow! That's awesome! Are you still going to keep in touch with you friends? And what about Jacob? Are you guys staying together?" Man this girl could talk fast! She said all that in one breathe! I laughed again; I have been starting to laugh in the past 10 minutes more than I have laughed before in my life!

"Yeah I was a cheerleader, head cheerleader actually. I'm going to try to keep in touch with my friends, and yes Jake and I are still together." The rest of the car ride was just filled with random conversations between me and Alice and an occasional comment from Carlisle. Then all of a sudden we stopped in front of a HUGE house.

"Is this your house?" My face must have looked as shocked as I was feeling because they both laughed and nodded there heads, "It's beautiful!"

"Wait until you see the inside!" Carlisle said with a smirk on his face. Man was I ready to see it! I asked if it was ok if I get my bags later and they said that it was fine. I walked behind them and into the most wonderful house I've ever seen. Once I walked into the living room I saw the most handsome boy I've ever seen. He was not only handsome but he looked god-like! An average day Adonis! He had the most wonderful color of bronze hair, and topaz eyes. I wonder who this is, Edward or Emmett, or just a friend of Alice's, maybe even Jasper? I guess I better say something instead of just staring. "H-h-hi, nice t-to meet you." Good job Bella, can't even tell him who you are? He probably thinks you're a freak already! I put out my hand offering a handshake, but he just looked at my hand as if I had some kind of deadly sickness. What's his problem?

**A/N: So how'd you like the chapter? I'll get more into the family in the next one. If you have any ideas for this story I'd always love to hear them! Please review!**


	6. Meeting Bella

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm gonna try this story in Edward's point of view. Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 4: Meeting Bella**

**Edward POV**

**Previously: Once I walked into the living room I saw the most handsome boy I've ever seen. He was not only handsome but he looked god-like! An average day Adonis! He had the most wonderful color of bronze hair, and topaz eyes. I wonder who this is, Edward or Emmett, or just a friend of Alice's, maybe even Jasper? I guess I better say something instead of just staring. "H-h-hi, nice t-to meet you." Good job Bella, can't even tell him who you are? He probably thinks you're a freak already! I put out my hand offering a handshake, but he just looked at my hand as if I had some kind of deadly sickness. What's his problem?**

Gosh am I bored! No one is home! Everyone else has something to do, Alice is out doing who knows what, Emmett is with Rosalie, and even Jasper is busy! The only person home is Esme and no way am I going to hang out with my Aunt on a Saturday. I guess I'll just watch T.V. I walked to the living room and found that my favorite movie—Happy Gilmore—was on. It was a commercial and man was I thirsty so I was just getting up to get a glass of water when I bumped into this girl. I've never seen this girl before, and it's sorta hard not to know everyone in such a small town like Forks. She was beautiful. Indescribable. She had long wavy brunette hair, with chocolate brown eyes. Just gorgeous! I guess I should say something, but right when I was going to introduce myself, she talked.

"H-h-hi nice t-to meet you," she put her hand out, I'm guessing for a handshake but she had a purple baseball cap in the hand she was offering. I just looked at her hand. She must have just then realized her mistake and she quickly took the hat out of her hand and blushed a brilliant red.

She laughed shyly and said very quietly, "I'm sorry, I-I-I guess I didn't realize I was holding anything. I'm Isabella Swan, but most call me Bella, and you are?" Ah that's who she is! I just realized, Alice and Carlisle were out getting some girl named Bella, I think her parents died in some kind of crash. Great another girl in the house, I hope she's not as hyper as Alice. Oh she just asked me a question, I guess I should answer.

"I'm Edward, Edward Masen." I answered simply.

"Oh you're Edward! Alice was telling me about you!" Oh really? I guess Alice will be Alice.

"What did she say about me?" she blushed wildly, now I really want to know.

"W-w-well, she said that you and your brother Emmett are living here, and that I'm going to be getting to know you very well." There must be more she wouldn't be blushing if all Alice said was that she was going to get to know me.

"Anything else?" I asked

"Yeah." She paused and seemed hesitant to say anymore but then she spoke again, "She said that you and I would be g-g-good together, but that you have a girlfriend named Tanya, b-b-but I have a boyfriend anyway." She said very fast and I just laughed; Alice doesn't like Tanya at all, seems to think she's cheating on me, so Alice tries to hook me up with her friends all the time, but why would I want to break up with Tanya, I mean come on! She's the hottest girl at school! She may be sorta shallow, but it's not like I care!

"Um, what's so funny?"

"Oh um, well Alice doesn't like my girlfriend, so she tries to set me up with her friends sometimes."

"Oh, ok then, um by the way do you know where Alice went? She told me to look around, and that she'd catch up with me later." Wow, I bet Alice wanted her to bump into me, with her little plans for hooking us up. Whatever, but I think I can get used to this girl living here; she seems cool enough, maybe I'll even accept Alice trying to hook us up.

"Um, I'm guessing Alice went out with Jasper or Rose or something, she has plans all the time." Try to be nice to get the girl! Girls normally like the nice guy! "Hey, want me to show you to your room?" She just nodded shyly. _Yeah she's definitely the kind of girl who likes nice guys! I'll make my move very soon, probably today, I mean Tanya's hot but this girl is even better!_ I thought to myself. _Plus what kind of girl doesn't want me?_

I took her too her room and did my best not to laugh, she was amazed at pretty much everything in the house, I kept seeing her mouth hang open at the view from the windows or the antiques that belong to my aunt, quite funny. Once we got to the room she noticed that Carlisle had brought in her bags.

"Wow that was sweet of him," she said mostly to herself, but I decided to say something anyway.

"Yeah, but who wouldn't do something for a beautiful girl like you?" Then she blushed again, it's so cute when she blushes but does she ever stop?

"I'm not beautiful, just plane," She thinks she's plane? Wow any guy at Forks High would be fighting over her! It was quiet for a couple of seconds and I just looked at her, she had her eyes staring directly at her feet. I gradually moved closer to her and quietly said in her ear, "You are more than beautiful, you are gorgeous." Then I quickly kissed her before she even knew what was going on.

She didn't react the way I thought she would have she quickly pushed me away and yelled, "What the hell was that?!?! You have a girlfriend don't you? And am I imagining things, because I think I just told you a few minutes ago that I have a boyfriend!" I just looked at her.

"What? You can't really tell me you didn't want me to kiss you,"

"Uh yeah I can! I just did, don't believe me I'll say it again! I. Don't. Cheat. On. My. Boyfriend. And. I. Did. Not. Want. You. To. Kiss. Me!!!" she yelled it as if each word were a separate sentence. Wow this girl can be really loud, and annoying.

"Listen girl, no one talks to me like that! So what I kissed ya. Big deal!"

"Well I guess I'm no one because I just talked to you like that and yes big deal, I have a boyfriend!" She really seemed pissed now, but I wasn't going to let her win this fight………………….even if she is right.

"And I have a girlfriend. So what's the problem?" I said, I completely knew the rules for girlfriends and boyfriends, you not suppose to cheat blah, blah, blah. No one plays by the rules these days.

Her face got bright red but not because of blushing, she was angry now, "Ugh you are so dense! The first person I meet here and they try to pick a fight with me! Just leave," she pointed to the door.

"Whatever, it's not like you never going to see me again, I live here too ya know."

She gave me a fake smile and wave and said, "Bye Edward."

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me what you think, and if you have any questions that need answers feel free to ask! **


	7. Jacob

**Here's my next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Previously: She gave me a fake smile and wave and said, "Bye Edward." **

**Chapter 5: Jacob**

**Bella's POV: **

"That jerk!" I slammed the door that he left open. Gosh could Alice really think me and him would get along? Well if she did she must think I'm some kind of messed up person. I wish I had my friends from back home here, no wait I wish I was there! Why can't even Alice be here right now? Ugh could this day get any worse? I finally started thinking I might like it here, not with that Edward guy I won't! I guess I better text Jacob. No, I'm just gonna call him; I need to talk to a familiar voice.

(Phone conversation between Jacob and Bella,)

_Jacob_

Bella

*brrrrrrrrrr-ing*

_Hello?_

"Hey Jake its Bella! I'm having the worse time of my life here! I met Alice and her father and they were both awesome, but then I met Alice's cousin Edward. God he is awful! He made a move on me! I miss you so much!" I started getting teary-eyed; great I let that jerk get to me! It was quiet for a minute. "Jake are you still there?"

_Yeah, I am, um, Bella I think we need to talk………_

Uh oh this can not be good, "Y-y-yes?"

_I'm very sorry that you don't like your new home but……but…I'm not so sure that this relationship can work out._

At this my body shut down, "Wh-wh-what? Why not! You told me you thought we'd be able to make it work!" He seemed even more hesitant than before. "Jacob Black answer me NOW!"

_Um, Bella, I haven't been very truthful lately. You know that night of the party?_

"No I forget it completely, of course I remember Jacob! What about it?

_Well, that was the night I was going to break up with you. I sorta started seeing someone else…………you know Casey right?_

"Casey as in Casey Petrillo?"

_mmhmm_

Are you serious????? Casey was my best friend in Arizona, we had sleepovers ALL the time, we told each other everything, why would she do this? "Is this some sort of sick joke?" I couldn't believe this was actually happening it couldn't be real.

_No Bella, I'm sorry, but after that night and the………events that happened I felt I couldn't break up with you after that. Then you even asked to stay at my house and it's not like I was going to say no to you in that state of mind. _

"Ok……. So what made you change your mind about breaking up with me now?" I was really getting pissed off now.

_Well, I figured……..I guess I just thought…………Bella I don't what I was thinking, I just, I…..I mean…….Never mind! I don't even know myself. Casey thought it would be a good idea._

"Whatever, when did you and Casey start going out?" I was anxious to know this.

_About 2 weeks before the accident._

"Whatever seems like you like her if you'd dump your 3 year girlfriend for her? Just don't talk to me! Ever!"

Before he could answer I hung up the phone and buried my face into the pillow and just cried. It wasn't until about an hour later that I heard my name being called from I'm guessing Esme because it was a new voice and I still have yet to meet her. When I walked down stairs I was enveloped in hugs. First from a lady, same age as Carlisle.

"Hi Bella! It's so nice to meet you; I'm Esme, Alice's mom!" I politely hugged back

"Nice to meet you, too Esme!" I tried to sound chipper so that no one would realize I'd been crying, and it was working thankfully. Then after meeting Esme a big burly guy grabbed me into a big hug.

"Um, nice to meet you……..?" I said trying to breathe with his big arms around me! Esme then slapped him and said, "Emmett let the poor girl down!" He quickly obeyed.

"I'm Emmett obviously you know that since my Aunt Esme here just yelled at me, you'll get used to those bear hugs from me!" He just laughed, I sat in the living room with Emmett and Esme, we just talked and I got to know them too, everyone here seems so nice………..well except for Edward. Then all too soon, everyone else came home and it was almost time for dinner. I got to meet Rosalie and Jasper Hale, all these people here were gorgeous, I could never compare. Rose, as she liked to be called, and Jasper were very nice just like the Cullen family, I had taken a very great liking in Rose, she and Alice are best friends, maybe I'll become a part of there best friends group, I can only hope.

Rose, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I were in the living room when Esme called our names for dinner. Everyone sat down before I could get there, leaving me stuck with the only seat left, the seat next to Edward and Emmett. Great, I get to sit next to Edward how fantastic! Thankfully he didn't try talk to me, so I just ignored him as he ignored me, I talked to Alice and Rose mainly, who were sitting across from me. So dinner went by peacefully.

After dinner, Alice decided we were going to play truth-or-dare, as much as I begged not too, they insisted that we play. After begging and not winning I finally gave up trying to stop them. I think Alice knew something was up between me and Edward because she decided to pick on me first.

"Ok, Bella, truth or dare?"

"Um truth?" I said it as if it was a question, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Ok now answer completely truthfully," I just nodded my head.

"Why are you and Edward acting so weird? Did something happen while I was gone?" I couldn't answer that! Come on are you serious? I should've picked dare! My face blushed a fire engine red, I'm sure.

"No comment" I said simply but she didn't take that as an answer.

"No comment does not count! Come on Bella! We saw you two acting weird at dinner, everyone did." They all nodded their heads and I looked over to Edward who was looking away. I just stood up and walked away to my room. I didn't think anyone would fallow me, but after I was in my room for about 5 minutes I heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there," I yelled, I didn't feel like getting up.

"It's Alice and Rose, can we come in? We need to talk to you."

**A/N: Cliffie!!!!! Hahaha how'd you like that chapter? Any preferences to what you want Alice and Rose to talk to her about besides the whole Edward thing? How do you want them to react? I'd love to hear your ideas! **


	8. Revealing

**Here's a new chapter!!!!**

**Previously: **

"**Who's there," I yelled, I didn't feel like getting up. **

"**It's Alice and Rose, can we come in? We need to talk to you."**

**Bella's POV**

Great now I knew they were going to try to get me to talk! How am I suppose to totally bag Alice's brother? Oh well, let's just get this little talk over with. I sighed quietly.

"Come in," I called from my bed, Alice then hopped into the room and sat next to me on my bed while Rose took a seat across from the bed.

"What's wrong between you and Edward, Bella? I mean you were talking to everyone else but you wouldn't even look at Edward, plus you've been looking really sad since I've gotten home."

"Alice!" I groaned, "I'd really rather not talk about this now, can we talk about it in the morning? I'm tired from the flight; I swear I'll tell you everything tomorrow, you to Rose." I wasn't in the mood for arguing and I really was tired so I figured lets just talk about it in the morning.

Alice sighed, "Fine, I guess I understand Rose is sleeping over, are you sure you don't want to at least hang out with us? We won't make you talk about anything." I didn't want to be rude but I really didn't feel like hanging out with anyone so I politely rejected the invitation

"No thank you, but thanks for inviting me, I'm really tired and just want a good nights sleep."

"Fine, but you better get to sleep like as soon as we leave because since Rose and I both really want to know what's up with you and Edward we will be here at 7:30 tomorrow knocking on your door bright and early!"

I just laughed, "Ok I'm tired so I'm sure I'll get to sleep fast," Not really on account I have a lot on my mind but I don't feel like talking right now. "G'night Alice, night Rose,"

"Good night Bella," they said practically at the same time. As soon as they closed the door I just layed down thinking about my day. First Edward kissing me, then Jacob breaking up with me, what I really need is a good nights sleep, I don't have it in me to think about this right now, but I'm never going to fall…………"yawn"…………….asleep……and within 5 minutes I was fast asleep.

**The Next Day:**

"We're here!" I heard from above me, Alice and Rose, great, I just pretended I was still asleep.

"We know your awake Bella!" said a too-hyper Alice.

"I'm not awake!" I yelled even though saying that totally told them I was.

"Well that shows us whose telling the truth." Laughed Rose, who sounded just a tiny bit more tired than Alice. I just gave up.

"Fine, fine, I'm awake."

"Good! Now explain," she demanded

"Fine," then I told them all about the whole Edward kissing me thing they didn't look completely shocked about it either, "He just showed me where my room was, told me I was beautiful then he……………kissed me, then I totally pushed him away, because he had told me he has a girlfriend plus I _had_ a boyfriend." I emphasized the word "had" without even knowing it, but I guess Rose and Alice noticed.

Alice now looked shocked and quickly said,"Oh my gosh! Is Edward the cause of that? Did you tell your boyfriend and then he broke up with you? I swear if that was because of Edward he is dead meat!" Alice looked seriously pissed now.

I just laughed, "No it wasn't because of Edward, two terrible things happening in one day, neither connected." I sighed, "My boyfriend—well ex-boyfriend—has been cheating on me for the past 2 weeks with, and not only is that the worse part, he's been cheating on me with my so called best friend!"

At that Alice had her arms around me, Alice more verbally shows her opinions, and Rose sort of doesn't like getting into things unless it's about her.

"I'm really sorry Bella! For both those things, I mean I have always known that Edward was the type people at school call the, 'bad guy' and that all girls like him, but I didn't think he'd do that! I just thought that if he got to meet you he'd really like you and settle with one girl for a while; I mean I could already tell from the car ride being with you that you'd be an awesome friend and girlfriend, I just thought you'd be so good for him!" Alice said very fast, practically in one breathe.

"Alice, Alice, calm down, its okay, I'm sure I'll get used to him, and he'll get used to me." I hope……………….

**A/N: how'd ya like that chapter? Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated, I've been really busy with school and things. Lots of projects lol. Sooooooo tell me wat you thought! **


	9. First Day

**Here's the next chapterrrr hope you like it!**

**Previously: "Alice, Alice, calm down, its okay, I'm sure I'll get used to him, and he'll get used to me." I hope……………….**

**Bella's POV**

The rest of Sunday went along as normal as possible, I mostly hung out with Alice and Rosalie, they told me about the high school figuring that I would be attending tomorrow. Even for knowing Alice and Rosalie for such a short period of time, I really have come to thinking they could quite possibly become my new best friends, and I think these friends were people that wouldn't do something that Casey had done. Alice is always preppy and happy with a smile on her face at all times, Rosalie is very kind but can be a bit self-centered, but still seems like an awesome person. How have Edward and I been acting around each other you ask? We still mainly ignored each other the except for little comments such as, "excuse me," or "can you pass the water" while at dinner. So that was my Sunday. Nothing exciting, now tomorrow with school might be a different story. While in bed I couldn't stop thinking things like, "who will I meet?" "Any new friends?" but soon enough I fell fast asleep…………………

Only too soon did my alarm clock go off.

"Ughhh," I hit the snooze button and tried to get 10 minutes more sleep, but Alice came barging into my room.

"Bella, Bella! You have to get up, it's your first day at Forks High!"

"10 more minutes Alice! Ten minutes wont hurt anything." I tried to reason her into letting me have just ten simple minutes of sleep.

"Nope, get up now!" her voice was getting louder now, not in a mean yelling way, just louder, but still in her preppy happy voice. I was not getting up now, I'm getting those 10 minutes of sleep if she likes it or not!

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'

"I guess I'm just going to have to get Emmett," She said in a sing-songy voice.

"You do that!" I then heard her leave the room.

About 5 minutes later—which felt more like 2 seconds—I was suddenly showered in freezing cold water. I quickly jumped up, "What the hell was that?!?!" I looked up to see Emmett clutching his stomach, he was laughing so hard, and Alice looking smug. I was just sitting there, freezing, with my teeth chattering.

"Y-y-you! You're dead!" I ran after him and jumped on his back, he just laughed and somehow got me onto his left shoulder, he was now holding me by my legs, "Let me go!"

"No thanks!"

"I didn't ask you if you _wanted_ to let me down, I demand that you let me down!" I yelled to him but he just kept running and running until Alice finally told him to stop so I could get ready. I took a nice hot shower to get warm from my ice shower a while ago. I got dressed and once I went downstairs, I noticed that only Edward was there.

"Hey, uh, where did Alice and Emmett go?" I casually asked Edward

"Alice got picked up by Jasper, and Emmett picked up Rosalie in his car. They told me to drive you to school with me in my car, your car still hasn't come yet." My car? What car?

"My car? I don't have a car."

"Well not _yet_, Carlisle and Esme thought you would need some kind of transportation. You know, without people having to drive you everywhere, you can drive right?"

"Yeah I can drive, what kind of car is it do you know?" it better not be any big expensive car, I'll feel so bad if it is! They shouldn't be getting me a car in general!

"Yeah I know, but what do I get in return if I tell you?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmmm………" I pretended I was thinking and his face brightened. Two can play at this game, I went up to him and put each of my hands on one of his shoulders and looked into his eyes, then I got real close to his ear and whispered, "you will get a slap in the head," I quickly slapped his head, not hard but not a tap.

He just looked at me and grabbed his keys, "come on" he grumbled as he headed to his car, a silver Volvo. I just stepped into the car smugly and turned to him,

"So what kind of car?" I asked while he turned the car on.

He sighed in defeat, "It's a Saab 9-3. Happy? I told you." **(A/N: If you want to see the picture of the car there's a pic in my profile.) **

I smiled contently, "Thrilled" even though on the inside I felt terrible that they were going to buy me such an extravagant car. The rest of the car ride was quiet.

Once we got to school, he parked his car and told me how to get to the office for my schedule. I did what he told me and found it perfectly.

I opened the big office doors and saw a middle-aged lady sitting behind the desk. The name plate on her desk showed me her name was Mrs. Castina.

"H-hello, Mrs. Castina?" She quickly looked up.

"Oh hello dear, you must be Isabella Swan?" wow word here traveled fast.

"Yeah, but uh, I prefer Bella." I told her, she seemed very kind.

"Ok, well here is your schedule Bella, and a map of the school, I hope you find Forks High to your liking," she stopped talking for a minute and then continued, "Oh I almost forgot take this slip and get it signed by each of your teachers then return it at the end of the day!"

"Okay, I will thank you," I left the office and looked at my schedule. First I have Trig, history 101, biology, gym, lunch, Spanish, then lastly English. Gym? Wow in Arizona we only had to have gym in 9th and 10th grade, not 11th! I can hardly walk as it is let alone play like a sport. I just sighed quietly to myself. Once I got to trig class, I noticed I was 5 minutes late, thankfully the teacher gave me a break, it is my first day after all, and she signed the paper then told me to take an empty seat. I chose one next to a cute, baby-faced boy with blond hair.

As soon as I sat down he said, "Hi I'm Mike you must be Isabella Swan, right?"

I nodded and said, "Just Bella."

"Your from Arizona right?" gosh how does he know that? I mean I knew word would spread fast but not even before I was here!

"Yeah…….I am, my parents……..got k-killed in an accident, so I'm living with the Cullen's." he sorta lost his smile at the mention of Cullen but before I could say anything else Mrs. B—our trig teacher—caught us talking and said, "Do you guys have anything you'd like to share with the class?" we both shook our heads no and continued to listen.

Finally the bell rang and in a heartbeat Mike was by my side walking with me in the hall, "So Bella, where are you headed?"

I quickly looked at my schedule before saying, "History 101,"

"Aw darn, I was hoping we'd have the same class, but whatever. Its close to my class, I'll walk with you," he said, he seems nice enough.

I blushed and said, "Thank-you," once we got there we went our separate ways.

I got the teacher to sign my slip and sat next to a girl who told me her name was Jessica, we talked for a while and she seemed cool enough, she told me she was friends with Mike. But then just like Mike and I, we got caught talking and had to be quiet. After what seemed forever the bell finally rang and I was on my way to biology.

Once I got to the class room, I gave the teacher my slip and he signed it, his name was Mr. M. and as soon as he gave me my slip back he said, "Go take a seat wherever there is one open,"

When I looked around I saw only one seat open and also the seat next to it was occupied by a certain bronze-haired fellow, who I did not particularly take a liking too………………

**A/N: How'd ya like it? I know I ask this a lot but I love to hear what people think! I just have ONE question though, what do you guys think I should do with Edward? I mean should I keep him being sorta player-sh jerky longer or shuld I turn him into a good guy soon? Tell me what you think! Please and thank-you!**


	10. biology

**Hey here's this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Previously: When I looked around I saw only one seat open and also the seat next to it was occupied by a certain bronze-haired fellow, who I did not particularly take a liking too………………**

**Edward's POV**

While sitting at my desk in biology, not caring about what we were going to do today I fiddled around with my pen and saw that Lauren kept looking at me. I know she's hot and all, but she's even worse than Tanya, I mean she's probably going out with the whole football team. Talk about slut. I know I make moves on other girls when I'm with someone else, but I never go out with more than two at a time I swear! But whatever, she can look at me as much as she wants, but no way is she getting me.

Suddenly I heard the door open. There's no one missing, everyone is here, but then I looked and saw Bella. She looked even better now that she had that big puffy jacket of hers off. She had on tight blue jeans with a blue shirt that hugged her curves perfectly making her look awesome! I looked around to see where she would sit and saw the only open seat was the one next to me! Yes! I'll be able to talk to her, maybe even make another move, I'm sure I can get this girl. I mean I can get any girl, but it's this one I want! I mean, I know she sorta hates me right now, but I bet I can change that! She talked to the teacher and then turned around to look for her seat. Then she spotted the only one open, a.k.a the one next to me. She walked over put down her books and totally ignored me.

So I decided to say something, anything just to get her talking to me, "So what are you doing later on tonight?" Simple.

"Um, nothing with you, probably going to hang out with Alice, why do you care?" She asked me.

I ignored her question and asked one of my own, "You sure your plans don't have me in them?"

"Positive." She answered with a smirk.

I was just about to say something when out teacher—Mr. Mason—close to my own last name but his is spelled with an 'o' asked me a question, "Edward, what are proteins?"

I had no clue whatsoever, I wasn't paying attention and I knew that's the only reason he called on me, then next to me I saw Bella raise her hand. Wait she wasn't paying attention either, how does she know? AND this is her first day! Wow beauty and brains, I really need to get this girl.

"I see Edward over here doesn't know the answer, do you Miss. Swan?" the teacher asked kindly.

She hesitated but then answered, "Um I think so. Proteins are worker molecules that are necessary for virtually every activity in your body. They circulate in your blood, seep from your tissues, and grow in long strands out of your head. They are also key components in of biological materials ranging from silk fibers to elk antlers?" she said it as if it were a question.

Mr. Mason then said, "Wow Bella that was amazing! You've been here not a day and already know so much! I'm very honored to have you in this class." Her face went deep red as she mumbled a thank you and started writing notes.

I got close to her ear and whispered, "Ya know, I like smart girls."

She then gave me a sarcastic smile and said, "Okay good to know, I just have one question for you."

"Yes?"

"Is there anyway to become 'unsmart'?" she asked in a serious voice even though I know she was joking.

"Ha-ha very funny," I replied with a fake laugh. The rest of the class was basically just me hitting on her and her saying no and me not wanting to take no for an answer.

Then, before I knew it, the bell rang and it was time to get to our next classes, I was going to ask Bella if I could accompany her to her next class—even if she said no I still would've—but she left so quickly I didn't see where she went and I had no idea what her schedule was either. Oh well I'll see her at lunch.

I had gym next, I wonder what Bella has.** (A/N: for those who don't remember Bella's schedule she has gym next too!) **

I then walked into gym class and can you guess who I saw? That certain brunette running laps with Mike Newton. Eeeww, I can't believe she's running with him. Was that jealousy I felt? No, it couldn't be I've never been jealous before and one girl wasn't going to change that! I'm Edward Masen, I don't get jealous! I never had before so how would I even know what jealousy felt like? I couldn't right? But this feeling was new, something I haven't felt before. So is jealousy the cause! Ugh, I just got to stop thinking like that. As I ran my laps I kept repeating to myself, _I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous………………………_

**A/N: hey sorry that chapters a bit short, I've had a LOT of school work lately, like a English paper and then math homework and projects lol and lots of stuff but I'm going to try to update as regularly as possible. Anyways, how did you like that chapter? **


	11. Gym and American Idle!

**Previously: I then walked into gym class and can you guess who I saw? That certain brunette running laps with Mike Newton. Eeeww, I can't believe she's running with him. Was that jealousy I felt? No, it couldn't be I've never been jealous before and one girl wasn't going to change that! I'm Edward Masen, I don't get jealous! I never had before so how would I even know what jealousy felt like? I couldn't right? But this feeling was new, something I haven't felt before. So is jealousy the cause! Ugh, I just got to stop thinking like that. As I ran my laps I kept repeating to myself, **_**I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous………………………**_

**Bella's POV**

God I hate gym! I fall over my feet every second. Good thing I was running with someone or else my face would be on the floor ever minute. Mike Newton, the guy I had met earlier was in my gym class and asked if I'd like to run laps with him so I agreed. He seemed pretty decent.

"Hey Bella, wanna race?" he asked playfully.

"Um, Mike, not sure if you noticed, but I can hardly run without falling, you'd win by a LOT," I said, I really didn't want to make a total fool out of myself.

"Oh come on Bella! It'll be fun! It doesn't matter who wins!" he said.

I sighed, "Fine. We can race, but heads up you're going to win," he just laughed.

We started and after about 10 seconds of running I tripped over who knows what, probably my own foot. I waited for the impact of the ground but I felt strong arms around me.

I blushed before even looking up at the person, "Th-th-thank you." I then had a chance to see who it was and I was shocked. Right before my eyes, the guy who caught me, Edward Masen. I looked at him and blushed even more. I suddenly got butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Am I starting to like this boy? I can't! How can I like him with the ways he has acted? There's no way. I wouldn't let myself fall for this guy.

"Edward?!?! Wow, uh thanks for catching me," I quickly said then ran off trying to catch up with Mike, who was now talking with a girl who I didn't know.

"Hey Mike, sorry 'bout that, told you I would trip."

"It's fine. Hey Bells, this is Angela, Angela this is Bella Swan," He said introducing us.

"Hey Bella it's nice to meet you! I heard about you coming, you're from Arizona right?" She seemed like a nice girl.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too and yeah Phoenix, Arizona."

It looked as if she was about to say more, but Mr. Jim—Funny that he's our Gym teacher—called the class to line up for attendance. He took our attendance and announced we would be doing trust exorcises for rock climbing. He said he would be choosing our partners. Oh great, watch me get paired up with Edward! That would suck! He then started pairing people up by calling their last names.

"Swan and Newton! Team one."

"Masen and Mallory! Team two."

"Smith and Johnson! Team three." And so on. Ok, I'm with Mike, I can deal with that.

He then came up to me, "Hey partner!"

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically, I was actually pretty glad I got paired up with Mike. While doing the exorcises which included falling backwards and forwards into the other's arms I couldn't help but notice that Edward kept looking out way………..

**Edward's POV**

Great, great, great, great!!!!! Out of all people I'm with Lauren Mallory! Gosh and she has to fall into my arms? What a dream come true for her. I went along with the exorcises unwillingly and kept glancing over to where Bella and Mike were working. They looked like they were having a really good time. Once again I kept telling myself that I'm not jealous. I'm just not. If you look up jealous in the dictionary an antonym would be Edward Masen.

Whatever, now it was my turn to fall into Lauren, it's not that I don't trust her…………..well maybe it is, but she's so much smaller than me! Don't think she's that strong either but here goes nothing. I tensed up ready to fall and……_SMACK!_

"Lauren! What the hell! Your suppose to catch me you know!" I screamed at her while rubbing my head. No wonder I had the feeling I couldn't trust her. The rest of gym went by OK and Lauren kept getting pissed at me 'cause I refused to fall again. Basically besides catching Lauren the only thing I did in gym was watch Bella and Mike falling into each other………….

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. At lunch I sat with Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Rosalie and Emmett have a different lunch period than us because of the difference in grades. Alice was really hyper today. I don't know if that's just how she was today or if that's everyday with her. Edward and I didn't really talk much but there was not much ignoring going on as usual. I really wish that Edward was different I mean I bet if he wasn't always trying to be cool he could actually be quite the good person. If he would stop hitting on me while in the middle of a relationship with a girl, he might have a chance. I mean, I know that if I ever did accept him asking me out that after like two days he'd be with a totally new girl. But anyways after lunch I had Spanish with Angela that girl from gym and then English with a guy named Eric, he seemed nice.

Jasper said he would take me home with him and Alice and I gladly accepted, and then for some strange reason Edward asked to come with us, and then again for some strange reason they let him! So I was stuck in the back seat with Edward.

"What about your car?"

"Oh, I'll just get a ride with Alice tomorrow and bring it home then." I sighed but then got into the car next to him then suddenly Alice spoke.

"Hey you know what we should do?!" Alice asked perkily.

"What?" We all said at practically the same time.

"We should play American Idle! With the radio whatever song comes on you HAVE to sing! Ok?" Jasper looked at me in his mirror and I nodded my head.

"Sure Alice." We all then decided the order would be, Jasper, me, Alice and then Edward. We waited for the current song to end and started laughing when the song that Jasper had to sing came on. It was Circus by Brittney Spears. He then started to sing.

(Lyrics in italics.)

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl _---------When Jasper said girl he started batting his eyelashes and pretending to brush his hair, it was hilarious.

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_I'm like the ringleader _

_I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_Then I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins _

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be read, hope that ya feel the same_

_(chorus)_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring _

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody going trip _---------------Once again Jasper added his own dance moves, when he said crack that whip he shook his hands to look as if he was really doing so.

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang with me and the ones that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship, so beware_

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker _

_I make it hot _

_Then I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins _

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be read, hope that ya feel the same_

_(chorus)_

_Let's go_

_Let me see what you can do._

_I'm runnin' this(like like like like a circus)_

_Like a what?(like like like like a circus)_

_(Chorus: x2)_

By the end of the song Alice, Edward and I were in hysterics. And Jasper was now laughing too; gosh I'm glad I went with them. And right now I don't even care that Edward is here, I'm having too much fun. Then I heard what song I had to sing and I'm sure my cheeks got bright red. They started laughing at the song as well and Edward even turned to me and moved his hands for me to hurry up. This song is NEVER on the radio but it decides to be on when I have to sing? Just my luck. I sighed than began to sing "Baby Got Back" from Sir-mix-a lot. They started laughing even more as soon as I started singing

_(Intro)_

_Oh, my god. Becky, look at her butt._

_It is so big. *scoff* She looks like,_

_One of those rap guys' girlfriends_

_But, why'know, who understands those rap guys? *scoff*_

_They only talk to her, because,_

_She looks like a total prostitute, kay?_

_I mean, her butt, is just so big, *scoff*_

_I can't believe it's just so round, its like,_

_Out there, I mean-gross. Look! _----------------------I was being really quiet! This is soooo embarrassing! I can't wait to hear what song Edward has to sing! Gosh I'm sure my face is beat red, no fire engine red, it probably looks like I don't have any air to breathe!

_I like big butts and I can not lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get sprung, want to pull up tough_

'_Cause you notice that butt was stuffed_

_Deep in the jeans she's wearing_

_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring_

_Oh baby, I want to get wit'cha_

_And take your picture_

_My homeboys tried to warn me _

_But with that butt you got makes Me so horny_

_Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin_

_You say you want to get in my Benz?_

_Well, use me, use me._

_Cause you aint that average groupy_

_I've seen them dancin'_

_The hell with romancing_

_She's wet, wet,_

_Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette_

_I'm tired of magazines_

_Saying flat butts are the thing_

_She gotta pack much back_

_So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)_

_Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)_

_Tell em to shake it (shake it!) shake it! (Shake it!)_

_Shake that healthy butt_

_Baby got back!_

_Baby got back! _---------------They are still laughing but they were laughing when Jasper was singing too, and he just started dancing more when that happened. So I got a little confidence and started singing louder and dancing along with the lyrics.

_I like 'em round, and big_

_And when I'm throwin a gig_

_I just can't help myself, I'm actin like an animal_

_Now heres my scandal_

_I want to get you home_

_I aint talkin' bout Playboy_

_Cause silicone parts are made for toys_

_I want 'em real thick and juicy_

_So find that juicy double_

_Mix-a-Lot's in trouble_

_Beggin' for a piece of that bubble_

_So I'm looking at rock videos _

_Watchin these bimbos walking like hoes_

_You can have them bimbos_

_I'll keep my women like Flow Jo_

_A word to the thick soul sistas, I want to get with ya_

_I won't cuss or hit ya_

_Baby got it goin' on_

_A lot of simps won't like this song_

_Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it_

_And I'd rather stay and play_

_Cause I'm long, and I'm strong_

_And I'm down to get the friction on_

_So, ladies (Yeah!) ladies! (Yeah!)_

_If you want to role in my Mercedes (Yeah!)_

_Then turn around! Stick it out!_

_Even white boys got to shout! _

_Baby got back!_

_Baby got back!_

_Yeah, baby…when it comes to females, cosmo aint got nothin'_

_To do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3"._

_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin workout tapes by Fonda_

_But Fonda aint got a motor in the back of her Honda_

_My anaconda don't want none_

_Unless you've got buns, hon_

_You can do side bends or sit-ups,_

_But please don't lose that butt_

_Some brothers want to play that "hard" role_

_And tell you that the butt aint go_

_So they toss it and leave it_

_And I pull up quick to retrieve it_

_So Cosmo says you're fat_

_Well I aint down with that!_

_Cause your waste is small and your curves are kickin'_

_And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'_

_To the beanpole dames in the magazines:_

_You aint it, Miss Thing! ---------_I shook my right index finger left to right as in saying "no way"

_Give me a sisa, I can't resist her_

_Some knucklehead tried to dis_

_Cause his girls are on my list_

_He had game but he chose to hit 'em _

_And I pull up quick to get wit 'em_

_So ladies, if the butt is round, _

_And you want a triple X throw down,_

_Dial 1-900-MIXALOT_

_And kick them nasty thoughts _

_Baby got back!_

By the end of the song even I was cracking up! They started to clap with the exception of Jasper since he was driving. I pretended to bow but since we were in the car it was sorta hard since I couldn't stand up.

"Okay, okay enough clapping for Bella! It's my turn!" and as soon as she said that, the song Barbie Girl started blaring through the speakers. Alice squealed.

"Oh my god I love this song!" and boy did she get into it!

_Hiya Barbie_

_Hi Ken!_

_Do you want to go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken._

_Jump in_

_(chorus)_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantasic._

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_--------------------When saying brush your hair she pretended she had a hair brush and with undress me everywhere she brought up her shirt so that you could see her belly.

_Imagination, life is your creation._

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(chorus)_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fatasy world,_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" _

_(chorus)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(ah ah ah yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ooo ooo) _

_Come on Barbie let's go party! _

_(ah ah ah yeah)_

_Come on Barbie let's go party!_

_(Ooo ooo) _

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees._

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again, _

_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party. _

_You can touch, you can play,_

_If you say: "I'm always yours"_

_You can touch, you can play,_

_If you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(ah ah ah yeah)_

_Come on Barbie lets go party!_

_(Ooo ooo)_

_come on Barbie lets go party!_

_(ah ah ah yeah)_

_come on Barbie lets go party!_

_(Ooo ooo)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_Well Barbie, we are just getting started._

_Oh I love you Ken! _-------------------she then blew a kiss to Jasper, who is her Ken! For most of the song she just bounced up and down in her seat being her perky self.

Now it was my turn to shush people up, I really want to hear Edward sing!

"Now, now, be quiet and give Edward his attention!" I said, I can't wait to hear what song he has to sing! Then all of a sudden I'm Yours by Jason Mraz came on! What! That's not fair, that's like my favorite song ever! I wish I would've gone last! He then started singing and he is REALLY good!

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted _

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my bestest_

_And nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate no more_

_No more it cannot wait, I'm yours._

_Mmmhmmm _

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_I look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved._

_So I won't hesitate no more_

_No more it cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, out time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Dooj doo doo dooja dooja doo doo_

_Dooja wanta comma scooch on over closer dear?_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_Zoo da ba ba ba ba_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh oh, oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Uh huh_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breathe fogged up the glass, and so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'ma sayin is there aint no better reason _

_To rid yourself of vanity so just go with the seasons _

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue._

_But I won't hesitate no more_

_No more it cannot wait, I'm yours._

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_(I won't hesitate)_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_(no more, no more.)_

_I look into your heart and you will find that the sky is yours_

_(it cannot wait…I'm yours)_

_so please don't, please don't, please don't_

_(there's no need to complicate)_

_there's no need to complicate_

_(our time is short)_

_cause our time is short_

_this oh, this oh, this is our fate_

_(this is our fate)_

_I'm yours_

He was AMAZING! His voice was so pure. And I could've sworn when he said I'm yours at the very end, he looked right into my eyes……………..

And before I knew it we were home.

**A/N: how did you like that chapter? I got all my song lyrics for this from ****.com**** ! Please review! Hope you liked it!**


	12. Warming Up

**Heyyy pplzzzzzz thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! I love reading them! So here's a new chapter hope you like it!**

**Previously: He was AMAZING! His voice was so pure. And I could've sworn when he said I'm yours at the very end, he looked right into my eyes……………..**

**And before I knew it we were home. **

**Bella's POV**

My first day at Forks high school was amazing! It was so much fun and mostly all the people seem so nice. I think I'll like it here once I get really used to it, I mean it's only my like third day here, but I'm starting to like everyone. I pretty much know where my relationship is with everyone. Alice and I became fast friends and Rosalie and I are starting to grow on each other. Carlisle is just like my dad, they act pretty much the same. Esme is so sweet and mother like, just like Renee. And Jasper and Emmett are like brothers to me already! The only person I'm not sure about is Edward. I mean, he was such a jerk when I got here that I though I'd never be able to like him even a tiny bit, but now I think my feelings have changed. I don't really know what I feel, if I have a crush on him, or if I just want to get to know him to be friends. It's all very confusing. I won't say anything that's for sure, no one can know that I feel anything towards him.

I had just finished my homework when I went downstairs to see what Alice was up to tonight.

"Hey Alice, do you want to go somewhere tonight? I mean like I don't really know what's around here, but we could go out for dinner or something." I said.

"Oh, um, I would love to but I have other plans, sorry Bella." She said, and she truly did look sorry.

"It's no problem. What are you doing? Have a hot date?" I joked around with her.

She laughed, "Something like that, Jasper is taking me out for dinner tonight, so I actually have to get ready now."

"That sounds like fun; do you know what the others are up to tonight? Like Rose and Emmett, do they have plans already?"

"Um, well actually yeah, Rose has to baby-sit her little cousins and Emmett is going with her. Also Esme and Carlisle have a date planned."

I sighed, all that's left was Edward and it's not like I'm going to hang out with him, but I do wonder what he is doing tonight. And almost as if Alice could read my mind she said, "But Edward is free! He's just staying home tonight, and I'm guessing you are too, maybe you guys could hang out?"

"Maybe," I said casually.

"Alrighty then, I gots to go make myself look beautiful for my date! I should be back around 10-ish. See you then! Have fun tonight with whatever you decide to do!" she said then gave me a quick hug before running up to her room.

I sighed and turned on the T.V and noticed that my all time favorite movie _The Happening_ was on OnDemand. I bought it and started to watch it when Alice came down the stairs looking gorgeous. She was wearing tight dark jeans with a drop dead gorgeous white blouse. I paused the movie, "Alice you look amazing!"

"I know" she laughed, "Well I better get going Jasper is going to be here any second." And right when she said that there was a knock at the door, "That's him, bye Bella!" I waved and watched her leave.

I finished watching the movie and by now it was 7:00, I went to my room and turned my laptop on. I searched the web for just random stuff like, cutest puppy, or longest hair. Yes I actually looked that stuff up, I was just so bored.

I heard my phone beep and saw that I got a new text. It said, "Hey, Bells, we need to talk." It was from Jacob! How dare he text me! I told him to leave me alone and not talk to me. I was thinking about not responding, but I know he would just keep sending messages. So I responded with saying, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" and in basically no time a got another text saying, "Bella, I need to talk to you, I'm going to call and please answer."

I sighed and didn't reply knowing that soon enough he was going to call.

Then in about one minute I heard the song Your Call by Secondhand Serenade blasting from my phone indicating a call. I sighed right before answering

(Phone conversation)

_Jacob_

Bella

"Hi, Jacob what do you want?"

_Bells, I'm sorry I broke up with you! I need to get back with you, I miss you so much and I know we can make this long distance thing work, I was such a jerk and I know it, give me one more chance please? _He wants me to give him another chance? No way! After he cheated on me with my best friend? Please!

"Jacob! Are you kidding me? You broke up with me because you CHEATED on me with my best friend! Do you seriously think I can forgive you for that? I mean come on, if I cheated on you with like your best friend Embry, do you think you would forgive me?" I said and I knew the answer was no even before he spoke again.

_N-n-now that's different_

"It's different is it? It's different because your always right isn't it? If I made that mistake I would never of stopped hearing about it, but you, you think that if you say sorry and break up with Casey that it can change the past!? Well it can't Jacob! Nothing you do can make me change my mind either. And to think I thought I was in love with you!" I was getting pissed and upset now, I wasn't going to dare cry while on the phone with him though, it will show him how weak I am right now, and that's something I can't do, but I can show him how angry I am at him.

_Bella, come on, it was a mistake, I just said I was wrong and that I'm sorry. What else can I do?_

Wow didn't I just say that he can't do anything or am I imagining that? "Jacob! I just told you that. There. Is. Nothing. You. Can. Do. To. Change. My. Mind!"

_I mean, yeah, but seriously Bella you can't mean it, you NEED me!_

"Oh I need you do I? I don't think so; I can get along just fine without you! If you would've asked me if I needed you a month ago I would've been saying yeah I do, but since you cheated on me and I realized what kind of person you really are, I don't need you in my life and I thought I made that clear when I told you not to talk to me anymore!"

_Well I thought you were just joking, I mean you used to tell me you loved me all the time._

"Uh yeah I did, and you told me you loved me, but did you really mean that? Hmm lets think, you broke up with me so you could date my best friend, yeah I'm sure you meant it NOT" and with that I hung up the phone and broke down into sobs.

**Edward's POV **

Let's see what I can do tonight, Jasper is out with Alice so can't hang out with either of then and Emmett and is out with Rosalie so cant hang out with neither of them either. The only person home is Bella. Whatever, she's in her room now; I'll go up to see what she's up to later.

I went to the living room and searched OnDemand to see if there was any good movies. I then saw that someone had rented _The Happening. _I love that movie! I wonder who would've bought it, probably Bella; I mean no one in this house is into those kinds of movies except me. I went and made some popcorn and sat down to watch it.

After the movie ended, I decided to go see what Bella was up to. I was just about to knock when I heard yelling through the door. Now I know it's not good to eves-drop but she really sounded upset. I couldn't hear much, but from what I did hear it sounded like she was talking to Jake, her boyfriend from Phoenix, I wonder why they are fighting, because from what Bella said when I kissed her it seemed like they were the real deal. **(A/N: Hey just wanted to remind you, Edward didn't know that Jacob broke up with Bella.) **I did catch things such as her yelling, "You broke up with me because you CHEATED on me, with my best friend!" wow, so they broke up? And he cheated on her with her best friend? What scum………Well I guess I shouldn't be the one talking. I've done that before and ruined friendships over it…..I didn't know it affected the girls this harshly. I also heard, "It's different because your always right isn't it?" then I heard her saying how he had told her that he loves her and then yelled loudly, "yeah I'm sure you meant it NOT" then I heard her break down in sobs.

She was really, really, _really,_ upset. In the first place I was going to go up here to ask her out, see if she wanted to go out for dinner or something, but I couldn't do that now. So instead I knocked softly—but loud enough so she could hear it. I heard her stumble to the door; I'm guessing she had it locked. She opened the door and was already blushing when she said, "How much did you hear?"

I smiled, "Just a little, can I come in?" she just nodded. I sat down next to her, and tears were still coming down her face, but she was no longer making any noise. It was really quiet, but not the quiet that is awkward, it was a good kind of quiet. It was quiet for about 5 minutes before I said, "Bella is everything alright?" she nodded but I could tell she was lying, "That's not true is it?" this time she shook her head and tears fell faster.

"Tell me what happened" I said urging her to let me help her.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Jacob broke up with me b-b-because," she then hesitated and started crying a little harder, "he was cheating on me with my b-best friend about 2 weeks before my the accident." She then scoffed, "Well I _thought_ she was my best friend."

"So, did he just break up with you on the phone now?" I wasn't really sure when this had happened.

She shook her head, "No, it happened the same day I got here, right before I went to bed he called to tell me. That phone call was him wanting to get back with me."

"And you said no?" I guessed.

"Of course I said no! He wanted me to forget what a jerk he had been. No way could I have done that. And then when I asked him if I cheated on him with his best friend would he ever forgive me, and do you want to know his answer?" and before I had the chance to say yes she continued, "he said that that was different! How is there any difference there? There is none!" she was still crying and I got closer and gave her a hesitant hug, I didn't know how she would react to it, but instead of pushing me away, she cried into my shoulder. After sitting like that for a while she stopped crying and slowly got out of my arms and just sat next to me.

"We should do something," I said.

She nodded, "Like what?"

"Let's go downstairs, we can just watch a movie or talk or something. Anything." she said ok and then we went downstairs and sat together on the 2 person couch.

"Let's play 20 questions or something like 20 questions," she suggested.

"Sure. And we can make our own rules. Like say I ask you your favorite color, you'd answer then I'd tell you mine. Okay?" she nodded, "You go first."

"Okay," she said thinking, "When is your birthday? Mine is September 13th.

"Mine is June 20th. Okay, do you play an instrument? I play piano."

"No I do not, but I would love to hear you play sometime. What is your favorite movie? Mine is The Happening"

I laughed, "So you're the one who bought that! I was wondering who did. But that's my favorite movie too, along with Happy Gilmore. And speaking of that, would you want to watch it with me? The Happening that is?"

She thought about it but I sorta guess her answer and then she said, "Sure that would be fun! Do you have popcorn?"

"Movie theater butter and all!" I said and she laughed, wow she was actually really fun, not just a pretty face. I'm having more fun with her now than I have ever with Tanya. I really do like this girl. Maybe I really should break up with Tanya like Alice says, then I might possibly have a chance with this girl. I think I will! First thing tomorrow, I'm going to break up with her. Bella is really unique, unlike Tanya, there's probably like 100's of girls out there like Tanya.

We made the popcorn and talked about things like our favorite bands and singers. Her favorite bands consisted of Secondhand Serenade, Linkin Park, Boys like Girls, MUSE and Claude Debussy. All of which I love. We got the popcorn and sat down on the couch together under a very warm blanket—my house is always freezing. We were at the part where Elliot, Alma and Jess were at the crazy lady's house when Bella fell asleep with her head against my shoulder. **(A/N: For anyone who hasn't seen The Happening, you should, one of my favorite movies ever! And I just watched it today OnDemand so that's why it's in this story! Lol) ** I put my head at hers and soon, was fast asleep.

**A/N: How'd ya like it??? I think this was my favorite chapter so far to write! Please review I hope you liked it!**

**P.S. I'm REALLY sorry if I don't get around to posting a new chapter this weekend. I have a half day tomorrow and as soon as I'm done school I'm going to my dad's house which is 2 hours away from where I live and I like having all my stories saved on my computer. But I MIGHT be able to write one on Monday and have it posted then if I get home early enough. **


	13. Tanya

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been really busy lately, but I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses so here's the next chapter!**

**Previously: We made the popcorn and talked about things like our favorite bands and singers. Her favorite bands consisted of Secondhand Serenade, Linkin Park, Boys like Girls, MUSE and ****Claude Debussy. All of which I love. We got the popcorn and sat down on the couch together under a very warm blanket—my house is always freezing. We were at the part where Elliot, Alma and Jess were at the crazy lady's house when Bella fell asleep with her head against my shoulder. I put my head at hers and soon, was fast asleep.**

**Emmett POV**

I dropped Rose off at her house around 10:30. We had to watch those evil cousins of hers! They were torture! I mean who knew so much evil could be packed up in kids not even 8 years old! Whatever.

I parked my car and noticed that Jasper was just dropping Alice home from their big date. I got closer to see them kissing! I just stood there wondering if they would stop any time soon, but they didn't so I coughed really loud and they both jumped. I saw Jasper looking embarrassed but Alice was just smiling.

"W-well, I better go, see you tomorrow Alice," he gave her one last peck on the cheek and drove off.

"Ugh Emmett! You are so annoying, do you know that? Like you never kiss Rose!" Alice said and smacked my arm. Not that it hurt.

"Well duh, but not publicly."

"Oh I don't think I would say that." Alice said.

"Whatever, I don't care, I'm tired. Rose's cousins should have been the devils kids!"

"Okay."

Alice stopped at the kitchen to get herself some water, but I went to the living room. As soon as I walked in I saw Edward and Bella asleep on the couch. Bella had her head on Edward's shoulder and Edward had his head leaning into Bella. Aww so cute! But since Bella has been here she and Edward never talked…………I sure guess that changed!

I ran into the kitchen to get Alice. "Alice, Alice, Alice come here!"

"What did you break this time?" She sighed.

"Gosh! I didn't break anything! I want you to see something though!" It's very annoying how people always think that I broke something. I mean it's only happened like 2 or 3 or maybe possibly 20 times. She followed me and once we got to the living room she squealed quietly and said, "I knew it, I knew it, I just knew it!"

I looked at her confused, "You knew what?"

"That Edward and Bella would be the perfect couple, I mean look at them! They are so sweet together!" She gushed.

"Coooooooooooooooooooooool, I guess." I lengthened the "o's" in cool, "Let's wake them up!"

She hit me…………again, and this time it hurt! "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For you being an idiot! Don't wake them, they look so peaceful!"

"Whatever, I'm tired and going to bed." I yawned to prove my point and then pointed at my mouth. "See?"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, I'm gonna got to bed in a few minutes, just gonna give these two love-birds a heavier blanket. Night Emmett." She said while rummaging through the chest we have in the living room for a blanket. I went to my room and just watched Family Guy for a little bit before I heard Alice walking up the stairs. After about a half hour I turned the T.V. off, set my alarm and was out like a light!

**The Next Morning**

**Bella's POV**

"WAKE UP BELLY-WELLY!" It was Emmett of course, I knew not only by the voice but by what he called me. I opened my eyes and realized that I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder! Oh, and that's not the best part, Emmett was holding a camera. He must've taken a picture of us! I guess when Edward and I were watching the movie last night we fell asleep, but did I have to fall asleep on his shoulder? Gosh, this is embarrassing!

"Emmett Masen, did you take a picture of us?" I said while jumping out from the cover.

He leaned back and forth on his feet and said, "Maybeeee I did, and mabyeeeee I didn't" he said while holding out the e's.

"Give me the camera!" I yelled at him.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

I jumped on his back again trying to get the camera, I had a feeling this wouldn't work, but I didn't care, I don't want anyone else to see where I had fallen asleep! My feeling was right. About 10 seconds later, I was in his arms bridal style where he was rocking me back and forth very quickly. "Let me go!" I yelled and he finally did, and that is when I noticed Edward staring at us, cracking up.

"N-n-no, keep going, this is so entertaining!" He said but he could hardly talk because he was laughing so hard.

"No thanks. Emmett, don't you dare listen to him!"

"Okay, whatever Belly-Welly." He started to walk away when he turned around and said, "I hope you don't mind if I call you that," and before I had the chance to say I did mind he was gone. I turned around to find Edward still laughing, and I don't know why but I started laughing too. Edward was really starting to grow on me, but I don't think I'd ever be able to trust him enough to actually accept one of his date invitations. He'd probably just do the same thing Jacob did to me. I'll be his friend but nothing more. I went upstairs to my room and got a shower and dressed. I walked down stairs and noticed that Edward once again was by himself waiting.

"Everyone else left again." I said as a statement.

"Yup, so you're coming with me again!" he just smiled.

"I thought your car was still at the school." I said. He came home with Alice, Jasper and I yesterday.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that, Rosalie and Emmett picked it up for me yesterday before they went to baby-sit Rosalie's cousins.

"Oh, okay, and speaking of my transportation, when is my car coming?" I asked.

"Um, not sure, probably some time this week, but until then your coming with me!" he said still smiling.

"Okay, fine with me."

**Edward's POV**

We were in the car and I put on my Secondhand Serenade CD remember that it was Bella's favorite band. The first song that played was Your Call.

"Oh my gosh! This is my favorite song by them!" She then started singing along to the lyrics. I hadn't noticed, but she has a very nice voice. Sweet and pure. I started singing along too. Once the song was done we were both laughing and in between laughing I said, "Bella, your voice is amazing!" she then blushed and looked away.

She quietly said, "Not as amazing as yours."

"Oh yeah? I bet if we had a competition, you'd win," I said to her. She now looked at me dumbfounded.

"Not unless the votes were rigged, I am not even close to as good as you are." She said to me.

"Okay, whatever you say." I said and then mumbled under my breathe, "Even though you'd win." She just laughed and let it drop. We sang along to a few more songs before we got to the school. Once inside we both went our separate ways. I was about to walk into homeroom when I remembered I was going to break up with Tanya! I walked over to see her at her locker talking to Jessica Stanley.

When I got there she smiled and said, "Hey baby! What's up?"

"Um, I sorta need to talk to you about something." I said.

She just looked at me before saying, "Go ahead."

"Alone." I said simply and looked at Jess. Jess got the idea, quickly said goodbye and left.

"You wanted to talk about something?" she said and then quickly added "If it's about that date with Kyle, I just went with him because I felt sorry for him!"

"What? No I didn't even know about that!"

"Oh, well, never mind. Continue." She said.

"Ok, well Tanya, I don't really think this is working out. I think we need to stop seeing each other." I said, I just wanted to get this done with.

Her smile dropped, "Why? It's that Lauren girl isn't it? I knew she'd get you!"

"No! No way! It's not Lauren. I just don't think its working," I said.

"Fine, I don't care. It's not like it would be hard for me to get another boyfriend." She started walking away before adding, "Oh and I didn't really just go out with Kyle because I felt bad for him. He is hot, and _I _asked _him_ out." With that she walked away.

After that, I met up with Jasper to go to homeroom. On our way there we saw a sign up paper for a school talent show.

"Hey Jasper, I dare you to sign up for this!" I said, Jasper never resisted a dare.

"What? Are you crazy? No way!" he said.

"It's a dare Jasper, you have to!"

"Fine. But I dare you to sign up too!" he said. Wow, wasn't expecting that.

"No thanks." I said simply.

"It's a dare Edward, you have to," he said mimicking my prior words.

"Fine," Jasper and I signed up and got to home-room.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I decided not to tell Bella about breaking up with Tanya until after school. We'd be able to talk better.

She decided to ride with me in my car today. I was just about to tell her about Tanya when she said, "So, I saw you signed up for the talent show? Jasper too? What are you going to do?"

I laughed, "I'm not sure yet. I dared Jasper to sign up, then he dared me." I smiled, "and we _never_ ignore dares."

She thought about this, "So next time I want you to do something I just have to dare you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, I'll be sure to remember that," She smiled evilly.

Once we got home I tried to tell her about Tanya again.

"So Bella, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"You know Tanya?"

"Yeah," she said again, "What about her?"

"I broke up with her. And I was wondering, if now that I wouldn't be cheating on anyone…………….would you like to go out with me?"

**A/N: ahhhh cliffie! Lol how'd ya like that chapter? What do you think Bella will say? I know what's going to happen but I want to know what you **_**think**_** is going to happen! PLEASE review! I love reading them! Also if you have any questions about the chapter, or the story in general feel free to ask and I'll answer! **


	14. Questions and a Plan

**Heyyy guys! Here's a new chapter!**

**Previously: "So Bella, I have to tell you something."**

"Yeah?"

"**You know Tanya?"**

"**Yeah," she said again, "What about her?"**

"**I broke up with her. And I was wondering, if now that I wouldn't be cheating on anyone…………….would you like to go out with me?" **

**Bella's POV:**

I just stared at him, "Wh-what?"

He stared back and then said, "I broke up with Tanya so that you wouldn't feel I was cheating on anyone. So then I asked if you want to go out with me."

_Yes. _I thought but the words that came out of my mouth were much different. "N-no."

"Why not? I thought we had really cliqued the past day or two." He said looking confused.

"I'm sorry Edward, but how am I suppose to trust you? I know you broke up with your girlfriend, but what happens when you find someone else? I'm probably going to end up like Tanya. Plus, I just had the brake up with Jake and I can't have someone do that to me again." I said then started upstairs, but about halfway up them I looked back and added, "But I would love to be friends." And I really would. Edward seems good friend material, but I'm not so sure about boyfriend material. I'll just have to wait and see what the future has in store for me.

**Edward POV:**

_Friends, friends, friends, friends…………_ I have enough friends! I want Bella as a girlfriend not just a friend! I mean I broke up with my girlfriend for her! I'll just have to do more, show her how much I'm ready for a steady relationship. I have to prove it to her! I'll be her friend for now, but I am determined to get this girl to like me the way I like her. I have never felt so strongly for a girl as I do for her.

As the rest of the week past I have slowly admitted to myself that I am in love with Bella Swan. I would watch her talk to Mike Newton and become extremely jealous. Not only Mike, but any guy that took a look at her. I don't think she's noticed, but practically all the guys look at her as she walks by. We have been hanging out at home a lot, but only as friends. I've been thinking about ways to prove to her that I'm not going to do anything to her as did her ex. I have tried getting Alice to convince her, but Alice refuses to, not even believing me. Rose as well, and Emmett wont because Rose will tell him not to, and being the guy he is, he'll listen.

It was Friday night when I finally got an idea that I liked. I was lying on my un-made bed staring at the ceiling. My room was a mess, and I was supposed to be cleaning it but I decided to do that later. I had magazine's all my desk and clothes scattered on the floor. But I didn't really care about all that, all I cared about was winning Bella's heart.

My plan was simple, I'd tell her for an assignment for………..English class, I have to interview a person from my house. I'd interview her and find out her favorite things. Then either tomorrow or Sunday, I'd put something extravagant together for her. I don't know what yet, but it has to be great!

I went downstairs with a notepad and pen in hand and noticed she was watching T.V. Okay good; she's not doing anything important so I'll be able to get her to answer questions for my "interview."

"Hey Bella?" I said as I got closer to her.

She jumped—startled, "Oh, hey, Edward. Sorry, I didn't hear you coming. You're so quiet!" she said and then laughed. "Do you need something?" she asked me.

I sat down next to her on the couch and grabbed a pillow and positioned it under my arm. "Actually yeah, for my English class we have to interview someone in our house. Can I interview you?" I asked her lying smoothly.

"Sure thing!" she replied, "What kind of questions are there?"

"Well, you'll find out in a minute." I said, and then began asking questions, "What is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Okay, I know you have a lot of favorite bands, but which band is your first favorite?" I asked.

"Ummm, I'd have to say Secondhand Serenade."

"What is your favorite song by them? And then what is your favorite song in general?"

"Okay, um, well my favorite song by them is Maybe and my favorite song in general is I'm Yours by Jason Mraz." Perfect! I know exactly what to do with both those songs!

I laughed, "The song I had to sing in the car that day."

She then blushed before saying, "That's not why it's my favorite song. I liked it before I even knew you."

"I know. Just thought that was funny. Anyways what is your favorite food?"

"Mushroom ravioli." She said. She had now stopped blushing. She then said, "How does this have anything to do with English?"

I didn't know what to say now, so I just had to wing it, "I have no idea! The teacher told us to ask these questions and that we would be doing something with them in class on Monday." I lied once again, but it's not like this lie was bad, I'm trying to do something for her. And thankfully she believed every word of it.

"Okay. Teachers are really weird sometimes." She laughed, "Any more questions?"

"Yes! So, we must continue. Favorite desert?"

"Hmm, chocolate cake!" she then laughed and added, "With vanilla ice cream!"

I laughed along with her, "You can't forget the ice cream! What is your favorite kind of flower?"

"I like freesias. But not just one color, I like when there are a bunch of different colors in a bouquet. Like whites, blues, and purples." She said as I nodded.

"Would you ever like to play an instrument?" I asked pretty much knowing her answer, but just double checking.

"Not really, but I would still love to hear you play piano. You never did play for me." She said with a fake pout at the end.

"I promise I will," I said then added, "Sometime very soon."

"Thank-you." She said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to it." I just smiled back. I asked a few more random questions and when Bella decided to go to her room I went to find Alice. Once I explained to her my plan I asked her to help me.

"Come on Alice! Can you seriously think I'd put all this together if I was going to dump her in a week?" I asked.

She thought about it then said, "I see your point. What am I suppose to do?"

"Just take her out tomorrow, shopping or something, but make it an all-day thing. So I can put together my plan. Oh and no one is aloud in the backyard tomorrow, make sure you tell everyone that. Well except Bella of course." Alice perked up even more at the word shopping.

"Fine, I'll do it. On one condition." She said with an evil grin.

I sighed, "What's the condition?"

"If Bella does decide to trust you after this and you hurt her, I have full permission to make your life a living hell." She said, now with a bitter-sweet smile.

"Fine." I said.

"Repeat after me. Okay?" she said.

I sighed again; this was getting old, "Okay."

"I Edward."

"I Edward." I repeated.

"Promise to."

"Promise to." I repeated, _just get to the chase Alice_, I thought

"Give Alice full permission."

"Give Alice full permission." I repeated, again getting old.

"To make my life a living hell if I shall ever hurt Bella."

"To make my life a living hell if I shall hurt ever Bella," I said and then added, "You done now?"

"Yup, I'm done. You must really like her, I mean you know what its like to be on my bad side, and your giving me permission to show you my bad side if you screw up! But anyways I'll take Bella shopping all day tomorrow, what time will you need her home?" Alice asked.

"Don't have her home any earlier than 7, and if by some crazy chance she makes you come home early, make sure she goes straight to her room or your room, or something upstairs. Also, don't go out for dinner."

"Okay, okay. So have her home at around 7:15 I'll say, no dinner, and if she makes us come home then go straight upstairs!" she said.

"Correct!"

"Ay-aye captain." She then put her hand to her head as if she was saluting me. I just rolled my eyes. She then said, "Well if I have to get up early to go shopping, I'm going to have to get a good night's sleep. So nighty-night Edward! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" she started to her room but then turned around and said, "Oh and by the way, good luck with Bella. I have a feeling you guys will work out!"

I laughed, "Thanks Alice. Night."

After she went to bed, I got some water and went upstairs to my room. Right before I went to bed, I imagined what exactly I will do tomorrow. I mean, I didn't have much time to plan it out, but hopefully Alice is right about Bella and I working out. I can sure see it.

**A/N: how'd ya like the chapter? The more I write for this story the more fun it is! Well I hope you liked it! Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top! **


	15. Shopping!

**(I always forget these) Disclaimer: I own Twilight…………..in my dreams. But in reality the wonder Stephanie Meyer owns it! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy, but here's the chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Previously in Sparks: ****I laughed, "Thanks Alice. Night."**

**After she went to bed, I got some water and went upstairs to my room. Right before I went to bed, I imagined what exactly I will do tomorrow. I mean, I didn't have much time to plan it out, but hopefully Alice is right about Bella and I working out. I can sure see it.**

**Bella POV: **

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Wakey-wakey!" I heard before I was even fully awake.

"Alice, its Saturday! Why do I need to be up at," I sat up, looked over the clock and gasped, "6:30!?"

"Silly, silly Bella! I'm taking you on an all day shopping spree! From whenever we get ready until 7:00!" I groaned. I hate shopping.

"7:00 AM?" I asked hopefully but doubtfully.

"Of course not! 7:00PM." She said with an expression saying 'duh'.

"Alice, I really don't have the money right now to be buying a lot of stuff." I said hoping this would change her mind.

She sighed, "I can pay for your stuff. Duh! I'm not going to invite you on a shopping spree and make you buy your own stuff! And I'm not taking no for an answer, because if you do say no, I'll just buy you clothes anyway, don't you at least want input on them?"

Now I'm the one who sighed, "Fine, let me get ready." I said and trudged off to take a shower. I put my I-pod into my doc and turned the water on. I closed my eyes and let the hot water run down my face and body. It felt so good to take a nice hot shower, especially when its so early. I took about a 15 minute shower, wrapped a towel around me and walked back to my room, which I might add, was a mess. Alice was there, with an outfit in her hands.

"Um, Alice, I sorta have to get dressed." I said wondering why she was just sitting there.

"I know. I was just waiting for you to finish your shower so I can give you your outfit!" she held out in her hands the most adorable blue v-neck shirt with a denim skirt. I held up each and saw that the skirt was _really_ short.

"Alice!" I moaned. "I cant wear this! It's way to short." I said.

"Stop being a baby and put it on, then I'll do your hair!" she said with a smile.

There's no use in fighting with Alice, this I have learned so I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll be right back." I went to the bathroom to get dressed and then looked in the mirror. The outfit actually made me look good! Alice may be overly hyper, but the girls got taste. I went back to my room and saw Alice with a brush and a hair tie.

"Bella, sit right there!" she said pointing to my desk chair.

"Yes sir!" I said and she glared at me. I just smirked. I sat down and let Alice mess around with my hair. She brushed it then put it in a very tight, high pony tail. Then she did my make-up. She put on a little eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara. After my eyes she put on a nice light pink lip gloss.

Then while putting blush on she said, "We won't need much of this will we? You blush enough as it is." And as if to prove her right I blushed. "See!" she exclaimed. She did one last touch up of my eyes and said, "Okay, look in the mirror."

I went to the mirror on my armoire and gasped. I, plane-jane Bella, looked awesome! I couldn't believe it. My makeup was done perfectly and even my hair looked awesome.

I went over to Alice and gave her a big hug, "Ohmigod! Thank-you Alice, it looks awesome!" I gushed.

"Bella, don't start crying, then I'll have to fix your mascara!" she laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've never looked this good! I mean, I've gone from a nothing to a something!" I said.

"Wait, wait, wait, backup a minute." She said and I looked at her confused. "What do you mean, you were a nothing Bella?"

"I never looked this good, I mean, I'm not the prettiest girl, but what you've done actually makes me look somewhat attractive!"

"Haven't you noticed all the guys at Forks High staring at you? Not only are you something Bella, your beautiful! Your name fits you well." I just looked at her, "You know, cause Bella in Italian means beautiful."

"N-no, I know what it means. And you're my friend; you have to tell me the good things about me." I said, she couldn't possibly mean everything about me being beautiful.

"No I don't, I really mean it. I can tell you this: you snore loudly, your not a morning person, and your feet can really stink sometimes." She said with laugh. "So, friends tell the truth, not just the good things."

"W-well, thank you." I said and smiled. I cant believe she actually thinks _I'm_ beautiful, I mean look at her!

"No problem! I speak the truth! But we have to go now! Come on it's going to be so much fun!" she said and we were out the door, when I saw the Saab 9-3 in the driveway. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, your car came. It's nice I'll tell you that! So do you want to take your car or my Porsche?" she asked.

"Um, can I drive my car?" I asked her. I've never really drove in such a nice car. Even in Arizona I only had a Chevy truck. Don't get me wrong, I loved it and it was sturdy, but this car was just awesome!

"Sure. Here is the key." She said unhooking a key from her keychain. "But, I get to drive on the way back!" she said.

"Thanks! And ok, fine with me!" I said, and while I drove she told me how to get to the mall. Once we got there I was surprised to find that the mall was quite big. I mean in such a small town as Forks, you'd think the local mall would be really small. Once we walked in Alice headed straight towards American Eagle. When we walked into the store, I didn't even have time to say anything to Alice. As soon as we got there she went, "Oh my God, this shirt would be amazing on you!" she said while squealing and holding a black v-neck American Eagle top.

"Bella, Bella! Go try this shirt on _now_!" she said and pointed to the dressing rooms. I turned to walk away but then heard her calling my name. I turned around and she threw a pair of dark blue jeans at me. "Try those on too!" she called. I turned again and once again heard my name. "And don't mess up your hair!"

I laughed and yelled back, "Okay, I'll be careful." I actually got to the dressing room and tried on the outfit. It actually was pretty cute. Fit my body perfectly. I twirled around in the mirror so I could see all the way around; I then stepped out of the dressing room to show Alice. But Alice wasn't there. I looked around the store and still couldn't find her. After searching for a few minutes I saw her outside of the store wrestling with a gumball machine that must have stolen her change. I laughed and called her name but it was too busy for her to hear me.

I was about one foot from being outside the store when Alice turned around, I smiled and said "I was looking for you," I stepped the last step and then heard. _BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP._ Beeping? What's that? At that point I looked down to see I still had clothes on that I hadn't bought! I blushed and noticed a young girl that looked oddly familiar come up to me.

"Hey, what are you trying to steal?" she said in a snooty type way. I could tell she was the type of girl that's one of those snotty popular kids. I then looked at her nametag: Tanya. That's where she looked familiar from! She is Edward's ex!

So instead of answering her question like I should've I lamely said, "Didn't you used to go out with Edward Masen?"

She looked at me, "Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked.

Right then Alice came over to us and put her arm on my shoulder while looking at Tanya. "Hey Tanya, heard the break up went swell with Edward!" she said and smiled a fake-sweet smile.

"Yeah of course" Tanya said sarcastically. "Okay, I'm confused who are you and what were you trying to steal?" she said looking at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but Alice chimed in, "That's Bella Swan, she's going to be living with my family and I due to death in her family. And she wasn't stealing anything! She was looking for me and forgot she was wearing the clothes." I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, okay so you're going to be living with Edward then?" she said.

Once again I opened my mouth to speak but Alice spoke for me. "No, she's only going to be living at my house but not with Edward," she said sarcastically, "Of course she's going to be living with Edward too!"

"So you're probably the girl he broke up with me for! He wouldn't tell me who it was, but he has never liked anyone at school enough to break up with me! This is _your_ fault!" She pointed at me and glared.

"I-I-I," I couldn't even make the right words because I know that he really did break up with her for me.

"Bella," Alice said while glaring back at Tanya, "Let's go buy that shirt and jeans and get the hell out of here." She said, never backing down from her glare at Tanya.

"Fine with me." I said and went back to the dressing room to get back into my own clothes. I got changed and was waiting by the door for Alice to finish buying my clothes and her own accessories she had gotten while waiting for me. While waiting for Alice, Tanya came up to me and quickly said, "You better watch it Swan. I'm one of the most popular girls at school. I have my ways to make your life hell." she then left without another word. I gulped but tried to put on a happy face when Alice came back.

"Ready to get the hell outa here?" she asked while we were walking out the door.

"Most definitely" I said, While we were walking to the next store I said to Alice, "It really was my fault they broke up."

She kept walking and said, "Good, she was cheating on him. I never liked her. She's too stuck up, I mean, you saw how she acted back there. So don't fell bad, if anything you making them break up was a good thing."

"Okay," I sighed, "Where are we going next?" I asked.

"Umm, either Hollister or Abercrombie and Fitch, your choice!" she said perkily.

"I say, lets go to Hollister." I said.

"Okey dokey!" she said in the same cheerful voice. We walked to Hollister and talked about random nothingness the whole way there. Once we got there we looked through all the racks and what was on sale and what was totally unrealistically priced. By the time Alice had made me try on at least 25 different outfits and she trying on another 25, I was exhausted. It had been at least 5 hours and we have been in one store! Alice was still trying on different outfits asking me which one I liked better.

I was slouched up against the wall and Alice asked, "Okay, do you like the blue one or the red one?"

I looked up and said, "The red one."

"Okay! The red one it is! Now I need to go look for more!" she said.

"What?! Alice, it's been over 5 hours, and we each have over 25 outfits just from this store! I think we've been here enough!" I said.

"Just a few more outfits please? I love this store!" she said with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Fine a _few_ more outfits." I said losing the battle.

"Yay!" She hugged me, "Thanks Bella!"

"Yup," then I just kept sitting there while she went through all the racks. Who knew that a few more outfits meant 10 shirts, 15 pairs of jeans, 7 pairs of shoes and countless amounts of accessories? Not me! Believe me, I counted every single thing, I was that bored. That took another 2 ½ hours because not only did she look at so many things, she takes forever looking at herself in the mirror.

It was now 4:00 and I was starving! "Alice, lets go!" I complained.

She sighed, "Fine, lets go buy all the stuff." The total came out to be over $2,000! I tried to pay for at least some of it but all Alice said was, "I told you before we even came, I'm buying everything for you. Plus, its not like it don't have the money." She laughed, how it but rock to be rich. Well I guess I sorta am rich now that I'm part of this family. After buying all our stuff and seeing the surprised expression of the young man at the counter we were holding our bags and walking around.

"Is there anywhere to eat around here?" I said, "I'm starving." And as if to show Alice I meant business, my stomach growled.

She laughed, "Yeah, I'm hungry too." We went to the food court and ended up going to some Chinese place. I got sweet and sour chicken with an egg roll and diet coke. Alice got General Tsos Chicken, an egg roll and a diet root beer.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Alice asked while eating.

"Home." I answered.

She laughed, "I meant in the store silly!" she looked at her watch, "It's only 5:00; I told you we would leave at 7:00!"

I sighed, "Why are you so set at leaving at seven?" I asked, I mean seriously, who would care if we went home 2 hours early? I think something is up.

She hesitated, "So, back to my question, where do you want to go now?" Yup, something was definitely up.

"Alice, why can't we leave until 7? Your not telling me something." I said.

"I'm sorry! I can't tell you, it's a surprise, you'll see when you get home," Oh great……..hey I just realized that I have the keys!

"Well, I'm going home." I told her.

"Wait, how will you do—"she stopped talking then said, "You wouldn't!"

I pulled the keys out and said, "Oh I wouldn't would I?" I then grabbed my bags and ran for the car, and not surprisingly, Alice grabbed her bags and followed. I stumbled and tripped a bunch of times but never actually fell down which was very good in this case. I got to the car, popped the trunk open, put my bags in and went to the driver's side. A very out of breathe Alice, soon jumped into the car on the passengers side.

She tried to catch her breathe while I was driving and then said, "Your evil."

"Thanks!" I said and laughed. She laughed along so I'm figuring she wasn't mad at me. I then saw her texting someone on her phone, "Who 'ya textin?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me and smirked, "Oh no one." Then continued to text. Probably Emmett or something telling them we'd be home early.

Surely enough, when I pulled up front the first person I saw was Emmett. "Hey little sisters!" she said. "Back so soon?"

Alice sighed, "Yeah, a certain someone who I will not name *cough cough* Bella, made us leave!"

"Ahh, wow, I'm surprised someone could get Alice to do that," I just laughed.

I went inside and was heading outback. I loved to go outback and just sit around and read _Wuthering Heights_ by the light of my book light. I was just about to head out to the room that would take me outback when Emmett wrapped his arms around me and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking my little sis to her room, you and Alice have to go put your clothes away or something right?" Alice nodded. Something was most definitely up, and I want to know, but I didn't feel up to fighting. Besides obviously Alice wasn't going to tell me and I doubt Emmett would. I let Emmett take me to the room with Alice right behind us.

After Emmett left Alice and I put on my Taylor Swift CD and sung along to the songs while putting away my clothes. After most of my clothes were put away and it was about 6:30, I noticed a note on my bed.

On the front of the note in very neat cursive handwriting it said Bella.

I opened it up and read it, it said: _Dear Bella, Please if you would, meet me outside at 7:00PM. I have a surprise for you. I'm hoping you like it. Sincerely your friend Edward Masen. _

I looked up and saw Alice smiling at me. "You knew about this?"

She nodded vigorously and said, "Don't worry Bella! I know what he's up to, your going to have fun trust me!"

I sighed, "Okay, I trust you, I'll go."

She hugged me and said, "Good, I'll do your hair and you'll be set! And if you ever doubt me just remember what Carlisle said the first day you came here, 'don't make a bet with Alice unless you want to lose!'" she laughed and got started on my hair.

**A/N: hey pplzzzz how'd ya like it? Good? Bad? By the way, I'm sorry I didn't have Edward's plan in this chapter but I promise I'll have it in the next! PLEASE review!!!!!! Thanx! **


	16. The Plan

**Hey pplzzzzz the chapter you've all been waiting for………………drum roll plzzzzzz……………THE PLAN!!!!!!!!**

**Previously: ****I sighed, "Okay, I trust you, I'll go."**

**She hugged me and said, "Good, I'll do your hair and you'll be set! And if you ever doubt me just remember what Carlisle said the first day you came here, 'don't make a bet with Alice unless you want to lose!'" she laughed and got started on my hair.**

**Edward POV**

Okay, okay. This plan _has_ to work! I mean, I've never been much of a romantic, but if ya ask me, this is pretty romantic! I had Bella's favorite band, Secondhand Serenade, playing in the background from my stereo which I had brought outside and hooked up to the outside outlet. I had a blue table cloth and blue napkins on the patio table on account blue is Bella's favorite color. I had mushroom ravioli cooking and a chocolate cake from the best bakery in town. And of course vanilla ice cream. In the middle of the table was a bouquet of multi-colored freesia's, and finally, under the back patio light was my piano. I had been working on a new song, just for Bella.

Believe me; this didn't take an hour or two. I had to use all the time I got from Alice taking Bella out. As soon as Bella and Alice were out the door, so was I. I first went to the bakery to put in my order…….but I had a run in on the way.

So at the bakery, out of all people, I had to run into the school slut, Lauren. I didn't notice her at first, well not until I heard her nasally voice calling from behind me. "Hey Edward! What a coincidence seeing you here!" She said while trying to give me a 'friendly' hug which I rejected immediately. She obviously didn't take the hint because she kept on hugging me even though I was standing stiff as a board.

"Hello Lauren." I said trying to step away but she followed.

"What are you getting here? What's it for?" she asked. _Man, she's nosy._

"Just a cake." I said ignoring the second question.

"Someone's birthday?" she asked prying for more information.

"No" I answered truthfully.

"Then what's it for?" she asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "It's just for this girl I like okay?" I said.

Her face perked up, "Could this girl happen to be named something that rhymes with Koran?"

"Nope, not at all, and I'm not telling you who so don't even bother." I said and tried to get away, but once again she followed.

Her smile turned to a pout, "It's not that Bella girl is it?" she scoffed, "I mean, seriously, she is a freak, she's from Arizona and she's neither tan nor sporty. Who would like her?"

Now, I was pissed. "You better not talk about her like that! She is _not_ a freak! If anyone at Forks High is a freak its _you!_" I yelled trying not to be too loud; there were quite a lot of people at the bakery.

"Me?" she asked bewildered. "How am I a freak?"

"Many reasons. You _try_ to be cool when your really not, and you're a big time slut. By the way, I heard how you tried to kiss every guy on the football_ and_ baseball teams." I said and smirked in her direction.

She looked like she was about to say something else but then she moaned and stomped off. After I finally put my order in to Dylan Myers, the owner of the shop, I went to the local grocery store to pick up the ingredients for the mushroom ravioli, the ice cream and to get the table cloth and napkins. After the grocery store, I went to Fork's Flowers (Not original I know) to get the Freesia's.

Then, when I drove home I put the ice cream in the freezer and started to put the ingredients together so that when it was time to put the ravioli in the oven it would be ready. I put together the table with the flowers and got my Secondhand Serenade CD and stereo ready so that I could turn it on when Bella got here.

I then had to get my piano outside. I hesitated in telling Emmett, but after trying unsuccessfully to get it out I had to. I had to tell Emmett all about my plan so he would know why I had to have my piano outside, and after much trouble and fumbling we got the piano out in the backyard. After doing all this it was about 5:30 and I had to get the cake back from the bakery. So back into the car I went. I got the cake, came back home, put the ravioli into the oven and all I had to do now was write Bella note saying to meet me outside at 7:00. I was _exhausted_ from running around all day but I wrote Bella's note in my best handwriting and placed on her bed so she could not miss it.

Now all I could do was wait. I practiced her song a few more times knowing that at any moment she could come outside. I looked at the time on my I-phone and it was 6:58PM. She should be here any second; I was really starting to get anxious. I played her song once more and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella, your hair is done and it's time for you to go!" Alice said as she finished my hair. She had let me keep on the same clothes as I had worn that day because they looked so good on me but she put my hair up into an intricate up due and did my makeup a bit heavier than she had earlier.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. "Thanks Alice." I said.

"No problem! But you have to go now! Its almost 7!" she said while practically shoving me out of my own room.

I walked down the stairs and I was just about to open the sliding glass door when I faintly heard a piano playing. I looked through the window and saw Edward sitting at his piano playing some sort of lullaby. He was amazing at it! His hands moved over the keys so quickly that it didn't even look like he was pressing each individual key. I quietly walked outside and closed the door so I would not disturb him. I looked around me and silently gasped. It was amazing. The lights from the patio shone on the table perfectly and sitting on the table was the most wonderful bouquet of freesias and my favorite shade of blue table cloth! I silently walked over behind Edward and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped, startled, and turned around to face me. At that point a huge smile broke across his face and I'm sure my expression mirrored his.

"Your amazing." I said, almost in a whisper.

He laughed quietly and said, "Thank you" he too in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed louder and now his voice back to normal said, "Do you like it? That's why I had to let Alice take you on one of her torture trips as I like to call them."

I looked around again. Maybe I really could trust this guy, if he really did all of this for _me._ "I-I-I" I said not making any words.

He face suddenly fell, "You don't like it do you?"

I sat down next to him on the piano bench and a tear slid down my cheek. "N-no, that's not it." I said and waited a few seconds so I could be sure my voice wouldn't crack. "It's amazing. I can't believe you did this for me, I mean I love it!"

His smile came back. "Really you do?"

"Absolutely." Maybe trusting him was out of the question now. At this point I _know_ I can trust him. His face fell so much when he thought I didn't like it, and it looks like he really put a lot of effort into this. Jacob never did anything like this for me, never in the 3 years we were dating. Then I said, "Why did you do this?"

He looked into my eyes. "What kind of a question is that?"

"I mean, I'm just plane and your…….your…….your you! I mean, you were dating Tanya and she is 10 times prettier than—"he cut me off by putting my finger against my mouth.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Don't ever think that someone is better than you. I swear, bring me a lie detector and it'll show how highly I think of you." He said still looking into my eyes. More tears fell, but they were tears of pure happiness. He put his thumbs on my face and wiped away the tears.

We were silent for a few minutes until I said, "What were you playing? It was wonderful."

When I asked this I could've sworn I saw him blush. "I, um, well, I sorta wrote that," he hesitated but I knew he wanted to say more which he then did, "For you."

I gasped. "Really? Could you please play it again? It was amazing! I've never heard anything like it!" He even wrote me a song! Wow, if that's not the type of guy to trust then what is? I think I can finally admit to myself that I have feelings for Edward Masen.

He laughed and mumbled, "_You're_ amazing," so quietly I don't think he even intended for me to hear it and then he said, "Of course I will." And at that he started playing. The melody of the song was absolutely stunning. And it was all for me! I couldn't even believe it.

Once Edward finished playing the song he looked over at me and said, "You look beautiful tonight." And I could tell he sincerely meant it. Not like when he had called me beautiful my first day here.

"You don't look too bad yourself either." I said with a quiet laugh. We just sat there quietly for a few moments while I took in my surroundings and what Edward had done for me. Suddenly I heard a beeping sound.

"Oh, I'll be right back. I just need to get something." Edward said and went into the house.

About 2 minutes later he came back with one plate in each of his hands. On each of the plates was mushroom ravioli. He placed it on the table and motioned for me to sit across him. "I made your favorite!" he said looking pleased. I opened my mouth to speak but then he said, "Oh and before I forget." He stood up and turned on a stereo that I hadn't even noticed was there. Then the song Maybe by Secondhand Serenade came softly from the stereo.

We ate in a comfortable silence which I soon ended by asking, "There wasn't an English interview was there?"

He shook his head and then said, "No, I was just trying to figure out a bunch of your favorite things so that I could put them all together and make tonight wonderful for you." He hesitated and then said, "I also really wanted you to be able to trust me so I figured if I did something like this for you, you'd realize I am all for us as a couple that you'd also realize that you're never going to end up like Tanya." He was rambling now but continued, "I never had feelings for Tanya like I have for you."

I'm sure I blushed like crazy before saying, "I trust you."

He smiled as if he just won the lottery. His smile was outstanding, almost contagious. Which I then lamely said, "You have a wonderful smile." And then a whole new round of me blushing came on after I said that.

He laughed, "So do you." We then finished our meal in silence, it was delicious. Is there anything Edward _can't_ do? Then much to my surprise after dinner came a dessert of my favorite chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream.

I laughed, "Is there anything you _didn't_ think of?" I asked him.

"Hmm I don't think so. I think I have everything covered." He said with a smile. After dessert, we listened to the stereo. He had turned the volume up so we would be able to hear it better. All of a sudden when one song ended and another began he stood up and came over to my chair offering a hand.

"Um, I can't dance." I said worried that if he made me dance I would make a fool out of myself.

"Of course you can. It's all in the leading." I reluctantly took his hand and swayed back and forth with him leading. I put my hands around his neck and looked up to him and said, "Thank you so much Edward. I couldn't of asked for anything more." I then put my head into his shoulder and danced along to the music.

"It was nothing." He said and then added, "As long as you trust me, I would do anything for you."

"I trust you very much." I said meaning every word.

"Good." He said and continued to dance. We danced for a few more songs and then laid down on the grass to look up at the stars. He put his arm around my shoulder and I laid on his chest. We looked up at the stars and before I knew it I was in a sleep filled with wonderful images of the night.

**A/N: Liked itttt? I hope you did! That was a hard chapter to write, I kept getting writers block! Lol. Well, if you have any suggestions for what I should do in the next chapters please feel free to tell me! Please review!**


	17. Out in the Rain

**Heyyyyyyy guys!!! Sorry for the wait, I got a total case of writers block so PLEASE if you have ANY ideas, share them with me!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight : (. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this story, I'd be in Hawaii sipping pina coladas and laying on the beach! **

**Previously: ****"Good." He said and continued to dance. We danced for a few more songs and then laid down on the grass to look up at the stars. He put his arm around my shoulder and I laid on his chest. We looked up at the stars and before I knew it I was in a sleep filled with wonderful images of the night.**

**Edward's POV: (Still the night of The Plan)**

Bella and I stared up at the stars for what seemed like hours. We tried to find shapes in the stars. I had found a mouse-like shape, while Bella had found a heart. Maybe the heart was a sign for us. I never really believe in all that superstitious and sign stuff, but who knows?

The sky was completely free of clouds and rain which was very surprising for a place like Forks. It was quite fortunate. We had been laying there silently for a few minutes when I heard Bella mumble my name.

"Yes?" I said and no answer came except for her mumbling my name again. I looked down and noticed she was sleep talking. I laughed and then realized that she must be dreaming of me! It's a good dream I hope. I mean I'm sure it is. She said she had a fun time tonight.

I thought about taking her to her own room but then decided against it. She looked so peaceful; I wouldn't want to wake her. So instead, I put my head back and within minutes was fast asleep by my precious Bella.

**Bella's POV:**

I was in a deep sleep when I heard a loud booming laugh from above me. I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Edward next to me and a laughing Emmett looking at us.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, guess last night went _fantastic_ for you guys!" he said but while laughing the whole time.

I rolled my eyes and said, "It's none of your business Emmett, but if you must know, it was an awesome night." I said and looked down to Edward who was still fast asleep.

"Ok, ok, whatever, but some guy called for you Bella. Mitch or Mike or something I think his name was." Emmett said. "Hey and you two love birds better get inside soon, it's suppose to rain sometime soon." _Big surprise._ I thought.

I sighed, "Yeah its Mike. And ok, we will be in soon." Emmett just stood there looking at us. "We don't need parental supervision Emmett." I said wanting him to leave.

His eyes widened. "Oh, you want me to leave?"

I rolled my eyes once again. "That's sorta what I'm saying."

Emmett laughed and then walked inside. I looked up at the sky to see it turning a little darker and seeing the clouds forming. I sighed, why couldn't today be like it was yesterday? Yesterday's weather was really nice.

I got up from lying down and sat on my knees. I began to shake Edward slightly while cooing his name quietly. "Edward, Edward. It's going to rain soon. Wake up." I know I hate to get waken up loudly so I was very gentle about it. He still didn't wake up. "Edward, we have to get inside. Emmett said it's supposed to rain." Still no response.

I did the last thing I could think of. I inched closer to his face and said, "Your trying to make this hard." And I bent down and kissed him full on the lips.

Now he got the message that I wanted him up. His eyes opened startled and once he saw it was me, kissed back. I pulled away and he said, "If only I could wake up to that everyday!" I laughed.

I stood up and put my hand out to help him up, but when he took my hand and pulled, I fell on top of him. We started laughing and then looked up to the sound of the door opening to see Alice and Rosalie smiling and laughing.

"I guess they're busy." Rosalie said, "Maybe we should leave."

"Maybe." Alice said trying not to laugh. Then she followed behind Rose but before she closed to door she mouthed, "Told you so!" with a smug expression. After they left, Edward and I started laughing in hysterics.

"Wow, I guess Alice really was right," I told him.

"She always is." He laughed. We stayed in the same position for a little while before it started to pour. It didn't even start off as a drizzle. The rain all came down at once!

I screamed, stood up and ran for the door but on my way I stumbled over who knows what. I closed my eyes getting ready for the impact with the ground, but was caught by Edward's strong arms.

"Thank you." I said almost completely forgetting about the rain.

"Anytime." He said, "Just don't _try_ to fall so I can catch you." He said with a smile.

We then realized again that it was raining and ran to the door again. By the time we got into the house we were drenched. We walked into the dining room quickly so that we wouldn't get the carpets as soaked as we were only to find everyone sitting down at the table. And I mean _everyone!_ Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Then there were 2 open seats next to one another. I'm assuming for Edward and I.

They looked up at us and the first one to speak was Jasper. "You guys decide to take a swim?" he asked with a smile.

"Well duh, it's the best swimming weather ever!" I said sarcastically.

They laughed and Esme then said, "Why don't you two go get dressed and join us for breakfast? We are having pancakes!"

"Mmmmm, my favorite!" I said and started walking upstairs with Edward. Right before I went into my room I said, "You know, I really do appreciate what you did for me. I loved it, honestly, but you didn't have to spend so much time for me." I said. I mean I loved it but I felt bad he had bought so many things for me and took so much time.

"Yes I did." He said. I just looked at him puzzled. He looked at me then continued. "You trust me now right?" he asked and I nodded, "Then it was worth it." he gave me a crooked smile and my heart instantly melted.

I looked down at my feet. And mumbled, "Thank you." He put his hand under my chin to bring my head up to face his.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Your doing it again." I said and looked at me confused.

"I'm doing what?" he said.

"Dazzling me." I said and blushed.

"I……._dazzle _you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Frequently." I said simply.

He laughed and said, "Okay, well now that I know I dazzle you, you better go get dressed and put on some warm clothes. I'll do the same and meet you downstairs."

I nodded, "Ok, meet you there." I got inside my room and dried my hair. After that I put on a nice pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I sighed, I miss being able to wear shorts. I then put on a blue thin sweater. I looked in the mirror to be quite surprised by how good I made myself look.

I went downstairs to find Edward there talking to Jasper. I said down and heard Jasper asking Edward, "Dude what are you doing for the talent show?"

Edward took a sip of his water before saying, "Secret. What about you?"

"Alice wants me to sing Barbie Girl with her, but I'd rather not sing." Jasper said.

Edward laughed. "You may not _want_ to sing, but Alice always gets her way."

Jasper sighed, "And that's why we love her!" he said wrapping his arm around Alice's shoulder. Alice just showed a big toothy smile.

"Speaking of the talent show," I asked, "When is it?"

"It's actually tomorrow night at 8. Are you coming?" Edward said.

"Absolutely!" I said. After talking about that we ate our pancakes, which were delicious, and talked about random stuff.

Suddenly Edward whispered to me, "You look very nice in blue, it really brings out your eyes."

I blushed and said a quick thanks. After breakfast Emmett said, "Anyone want to play me on guitar hero?"

My face obviously perked up. "You're on!" Everyone looked at me. "What?"

Rosalie then said, "You never seemed like the type of girl who would play video games. I'm sure not."

"Neither am I." chimed in Alice.

We went into the living room while Emmett hooked up the play station 3.

"You better watch it Swan, I'm the King of Guitar Hero!" He playfully said.

"Well you may be King but I'm Queen." I said and laughed.

He turned on the game and picked hard as the level.

"Hard?" I said.

He laughed, "Yeah, I'm not playing medium if that's what you think."

I scoffed. "Who said anything about medium? I'm talking expert!"

"Fine." Emmett said. He put on the game and we began to play. Edward, Alice, Rose, and Jasper were watching in amazement as I beat Emmett's butt! After the game ended everyone clapped for me. I had beaten Emmett by over 9,000 points!

I bowed and everyone cheered playfully. I went over to Edward and he squeezed my shoulders. "Ok, has anyone here _ever_ beat Emmett before?" He asked as everyone shook there heads. "No but our Bella here beat his ass!" he said and we all started laughing except Emmett.

"Beginners luck." Emmett mumbled.

I picked up the guitar and said, "Bring it."

Emmett smirked and grabbed the other guitar. We started playing the game again. In the end I got a 99% while Emmett on the other hand……………..got a 76%. He looked over at me and I child fully stuck my tongue out at him which he mirrored.

After having a blast with playing video games with Emmett and everyone cheering _me_ on, everyone went there separate ways. Alice made Jasper go shopping with her, Rosalie and Emmett went with them, Carlisle and Esme both had work, and Edward and I had the house to ourselves. We decided to watch TV and sit together on the couch.

I really didn't concentrate on the movie that was on. I just couldn't help but think about Edward and I. Would we be considered a couple? Did he want to be a couple? But then Edward made me lose my train of thought when he said, "Bella, what are you thinking about?"

I blushed. I can't tell him that! So I said, "Oh, um, uh, nothing."

"You can be honest with me Bella." he said and I could tell he meant it.

"Okay, but don't laugh."

"Promise." He agreed.

"Okay, I was uh, just thinking, after last night. Are me and you a………………..couple now, like girlfriend, boyfriend or………like just friends still?" I asked and he laughed.

"Hey you promised!" I exclaimed.

"I know! I'm not laughing at what you were thinking; I'm laughing because I was thinking the same thing!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

"So, answer my question." I told him.

"Okay." He said but in return asked me a question. "Do you _want_ to be my girlfriend?"

"Um, I uh, yes." I said as I blushed wildly. My face felt really hot, what if he didn't feel the same way? I'm sure my face looked like a fire engine!

"Well then, Bella you are now my girlfriend." He said with a big smile.

_YES!!!!!!!!!!_ I thought to myself and wasn't able to concentrate the rest of the night on anything but Edward.

**A/N: There's the chapter finally! Once again, sorry for the wait, I really couldn't think of anything! So, if you have any ideas pleaseeeeeee fell free to tell them to me!!!!! PLEASE review!!!!!!!**


	18. Trusting People Sucks!

**A/N: here's the next chapterrrr a little more drama in this chapter between Edward and Bella than there has been, but believe me, everything WILL—I repeat WILL-- work out!!!**

**Disclaimer: Hmmmmm ever think of time travel? If there ever comes to be such thing as time travel, I'm going to go back in time so I can own Twilight! But for now being, Stephanie Meyer owns it! **

**Previously: ****"Well then, Bella you are now my girlfriend." He said with a big smile.**

_**YES!!!!!!!!!!**_** I thought to myself and wasn't able to concentrate the rest of the night on anything but Edward.**

**Bella's POV:**

_Beep, Beep, Beep!!_ I heard blaring from my stupid alarm clock. I don't even try to sleep in with the snooze button anymore; each time I had tried Alice has done something to make me wake up. Like last week when I hit snooze and she refused to let me sleep in she put a bucket of look-alike, feel-real, rats in my bed! I screamed so loudly, I wouldn't be surprised if China heard me!

I turned off my alarm clock and got dressed in some comfy jeans—looser than I normally wear— and a long sleeve pink Abercrombie shirt, and headed downstairs. I was sort of excited about today anyways. Tonight is the talent show and Edward said that I was going to like what he was going to do, but he refused to tell _anyone_, not even Esme or Carlisle. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and some apple juice, and waited for everyone else to come downstairs. Edward and Alice were walking slowly down the hallway and stairs but I caught a little of their conversation.

"—gonna try something." I heard Alice say, I hadn't gotten the full sentence. She sounded concerned.

"Alice, no she's not, I set her straight already. She knows where we stand." Edward said, obviously trying to get Alice to drop the subject.

"Edward, she's not a nice girl. You out of all people should know that I'm _never_ wrong, I just have this feeling. If you don't believe me, don't come whining to me to fix it between you and Bella when she tries something." Alice said. They were just a few feet away from the kitchen when Alice continued, "You should've seen her at the st—"she then noticed me. "Oh, uh, hi Bella!" she said trying to sound perky, which isn't very hard for her.

"Uh, hi?" I said it as a question. "What was that conversation about?"

"Oh _nothing._" Edward said, glaring at Alice. "Grab your book bag; we don't want to be late to school." I just stood there, both Alice and Edward looking at me. "You are coming with me right? Or are you taking your car?" he asked after I hesitated.

"I'll go with you." I hesitated, "Alice, how are you getting to school? And where is Emmett?"

Alice seemed to relax that I hadn't asked anything else about their conversation. "Jasper should be here to pick me up soon, and Emmett already left to pick up Rosalie."

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you at school Alice. Bye!" I said.

"See you Bells!" she had started calling me Bells not long after I moved here. My dad had always called me Bells, so it always made me a bit sad, but it also helped me think of the good times I had with my parents.

I walked over to the passenger seat, about to open the door when Edward swooped in front of me and opened the door. "Thanks!" I said.

"Anytime." He replied with a smile.

After a few minutes of silence I said, "So what were you an Alice talking about?" At that he stiffened, obviously not wanting to tell me. "Uh, I, uh, er, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just wondering." I said and he didn't answer, "It wasn't anything bad about me was it?"

"Oh god no! No, no. no! It was about someone from school, but I don't want to worry you with details, because I didn't believe anything Alice was saying. So no use spreading rumors right?" he asked flashing a big smile.

I just nodded, "Okay, I trust you."

"Good." He kept one hand on the wheel while he put the other hand on mine.

Not long after, we were at school and walking to my locker. I sighed, "I don't feel like learning today!" I said really meaning it.

"Well, tomorrow, I'm going to try to get Mrs. Castina to let me switch classes so we get all classes together. Would you like that?" he asked me.

"Definitely! That would be awesome! Do you think she'll agree to it?" I asked. In Phoenix, the only time our classes got switched was if we were too smart for the class or too dumb.

"Do you think she could turn down this smile?" he pointed to his mouth which he wore his famous crooked smile—as I like to call it. I shook my head and then he said, "Then it shouldn't be a problem! Hey you want me to escort you to first period today?"

"That would be very lovely." I said in a fake British accent.

He laughed before bending down to kiss my cheek. "Okay, once your done at you locker meet me at mine okay?"

"Okay! See you then!" I said.

"I'll be waiting." He finished then walked away.

**Edward's POV:**

"I'll be waiting." I said to Bella as I walked towards my locker. I really hope Bella believed me when I said Alice and I were talking about someone from school. Because we were, we were talking about Tanya. Alice thinks for some odd reason that Tanya is going to try to make a move on me today. How she thought of that I do not know, but Alice was getting all mad at me for not believing her. Oh well, Alice has her own instincts and I have mine.

All too soon, I found out _never _to listen to my own instincts. I was walking and saw that Tanya was leaning against _my_ locker! I mean, not that our school is big or anything, but her locker is on the whole other side of the school! I went over since I really didn't have any other choice and said, "Move."

"Say please." Tanya said making a slightly weird purring sound and scanning my arm up and down with her hand.

"Move _please_." I said and pushed her hand off of my arm.

She did a fake pout and moved over. "I know you still love me Edward Masen." What? Is she out of her mind? I don't like her let alone love her. I don't even know why I asked her out in the first place.

"Uh, no. I'm starting to love someone else and by any means it is _not_ you!" I said and then continued, "And make this easier on yourself and just let it stay at that, you're not getting me back no matter what! Just leave okay?"

She pulled my arm and made me turn around. "What do you want? I just told you to leave!"

"I know," she said then lifted her hand to twirl a piece of my hair around her finger. Before I even had a chance to say anything she said, "I just need to do _one_ itty-bitty little thing." She then raised her head and kissed me. She put her hands around the back of my head and forced my face to hers. I pulled away but not fast enough. As I looked up I heard a gasp and saw Bella staring at us both.

"My jobs done here." Tanya said with a smile and turned to go to first period. Bella just kept looking at me.

She turned around to hurry away. "Bella, wait let me explain." She turned around with hate and tears in her eyes.

"Save it Edward." She started to turn again but I caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Bella, just let me explain." I said.

"Explain? Explain what? Why you were kissing another girl, after just yesterday you told me I was your girlfriend? And your ex-girlfriend none-the-less!" She scoffed while tears were running down her face. I didn't mean to make her cry, I hate seeing her this upset, but if she would only let me explain! I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me from saying anything. "No save, it. And to think I trusted you!" she then left with a hurry.

**Bella's POV(when she still hasn't seen the kiss! So she is like still at her locker)**

I watched Edward leave and tried to hurry up to get my stuff. The faster I could see Edward the better! I finished getting ready and had just closed my locker when Mike Newton came up to me and started talking.

"Why didn't you call me back yesterday? Emmett said you were busy doing something with Edward but that you'd call me back afterwards." He said with a slight frown.

"Oh yeah sorry I didn't have time to call back. Busy, busy Bella." I said trying to get him to hurry up. "So did you need something?"

"Um, uh, I was just w-wondering, if uh, you wanted to go out sometime?" he asked. He normally doesn't stutter so much. When I didn't answer he said, "Like on a date?"

"Um, I'm sorry Mike, I am already seeing someone."

Realization flickered in his eyes. "That Masen guy? The younger one?"

I smiled, "Yeah, his name's Edward."

"I don't like it." he said with obvious jealously. "Is he like your boyfriend?"

"Well you don't have to like it and yes. I actually have to meet him now. So I got to get going. Bye Mike." I said.

"Bye, Bella." he said with a frown.

I left to go to Edward's locker when I saw two people kissing. I wonder who the new couple at Forks is, I laughed to myself. Once I got closer the boy pulled up and looked over to me. I then realized it wasn't just any new couple, it was Edward and Tanya! My Edward and his ex!

Suddenly my body felt all hot and I felt like I was going to faint. He couldn't do this to me! He told me he would never do this to me and I trusted him! After a second of me looking at both of them, Edward looking at me with a frown on his face and Tanya looking at both Edward and I with a smile on her face she said, "My jobs done here." Then walked off.

I quickly turned around to go to first period. I told myself not to cry, but my tears betrayed me and suddenly I felt hot ones running down my cheeks and blurring up my vision. I then heard Edward yell, "Bella, wait let me explain!"

I turned around and gave him the most hateful expression my eyes could conjure up. "Save it Edward." I turned around ready to hurry off when I felt his cold, tight grip around my arm. I had to look at him now. Why does he have to be so strong?

"Bella just let me explain." Explain, explain, explain. That's what _all_ the guys say in movies when they do something like this. Then the girl goes all soft and lets the guy get away with it. Well I'm not going to. The guy obviously doesn't want to be with me if he goes around kissing other girls!

So I said, "Explain? Explain what? Why you were kissing another girl, after just yesterday you told me I was your girlfriend? And your ex-girlfriend none-the-less!" I scoffed and the hot tears kept falling from my face. I didn't know if they were mostly from anger, or because I really liked this guy. I then continued by saying, "No save, it. And to think I trusted you!" I stormed off to first period, trig, with tears still running down my face.

I had trusted Jacob and look where that took me. I had trusted Edward and that hadn't been any better. All I know is that trusting people sucks!

**A/N: Please don't kill me all you Bella&Edward likerzzz!!!! I'm one of them too, and I guarantee everything will work out! I just didn't a little drama in the story. Sooo pretty please with sprinkles and chocolate on top review!!! **


	19. The Talent Show

**Heyyyy guyssss sorry for the wait!!! Been really busy!!!! Please give me ideas! And thank you to everyone who has either reviewed my story or set it up for an alert or favorite or put me in their favorite author list! It means a lot to know people like my story! I love the feeling!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* do I keep having to tell you I don't own Twilight? It's starting to depress me! **

**Previously: ****I had trusted Jacob and look where that took me. I had trusted Edward and that hadn't been any better. All I know is that trusting people sucks!**

**Bella's POV (After school)**

"No Alice, I'm not going!" I said to Alice after a good half hour of arguing with her about going to the talent show. She wants me to go, but I'd really rather not with what has happened today.

"Why not? Just because of Edward you're not going to have a good time?" She asked. Hey, hey, hey, wait. I never told her about the thing with Edward. I wanted one less awkward situation with her that day.

"You know about the thing with Edward?" I asked.

"With him and Tanya kissing?" she asked looking up at me. I just nodded. "Well Tanya told Lauren, Lauren told Jessica, Jessica told Angela, and Angela told me!" she said and then continued, "Why _you_ didn't tell me is a question I keep asking myself though. Bella, I'm your best friend, you should tell me these things!"

I sighed, "Yes, I know I'm your best friend and your mine too, but he's your cousin! How am I supposed to talk to you about my boyfriend problems when my boyfriend—well I don't know where we stand now—is your cousin?"

She looked at me completely bewildered, "Because we are friends! Just pretend he and I aren't related whatsoever. Okay now give me details, I need to know what happened so I can yell at him later!" she laughed.

I showed her a half smile and said, "There's not many details to give, just he told me to meet him at his locker when I finished getting my stuff and when I got there I saw Tanya and him kissing!" A few tears streamed down my face.

"I told him!" I heard Alice mumble.

"You told him what?" I asked not sure what she meant.

"You remember this morning when Edward and I were talking and you heard a part of our conversation?" she asked me and I nodded, "I was telling him that I had a feeling Tanya was going to pull something today. I swear, I'm a physic!"

I laughed, "Alice, practically everyone that knows you thinks you're physic!"

Now she laughed, "It's not my fault I'm a good guesser! I just get these like; I don't even know what to call them, visions of some sort that give me an idea of what's going to happen." I nodded with what she was saying and then she continued, "And, I had a 'vision' that you are coming to the talent show with us!" she said while grabbing my arm.

"I'm not going." I told her simply while I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh Emmett." She called in a sing song-y voice.

"I'm not afraid of Emmett; he's like a brother to me." I said wondering what she had in mind.

Emmett came running into the room yelling, "Hey Alice glad you called I was about to come up anyways. Why is Edward all moping around? He looks like a zombie if you ask me." He said all the while looking at Alice. When he turned around he saw me with red eyes and wet cheeks and came to me giving me a big bear hug while saying, "What's wrong Belly-Bells? Did something happen?"

I sighed, "Cant. Breathe."

"Whoops," he said and put me down. Alice came walked over next to me and Emmett said, "So, what happened?"

"Well, I saw Edward kissing Tanya at school."

He gasped. "He did that to you!" I just nodded.

Alice then said, "Anyways, the reason I called you up here was to get Bella to come to the talent show with us. She refuses to go, so could you tickle her or something into coming with us?"

"Not _tickle_ her but I can try to get her to come!" he said as if I wasn't even there. "You can sit next to me and hold my hand!" Emmett said looking at me.

I laughed, "I don't think Rosalie will like that very much."

"She knows I don't like you that way, I mean ewww." Emmett said while sticking his tongue out at me. I glared at him, "I-I m-mean, not that your not………..attractive…….its just, uh, I, uh, think of you as a sister……..not a girlfriend." He said stammering.

I burst out laughing, "I know! I was just joking. But you don't need to hold my hand, I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are." He said with an evil look on his face. He grabbed me and started to tickle my stomach, neck and underarms.

"I. Thought. You. Said. No. Tickling." I said in between laughs.

"That was before I knew you were going to be so stubborn." He said while still tickling. "So if you promise you will come to the talent show, I'll stop tickling you."

I looked over to Alice while still laughing from getting tickled to see her clutching her stomach cracking up. "Okay, I'll g-g-go!" I managed to sputter out.

"Promise?" Emmett asked me, still tickling me.

"Promise!" I said—more like yelled.

"Okay," he said while putting me down, "Better get ready. My jobs done here!" he said while marching out of my room.

"Next destination: My Room." Alice said while pulling me through the hallways.

"Please say we aren't playing Bella Barbie." I told her while using the nick name she liked to refer to her makeovers as.

"We are not playing Bella Barbie." She said and I started to smile before she continued. "Okay, I said it, now let's go play it!"

I groaned and said, "Let's just get this over with!"

Alice looked at me shocked, "Makeovers are not something to 'just get over with' they are the best thing ever invented!"

I laughed and followed her to her room. After about 2 and half hours later I was able to look into the mirror.

She had me dressed in a cute pink—very low—American Eagle top with a pair of _really_ short jean shorts.

I looked good but this was way to revealing! "Alice! I can't wear this! It shows everything!" I said while scanning my body in the mirror.

"That's the point." Alice said with a smirk, "Make Edward crazy!"

I smiled and then said, "Well then, let's do this!"

Jasper and Rosalie came over so we could all go to the talent show together. Edward and Jasper had to leave earlier since they were going to be performing in the talent show.

"So, what's the car arrangements?" I ask everyone once we are all ready.

"We can all go together; there are only 4 of us to fit in the car. Emmett, do you want to take your car?" Alice said.

He shrugged, "Fine with me!" we all got into his jeep. Emmett driving, Rosalie in the passengers seat and Alice and I in the back. Emmett's jeep was a mess! It had paper bags all over the floor and old soda bottles in the cup holders. There was even an old cheeseburger!

"Wow, Emmett, was there a tornado in here?" I asked him.

"What do ya mean Bells? I just cleaned it yesterday?" He asked me while driving.

"Oh nothing." I said and Alice and Rosalie started laughing along with me.

Rosalie was facing the back so she could talk to me and Alice. "Bella, you look awesome! Another round of Bella Barbie for you?" she asked.

"Hey! Are you saying I couldn't make myself look good?" I asked Rosalie pretending to be hurt.

"I'm not saying you _couldn't_ but Bella, you'd normally just where long jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt."

"True." I said and we all laughed. I had completely forgotten about Edward while being with my friends.

When we got to the school, I saw that it was surprisingly crowded. At talent shows in Phoenix, only a few people went. Basically the whole school was here!

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I got really good seats. Front row to be exact. When we asked Alice how she got us such good seats she just said, "I have my ways." What ways we weren't sure of.

Soon after mindless chatter the principal came out. "As you all know, I'm Principal Carter. Thank you all for coming we have many great people being in the show this year. And first is Lee Stevens playing his drums! So everyone give a round of applause for Lee!" Everyone started clapping and a few people hooted.

Lee was really good! I didn't recognize the song; I think it was a song he wrote. After Lee was Lauren Mallory singing Brittney Spears' Womanizer. Now she was awful! She had a really high, squeaky, nasally voice and when she finished singing she curtsied and waited for people to clap. No one clapped.

After Lauren were Jessica and Mike singing a duet. Once again, I think they wrote the song. They were pretty good. I wouldn't see them winning American Idle any time soon but they were no where near as bad as Lauren. Then after them were just a few random people that I didn't really know doing all different things like singing and dancing and playing instruments.

Finally it was Jasper's turn. Then after Jasper would be Edward.

Everyone started to laugh when Jasper came out to the stage. He was wearing a long blond wig, a pink tank top—way to small, one of Alice's I'm sure—and a pair of jean shorts just a tiny bit longer than mine. He looked hilarious!

He walked up to the mike and said, "Before I start my act I just wanted to let everyone know, that my girlfriend Alice made me do this!" he was about to start the music but before he did so quickly added, "And I'm _not_ a cross-dresser, this is just an act!" The music then started and he sang the girl part of Barbie Girl.

By the end of the song, the crowd was in hysterics! I could so see Jasper winning this thing! He was definitely the best one so far. Then the performer I was not looking forward to seeing came on to stage. He smiled to everyone but his eyes looked sad. I looked up to him and noticed he was looking at me too, our eyes connected but I quickly glanced away.

He started to talk, "Hey everyone, I know I'm not really suppose to be doing this now because it will make my act a _lot_ longer but I have to do this." He looked straight at me "Bella, I didn't kiss Tanya. Tanya kissed me, and if you don't believe that I can tell the truth I'll just have to admit to things I've done in the past." He looked over to Tanya and said, "Tanya remember that time I told you I had to go somewhere with my family instead of going to the school dance?" She nodded then Edward continued, "Well, I didn't. Instead of going to the dance with you—which at the time I thought was lame--I went out with my friends to watch the football game and get drunk. Okay, um, Danny, do you remember the time I told you I was sick and couldn't come over to your house to finish that big biology project?"

"Yeah, I remember that," Danny said.

"Well, I wasn't sick at all. I just didn't want to do the work."

"Figures." Danny mumbled.

"Emmett, remember when I told you Jasper stole you diary?" Edward asked.

"Psh, I don't have a diary." Emmett said obviously lying.

"Yeah, well anyways, I stole it not Jasper. And Alice, remember when I told you Emmett lost your favorite necklace and earring set?"

She nodded and glared at Edward, "Yeah well, it wasn't lost. I gave it to my girlfriend. And with that Tanya, I didn't buy those for you."

From behind Edward Principal Carter cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Masen, get on with your act."

"Okay, one minute. So Bella, I swear to you, _Tanya_ kissed me. Not the other way around. I don't have any feelings for her anymore. Honestly, I never really had feelings for her, and I honestly don't think she had feelings for me. I think she just wanted the popularity."

Tanya stood and stomped out of the room when Edward said that. Edward hesitated then said. "Bella. I know this is early and you probably don't feel the same way but……." He stopped talking for a second. Hurry up! I thought. I want to know what he has to say. "Bella, I love you." I gasped and around me I heard hoots and whistles. I turned bright red.

I'm guessing he was waiting for a response because he said, "It's ok if you don't feel the same. I just had to let you know."

And without even thinking I yelled up to the stage, "Edward! I love you too!" I can't believe I just did that! But when I said it, it felt so right.

"You do?" he asked. And I nodded, I felt as if we were the only two people in the room when in reality the whole school was there.

He now smiled a big toothy smile that matches his eyes. "Well, I guess I better get on with my act!"

Everyone clapped and I heard a bunch of, "Awwwww's." come from a lot of the girls.

He sat down at the piano and said, "I have two things to do. I'm playing a song that I composed on the piano and then I will be singing a song. On the piano I'm playing the song I wrote for my Bella." He called me _his _Bella! I can get used to that. At that he started playing the lullaby he had played for me on Saturday. It was just as beautiful as it had been the first time he played it. As if his fingers weren't even touching the keys.

After he finished he started talking again. "And now, I will be singing I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. And as you all can guess, it is dedicated to _my_ Bella." he said my Bella while looking at Mike. It was really funny, Mike's expression was priceless. Then he started to sing the song. He was singing this because I had told him it was my favorite song. He is so sweet!

Edward would look out to the crowd at points but three fourths of the song he sang he stared into my eyes and I stared right back. It was as if I were floating on a cloud. After him apoligizing to me in front of the whole school I think I can believe him. At the end of his song the crowd started to clap so loudly there could have been a thunderstorm outside and we wouldn't have known it.

Outside of the auditorium was a voting table where everyone had to vote for the winner. I of course voted for Edward. When everyone was once again seated Principal Carter called each contestant out onto the stage where they stood in a line. "Okay everyone. We have the results for the winner! In third place is Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton with there singing duet!" everyone clapped. "In second place is Lee Stevens with playing his drums!" More clapping, "And first place there is a tie! The tie for first place is Jasper Hale singing Barbie Girl and Edward Masen with all of the things he did! Congratulations to you all! Everyone was fantastic!" On stage Edward and Jasper did a high five and the crowd erupted with sound as everyone clapped.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I waited outside of the school for Edward and Jasper. They came out joking about who was better in the competition.

"You did awesome!" Alice squealed as she ran into Jasper's arms and gave him a huge kiss on his lips.

He laughed, "Thanks Alice."

"Yeah dude, you both did great!" Emmett said and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Edward came over to me and said, "Want to come home with me in my car? Have some alone time?"

I blushed, "S-sure, but what about Jasper?"

"You and him can switch spots; he can go with the rest of the group."

"Fine with me." I said with a big smile and after telling the rest what the arrangements we were going to have for driving, I took Edward's hand as he lead me to his car.

**A/N: yay!!!!! Bella and Edward are back together again!!!!! Lol so anyways, like I said before PLEASE give me ideas. I have an idea for the next chapter. It's most likely going to be called, "Revenge." But you'll just have to wait and see who the revenge is on!!! Soooo did you like this chapterrr??????? Please review!!!!! Thank you!**


	20. It's Official!

**Heyyy guyss heres the new chappterr, hope you enjoy =) Also I'm sorry this isn't the chapter with the revenge but that will definitely come I just needed this chapter to help it all fit together! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would live in a big mansion in Paris but, no: ( I live in a normal sized house in the USA **

**Previously: ****"You and him can switch spots; he can go with the rest of the group."**

"**Fine with me." I said with a big smile and after telling the rest what the arrangements we were going to have for driving, I took Edward's hand as he lead me to his car.**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward lead me to his car and I was still beat red. We walked silently and when we got into the car Edward finally broke the silence, "So, Bella, you really love me?" he said while smiling his crooked smile at me.

And I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. I swear if a person could die from blushing that would have been me many years ago. I was afraid my voice would crack if I talked to I nodded. Edward laughed and said, "You know, you're aloud to talk."

I nodded and then decided I'd try talking to him. "As long as you meant what you said, then yes I meant it."

"Bella, don't you trust me now? I just apologized to you in front of the whole school, and I told people things that I'm probably going to get killed for," He laughed," I'm sort of scared to see Alice when we get home."

I laughed, "Yes I believe you. It takes a real man to do something like that."

He smirked, "So you think I'm a real man?"

"I, uh, um……yes." I said after stuttering.

"Well then thank you." He said still smiling, "And believe me, I don't think Tanya will try something like that again, especially after what I said to her tonight."

She better not. I thought but the words that came out of my mouth were, "Yeah I guess your right. Hey, don't you think we should get going?" I asked him as I looked around we were the only car left in the parking lot. He now realized that too, nodded with a laugh and started the car. After driving for a while I noticed we took a wrong turn.

"Edward, we just missed the turn." I said wondering how he could've missed it. He's been living here practically his whole life.

"I didn't miss it." He said taking my hand in his.

"Then why did we just pass it?" I asked confused.

"Because we are not going home yet." He told me.

I looked at him, "Okay. Where are we going then?"

"Well, I never really took you on an official date before. I was hoping we could do that now." He said looking hopeful.

I looked at the clock. "Edward, I would love to but its 10:30, shouldn't we be getting home?"

"About that…." He said and I just looked at him, "My other idea was that we skip school tomorrow. You know just to hang out. Carlisle is at work until night and Esme is going out with some friends so she won't be home until dinner time. I'm sure we can get Emmett and Alice to be quiet if we give them something." He smiled. I guess he noticed I was hesitant about it so he said, "I mean, if you're not comfortable with that—"

I cut him off, "No, I would love to! It'll be fun."

He smiled and said, "Okay!" he parked the car and then said, "Can you do me a favor and call Alice, my phone is dead."

"Sure." I called Alice and she answered with asking where I was, "I'm at some restaurant with Edward…….Yeah its our first official date….I was calling to say we are going to be late…….Ummm sure……..Be nice to him……..Okay okay here he is." I handed Edward the phone and mouthed, "She wants to talk to you."

He sighed, rolled his eyes and took the phone. I couldn't make out what Alice was saying but I could hear yelling. "Alice calm down……..Yes I know it was dumb………..Shit Alice they were expensive" he sighed again. "Fine how much were they……..Are you serious…………Fine, fine, I guess…….we will be home later….yeah yeah, bye." He shut the phone and handed it back to me.

"Her necklace and earring set?" I asked taking a guess.

"Yup, freakin' $300 necklace and earring set. I mean its not like I don't have enough but it's a waste of money buying her jewelry! She has enough of it."

I laughed and got out of the car with him right by my side. We walked into the restaurant, it was some Italian place and a young man—about my age—took us to our table. Before he left he said to me trying to be quiet, "Why don't you lose bronze hair over there? Come back to my place with me? I have a wicked stereo system. It'll be fun." He winked at me.

Obviously Edward heard because as soon as the host finished talking Edward grabbed the front of his t-shirt and said, "You leave her alone! She's with _me!_" Wow, Edward was pissed! Sure guys would flirt with me back in Phoenix but Jake never had anything to say about it.

The host then said, "Okay, okay. Calm down."

Edward clenched his teeth and was still holding the host's shirt in his hands. The manager must have heard us because he came out and said, "Is there anything wrong here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just teaching this guy some manners on how to treat a girl." Edward said pushing the guy.

The manager then said, "I'm sorry, your waitress with be with you soon." Started to leave with the host following slowly. "How many times have I told you Justin to leave the young girls with dates alone?" The host—Justin--mumbled an answer too quiet for us to hear.

Once they left I started laughing in hysterics and Edward just looked at me as if I was on something. "You okay Bella?" he asked cautiously.

I wiped my eyes which were now wet with tears from laughing so hard. "Y-y-yeah, I'm fine. You got so defensive!" once I said those words I regretted it. He glared at me.

"Did you just expect me to let him talk to you like that? I knew he didn't want to just take you to his place to listen to music." I immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. I just, no one has ever really been that protective of me." I told him.

"Well, Bella. I don't know why and trust me I've never felt like this before, but I do feel protective of you."

"Thank you, its good to know someone cares about me that much." I said blushing madly.

"You don't even know." He said in a whisper, I don't think I was supposed to hear so I didn't reply. After being quiet for a few minutes and just staring into each others eyes occasionally, a blonde waitress came.

"Hello, I'm Sarah and I'll be you waitress for this evening. Is there _anything_ I can do for you?" She said to us and I couldn't help but notice how she emphasized anything. She was really only paying attention to Edward, she had her back faced towards me.

"Um, I'll take a coke." He gestured towards me, "Bella, what would you like?"

The waitress reluctantly faced me with a forced smile, "Um, same thing." Now that I looked at her she had way too much makeup on. She had on so much eyeliner it looked like she had a black eye, cheeks so red it looks like she had sunburn and her lips looked as if they had been stained with red kool-aid.

She wrote this down and then said, "So are you ready to order?" once again her back facing me.

"I'll just have the Chicken Fettuccini please and Bella?"

I quickly looked at the menu and saw they had my favorite, "Mushroom ravioli." I said not even trying to be polite to this Sarah character.

"Sure thing. I'll be back with your orders shortly." She said while hurrying off to the kitchen. Within seconds a bunch of girls' heads stuck out of the door looking to us and squealing. The service here sucks!

"Did you see how much make-up she was wearing?" I asked Edward after the girls had stopped looking.

"No. I didn't notice." Edward said looking at me.

"What? How did you not notice! She had so much on it looked as if she was some kind of make-up gone wrong experiment!" I told him completely shocked he hadn't noticed.

"I wasn't paying attention to her. I was only looking at you." He said.

I blushed—gosh will I ever grow out of this? "Really?"

"Absolutely. I know this is a bit early for all this but, my heart belongs to you Bella. I just feel some kind of connection with you."

"It's not too early. I feel the same way." I grabbed his hand with mine and said, "Every time I touch you I feel some kind of like electric current go through my body. I've never felt like that before.

"Really? Not even with Jacob? It seemed like you really liked him?" I couldn't help but notice the way he spat out the word Jacob as if he had just tasted something really bad.

"The funny thing is no. I had always told myself I was in love with him and at the time I thought I was, but after he broke up with me and after that day you made special for me I just felt differently about you."

"I hope it's a good different." He said smirking.

"It is." Then we were interrupted by Sarah coming with our food.

I took my knife and fork out and was about to dig in, I hadn't realized how hungry I was but then Sarah took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it, turned to Edward and said, "Here's my number. You can call any time."

She left and I did something I didn't realize I had the strength to do. I grabbed the knife and slammed it into the table. And boy did it stick.

Now it was Edward's turn to laugh, "Bella, whoa! I didn't think you would have the strength to do that!"

I couldn't help but laugh along with him, "Neither did I." I tried to pull the knife out of the table but it wouldn't budge, "Help please?" I asked innocently. He laughed and helped me pull it out.

"Now look whose jealous." He teased as we began to eat.

"I wasn't jealous." I mumbled.

"Bella…" he said trying to hold back even more laughter.

"Okay, fine maybe I was a tinsy bit jealous."

"Bella, people who are a tinsy bit jealous would say something to the person not stick a knife into the table." He said still holding back laughter.

"Okay, maybe I was a lot jealous……That feeling was awful!" I told him. It really was. I was just so angry with that Sarah girl. She was really slutty if you ask me.

"That's how I feel everyday at school." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him not understanding.

"Bella honestly don't you realize that most of the male population at our school has there eyes on you none-stop?" I shook my head no and he continued, "Well they do and I have to see it."

"They may look, but they can't touch." I told him joking around. "I'm a no touch display." He gave a fake pout, "Well except for you." I said. "And think about how I feel? All the girls looking at you all the time."

"Like you said, they may look, but they can't touch. And like you said also I'm a no touch display except for you Isabella Swan."

"I'm glad." I told him sincerely. After being quiet for a while I said, "So, its official, we're a couple now?"

"I'm all for it as long as it's what you want." He told me while I could see hope in his eyes.

"Hmmm." I said pretending to think. "I'll have to think about that."

He laughed noticing I was joking grabbed me from across the table and kissed me. I gave everything I had in that kiss too! Suddenly we hear an "ah-em." Coming from next to us, it was Sarah with an embarrassed look on her face. She quickly said, "Your check, hope you enjoyed your food." Then scurried off.

We finished our dinner and Edward and I—hand in hand—walked back to his car. This was by all means the best I felt since I have gotten here. When we got home Edward stopped me when we got to the door.

"You know at this point most couples would kiss then the man would leave." He said while smiling his crooked smile at me. "But us, we are unique! We live in the same house so we can do the kissing part but I get to stay."

"Good thing the kissing part stays." I said while standing up straighter so I could reach his lips.

As soon as we started kissing the door swung open and there stood Emmett. "Woo-hoo you two! Wow I made a rhyme!" he laughed as if he had just told the funniest joke alive.

"Yeah a rhyme Emmett, _real_ funny." I said as Edward glared at him.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I heard something out here. Thought it was those dang raccoons eating our garbage again! I can't believe they eat that stuff! I mean eww right?" Emmett said sounding a little girly.

I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Edward, "Yeah, really eww," Edward said.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked completely not understanding.

"Oh nothing," I said while pushing Emmett out of the way, "Just let us through."

We got in the living room and there was Alice, up as soon as she saw us. "How did the date go? Give me all the details!" she said jumping up and down in front of me.

"Alice, I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm really tired." I told her just wanting to get to bed.

"You're no fun but fine! You're telling me everything tomorrow though!" she told me and I nodded and went off to my room.

**Edward's POV:**

As soon as Bella left, Alice was no longer perky, she was now giving me her death glare.

"You. Took. My. Necklace. And. Earring. Set. Not. Emmett!!!!!" she said each word separately.

I sighed, how did I just know this was coming? "Yes I did, I thought I made that clear earlier, and I already told you I would buy you a new set!"

She stayed glaring at me, "I don't care! Did you know what I did to Emmett because of that?"

I laughed remembering, "You painted his nails hot pink with nail polish that was horrible to get off, gave him a makeover while he was sleeping and dyed his hair sandy beach blonde!"

"Yeah, so you better be glad I'm not doing that to you! I'm only making you buy me a new set." She said with a slight smile on her face.

I sighed, "Yes, my master, I'm so grateful." I said teasingly.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed I was just waiting up to tell you that!"

She started to walk up the stairs when I remembered I had to tell her about skipping school. "Hey Alice wait." She turned around, "Bella and I are skipping school tomorrow, so if any of the teachers ask, we are sick and no telling you mom or dad!" I told her.

"Why shouldn't I?" she said with an evil smile.

"Because, not only would I get in trouble, your best friend would. You wouldn't want her getting grounded would you? No shopping trips with Bella." I told her knowing her weak spot.

"Fine, but you so owe me." she said going back to her room.

Now Alice left and Emmett came in. "So, you read my diary?" he asked me.

"Maybeee." I told him. He glared at me.

"Bro, its what brothers do, they invade each others spaces." I told him laughing.

"I hate you." He told me walking to his room.

He'll get over it, the longest he was ever mad at me was for a day and even when Alice did all that makeover stuff he got over it the next day. I heard my phone beep—I got a text message and I looked down to see it was from Rose.

**U still hav Em's diary? **She asked.

**Nope, sry had to giv it bac, told him Alice took it nd she'd b dead by now. ** I wrote back laughing.

**Shit! I was hoping I could get the inside scoop of Em's mind. **She told me.

**Sry bout tht. **

**Its kk but I g2g c u at scool 2moro? **She asked me.

**Nope, Bella nd I are skipping bt c u wenever. **I told her.

**K, hav fun. ; ) **

I closed my phone and decided to watch some T.V. I wasn't even paying attention to what was on. I then heard a noise coming from the stairs. I turned around and saw Bella standing in a blue and black night gown.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey, I thought you were going to bed?" I asked her.

"I was waiting for the others to go upstairs. But if you don't want me here I can—"

"No, no, no! Stay, I'd like that better, I'm lonely." I said with a pout.

She laughed and came next to me on the couch. Before I knew it I heard her saying my name again in her sleep. I grabbed the cover and put it around us while she laid her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and couldn't help but think, "Why am I so lucky to have a girl like this?" I truly was lucky, Bella was amazing and that Jacob guy was stupid to leave her.

**A/N: heyyy guys!! Hope you liked that chapter I thinks its one of my longest!! Like I said b4, I'm sorry it wasn't the revenge one but that one will come soon I'm just not sure when! Well pretty pretty please review!!! **


	21. Revenge

**OME everyone I'm soooo sorry it's not even funny! I know I took FOREVER to update! I've just been soooo busy, I'm probably not going to get my chapters up as fast as I used to. The teachers have really been giving us lots of homework and projects l8ly. So again REALLY sorry hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight = (or Robert Pattinson, but I do own 7 Twilight shirts and an Edward cardboard cutout!**

**Previously on Sparks (I sound like one of those reality TV show host pplz lol): ****She laughed and came next to me on the couch. Before I knew it I heard her saying my name again in her sleep. I grabbed the cover and put it around us while she laid her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and couldn't help but think, "Why am I so lucky to have a girl like this?" I truly was lucky, Bella was amazing and that Jacob guy was stupid to leave her.**

**Bella's POV:**

_Click, click, click. _

I heard lots of clicking and lots of laughter. I opened my eyes to see Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper standing over Edward and I taking pictures of us. Edward still hadn't waken up and now that I was awake a whole new round of laughter occurred.

"Aww you two! Such a cute couple!" Rosalie said with everyone else nodding.

"Anything _happen_ last night?" Emmett asked raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"Only sleeping." I said.

"So you admit it you were sleeping together!" Emmett said.

"Shut up." I told him.

"Edward and Bella," Emmett said.

"Sitting in a tree," Rosalie followed.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Jasper said.

"First comes love," Alice said.

"Then comes marriage," Emmett.

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Rosalie.

"Sucking her thumb," Jasper.

"Wetting her pants," Alice.

"NOW SHE'S DOING THE HULA DANCE!" they all shouted in unison.

"Hula? Dance? Huh?" Edward then woke up hearing all those shouts.

At that I had to laugh, "Oh nothing, they were just being immature."

"Ooooh, okay!" He said while sitting up. "Anyways, did Carlisle and Esme leave yet?"

"Yup, it's all set for you guys to stay here, they told us to wake you up for school, and we did……your just not going." Alice said after she chilled down from her laugh attack.

"Okay good!" I said and then asked, "So what time is it?"

"Time to get a watch!" Emmett said while laughing.

"Good one babe," Rose said now looking tired she looked at her cell and then said, "Its actually time we get going or we will be late to school. See you guys later." She told us then they all left with scattered good-byes.

After they left I looked to Edward and said, "So, now that they are gone what are we going to do?"

"Hmmmm, I have an idea if you're up for some revenge." He told me.

I smiled, "It depends who it's on." I told him having a good idea who it would be on.

He smiled evilly before saying, "Tanya."

"Absolutely fine with me!" I told him meaning every word, "What did you have in mind?"

"Okay, well Tanya is really gullible and will practically believe anything. She thinks everyone is in love with her so say she got a letter from her oh so favorite actor asking her out on a date she wouldn't think twice about it."

"Ok," I said confused, "So then, what do we do?"

"Ok, we will buy her flowers and write a note from her favorite actor—Robert Pattinson—saying that he wants to take her out for dinner. We send them to her house saying to meet her at that restaurant I took you last night, and then once she gets to the restaurant she will give them her name to be seated. We will tell the hostess to give her a note saying, 'Gotcha love Bella and Edward' or something like that, and then she'll be pissed!"

"I like it!" I said then added with a pout, "But why does you ex get flowers and I don't?"

"I'll get you flowers too," he laughed.

"Ok!" I told him. "So when do you want to get started."

"As soon as we get dressed." He said and we went up the stairs together separating at our rooms. I got dressed in some sweats and a blue long sleeved sweater. I knew that this would be a once in a lifetime opportunity to wear sweat pants since Alice isn't around.

I went downstairs and grabbed a pop-tart while I waited for Edward to come down. I quickly combed my hair as I waited for my s'mores pop-tart in the toaster.

Edward came down stairs and before saying anything else said, "You look amazing."

"Not really, just sweats and an old shirt. You're the one that looks amazing." I mean come on; here I was wearing an old comfy outfit while god-boy over there is wearing a shirt just tight enough to see his muscles and a pair of jeans.

"Bella, you make it work." He said laughing.

My pop-tart popped out of the toaster and before I could get over their Edward grabbed it and threw it out.

"What was that for? You know, I was going to eat that. Am I too fat for you?" I asked him wondering why he did that.

He laughed, "No Bella, your perfect, its just I'm taking you out for breakfast."

"Okay," I told him smiling. At least he didn't think I was fat. We quickly wrote the letter we would give to Tanya, it said:

_Dear Tanya,_

_I know that this is sort of random but I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Italian restaurant in Forks, I think it is called Bella Luna. I will be there at 7:00 and would love it if you would accompany me. If you would like to, just give the hostess your name and she will seat you with me. Hope you come_

_Yours Truly_

_Robert Pattinson_

We then went to the flower shop and got a dozen roses for Tanya and after me telling him he didn't have too, a dozen and one for me. We quickly drove over to Tanya's house and left fancy the note and flowers on her porch. After that Edward took me to breakfast at some really breakfast place that I couldn't pronounce.

We sat down and I said, "So, no one has tried to flirt was either of us, so far so good." I laughed.

"Yes, but so far are the key words." He said and then shortly after our waitress came over.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress today, my name is Courtney. Would you like to hear our specials for this morning?" she asked in a very bored voice.

"Um sure." Edward answered.

"Ok, well today the specials are cheese omelet with mushrooms and caviar, a small caviar omelet with pancakes on the side or Belgian waffles with once again caviar." Wow lots of caviar in this place.

"Anything without caviar?" I asked.

"You can get any of those choices without the caviar." The waitress said.

"Ok, then I'll take the pancakes." I said and Courtney looked over at Edward.

"Make that two." He told her.

"I'll be back soon with your order." She said as she walked away.

After mindless chatter with Edward I looked behind him and saw Principal Carter!

I quickly jumped under the table.

Edward tilted his head under the table and said, "Bella, what are you doing? I didn't think we were playing hide-n-seek." He laughed.

"We're not! Look behind you!" I told him and looked back.

"Oh shit!" he said.

"Yeah I know get under hear _now!" _he obeyed me and got under the table, I'm sure we looked like two five year olds. We stayed down there for about 2 minutes when suddenly my hair got caught in bubble gum!

"Uh, Edward, problem." I told him whispering.

"No really?" he asked me sarcastically.

"Yea, but gum got stuck in my hair." I told him trying to pull my head away from the table but all that did was make the gum stretch. "This is disgusting!"

"Maybe we should come out, I mean Alice I'm sure can get it out." he told me. "So what if we get caught."

"So what? That will be on our permanent records mister!" I told him. "Aha, I got it out!" I said triumphantly.

"That's good about the gum but this is starting to hurt my back." He complained a little louder than he should have.

Suddenly I looked over and saw two big feet belonging to our principal right beside our table.

"Swan, Masen. I know you're under there."

I gulped and Edward said, "Play along." He rose from the table and I did the same. "Hello principal Carter, I didn't expect to see you here." I nodded a hello.

"Yes, I didn't expect to see you here either. Speaking of that, why aren't you two at school?"

Edward looked at me and then said, "Bella has quite a cold," I then got the pictures and started to sniffle, "And my aunt and uncle weren't able to take care of her today so I had to stay home with her." as soon as he said home I internally cursed him.

"Home ey? It doesn't look like you guys are home." He told us.

I butted in and said, "I know we are not home" I coughed some more, "but I was really craving pancakes and I forced Edward to get me some but you see we didn't have any batter." I was babbling on quite a bit.

_Please be a gullible principal, please be a gullible principal. _I thought.

"Oh, I see, well Mr. Masen, you better get her home soon so that she doesn't get worse." He told Edward.

"Oh, I will sir, as soon as she eats. And if I may ask, why aren't you at school today?" I elbowed Edward in the side that was sort of a personal question for the boss of the school.

"Personal." I coughed again.

Principal Carter laughed, "Yes, its ok if you ask, I'm here for a funeral breakfast, my mom just passed away."

At that my heart broke, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I know how you feel, my mother and father passed away a week before I got here. That's actually the reason I came."

"Thank-you and I'm sorry for you too. But I better get going, everyone else is waiting for me but I wanted to see what was up with you guys before I left." He then added, "You guys should _never_ be spies with the way you hide." And at that he left.

"Aw, I feel so bad for him! I know how that feels." I told Edward.

"I can sort of connect with that." He told me, "I never really knew my parents but I wish I had."

I took his hand in mine and we were quiet for some time until the food came. We ate in a silence. Not an awkward one that you see in movies but a peaceful one.

After we were done eating he asked, "Do you have a pen and paper?"

I looked in my purse and I did, "Yeah, for what?"

"Tanya's note. You know, for the host or hostess, we'll have to stop by the restaurant to give it to them."

"Oh yeah here you go."

He began to write and when he finished I read it, it said:

_Hi Tanya, glad you could make it, too bad it's not really Rob! _

_----Edward and Bella._

"Okay, that's good!" we paid for our food—well Edward paid, I complained that he wouldn't let me pay—then we did everything we had to do for our plan. Now all we could do was wait.

**Tanya's POV: **

"Alight see you later! I heart you like a sister!" I said while making a heart shape with my hands as I dropped my friend Lauren off at her house. I drove back to my house to see a dozen flowers and a note on my porch chair. I grabbed the roses and note and took my key out to open the door. When I got inside I put the roses in a vase and opened the note.

_Dear Tanya,_

_I know that this is sort of random but I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Italian restaurant in Forks, I think it is called Bella Luna. I will be there at 7:00 and would love it if you would accompany me. If you would like to, just give the hostess your name and she will seat you with me. Hope you come_

_Yours Truly_

_Robert Pattinson_

I screamed.

Oh my God! Oh my God! Robert Pattinson! The Robert Pattinson wants to take me out on a date! I mean why wouldn't he but seriously wow! The phone then started to ring. It was my neighbor Mrs. Smith; she's a really old lady too nice if you ask me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello dear, is everything all right? I heard screaming coming from your house." She told me.

I sighed, "Everything is fine, but I can't talk sorry." And I hung up before she could respond. I quickly ran to my room to get dressed. I know it's still really early and I should be doing my homework but hell with homework! I mean Robert Pattinson is taking me out on a date! Man will I have to tell Edward about this!

I got dressed in my most sexy sleek black dress. Really low and really short, if this doesn't turn him on what will? I mean, who wouldn't want to date this? I combed my hair and tried about a million different shoes and hairstyles. By the time I was done it was already 6:30 and I had to go!

I quickly scrawled my mom a note telling her I would be out and got into my car and left. The song Swing by Savage was playing and I blasted the radio, the only real way to listen to this song is on max volume. While at a red light I added a lot of mascara and some red lip stick. After what seemed like forever I pulled up to the restaurant.

I walked slowly up to the entrance, I was a little late but I was being fashionably late, I wouldn't want him to think I was desperate.

"Name please?" the hostess asked me when I went to the reservation desk.

"Tanya Denali." **(I think that was her last name lol. My bad if its not.) **I said while putting on a careless smile.

"Oh okay, your date told me to give you this note." She told me.

A note? Did he bail on me? "Okay." I said and read the note.

_Hi Tanya, glad you could make it, too bad it's not really Rob! _

_----Edward and Bella._

I screamed again.

"Is everything okay?" the hostess asked me.

I just screamed at her.

"If you don't stop screaming I'm going to have to call security." She told me looking alarmed, I noticed that everyone in the restaurant had stopped eating and were now looking at me.

A little boy about 6 years old pulled his mothers shirt and said, "Mommy is there something wrong with that lady?" the mother just shushed him.

I screamed again and ran out to my car. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

**Edward's POV: **

"Hello?" Bella and I were in my room just waiting for this call. I put it on speaker phone so that Bella would be able to hear everything.

"You, you you bitch!" She yelled through the phone.

"Oh whatever could you mean?" I said to her.

"You know what the hell I mean! The stupid note that you and your new slut girlfriend wrote me!" she told me. Oh she did _not_ just call Bella a slut.

"Hey you, I'm not a slut!" Bella chimed in.

And I added, "You do not talk about her that way." I told her firmly.

"Bella is a slut, whore, bitch and ten times more!" Tanya screamed. She was really pissed and she just made me pissed.

"Okay look whose talking! At least Bella doesn't go after 10 guys while dating one!" with that I slammed down my phone.

And Bella started laughing. "It-it-it worked!" she smiled.

"Yeah but she didn't have the right to call you all those things!" I fumed.

"I know, but I didn't take any of it seriously. Why would I care what she has to say about me? As long as you don't agree with her."

"No, no! No way, I totally don't. Bella you know that."

"I know I was just fooling around." Bella told me.

Then Emmett entered the room. "What did I hear about fooling around?" he asked.

"Okay enough with the sex jokes Em." Bella told him.

"Yeah seriously, we aren't 12 anymore." I agreed.

"Whatever there done—for tonight at least, but I can't promise about tomorrow." He put on a fake evil smile. "What was with all the yelling?" Emmett asked, "We heard fighting, was it you two?"

"No, it was a little thing called revenge." I told him.

"Revenge huh? On who."

"Tanya." Bella and I said at the same time.

**A/N: how'd ya like that chapter? Sorry it took so long to get up. Busy busy me! lol. But anyways PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE review! I love reading what people have to say about my chapters and if you have any ideas feel free to let me know! **


	22. Pregnant?

**Heyyy pplzzz herez the nxt chapter. Hope you like it! = )**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I totally own Twilight!  
Edward: Umm, excuse me but no you don't?  
Me: OME your Edward Cullen!**

**Edward: No really? But anyways, you don't own Twilight.  
Me: Oh yes I do.**

**Edward: Do I have to come over ther?**

**Me: Maybeeee……..**

***Lots of noise and bantering over who owns Twilight.***

**Edward: *hand over my mouth* she doesn't own Twilight, that title belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Previously: ****"No, it was a little thing called revenge." I told him.**

"**Revenge huh? On who."**

"**Tanya." Bella and I said at the same time.**

**Bella's POV:**

"Edward, Edward time to wake up." I told him as I shook his body. I actually woke up on my own today and Edward was the one still asleep. Even as I shook him he didn't wake up.

I shook him a little harder and his response was, "Don't eat him kitty cat! He's too young!" then a snore. I started laughing so hard I fell on the ground with a loud bang. "Huh?" I heard Edward mutter then he looked down at me and exclaimed, "Oh, Bella! Are you alright?" he helped me up and I started laughing again. "What's so funny?"

"You!" I told him.

"Me? What did I do?" he asked completely oblivious to the fact that he too talks in his sleep.

"Don't eat him kitty cat! He's too young!" I joked while still laughing.

"Wait how did you know what I dre--. Oh I didn't!" he said finally catching on.

I finally stopped my laughing and said, "Yup, you were talking in your sleep."

"Fantastic." He told me. "Well, you talk in you sleep too."

"Oh really?" I said knowing that I do. "And what do I say?" I asked him curiously. I was sort of worried to know this though.

"Well, you say my name a lot." He told me, "and that you love me."

I blushed, "Well you already knew that."

"I know." He told me smiling, "I'll meet you downstairs I'll be fast."

"Okay," I said as I walked out his room. I wonder how Tanya is going to react today, probably not very good but she probably wont do anything back.......or will she?

I was making a s'mores pop tart hoping to actually be able to eat it today when Alice came bouncing down the stairs with Emmett right behind her.

"Hey Ali." I said as she came up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Bella! You never told me what happened the night after the talent show! You said you would." She said with a pout. "Oh and Emmett here wants to know too!" I looked over to see Emmett nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Nothing really happened though. We went to that restaurant called Bella Luna and just talked and stuff……and now we are an official couple." I said the last part blushing.

"Well obviously the way you fell asleep last night!" Emmett cried.

"Yeah…." I told them.

There was an awkward silence until Alice said, "Emmett said you did revenge on someone? He was being a retard and wouldn't tell me who the revenge was on."

I laughed, "Yeah, it was just a stupid prank on Tanya, we sent her a note saying Rob Pattinson wanted to take her own a date and then another note saying it was Edward and I."

Suddenly a horn beeped from outside, "Good one Bells, but our ride is here, see you guys at school!"

"Bye." I told them as I waited for Edward. I then remembered my pop-tart and went to get it only to find it burning. I quickly turned the toaster off and got the pop-tart in the trash.

I was sitting watching TV when Edward came downstairs and said, "Time to go!" I followed him outside to his car and we were off to school. When we got to school Edward dropped me off at my locker and I kept getting really weird looks. I couldn't tell if what kind they were: Sympathy, disgust? It seemed each persons face held a different one. I went over to Edward's locker so that he could walk me to first period—trig.

"Hey Edward." I called when I got to his locker, "Have you been getting weird like stares?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." He said with a laugh, "Tanya probably told people to like shun us."

"True." I said but I was still sort of skeptical about it. "So ready to walk me to my first period class?"

"Not your first period, ours. I got all my classes the same as yours!" he told me smiling.

"Really? That's awesome!" I told him. I got on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his lips. People were looking at us even more now. What are these people's problems?

We walked to first period and sat next to each other at the only open desks which were sadly right behind Tanya's desk. She kept giving us these really weird smiles and we were _still_ getting those stares. Mike looked almost hurt when he looked at me. I just don't understand this!

When Mrs. B came in she even looked at Edward and I! Mrs. B wrote the assignment on the board and left the room telling us she'd be right back. As soon as she left practically everyone started saying things to me like, "Congratulations. When did it happen? When is it due?" I was really confused now.

"What?" I said to all of them.

"The baby!" they all said.

"Baby? What baby?" I said, my face getting hot.

"Bella?" Edward said to me with questioning eyes.

"I have no idea!" I told him.

"Well of course you do Bella." Tanya said getting up from her desk, "That miracle called being pregnant. That's what you are. You know, and Edward's the daddy."

"What the hell!" I said and Edward glared at Tanya. "I am _not_ pregnant!" I yelled at her and to the whole class.

"Oh, Bella, its okay, we are all here for you. You're just in denial." Tanya said with a bitter-sweet smile.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but I said, "Let me handle this." He tried to argue but I continued. "Okay, I think I'd know if I was pregnant. Nothing happened!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. It's okay, everyone already knows." She said and I don't know what overcame me but I stepped in front of her and punched her in the nose and heard a loud crack.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said sarcastically. I noticed that Edward was looking at me with his mouth wide open—an expression of shock on his face.

"You bitch!" She yelled at me, "I think you broke my nose!" she said while holding her nose.

"Hmm, at least you'll have an excuse to get a nose job." I told her smiling.

Right after I said that Mrs. B entered the room and said, "My gosh! What happened?"

"Oh, well Tanya over hear was getting up to sharpen her pencil when she fell over the leg of her chair and slammed her nose into the table." I told her innocently. "Isn't that right?" I asked the class.

I got lots of nods and Edward said, "Yeah, I used to date Tanya, she's very clumsy."

I sat down and squeezed Edward's hand as thanks.

"No I did not fall! Bella punched me!" Tanya argued.

"Me?" I asked innocently.

"Yes you!" Tanya snarled.

"Okay, okay girls, Tanya go to the nurse's office." Tanya opened her mouth to reject but Mrs. B said, "_Now!" _

Tanya scurried out of the room and I looked over at Edward who was trying to suppress his laughter and he gave me a thumbs up. The rest of the class continued as we took notes and did our work. Tanya never came back, I'm guessing she had to go home to get like a nose brace or whatever you put on your nose when it's broken, I hit it pretty hard.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly as well, in all my classes I explained that I being pregnant was a complete misunderstanding. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett of course had a bunch of questions at lunch and Emmett had a field day about this rumor. When we got home Edward and I went up to his room.

"Hah, that was an eventful day wasn't it?" he asked me as we sat down.

I laughed, "Very."

"Well I don't think Tanya's going to mess with you again, I didn't think you had that in you!" he told me and I blushed.

"I didn't either, but she was getting on my nerves so much!"

"Yeah, that's true, well for one thing, I know never to get on you bad side," he told me while stroking my hair.

"You don't mess with the Bella!" I told him jokingly. After being quiet for a while I said, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. More than you can imagine." He told me.

"I love you more." I told him.

"I don't think so." He said back with his crooked grin.

"I do." I told him.

"Oh so you want to get married?" he said laughing.

I was started, "What?"

"I mean, because you said I do."

I laughed, "Oooh, okay, I didn't get it at first." I told him blushing.

"I still love you more." He told me.

"How bout a tie?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said simply.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry that chapter was sooooo short!!!! I wanted it to be longer but this was good ending point for it……I'm going to make time go a little faster, like not explain what happens everyday. Well, I hope you liked it! Pretty please review with chocolate sprinkles on top = )**


	23. Tragedy

**Heyyyyyy guys!!!! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight = ( but I do own Twilight gear! Lolz**

**Previously: ****"I still love you more." He told me.**

"**How bout a tie?" I asked him.**

"**Sure." He said simply.**

**Bella's POV:**

The rest of the school year went by smoothly. Tanya moved to Italy which was a great relief on my part. Edward and I were happy as ever, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett as well. I've gotten a bunch new to my collection of clothes from my many shopping sprees with Alice. Most of which were against my will. I've really grown close with all of them. Jasper and Emmett have become my best guy friends (besides Edward of course) and Rosalie, Alice and I were always having sleepovers and gossiping about the news we heard around school. And today is the first day of summer break!

There is a big parade today at Port Angeles and I really wanted to go! There was going to be a bunch of my favorite bands there like Secondhand Serenade and Muse, but for some reason Edward was being stubborn and didn't want to take me and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett already had plans.

"Come on Edward please?" I pleaded him.

"Bella, why are you so set on going to this thing? There is going to be so many people there." He told me trying to reason.

"Fine, if you wont take me I'll go on my own." I really didn't want to go out to Port Angeles by myself but Angela said she'd be there so maybe I'd run into her. Right when I was about to grab my keys Edward's hand stopped me.

He sighed and said, "Fine, I'll take you, but I'm driving."

I gave him a quick peck on his lips before saying, "Thank you!"

Once we were in the car I said, "So what was everyone else doing today?"

"You mean Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper?" he asked me.

"No, I meant Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and a Leprechaun." I laughed, "Yes Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper."

He laughed along with me. "Well Emmett told me that he had to help Rosalie baby sit her devil cousins again and Alice and Jasper are going to Jasper's house for lunch with Jasper's family."

"Oh that's cool. And we are seeing a parade! Why didn't you want to go?" I asked him curiously.

He sighed, "I don't know, I just don't really think you'll have a lot of fun. I mean I know you like those bands but the chance that we will even get close enough to see them is very slim." He told me.

"I know, but I'd be mad if I didn't even try to see them." I told him smiling. He took my hand in his as we continued to drive.

We had been driving for about 15 minutes listening to Edward's CD's. "So Bella, what song are you looking forward to he--." Before he could even finish his sentence a big, black truck flew into the front of his car and was just about to hit it.

This brought back bad memories. I screamed and yelled, "Edward!"

He tried to swerve so that the car wouldn't hit us at full force. He had a panic stricken face, "Bella! I love you!" he yelled through all the panic.

"Forever and always!" I yelled back. And then everything went black.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard the sound of a heart monitor as I started to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw that Alice was standing over my bed with tear streaks running down her face. She saw that I was awake and yelled, "Mom! Jasper! She's awake!"

Both of them too looked as if they had been crying. "Oh Bella darling, how are you feeling?" Esme asked me with concern.

"Sore." I answered simply. "Where am I?" I asked. And when I looked around I realized what had happened.

They all looked at me and Alice grabbed my hand. I couldn't speak, the only word that came out of my mouth was, "Edward?" And they caught on to what I wanted to know. And as soon as I said that name their faces dropped even more.

"Where's Edward?" I asked my voice shaky. I didn't get an answer, "He lived didn't he?" I felt tears dripping down my cheeks.

Esme nodded, "He's alive but in critical condition. You two were hit by a drunk driver and the truck hit Edward's side of the car. He had a concussion and some other stuff and is in a coma right now, he hasn't woken up yet." Esme was fighting back tears as were Jasper and Alice.

"W-w-well shouldn't you be with him? I feel fine, go be with him!" I told them, if he was really that ill they had to be with him not me.

"Honey, honey, its ok, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett are with him now, they would only allow a certain number of people in each of your rooms. So we split up."

All I did was shake my head as tears slid down my face; Alice took my right hand while Jasper was on my left and took my left hand. "This is all my fault." I mumbled mainly to myself.

"This is not your fault Bella!" Alice told me as she held on my shaking body.

"Yes it is!" I cried, "He didn't want to go to the parade but I got him to go! If it wasn't for me he would be okay!" I was now in sobs.

"I think we should tell Carlisle she's awake, just to take a better look at her." Jasper said to Esme.

"Good idea, I'll call him up to the room. I'll be right back." With that Esme left me with Alice and Jasper.

Alice sat down next to me, "Bella, it's not your fault, things like this happen. I'm sure he'll be okay." She said while rubbing soothing circles on my back, she laughed a half-hearted laugh and said, "Besides he's Edward, he'll pull through, he's strong."

Jasper nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, he's a fighter!"

I nodded, "Wait, you said he was in a coma, how long have we been here?" '

"Not long, we got a call yesterday like an hour after you guys left telling us what happened, you've both been knocked out since then but obviously you're awake now." Alice said, stopped for a second then continued, "If only Edward was too."

"Gosh this is my fault!"

"Stop saying that!" Jasper told me, "I don't like hearing you say that, you're like a sister to me and Edward is like a brother, I know he wouldn't want you to think this was your fault."

"That's true Bella, Edward would really hate hearing you think it was your fault, besides he's going to make it." Alice told me triumphantly, "I just have a feeling and have I ever been wrong?"

"Well there was that one time you thought you saw me with another girl…….so you hit me across the face and the girl turned out to me my cousin." Jasper told her.

"That's besides the point Jazzy! This one I'm certain about, I know he's going to be okay."

"I just hope your right." I told him and then the door opened. "Carlisle!" I exclaimed when he came in.

He looked exhausted, "Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I feel fine but how's Edward doing?" I asked him completely not caring about myself.

"Bella I won't lie to you, he's not doing good. He's on a breathing machine now and at this point hasn't shown any signs of waking up." Carlisle wasn't crying now but I could tell he wanted to.

I was speechless, "When will I be able to see him?" I asked wanting to see him so badly.

"I'm not exactly sure; it shouldn't be too long though. If you haven't noticed look at your leg."

I really hadn't noticed anything; I was too much in shock to feel anything but soreness. I threw the cover from over my leg to see both my legs covered in an inch wide bandages. "What happened?" I asked now feeling the pain.

"Well, when the car crashed into you a big metal piece seared its way into your leg. You were very lucky though, it didn't break either of your legs but you did get lots of burns because there was a slight fire in the cars. Nothing of quite damage though, you wont need crutches or anything but your legs may feel wobbly at first. The reason you slept as long as you did was because you hit your head. You got a pretty good scratch on your head that was infected but it should be better now, just sore."

"W-w-wait." I said trying to think of words to say.

Jasper and Alice were no longer by my side; they were now talking to Esme about something that I couldn't hear.

"Yes Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"S-s-so, practically _nothing_ is wrong with me while Edward is in critical condition?"

All Carlisle did was nod. I started to sob, "Why does God hate me so much?" I asked to no one but now Esme, Jasper and Alice were looking at me. "First my parents _die_, in a car crash and now my boyfriend is in critical condition because of one? It's just not fair! I know people that never have one single family member hurt but me? No this is just over the top!"

"I think you need some rest. Why don't you guys go get something to eat and give Bella some space?" Carlisle said.

Jasper and Alice came over to me and gave me one last hand squeeze before leaving. Once they were gone I asked Carlisle, "Honestly, please answer this honestly, how much of a chance does Edward have?"

I could see Carlisle's face drop but he didn't answer.

"Carlisle!"

He sighed and two tears fell from his eyes, "About 50-50, there really is no positive number right now."

I nodded but couldn't make words, "Alright, I think you need some rest, if you need anything just press this red button," Carlisle pointed to the button near my bed, "and then a nurse or doctor will come to you."

I once again nodded and once Carlisle left, cried myself to sleep. This time I woke up to see Rosalie and Emmett. They must have traded with Jasper and Alice.

Even big strong Emmett had tear stains running down him cheeks, Rosalie as well. They hadn't noticed I was awake so I whispered, "Hi guys."

They jumped at my voice and then smiled, "Hey, your awake." Rosalie said in a quiet voice. She came over to me and gave me a soft hug. Emmett did the same.

"Any news on Edward?" I asked.

"Not so far." Emmett told me look completely out of it. No wonder though, it's his brother. I've never seen Emmett like this before; he is always the one that's chipper and happy about everything. Thinking of that made me feel like I wanted to cry but no tears came. I don't think I had any left in my body.

I nodded and said, "I want to see him."

I meant for it to be under my breathe but Emmett heard and said, "Do you want me to try to get Carlisle to let you see him?"

"Really? Can you?" I was really anxious to see him. I needed to see him.

"I can try……….but Bella, he doesn't look like himself, I'll tell you that." Emmett said with brotherly concern in his voice. Emmett had really become a brother to me.

Once Emmett left Rosalie sat down next to me and said, "Emmett's right, Edward really doesn't look like himself. He's really pale—well paler than normal." I tried to smile at her joke.

"I don't care what he looks like, I _need_ to see him." I stopped then continued, "By no means would I wish this on anyone but if you were in my position and Emmett was in Edward's wouldn't you do _anything_ to see him? Rose, he's my boyfriend, first love! I am seriously in love with him. I would do anything for him and if I could switch places with him I would in a heartbeat."

"I can see where you coming from," Rose nodded.

The door opened and Emmett and Carlisle came in. Carlisle was the first to speak, "Emmett here has convinced me to let you out of your bed a little earlier than I am suppose to." I smiled at this.

"How many people are in there now?" I asked.

Emmett spoke now, "No one right now. Except the nurse that checks in every half hour or so. Esme took Alice and Jasper down to the food court to get something to eat."

"Are you ready to go see him now?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be." I told him. Carlisle helped me get up and made me rest my arm on his shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett went to join Esme and the others downstairs while I went to see Edward; they told me I could have some time alone with him.

We were outside the door and Carlisle said, "Ready?"

I nodded my head and when I opened the door I gasped at what I saw…

**A/N: *evil laugh* I no I'm evil at leaving this chapter off like this but I thought it was a good ending. I no it was sad *tear* but I hope you all liked it! **

***looking up at you with a sweet innocent smile* Please review! **

**All you have to do is press that button!!!!! lol **


	24. authors notei'm sry but PLZ read!

**AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ!**

**Heyyy pplz I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating lately I JUST got back from a camping trip today and I really don't feel good right now, I have PSSA's next week then I have like 4 projects due so I'm not sure wen I will get the next chapter up, if it takes me a few more days or a week I swear I am NOT forgetting about this story, I just really haven't had the time……so for all the people reading my story I'm sorry and I will update seriously AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!!!!!**


	25. The Note

**Heyy pplz sorry for the long wait! Well here's the chapter, enjoy! = )**

**Disclaimer: To own or not to own that is the question…………………..but I guess I must answer it……………..I don't own twilight = (**

**Previously: ****We were outside the door and Carlisle said, "Ready?"**

**I nodded my head and when I opened the door I gasped at what I saw…**

**Bella's POV:**

There was Edward. _My_ Edward lying in the bed looking anything but normal. His face was paler than usual which was saying something since he is the palest guy in school when he is healthy. He had scratches all over his face, some much deeper than others. His eyes were closed and swollen; almost as if he had gotten a punch in the eye. Both of his legs were in casts, one of his arms was in one and his nose as well. The only thing that I recognized on him was his absolutely stunning bronze hair. It was matted since he hadn't been able to take a shower since the incident but it was still there. He looked a wreck but he was still my breathtakingly beautiful Edward, no matter what, that's what he would always be to me.

I was speechless. Not only by his appearance but also by all the machines. He had IV bags over him, a heart monitor, a breathing machine; he was on freaking life support! I couldn't speak. I stood there for what seemed like hours but was only a few moments before Carlisle said, "Bella?"

I looked up to him tears streaming down my face, "Edward. He's in here because of _me!"_ I started off the sentence with a sad voice but by the end my voice was nothing but pure madness—at myself.

"Bella don't say that! This is not because of you. Things like this happen, it's nobody's fault except for the drunk driver that hit you two." Carlisle said trying to get me to stop saying it's my fault. Carlisle looked extremely calm but I think he was acting that way just for me.

"I hope that drunk driver burns in hell!" I cried balling my hands in fists.

"Bella don't hope that. It was wrong but you can't ever wish something that kind of end." Carlisle is always practical I don't see how he is in this state of mind though. I mean come on, Edward's over there dying! "Besides," Carlisle continued, "The driver that hit you is right this moment in court for a penalty of 5 years in jail for the incident."

"So, he's not hurt?" I asked him completely stunned. How could he have not gotten hurt when he banged into us!

Carlisle shook his head, "He had a slightly sprained ankle and that was it."

I nodded, hot tears still streaming down my face, "Could you give me some time by myself with him?" I asked nodding towards Edward.

"Sure thing." Carlisle said turning around to leave but before he opened the door he turned back around and said, "Hey just thought I'd let you know, some doctors think that if you talk to someone in a coma they are still processing what you are saying. Just cause they can't answer back doesn't mean that they can't hear you." He turned again, opened the door and was on his way out.

Once he was gone I hesitated but then went over to Edward's side. I dragged a chair over next to his bed so I could sit with him. I took Edward's hand in mine and just sat there. I looked at his motionless body and just stared. He was in horrible condition.

What Carlisle said about him hearing me couldn't be possible could it?

I sighed before trying. "Hi Edward," I said timidly, "It's Bella. I'm so sorry." I held on to his hand and brought his hand to my face. "I'm really sorry, you don't deserve this! This is all my fault." I sobbed. "Everyone is worried about you. You have so many people that love you. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and especially me. Edward, I love you so much, I really hope you can hear me and if you do believe me, I would trade places with you in a second if I could do this over." I just sat there for a minute before I heard a squeak from the door.

I turned around and saw a young nurse, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I just have to check on Edward here. You're his friend I presume?" the nurse asked nicely. She seemed very kind.

"Its okay, go about your business and I am, well sort of. I'm his girlfriend." I said as she changed his IV bag.

She nodded, "Well, I'm done here but you can continue to stay here. Just call me if he needs anything and I'm really sorry for everything."

I nodded, "Thank you." She nodded and left the room.

I took a hold of Edward's hand and began talking to him again, "I'll come here everyday, whenever I can. I'll tell you all the stuff that happens for however long you're here. I love you Edward, forever and always." With that I fell asleep holding on to his hand.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella, Bella honey, you have to get up now." It was Esme she was gently shaking me by the arm.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, "How long have I been in here?" I asked.

She laughed, "I'm not sure but a long time I'll tell you that. You fell asleep."

"Obviously." I mumbled.

She laughed again trying to sound cheery for me, "Well we have to get home now, visiting hours ended about an hour ago but Carlisle bent the rules to let you stay a little longer."

"Wait, _we_ have to go?" I asked. "Don't I have to stay the night or something?"

Esme shook her head, "No, you weren't bad enough to stay the night, so you get to go home to sleep in your own bed."

"I don't want to leave Edward." I said quietly.

"I know, none of us do but we have to, we'll come back to see how he's doing tomorrow." Esme said sadly.

I nodded.

I got into the backseat of Jasper's car. Alice was in the front with Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie had taken Emmett's car and Esme was going with Carlisle. I felt exhausted, I don't know how I could be so tired though, and I just slept for who knows how long. I guess it's just all the stuff that my brain has had to process today. I just cant believe this is happening, I mean a week ago Edward and I were laughing while I sat next to him on his piano bench talking about how good our summer was going to be. Obviously, that's not going to happen.

I rested my head on the window and let the cold of the window cool down my head. I guess I dozed off because before I even knew it, Jasper opened the door and picked me up bridal style. I didn't refuse, my legs were sore and I was just so tired I felt that if I even tried to walk I'd hurt myself even more. He took me to my room and lied me on my bed. It wasn't long before I was in a deep sleep filled with horrible nightmares.

I was surprised to actually wake up on my own today. No Alice coming into my room at 6 waking me up. Even on weekends she would wake me up early.

I looked over at the clock and realized it was 11:00! Wow they really did let me sleep. I was wearing the same clothes I fell asleep in so I quickly put on a pair of light sweat pants with a White t-shirt. I went downstairs to see Esme reading a book and Emmett listening to his I-pod. Carlisle wasn't there which didn't surprise me because he always has to leave for work early, but what did surprise me was Alice wasn't there.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked into the living room.

"Hey Bella," Esme said as she lifted her reading eyes towards me. "Good morning sweetie."

Emmett responded to my hello with a nod.

"Good morning." I said as I took a seat next to Esme.

After sitting there for a while Esme suddenly said, "Oh darn! I forgot to tell you, Alice said that once you wake up go to her room. She refused to tell us why, said it was something private, just for you."

I nodded, "Kay thanks. I'll go now."

I went upstairs and knocked on Alice's door. When I did so she yelled, "Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me." I said through the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah!" she yelled back.

I opened the door and saw Alice lying on her unmade bed throwing a red rubber ball up so that it bounced on the ceiling and then catching it. She stopped throwing it and sat up on her bed. I walked over and sat down next to her. "Um, Esme said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I have to give you something. Well, I have to give you something _from_ someone." I was really confused now.

"Okay……What is it?"

"You'll see." She said now rummaging through her makeup table drawers. After not having success there she went to look under her bed. It was pretty funny; the way she was positioned made it look like she was wiggling her butt for everyone to see. After once again not finding success she went to her sock drawer and pulled out a white envelope, "Ah-ha! I found it!"

"What is it?" I asked with questioning eyes.

"It's a letter." She told me still holding the envelope in her hands.

"From……?"

"Edward." She said simply.

"Edward?" my face got hot, "Why would he give you a letter to give me?"

She now got a confused look on her face, "I wondered the same thing. About a week ago he gave it to me. He said that his instinct was telling him something bad was going to happen. I thought it was weird 'cause normally I'm the one with the instincts. But anyways, he told me that if that instinct of his ever came true to give you this." She handed me the letter.

I fiddled around with it, "Did you read it?" I asked hesitant with reading it. My face was even hotter now. I can't believe he had expected something to happen. I swear, this family has powers!

"No," she pouted, "He threatened me! He told me if he found out I'd read it before letting you see it that he would burn all my clothes! And believe me, he wasn't joking! He's done that to me before."

I had to laugh at this, "He did?"

"Yes! He told me not to go into his room when we were like—I don't even know—like, 7 and I didn't listen and so he stole my dad's lighter and put all my clothes in the fireplace and burnt them!"

I laughed, "He can be evil."

"I know! But I got revenge, and I can be just as evil if not more." She told me, "He had—and still has—boxers that have little pink and purple flowers and candies on them with a baby blue background. I stole them and hung them from the fire engine pole at the playground. And then, I announced that they were his!"

I laughed, "Wow, he must've been pissed, and how does he still have them? Like was he the same size when he was 7?"

She smirked, "No, they make them in all sizes and those are his favorite pair so he bought another pair like a month before you came."

"Wow." I told her speechless. When Edward gets better, I'm so teasing him…..if only he really _does_ get better.

"Open the card now! I've been waiting forever to see what it says." Alice urged. I totally forgot I still had it in my hand.

I opened it and read his beautiful script:

_My dearest Bella,  
I know this may not happen and that you might not have to get this letter and that when we are 50 we will be laughing about this but I still felt the urge to write this. The past week I have been getting some kind of feeling—great I'm now sounding like Alice—but anyway, my instinct keeps telling me that something is going to happen. I don't know what and I don't know when, and for all I know this feeling could be like indigestion. _

I stopped at that point and laughed, Edward is such a romantic but at times he can be such a joker. That's one thing I love about Edward—his sense of humor. I continued to read.

_But Bella, if you ever do have to read this in the near future I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. Bella, I truly have never felt like this for any other girl in my life. Sure, I've had girlfriends before but we never clicked like you and I do. It's just some kind of connection. Any time I hold your hand or anytime we kiss I feel this electric current going through me, almost as if I've been electrocuted but the best electricity ever. _

So he feels that too!

_It's surreal and I love every minute of being around you. I know you saw me at my jerkiest times and you did find a way to forgive me for all that and I'm completely grateful of that. Do you believe in soul mates? I know a lot of people say all that talk is just crap that people make up for stories, but I really do believe in that, and Bella, you _are_ my soul mate. No questions asked, you are. I love you so much Bella, more than you can even imagine.  
--Edward._

And with the last sentence I started to bawl.

Alice was over at her makeup mirror waiting for me to finish reading it so that she could read it next but she was over at my side in a second, "Bella? Bella, what's wrong? Was it the letter?"

It took me a few seconds before I could compose myself and was able to talk, I sniffled before saying, "I-i-i-it was, b-b-but, it wasn't bad, it was just so sweet, and I just want Edward to be all r-r-right!" I stuttered throughout the whole sentence.

Alice rubbed my back soothingly and said, "Can I read it?"

I nodded and handed her the letter. She read it and then looked up to me. "Bella, he really does love you! You changed him! He was never with a girl longer than a week."

And it was true, Edward really does love me, and I love him with the same amount of passion. We are definitely two teenagers in love. A lot of people believe that teenage love goes away and that when you in like your early 20's you'll find your true love but I've already found mine. Tears were still coming down my face, "I'm sorry." I said with a sniffle.

"For what? Crying?" I nodded, "God, Bella, believe me, I did my fair share of crying, that's why I didn't wake you up and that's why I stayed in my room! No one ever sees my emotional side. No one really saw how much I cried. And believe me, if I was in your position and I got a letter like that one from Jasper, I'd be a wreck too."

I now had my eyes staring at my feet but I looked up to see tears running down Alice's face too. She sniffled and laughed, "See?" she pointed to her own face, "But you can't tell anyone! Not even my own mom and dad or Jasper knows that I cry so much. They were surprised at the few tears I had when you guys got into the accident. That was a lot of crying to them."

"I promise," I told her holding out my pinky finger.

"Pinky swear?" she asked, "Isn't that like first grade?"

"It is, but no one's watching." She hooked her pinky onto mine.

After just sitting on her bed for a while I interrupted the silence by saying, "Is your feeling still the same?"

"Which one?" she asked.

"The one about Edward being okay." I stated flatly.

"It is Bella, it is."

**Heyy pplzzzzzz sorry for the long wait!!!! I'm terribly sorry I've just beeen soooooooooooo busy it's not even funny! How did you like that chapter? What were your favorite parts? Your least favorites? Well pretty please with a cherry on top review!!!!**

**P.S. Just wondering, I no this has nothing to do with Twilight but does anyone read the House of Night novels????? Cuz if you don't I soooo recommend them! Besides the Twilight Saga they are my ultimate fave books!!!!!!!! Theres five of them, Marked, Betrayed, Chosen, Untamed and the newest one Hunted. They are by P.C. and Kristen Cast.**


	26. Miracle

**Heyyy guys!!!!!!! New chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy……………**

**Disclaimer: Okay, no one really reads these so why do we need to do them? Whatever I don't own Twilight!**

**Previously: ****After just sitting on her bed for a while I interrupted the silence by saying, "Is your feeling still the same?"**

"**Which one?" she asked.**

"**The one about Edward being okay." I stated flatly.**

"**It is Bella, it is."**

**Bella's POV:**

It has been about a month now since the car accident. Edward still hasn't showed any signs of waking up. The first two weeks or so had been the same as they were the first day I woke up to find out Edward was in a coma. By now everyone was still utterly upset but we tried to make the best out of the times we weren't at the doctors with Edward. I would go to the hospital everyday as would everyone else. Everyday the rest of the family would give me at least an hour to myself with him. I would talk to him about everything that was happening in the world. World events, new happenings with friends and of course the family. I would also bring in a stereo and play his favorite music while I talked to him.

I couldn't fall asleep until after 4:00 AM last night because I spent the time thinking of what to talk to Edward about. I figured I'd just talk to him about random things like new movies that had come out or what happened recently in his favorite show—which by the way I hated but watched anyway just so I could update him. What I didn't expect was what was going to happen the next day.

Once again I woke up on my own at 11:00 with no Alice. She's been pretty good at letting me sleep in. She'd occasionally wake me up but no earlier than 7:30. I walked downstairs expecting to see Emmett playing video games, Alice doing her nails and Esme reading a book or taking pictures—she's been taking _a lot_ of pictures lately, it's actually quite funny. She'd come up to us while we are doing something totally embarrassing and just snap a picture. No matter how hard we beg she refuses to delete them. Once Emmett was getting out of the shower and Esme jumped at him while he was still in his towel and scared him so much he dropped the towel! Rosalie was there……..she didn't mind, it was hilarious—but anyways, no one was downstairs.

"Alice? Emmett? Esme? Carlisle?" I called expecting a response. There was no response though. "Hello? Anybody home?" I said while scanning the house. I looked in everyone's room and outside and still couldn't find anyone. I finally stopped looking everyone and noticed a note lying on the kitchen table.

"I couldn't have found this 15 minutes ago?" I mumbled to myself. I tripped about ten times trying to find them!

I opened the note and saw a note from Esme. I couldn't even tell it was her handwriting. It was scrawled and messy, very rushed looking. Normally Esme had really good handwriting. I opened the note and read:

_Bella darling, we didn't want to wake you since you didn't get to bed until a really late time last night. We knew you'd need your sleep. The hospital called with some bad news and told us we had to come immediately. Take your car to the hospital now and we will fill you in when you get here. Nothing will happen until we are able to talk to you.  
--Much love, Esme. _

I noticed there were tear stains all over the note, this can't be good! I started to hyperventilate but then realized I had to go! I didn't bother getting dressed—I was still wearing my PJ's, an old shirt and a soft pair of pink pants--I rushed to get my keys and ran out to my car.

The whole time in the car I was a wreck. I tried to tell myself that there must be a mistake. I mean maybe the doctors _thought _something was wrong but weren't positive? That's what my mind was telling me but my gut was telling me that wasn't the case. After about 10 minutes in the car I got to the hospital, I turned off the car very quickly and raced to get inside.

Once inside I went to the receptionist and not even trying to be polite I said, "Where's Edward Masen's room?"

She responded very rudely and snottily, "Are you family?" she was also cracking gum with her teeth.

"Well, I'm Edward Masen's girlfriend." I replied hastily trying to get the point that I want to see him now!

"I'm sorry," She said not sounding sorry at all, "Only blood relatives, legal adopted family and husbands/wives or fiancée's are aloud through right now." Wow so even Jasper and Rosalie wouldn't be aloud. Gosh they are strict with that kind of stuff!

I probably should've said that I have connections with Dr. Carlisle but my mind didn't want to have to argue with her on whether or not I was telling the truth or not so I blurted out, "Did I say girlfriend? I meant fiancée."

"You are?" she asked not believing me.

"Yeah, now could you just let me in?" I replied.

She sighed, "Fine, fine fine. Take the elevator to level 3, it's the 5th door or the right, the number is 283."

"Thanks," I said and ran towards the elevator. Inside the elevator was an old couple holding hands and crying ever so slightly. I walked in and heard, "Steve, I just can't believe it, out of all the people it had to be _our_ boy!" The man—I'm guessing Steve—was holding the lady tightly.

"I know, I know, its not fair." I tried to soothe her but he too looked insanely depressed.

It was an awkward silence until the woman said to me very kindly, "Hello dear, what are you doing at the hospital?"

"M-my boyfriend's under life s-s-support." I said then added, "And you?" trying not to be rude.

She frowned, "My son. He-he-he passed away last night. Stupid drunk driver hit his car."

I nodded, "I'm sorry. That's how my boyfriend got here, drunk driving."

"I just don't see the need! I mean if someone is going to get wasted stay home for the night! They cause so many people hurt."

I nodded again not knowing what to say. The door beeped saying we were on the third floor. "Well I'm sorry again but I have to go."

"Thank you. And I'm very sorry for you as well. I wish your boyfriend much luck in recovery."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

I stepped out of the elevator to find the room. I ran quickly and not even bothering to knock I slammed open the door only to see people in there sobbing. Even Alice who told me a couple weeks ago that she doesn't let anyone see her crying was over in a chair weeping her little eyes out.

"Bella!" Alice said when she saw me. She came rushing over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thank god you're here!" As Alice hugged me I looked around to see that the other people here were Carlisle, Esme and Emmett.

As I got out of my embrace with Alice I said, "What's wrong? What's going on?" No one answered, "Tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled a little louder than I expected.

Esme stood up, wiped her eyes with a tissue and put her arm around me she then quietly said, "The doctors think it's best to take Edward off of life support."

All in one instant my body shut down. "No. No. No. No. They can't!"

"He is showing no signs of life Bella. He's just suffering if we continue this. Edward is the type of guy that wants to enjoy life. I don't think he'd like it if this was his life." Carlisle said coming to my side.

The only person sitting down still was Emmett who got up suddenly and joined us, "As much as it hurts everyone we know he's right," Emmett started, "Edward would never want this."

I was speechless, I couldn't contain myself. I lunged myself into Esme's arms and sobbed. She patted my back and cried along with me. This just can't be happening.

After a while of just being there and crying Esme quietly said in my ear, "Would you like some alone time with him to say goodbye?"

I nodded quickly.

"Okay, everyone, we've had a lot of time with Edward, why don't we let Bella stay with him for a little bit?" Esme said.

Lots of nods and, "Okay's" came from the people around me.

Once they left I sat next to Edward on his bed. I stroked his hair with my hand, "Edward, you can't die! I love you so much! This can't be happening. Of course I'm not blaming you its just……….why does this have to happen? Edward, I love you so much and they want to take you off of life support. Try your hardest to live. Just breathe." I sobbed, still stroking his hand. Then I did something I'm not used to, I actually prayed. I've never really been religious but I do believe in God and what's the worst thing that will happen at a time like this? I don't think anything can be worse.

I put my hands together and said quietly, "God, please let Edward be okay! He's so young and has such a long life ahead of him. If he leaves so many people will be so upset. He has a wonderful family that loves him very much and a girlfriend that does too. He shouldn't have to pay the price for what a drunk driver did. Just please listen to my cry for help, he doesn't deserve this. Amen."

I held his hand to my face and gently kissed him. "Edward, I love you. Alice gave me your note. It was so sweet and I fell the exact same way! I've had boyfriends before but we never clicked like you and I. We had some sort of connection! And like you said about the electric current you feel when we kiss or touch, I feel that too! I even told the receptionist I was your fiancée." I stopped but then mumbled, "Not that I would mind that……Just remember I'll love you forever and always." I tightened my grip on his hand.

Suddenly the door of the room popped open and in came Carlisle and the rest of the family. Carlisle said with pain, "Bella, its time."

I sobbed into my hands, "I can't believe this is happening! It's not fair!"

Everyone nodded and Alice came over to me and grabbed my hand. She gave me a tight squeeze and then loosened her grip.

As Carlisle went over to Edward I quietly mumbled, "I love you."

"Everyone say your last goodbye." Carlisle said with a pained expression.

Everyone mumbled things about loving him and saying that they will always remember him. Carlisle went over and had his hand on the machine that would forever stop Edward's heart.

Then suddenly just before Carlisle could pull the switch a big gasp came from Edward's mouth and his eyes fluttered open.

"Edward!" I squealed racing to his side.

**A/N: heyyyyyy there ya go! I know it's not that long but I didn't have much time to write so I'm sorry about that! But yay! Edward woke up!!!!! Did you like that chapter??????? Please review and tell me what you thought! Btw thank you to everyone who reviews for my story! Much love to you all!**


	27. Forever and Always

**Here's the next chapter!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me! The last chapter got over 20 reviews!!! = ) Big surprise in this chapter! Keep reading to figure it out…….also you wont have to hunt me down or anything, it's a GOOD big surprise! lol**

**Previously: ****Then suddenly just before Carlisle could pull the switch a big gasp came from Edward's mouth and his eyes fluttered open.**

"**Edward!" I squealed racing to his side.**

**Bella's POV:**

"Oh my God! Edward! Your awake!" I exclaimed as everyone joined me around his bed. There were lots of people saying basically the same thing I was.

He smiled his crooked smile at me and I erupted into tears, "I'm so glad your okay! We were so worried, oh Edward I love you so much!"

Edward's eyes were now widely open but no one had given him the chance to speak yet. Carlisle then said, "Edward! How are you feeling?"

It took him a second to reply but when he did he said, "Sore." His voice was crackly, I'm sure it pained him to speak.

Carlisle took his pulse and checked all the monitors. "That truly was a miracle. Edward, you were seconds away from death but now, now your heart beat is regular and your pulse is back to normal, I don't even understand though I'm very grateful!"

Edward nodded with a smile.

"We'd all been so worried! Thank god you're okay!" Esme gushed with Alice and Emmett nodding ferociously next to her telling him how much they worried about him.

Edward then said with a quiet voice, "I'm sorry for making you all worry."

He was such a gentleman, too much for his own good. Even when _he_ was the one in the hospital bed after almost dying _he_ was the one apologizing.

"Edward, no need for you to apologize! This isn't your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for." I told him. He nodded, "Does it hurt to talk?" I asked him.

"A little." He told me, "How long have I been in here?" he asked no one specifically.

Alice answered, "A little over a month. We were worried sick but I kept telling them you would be okay! I had a feeling, plus you're a fighter." She said with a wink.

He laughed, "It doesn't feel like that long. It feels like the accident was yesterday." He then looked at me with realization, "Your okay right, because you were in the car with me. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just some burns on my legs but nothing worse than that." I told him.

"Good. I'm glad your okay." He said, still with a quiet voice but with a big smile.

"Okay guys, as much as I would love for you all to stay I have to get some nurses in here with me to do a thorough check on him." Carlisle said. I looked over Edward quickly before nodding. Edward's casts were now off except for the one on his arm—the time he spent asleep had healed his broken bones.

Carlisle made us leave so that he and the other doctors could make sure everyone was okay with Edward. Esme, Alice, Emmett and I went downstairs into the waiting room only to be bombarded by Jasper and Rosalie.

"How's he doing?" Rosalie asked in a frantic voice.

"A nurse called us earlier." Jasper said practically mimicking Rosalie's voice except a boy version of that. They both looked like they had been crying.

"They wouldn't let us in his room!" Rosalie told us.

I smiled a huge smile, "He's awake!"

"He is?" Rosalie said a big smile spreading across both her and Jasper's faces, "But why did the nurse tell us something was wrong?"

Emmett went over to Rosalie and put his arm around her, "They were going to have to take him off life support," Jasper gasped—Jasper is Edward's best friend. "_But_ just before they pulled the plug he took in a big gust of breathe and his eyes opened!"

"When can we see him?" Jasper asked.

Alice was now over with Jasper, "A bunch of the doctors have to make sure he's okay, and then we will be aloud in again."

Everyone walked down to the food court in the hospital and we grabbed a booth. We talked on and on about how glad we were Edward was okay and how terrified we were when he was sick. Every was just ecstatic that Edward was going to be okay.

After eating we went out to the waiting room to wait until Carlisle said we could go back in. Finally after like a half hour of waiting a young nurse came out and said, "Isabella Swan?"

I stood up and said, "Right here."

She smiled at me and said, "Um, Edward Masen asked specially for you to go see him."

"Just me?" I said glancing back to the rest of the family.

She wore a soft smile and said, "He just wants to talk to you alone for a little bit, the rest of the family will be aloud to go in soon." I nodded and followed the nurse to his room. She left once we got to the door and I proceeded to go in.

I opened the door and was greeted with Edward saying, "Hey love," In a quiet voice.

"Hi." I responded closing the door and going to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than when I was in the coma." He joked, "Not that I can remember any of that. I'm truly sorry for causing you worry."

I laughed, "Like I said, not your fault!"

He nodded, "I'm still sorry," he then patted the bed next to him and said, "Sit."

"Yes sir!" I said with a fake salute. He laughed and I laughed along with him.

After a few seconds I said, "Thank you for the note."

It took him a few seconds to remember what I was talking about then he said, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that." He lifted his eyebrows, "What did you think of it?"

"I loved it. Well not the fact that you thought something was going to happen and didn't tell me, but I liked the note besides that."

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't want to worry you." He told me.

I took his hand and said, "I return all the feeling in that letter. Every single thing you said about me, I feel the same way about you. I feel the electric current running through me when I touch you too," to show effect I grabbed his hand, "And the question you asked about soul mates? Edward, you _are_ my soul-mate, I just _know _it. No ifs, ands, or buts on the subject."

"I'm glad you feel the same way, I really do." He smiled.

Suddenly I heard the door creak open and in came that snooty receptionist that I had to tell I was getting married to Edward just so she'd let me in.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you and your—"she started.

"Shut it." I interrupted under my breathe trying to be quiet enough so that Edward wouldn't hear me. My face got bright red I'm sure.

"Shut what?" she said with an evil smirk, I have no clue what I did to her to make her hate me so much! I mean, its not like I know the girl, she just must dislike people randomly. "Why wouldn't you want me to continue my sentence?"

"Because I don't." I mumbled, Edward was now looking at us with a confused expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I quickly replied.

"Oh. Hi Edward, sorry for being rude, I'm very glad you are awake and I just came in to congratulate you two on your upcoming wedding." She glanced at me with another evil smirk.

"Wedding?" Edward asked looking at the receptionist and me.

"Yeah, Bella here told me you two were getting married! Congrats!" and with that, she left us alone.

Edward was still looking at me and I was still sitting next to him on the bed, before he could say anything I quickly blurted out all in one breathe, "She wouldn't let me in to see you unless I was a blood relative, legal adopted family, wife, or fiancée and I was dumb and didn't even think about saying anything about Carlisle so I just blurted out that I was your fiancée because I really, really, _really_ wanted to see you and she was being really—" I was cut off with Edward's finger placed firmly against my mouth.

"Marry me." he said.

I was caught off guard, "Wh-wh-what?"

"Marry me," he repeated, "I already know I want to share the rest of my life with you." He was completely serious about this too. I hesitated but he continued, "I know we haven't really known each other for a very long time but I love you more than you can even imagine, I know you were caught off guard by this, and believe me I wasn't planning on asking until that girl came in and gave me the idea, but Bella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I still didn't answer, I was in complete shock, I was afraid if I should try to answer that my voice would crack Edward continued with saying, "So whad'ya say?" he now wore one of his famous crooked grins.

"I-I-I s-s-say y-y-yes!" I told him and leaned down to give him a kiss. I was very careful not to move his arm too much; I didn't want to cause any more damage than there already was.

I raised my head from the kiss to be greeted by Edward wearing a huge grin. "Really?"

"Absolutely! I want to spend my life with you too. I truly love you Edward!"

He propped his bed so he was sitting upright and I bent in and gave him a huge hug, I'd never thought this day would come so quickly, I'd always been opposed to young marriages but if the young kids getting married were as much in love as Edward and I, then I have no problem with it. I guess I just never really felt the glory of actually getting engaged so I didn't know the true happiness it brought.

I leaned my forehead into his as out noses slightly rubbed against each other, "I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan. More than you can imagine." He told me staring into my eyes.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Masen. Forever and Always." I told him getting lost in his gorgeous topaz eyes.

**A/N: ahhhhhhhhhhh Edward proposed!!!!!!! How'd ya like that chapter?? I tried to get it up a little earlier because I wont be able to get one up this weekend, you seeee my parents are divorced so I'm going to my dads this weekend and there computer gets messed up A LOT so I just write them here. PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW!!!!! = ) **


	28. Telling The Family

**Heyyy pplzzz heres the next chapter! Enjoy = ) **

**Previously: ****I leaned my forehead into his as out noses slightly rubbed against each other, "I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan. More than you can imagine." He told me staring into my eyes.**

"**I love you too Edward Anthony Masen. Forever and Always." I told him getting lost in his gorgeous topaz eyes.**

**Bella's POV: **

I took my head away from his and said, "When should we tell the others?"

"As soon as possible!" he exclaimed, I could tell he was really excited and honestly so was I.

I then realized something, "Edward?"

"Yes love?" he replied.

"Don't we have to get parental allowing to get married?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Esme and Carlisle will let us." He stopped then continued, "You also didn't think of that when you were talking to the receptionist, you are a legally adopted relative."

"I guess it was fate." I laughed.

"Ready to tell the others?" he asked me and I nodded my head. Edward pressed the red button next to his bed so a nurse would come.

After a few moments of waiting a dark haired, petite nurse came in. "Hello, you called?"

"Yes, could you please tell the rest of my family to come in? Esme, Carlisle and Alice Cullen, Emmett Masen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale?" Edward asked politely.

"Sure thing, do you have any idea where I might be able to find them?" she responded.

"Well, Carlisle is probably with one of his patients and the rest I think are in the café." Edward's voice seemed to be getting stronger.

"Okay, I'll tell them to come."

"Thanks!" Edward called after her as she left. He then turned to me, "How do you want to tell them?"

"Uh did you want to talk or me?" I answered his question with one of my own.

"Doesn't matter." He answered with a slight shrug.

"It's up to you." I told him.

"No, it's up to you." He answered.

"No, you," I argued,

"You!" he cried.

Even after a few minutes of doing this we were still bantering about who was it was up to.

"No it's up to you!" I exclaimed as the rest of the family came into the room.

"What's up to who?" Emmett asked.

I blushed, looked down to the floor and said, "We have something to tell you guys."

"You guys aren't breaking up are you?" Jasper said with worry in his eyes. He too thought I was a better pick than Tanya. Pretty much no one in this family agreed with the couple of Edward and Tanya.

"Oh hell no!" I said.

"Language," Esme told me.

"Sorry, oh _heck_ no," I rephrased.

"Much better, but anyways continue."

"Okay, well anyway, we are absolutely _not_ breaking up."

"So what's the news?" Alice asked impatiently, "Good news or bad?"

"Good." Edward said.

"Very good." I added.

"Just tell us already!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Okay, um, well," I guess I'm going to have to tell them since Edward over there is being silent! "Well, uh, w-we—Edward and I—are p-p-planning to get m-m-married." I couldn't help but stutter.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

Alice was the only one without her mouth dropped open instead she was in her own little world jumping up and down mumbling to herself about how she was going to decorate the church or backyard or wherever we chose to get married. I guess she just figured that she would get to be the decorator.

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked us, a smiling growing on his face.

"Absolutely," Edward said.

"Now you decide to talk!" I whispered to him.

"You could have told me to talk before." He defended himself.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Esme asked sweetly with Carlisle next to her.

"Yes I do. I think it's a very good idea at that. I want to spend the rest of my life with Edward, and I'm sure he feels the same way." I smiled at him.

"Believe me, I do." He said looking directly at me as if no one else was in the room.

Carlisle and Esme now had looks of satisfaction on there faces as did the rest of the group, they must really approve of this. "How did this all happen?" Carlisle asked still wearing a warm smile.

So we explained about the receptionist—who we found outs name was Taylor—and we explained on how Edward proposed out of no where and how I obviously said yes.

"I'm very excited for the two of you!" Alice gushed and ran to our sides; she gave me a really big hug then raced to Edward and gave him a more delicate hug.

"So am I!" Emmett exclaimed and ran to us just as Alice had. I swear, he's a guy version of Alice. He picked me up and gave me a bear hug so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Emmett. Can't. Breathe." I told him.

"Oh, sorry." He said then put me down, he went over to Edward and gave him a pat on his shoulder, "And to think, this little guy over here used to be the one to run around in his superman P.J's saying he was here to save the world! Now he's getting married!"

Edward blushed and I smiled, "You did that?"

"I was 8!" he cried looking totally embarrassed.

The rest of them gave us hugs telling us how happy they were for us.

After a few minutes of talking about the wedding Edward suddenly asked, "When do I get out of here?"

Carlisle looked at the clipboard next to him and said, "Well you've really improved and that cast on your arm should be off tonight. You have to stay just one more night!"

"Really?" Edward looked thrilled.

"Really," Carlisle responded.

"So when do you guys want to have the wedding?" Rosalie interjected.

I laughed, "Well, really, we haven't had all that much time to think about it." I looked over to Edward, "When do you want it?"

"When do _you_ want it?" he smirked.

"Not this again," I mumbled laughing but decided to actually answer this one, "I think it would be nice to have it on Valentines Day. Most romantic day of the year."

"That's so romantic!" Rosalie and Esme gushed at the exact same time which caused everyone to laugh.

"I think that's a wonderful idea love." Edward told me.

"Okay, let's give the newly-engaged peoples some time to themselves so they can _talk."_ Emmett said obviously not really meaning talk.

"Emmett, I'm in a cast and on an IV, what can I possibly do _besides _talk?" Edward laughed.

"Oh, there's possibilities." He smirked then left with everyone following.

I laughed, "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, what are we going to do with him?" I teased playfully.

"Honestly I have no clue, how many embarrassing stories did he tell you while I was asleep?" Edward asked.

"Oh just one." I smirked remembering the story Emmett told me.

He lifted one eyebrow, "And which one is that?"

"Well, apparently when you guys were like, I think he said 5, you went to the store and you got lost."

"Oh I know where this is going but continue."

"Okay so he told me that Esme would always call you Shnookie—where she got that I have not idea--and that's what you always responded to. So when you got lost and went to the cashier and they asked for your name you answered Shnookie and they said it over the loud-speaker." I smiled.

"They like making fun of me." He fake pouted.

"Alice told me one too," I smiled evily.

"Oh great, what did she say?"

"I love seeing you embarrassed. It's a nice change I'm normally the one with the bright red face. But anyways she told me how you used to have—and still have—boxers with pink and purple flowers and candies on them. And that she hung them up when you guys were like 7."

He sighed, "Yes, but there just so comfy!"

"Don't worry," I got real close to his face and said, "I think pink and purple boxers are sexy."

"Oh really?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I might just have to see them one of these days." I laughed.

He smirked and said, "That can certainly be arranged," he winked, "Anyway, enough embarrassing me tell me a story about yourself."

I had the perfect one, "Okay, you sure you want to hear it? It's sort of girly."

He laughed, "Sure."

"Okay then, be aware." I said trying to scare him jokingly, "Okay, so it was when I was in 7th grade, my friend Casey Petrillo—well ex-friend Casey Petrillo forgot to wear a bra to school and she was soooo embarrassed it wasn't even funny." I stopped to see his reaction.

"Was that it? It wasn't even about you!"

"Calm it Masen, I wasn't finished. So anyway, I told her to clean it and give it back to me the next day but she decided she'd give it back to me right in the hall way. So this guy I was crushing on for like 2 years—Zack--was walking right past us and Casey goes, 'Oh Bella here's your bra,' and she throws it at me but at the same time she threw it Zack stepped in front of my and it hit him square in the face. I'll tell you he didn't once talk to me after that."

"Well that's good for me, I might have some competition right now if it wasn't for that little incident." He said then noted, "Hey you're not blushing, did you not get embarrassed by that?"

I laughed, "Surprisingly not, I mean if I would have told the whole school I would've been beet red, but I just feel so comfortable around you." I answered honestly.

"I'm glad." His smile was sincere.

"So, happy you get to leave tomorrow?" I asked excited as anything that he gets to leave.

"Thrilled, I mean, I know I haven't really been aware that I've been here its just, I want to be able to walk and be home." He told me. He then said, "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I replied.

"When we, you know, get married, what did you have in mind about living arrangements? I mean like, did you want us to get our own house or stay where we are living now?" he asked awkwardly.

I laughed, "Well, we sure have a lot of time before we really need to discuss this but I think we should stay at our house for a while, but then definitely we should get our own place."

"Perfect." He said with a smile. After his smile a big yawn spread across his face.

I laughed and patted him on the leg, "Alright, well, you get some rest; I'm sure your beat. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

He said, "Will you come back later?"

I smiled, "Absolutely. Get some rest." I started walking out the door when Edward called my name. "Yes?"

"I love you." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry, I know that was sort of a filler but I couldn't think of anything else to write! I'll be trying to think of more ideas but please give me any ideas that you think of, they are greatly appreciated! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	29. Coming Home

**Heyy peoplezz heres the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, major case of writers block. Also GIVE ME IDEAS!! I love hearing your ideas on the story! Please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But a girl can dream right?  
**

**Previously: ****He said, "Will you come back later?"**

**I smiled, "Absolutely. Get some rest." I started walking out the door when Edward called my name. "Yes?"**

"**I love you." He said looking deep into my eyes.**

"**I love you too."**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward gets to come home today! I'm so excited it's not even funny; it's been forever since I've had my Edward at home. I couldn't sleep at all last night, I was too excited, so instead of sleeping I listened to my I-pod and read my favorite book _Wuthering Heights. _I literally probably got 2 hours of sleep.

I woke up—well not really woke up just decided to go downstairs at that point—at around 7:00. I started getting ready at 6 though, I had to get a shower and then get dressed. When I went downstairs Alice was of course awake as anything and dancing all around the kitchen, Emmett was playing guitar hero and Esme was sipping coffee and reading a magazine.

"Hey guys!" I called walking into the kitchen.

"Bella!" Alice cried.

"Alice!" I mimicked.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked hyper as ever.

"Of course, how long have you guys been waiting for me?" I felt bad that they had been waiting, especially since I was awake practically the whole night.

"Not long," Esme answered my question, "Only about a half hour." She said then yelled to Emmett, "Emmett stop your game and let's go."

In no time Emmett was next to us and said, "Ready!" everyone was obviously thrilled Edward could come home; it's just been such a long time since we've seen him here.

We took two cars, Esme said that she would drive herself and that the teenagers would all drive with me in my car. Esme would have company on the way back though; Carlisle said he'd get out early so he could be with us for Edward's arrival back home.

The car ride felt like ages. I felt as if I could've read _Wuthering Heights_ 5 times in the length it took us to get to the hospital. After the countless complains of me saying, 'are we almost there' we finally pulled into the hospital parking lot.

I jumped out of the car as soon as I had my keys out of the ignition and Alice and Emmett quickly followed. Esme parked right next to us and followed as well. We all speed-walked to the front door.

When we got to the front desk Esme said to the receptionist—who thank god was not Taylor, "Hello, we are here to pick up Edward Masen, he should be aloud to come home today."

She smiled at us and said, "He should be out any minute, just wait over there," she motioned to the gray chairs in the waiting room.

"Thanks!" Esme replied and we all took our seats. I was in the middle of Alice and Emmett and Esme was on Emmett's right. Alice was flipping through a copy of _Vogue_, Emmett was going through a copy of _Sports Illustrated_, Esme was looking at some cooking magazine while I was practically jumping in my seat.

After sitting there for what was probably only 5 minutes but seemed like 5 hours, I grabbed a copy of _People Magazine_, as I started flipping through the pages I suddenly felt a slight tap on my left shoulder. I looked over to see no one, but then looked to my right and there stood Edward with a crooked grin placed on his mouth.

"Miss me?" he asked.

I jumped up and ran to give him the biggest hug I could conjure up.

"Absolutely!" I cried holding on to him. The rest of the gang was now up waiting in line to give Edward a hug. I looked up to see Carlisle come to his wife and give her a big heart-felt hug with a kiss at the end. I smiled to myself, they never really showed public affection, but they really loved each other.

Edward was bombarded with questions including, 'How are you feeling?', 'Can you walk well'? Things like that.

He laughed at all the attention he was getting and said, "I'm feeling fine, and my legs were wobbly at first but I'm walking fine now as you can see." It was pretty funny after he said that. He started walking down the hallway with a runway walk and did all these poses. On the way back he blew a kiss to me and said, "Thank you, thank you my audience, come back any time!" he then blew kisses out randomly. Other people in the waiting room were looking at him as if he were on drugs.

After he finished his modeling career he walked over to me, put his arm around my shoulders and while we were walking to the car said, "Ready to get the hell outta here?"

"More than you can imagine." I smiled up at him, "Hey guess what!"

"What?" he asked.

"Emmett, Alice, you and I all get the car to ourselves and…" I left my sentence hanging.

"And…?" he asked prompting me to continue to speak.

"WE GET TO PLAY AMERICAN IDOL AGAIN!" I exclaimed jokingly.

"Did Alice say you had to play this?" he asked accusingly.

"No," I smirked, "I did."

He laughed and we continued walking to my car. Emmett decided he would drive. Him and Alice in the front, Edward and I in the back. I told Emmett and Alice our—well_ my_ plan—and they thought it was a great idea. We decided to do what we did last time, first we picked an order then we had to sing whatever song came our way.

"Okay, what order should we do?" I asked.

"Ladies first," Emmett smirked as he said this.

"Alice, you wanna go first?" she shook her head and I sighed, "Looks like I have to go first."

"Oh stop being a big baby! You've been here long enough not to be shy around us! I'll go after you, then Emmett and last but not least Edward!" she laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha, I know, just wondering. Okay let's see what my song is." We waited for the last song to finish then my song came on. If I was drinking anything I swear I would've spit it out. Alice, Emmett and Edward were all in hysterics.

It was still the introduction of the song so I said, "I'm _not_ singing this."

"Oh yes you are Bella, yes you are." And I know by now, never argue with Alice, so against my will I started singing _I'm too sexy_ by Right Said Fred. At this point I was pretty comfortable with singing in front of Edward, Alice and Emmett, but still anyone singing this song would be red in the face……..unless your Alice, I don't think I've ever seen her embarrassed.

It took me a while to get into the song but once I got into it, I really got into it. Obviously I couldn't do awesome dance moves because we were sitting in the car, but it was fun that was for sure. We are going to have to play this one day when we can actually stand! I sang to the song and when the final line came I did a fake bow while they clapped.

"That was something!" Emmett said not even bothering to try not to laugh hysterically.

"Very……..interesting," Alice said holding in giggles.

"Agreed!" Edward added last of them to comment.

I laughed and said, "Well Alice lets see what you have to sing." And as soon as I said that the song _Wake Me Up Before you Go-go_ by Wham! Came on through the speakers. Not the average song you'd see Alice sing but she seemed pretty pleased with it.

She didn't need any time whatsoever to get into the song. The first words were out of the speakers and Alice was already getting into it. She was swaying back and forth in her seat, bobbing her head. It was really funny.

The scary thing was, at the end of the song, she still wasn't out of breath! After all the moving around she did and the singing at the top of her lungs. I swear, I think Alice could run five miles and still be ready to run a whole marathon more.

Okay, so, so far both Alice and I had very………strange songs. I was wondering what songs the guys would have, good songs, bad songs, strange songs.

The commercial ended and I was the first to recognize the song. I started laughing my head off, and once the others realized what song it was they started laughing too! So, Emmett was going to have to sing _Don't Cha_ by the Pussycat Dolls.

He laughed before taking a breathe to start singing. Emmett honestly is a really good singer, I swear, if he tried out for the real American Idol he'd have high hopes for making top two. He couldn't do much dancing on account he was driving but he sure sang his heart out. The song ended and we now got to see what song Edward gets to sing.

We waited for the commercial to end—it was some stupid add about toothpaste. Then, Edward's song came on. It was _Hey There Delilah _by The Plain White T's.

Why does he always get the songs I actually like? As he started to sing I got lost in the wonderful melody of his voice. Every note was exactly precise as if he had been the one to record it. If he tried out for American Idol, I honestly think he'd have a major chance to win. I didn't even realize the song was coming to an end because I had been so caught up in listening to each syllable come out of his mouth into song.

"Bella? Bella? You awake in there?" Edward asked me waving his hand in my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked dazed.

"I thought we lost you for a second!" he exclaimed laughing.

"N-no, I was just…." I blushed, "I was just caught up in your singing, you really are amazing."

He smiled a breathtaking smile showing all his perfectly white teeth, "Thanks! So are you."

I smiled back with no words.

"Hey, you two love-birds ready to get out?" I looked over to see Alice and Emmett looking at us, I then realized the car was stopped and looked out the window to see that we were in the parking lot of the house.

I laughed and said, "Yep," I turned to Edward, "Ready to come home?"

He sighed in relief, "More than you can imagine!"

**Heyyy guysssssss I hope you liked tht chapter!! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the wait it's not even funny!!!! I've just had such a super bad case of writers block that I had NO clue what to write about……if you have ANY ideas whatsoever, even if you think I wont like them TELL ME!!! I'd love to see what you guys want to read, well PLEASE review and PLEASE give me your ideas!!!!!!!**


	30. GIVE ME MY SHOES!

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyy guys!!! Hope you like this next chapterrr….remember, ideas are ALWAYS welcomed!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight??? Hmmmmmmm as much as I'd like to say yes I have to say no……but I REALLY wouldn't mind owning Edward = )**

**Previously: ****I laughed and said, "Yep," I turned to Edward, "Ready to come home?"**

**He sighed in relief, "More than you can imagine!"**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up to the light peeking through my curtains. I felt something around my waist and I looked down to see Edward's arm overlapping my stomach. We were watching a movie before bed last night and I guess we both just dozed off. Jasper and Rosalie would be coming by today. Its suppose to rain later on so our plans were most likely just to hang around the house for the day. They might even sleep over if there able too.

I sighed before trying to get Edward's arm off of me. I wasn't too worried about waking him. One thing I've learned about Edward, the few months I've known him is that he's a deep sleeper! I shifted out of his arms and decided I mine-as-well take a shower since I had the time.

I grabbed a towel before quickly taking a glance at the clock. 9:47AM.

I put my I-pod in its dock so that I could listen to it while I shower. I was in the middle of listening to a song by Muse when I realized I hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom with me! Only a towel. On account of my bathroom being connected to only my room, I normally just get dressed in my room rather than in the bathroom.

While being distracted by the thought I dropped the bar of soap and it fell to the floor, as I went to pick it up I slipped and fell right on my butt!

"Ow!" I cried out in pain. While getting up I had to hold on to the sides so that I wouldn't lose my balance again.

I quickly finished my shower and dried myself off with the towel. I wrapped the towel around my whole body, exposing nothing, so that I could go into my room and get some clothes. Even though Edward's a deep sleeper I was extra quiet so that just in case, I wouldn't wake him up.

I was looking through my dressers when Edward's voice interrupted the silence. "Hello love," his perfectly velvet voice said to me. I turned around at the same time he sat up.

He then realized I was just wearing a towel, "Oh, uh, I-I-I, sorry." He said, flustered. His face was actually the color mine normally is! I mean, I'm sure my face was just as red, but Edward normally doesn't blush no matter how embarrassed he is. So randomly I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Your face!" I exclaimed.

"My face? What's so funny about my face? Do I have something on it?" he asked placing his hands on his forehead.

I shook my head and regained control of my voice, "You were blushing! I've never seen you do that!"

He laughed as he shook his head, "Bella, you are really easily amused."

I nodded and finished picking out my clothes. Once I found a good and comfy outfit I said, "I'll be right back." While racing into the bathroom to get changed.

I had just finished getting dressed when I heard Alice's high pitched voice yell, "EMMETT MASEN YOU ARE SO DEAD! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" What? Did he hide something?

I heard Emmett laugh in response and I heard footsteps running all over the place.

"EMMETT COME BACK HERE!" Alice screamed. I heard the door slam open and then closed.

I walked back into my room and saw Edward with an amused smile.

"What's going on with those two?" I asked him as I sat on my bed.

He chuckled. "Well, Emmett has this game where he steals all of Alice's shoes and credit cards and hides them somewhere. Anywhere really, it's different every time."

"Should we help her?" I asked him curiously.

He laughed, "Well, normally if Rosalie is here, she helps Alice and Jasper and I help Emmett. It normally turns into some big prank war thing. Boys against girls…….but now since you're here, it can be completely fair! Three guys and three girls! I'm sure Rosalie and Jasper are here already." He looked out the window and I followed his gaze. Sure enough Alice was chasing Emmett around the yard with Rosalie trying to keep up. Alice can really run.

Jasper was trying to distract Alice by yelling things to her that I couldn't quite make out.

I smiled and said, "Oh, so we have to be against each other?"

He nodded with a smile.

"It's on!" I exclaimed than ran out of the room to meet the others outside. Edward was right behind me.

Once out the door I yelled to the girls, "Need some help?"

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed while still chasing her boyfriend and cousin.

"Absolutely!" Rosalie said, while too, running. While still running she said, "Oh, Emmett also took all your books while you were sleeping, and he got Jasper to take all my cosmetics!" I sighed, great now I'd have to not only fight for Alice's shoes but also for my books and Rosalie's cosmetics. After running along with them for a while I realized we were really getting no where. All the boys were taller than us so they had much longer legs. Suddenly I had an idea.

I quickly called Rosalie and Alice into a type of huddle so that I could tell them my idea without the guys hearing. I looked up to see the guys pushing each other around, joking and laughing.

"Okay, what's your plan Bella?" Alice said, for once out of breathe. They both looked at me anxiously.

"Okay, well, I was thinking, are they the type of guys to get easily distracted if we are wearing something really hot?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Rosalie got the idea and started to smile, "Definitely the type of guys."

I smiled, "Good, so Alice, Emmett didn't steal your clothes or make-up right?"

She laughed, "Nope thank god! This time the only thing he stole were my shoes! Except for the ones on my feet."

"Okay good. By any chance do you have any kinds of clothing that's like _really_ revealing so we can really turn the guys on?"

She looked at me with an expression saying duh, "Of course Bella! I Alice have all clothes!"

I laughed, "Okay, so, we pretend we give up and then we go to your room and get really dressed up and get makeovers and stuff," Alice's face lit up immediately at the word. "Then, when we come downstairs to the guys—looking irresistible of course—we tell them they can have no physical contact with us whatsoever until they give us your shoes back!"

"Hah!" Rosalie exclaimed, "That's sure to get them to give in to us!"

Alice grinned mischievously, "You have a good mind Bella! Let's get on it!"

I smiled quickly in our little huddle before putting on a pouting face as I turned to look at the guys.

"Fine!" I exclaimed as I turned around to see them looking at us. "We give up!"

"You do?" Edward asked with an awe-struck expression. He turned to Alice and Rosalie, "You guys never gave up before."

Alice sighed, "I know, and I'm really pissed I don't have my shoes, but Bella's a really good persuader."

Rosalie pouted too, "Yeah, she should so be on the debate team."

"Ah! So we win this time?" Emmett exclaimed obviously excited.

I pouted even more and said, "Yeah, I guess you do." I then mumbled to myself, "For now."

Alice spoke up, "We're gonna go to my room for a little bit, nothing better to do."

Alice started to walk towards the house and Rosalie and I followed. I looked back to the boys one last time to see them giving each other high fives. If they only knew what we had up our sleeves. I grinned.

Once we reached Alice's room I jumped on her bed and said, "Aren't you glad its fair game now? Now its three on three, not two on two."

Alice came up to me and gave me a big hug and said, "If we didn't have your wonderful mind we'd still be chasing them outside!" she laughed and joined me on the bed.

"Okay, who should we dress first?" I asked curiously.

Rosalie and Alice responded at the exact same time, "You."

I sighed not even bothering to fight, "Well, since this is going to have to happen anyway, lets get it done with."

We turned on the radio really loud so that they boys wouldn't be able to hear us talking about what to wear. Alice and Rosalie went to the closet and continuously threw out random pieces of clothes to me. Some where tight, others were just really low, others were really see through and then we had the ones that were really tight, low and see through. The shorts were all jean mini-skirts or very small jeans.

After trying on a countless amount of clothes we all decided that my best bet was a tight, low blue top that came just above my belly button. For pants, I got myself a nice pair of light denim jean shorts that seriously came above my knee more than a foot. I had a pair of my own shoes to wear since Alice obviously didn't have any of her own. My shoes were black flip flops with sparkles on the strap that kept the shoe to my foot—thank god the only thing I own is flats!

Alice wore a tight green shirt that came down very low. It had three quarter sleeves to it. It was about the same length as the one I was wearing, coming down just above her belly button. She wore a pair of extra slim tight denim jeans. It was a much darker color than the ones I decided to wear. She had to deal with the fact that I only had flat shoes so she went for the white ballet flats that went extremely well with the outfit.

Rosalie wore a red low cut tee shirt. Hers was just a tiny bit less tight than ours were but still it looked amazing on her and came up a little higher than ours. It was about 5 inches higher than her belly button. She too wore short jean shorts. Hers were a medium color with a flower design on the back pocket. Absolutely stunning on her. For shoes she decided to wear my pair of red flip flops that were basically made for the shirt she was wearing.

Our hair was a whole different story. Alice and Rosalie played with my hair until they had it exactly how they wanted it. They curled it so that my already wavy hair has nice rich ringlets coming down. Then we did Alice's hair. Since she has short hair we didn't have much variety we could do. So we just styled it straight instead of her normal spiky look. For Rosalie we combed out her perfect blonde locks and then blew dry it to give it extra fluff.

We all filed in front of the mirror and Rosalie said, "Ready to go break some hearts and get some shoes, books and cosmetics?"

Alice and I smiled and at the same time said, "Absolutely!"

**A/N: there's the next chapterrrr……did you like it? Any questions….concerns?????  
ummmmmmm okay, well for the chapter after this I'm going to do my best to get it up pretty soon, but its spring break where I live so I'm going away, I'm not sure exactly wen I will be able to post more but I promise you, as soon as I'm able to I'll post, I love this story and all the fans!! Your reviews mean so much to me!!! Well I hope you liked the chapter, please review!!!**


	31. Girls Are Evil

**Here's the next chapterrr enjoy = )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, simple as tht.**

**Previously:** **We all filed in front of the mirror and Rosalie said, "Ready to go break some hearts and get some shoes, books and cosmetics?"**

**Alice and I smiled and at the same time said, "Absolutely!"**

**Bella's POV:**

We walked downstairs to the living room to see the guys playing some video game on Emmett's Play Station 3. They didn't hear us come up in so we decided to just sit down and watch them play until they noticed us.

Edward's guy blew up Emmett's guy and Edward exclaimed, "Dude Emmett I so beat your—"He trailed off, now noticing us girls with our super sexy outfits on. "Oh, uh, h-h-hi." Edward stuttered. It was quite funny; he wasn't used to seeing me in these kinds of clothes. Even Rosalie and Alice never dress up _this_ much.

All the guys looked at us with there mouths wide open. I twirled a piece of my hair with my fingers. "Hi," I grinned a huge smile.

They all had silly grins on there faces. I internally sighed, boys will be boys.

"Y-y-you look…….unbelievable," Edward told me.

Emmett and Jasper said the same thing to Rosalie and Alice.

We giggled and all said thanks.

"What brought this on?" Edward asked, "You never dress like this."

I pouted, "You don't like it?"

"N-no, I love it. It, your, beautiful." He stuttered not even caring that I didn't answer his questions.

"That's good," I put my smile back on.

Rosalie, Alice and I crossed our legs as we sat on the couch. I was in the middle of the two. The guys were still staring at us. Quite funny, no wait scratch that, _really_ funny. "We are sooo bored, what do you guys want to do?" Alice asked.

"Oh I know what _I_ want to do," Emmett muttered under his breathe.

"None of that Emmett! At least not _now_." Rosalie said with a mischievous smile. Emmett's face turned into a huge grin. I looked over to Rosalie and then to Alice and gave them looks that said, 'follow along.'

I walked over gracefully to Edward. Trust me, me being graceful is very hard, I had to watch exactly where I was stepping. Once over to Edward I sat gently in his lap and put my arm around his neck so that I could rest my head on his shoulder. Alice followed me and sat on Jasper's lap and Rosalie too, on Emmett's.

I lifted my head from a lying down position and looked at Edward, "I'm bored." I told him simply.

He laughed and moved his head to touch mine. He went to kiss me but I slyly moved my head away. "Nope." I told him. His face expression looked confused.

Emmett laughed at said, "Hah Edward! You can't get any!" he stuck his tongue out to Edward like a five year old and leaned in to kiss Rosalie but Rosalie backed off the same way I did.

"Look who can't get any now!" Jasper joked and he too leaned into kiss Alice. And just like the others got rejected.

"What's up with you guys?" Emmett asked totally oblivious to what we had planned.

Us girls stood up from our boyfriends—or in my case fiancée's--laps and stood in front of them. We smiled evilly at them. "The only way you're touching any of this," I said scanning my hands over my body.

"Is if you give us our stuff back." Rosalie finished. We involuntarily crossed our arms at the same instant.

"Hey wait! I thought we won that battle!" Jasper said.

"Yeah, you told us we won!" Edward argued. They were being so funny.

"Yeah, well, we lied." Alice said answering their questions. "So, if you want any of us to kiss you or anything, give us our stuff back!"

"No!" Emmett said stubbornly. Uh oh, this wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to just go along with it and tell us where our things were!

"Yeah, no way," Edward said, weaker than Emmett, you could tell he really wanted to say yes.

"Ooo-kay," I told them, "Your loss, oh and Edward?"

"Yes love?" he asked.

"I don't dress like this often." I smiled then turned away. Alice and Rosalie followed. We'd have to just wait it out, they'd give in.

**Edward's POV:**

Once the girls left I said, "We couldn't of just told them where their stuff is?" I mean, come on, Bella _never_ dresses in anything like that. Not that she's ever not beautiful, but any man would be drooling seeing there girlfriend wearing something like that.

"Dude, we can't give in, they'll give in first." Emmett said.

I honestly doubt that, Bella may be a lot of things, but for one thing, she doesn't give in easily. Jasper too looked like he wanted to give in.

"How bout we put it too a vote then?" I told him.

"Fine," Emmett responded. We put it to a vote and Jasper sided with Emmett!

"Ugh! Just to let you know, Bella's really stubborn, I don't think they will be giving in any time soon." I fought trying to get them to give in.

Jasper laughed, "Bella may be, but what about Alice and Rosalie, I think they'll give in."

"Whatever you say," I said totally not agreeing whatsoever. I know where the shoes, books and cosmetics are. They are in the most obvious place ever. Under Emmett's bed, but no one would expect Emmett to put them someplace so obviously.

The rest of the day was torture. The girls really stuck to what they said. If any of us guys even laid a hand on one of their shoulders they would shrug away. I was actually glad that Alice and Rosalie stuck to the plan too, now I wasn't the only one not being able to touch my girlfriend….well fiancée but in their cases girlfriends.

It was a nice day out today—very sunny—so I thought maybe Emmett, Jasper and I would go out and play baseball for a little bit, it would get us away from the temptation of the girls. We decided to play out front, right near the parking lot. Since we didn't have enough people to play an actual game of baseball, we just took turns throwing the ball to one-another.

Suddenly we heard the girls' laughter coming from the front door. We all looked up to see them in robes. Now this was weird. They also had pails filled with water and soap. I looked over to Emmett and Jasper and they too had the same confused look that I had on my face. This was the most covered up they had been all day.

They totally ignored us and went over to Bella's car. I then realized they also had sponges, they are planning on washing the cars! Then at practically the same time, all three of them stripped off there robes to reveal bikini's. Once again, our mouths dropped.

Bella was wearing a blue bikini. It wrapped around her neck and was tied in the back. Her bottoms were the exact same shade of blue and had a flower on her right side. She looked down right irresistible. Why are girls so evil? I wonder whose plan this was, I'm going to have to figure that out later on. It was probably Alice's. She's a really evil cousin! Alice had on a matching bikini but in a shade of green and Rosalie too but in red.

We all just stared at them. Seriously, why was Bella doing this to me? She seriously was evil! They slowly started washing the car. They still were acting as if they didn't see us, even though I knew that they totally knew we were watching. I think that was part of there little game, watching us squirm.

They continued washing the cars and Bella pulled out the hose. She started splashing Alice and Rosalie with it, completely soaking them. Rose grabbed the hose from her and started squirting her with water. Their hair was completely drenched as was the rest of there bodies. Their skin was shining where the sunlight hit them.

Emmett and Jasper must have had the same idea as me because at the same exact time we yelled, "Fine!" to the girls. It was very funny how we seriously yelled at the _exact___same time.

They finally took notice to us and Rose said, "Ready to tell us?"

I sighed, "Under Emmett's bed." I confessed.

"Hah! I knew my plan would work!" Bella exclaimed.

Wait, this was the work of Bella? My precious do good Bella? "Bella, this was your idea?!?"

She grinned, "Yep," she said popping the 'p.'

"You're evil," I told her.

"I know." She smiled and the girls ran to get there stuff.

"Dude, we are so whipped its not even funny," Jasper said with a sigh.

Emmett and I laughed, "You got that right." I told him. We threw the baseball around for another 10 minutes but then decided to inside. We filed into the living room and put on _The Grudge_. We were about 15 minutes into the movie when the girls came into the room. They were wearing the same outfits they had on the first time they showed up to us. This time they didn't go over to the other couch first, they came straight to our laps.

Bella curled into a ball on my lap and said, "I missed this."

I laughed, "It wasn't even a day, you know."

She followed my laugh, "Right, like _you_ didn't miss this too."

"True." I admitted.

The girls watched the rest of the movie with us and once it was over Bella said, "Can we go somewhere to be alone?"

"Sure," I told her, "My room?"

"Fine with me." she was just about to stand up but I got up before her, carrying her to my room bridal shower.

Once we got to my room I said with a wink, "I'm going to have to start practicing carrying you like that."

She laughed. She looked so much more innocent than she had an hour ago. "Very true." She was quiet for a minute, "You know, you're probably the best thing that has happened in my life for a very long time." She looked deep into my eyes.

I looked back into her beautiful brown eyes. "Bella, you're the best thing that has happened in my life too. I love you so much I can't even describe how I feel." I was never this open with a girl before Bella. She really had changed me and for the better.

She caught me in an embrace and put her head against my chest, "I love you too Edward." I lifted her head up and kissed her straight on her lips. She didn't hesitate one bit. The kiss was soft at first but as it went on it became more passionate.

I then heard the door open and Emmett came in whistling. "Oh, looky, looky, what do we have here?"

Bella looked up, her face red. I looked up, my face angry.

"Emmett!" I said, "What are you doing?"

He laughed, "Coming to tell my little bro to make sure he's being safe and protected. So there's this thing called a condom, you know what that is right?"

I grimaced, "Ha-ha. Really mature." I told him, I looked to Bella who was bright red.

He grinned, "No, I was really coming to tell you dinner's ready. Oh and Rosalie and Jasper are sleeping over. Esme said we can sleep in the living room. Said we can move the furniture around as much as we want as long as we put it back."

I smiled at that fact. "Great, tell Esme we'll be right down."

"Okay, I will. I'll just tell her you and Bella have to…….._finish up_ some things." I grabbed my pillow and threw it at his head, "Harsh Edward!" he laughed and left the room.

I looked at Bella with apologetic eyes, "Sorry 'bout that."

She looked more at ease now, "It's okay, Emmett will be Emmett I guess."

"Sadly," I mumbled.

She grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go I'm _starving."_

Bella led me to the dining room as if I didn't know how to get there. She sat next to me. After eating we just stayed at the dinner table and talked.

"So guys, like our little game today?" Rosalie asked.

"What game?" Esme asked curiously.

"Oh, um, just a game of truth or dare." Alice said quickly.

"Yeah, it was _awful_." Emmett said and Jasper and I nodded our head in agreement.

"But, everything worked out!" Bella said jokingly.

After that we talked about random stuff like sports and our plans. Even Bella and my plans for the wedding. Alice of course wanted to be decorator and we agreed. We still aren't exactly sure when we are going to have the wedding, but we are positive there will be a wedding.

We tried to help Esme put the dishes away but she shooed us and told us to set up our sleeping arrangements for the night. We grabbed a huge comforter for each of the couples. We laid the larger comforters on the ground for support then got another blanket for the one to cover us. Bella and I would share a blanket, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice.

We decided to watch another movie. It was the girls' choice this time. They decided we had to watch a sappy romance movie. It was some movie called _A Walk to Remember_.** (A/N: I absolutely love this movie!! A very big romance movie but wonderful!)** By the end of the movie, Jasper and Emmett had fallen asleep. As soon as we had the movie out Alice and Rosalie conked out leaving only Bella and I awake. She was very quiet for a while so I said, "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's just the movie, it's so sad."

I laughed, "I know, but, if it makes you feel any better, the actress isn't really dead, she's probably out singing somewhere right now."

She sighed, "I know that! It's just the whole point of the movie."

"I know what you mean, I was trying to lighten you up." She smiled at me.

She was quiet for a moment and said, "I don't think I can wait long."

"Wait long for what?"

"To get married." She responded shyly, "I don't think I can wait until February."

I sighed in relief, "Really? I didn't think I'd be able to wait either!"

She smiled, "Well that's good. I was thinking more along the lines of the end of summer."

I laughed, "Bella, I know it doesn't feel the close to the end of summer for me, but we really only have a month left."

"I know, I still think it would be a good idea." She said stubbornly. "Don't you?"

"I do." I told her.

"I can't wait to hear you say those words for real." She said timidly.

"And I can't wait to be able to call you mine." I told her sincerely.

"You already can." She told me, putting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and in no time we were both asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: hahhhhh I told you I'd post another chapter!!!! I had a little more fluff in that chapter than I normally do, and a lot of it was in Edward's POV, I haven't had any of that in a while! Well what did you think of it??? Did you like it?? Any questions concerns?????? Please tell me what you thought of it!!!! **


	32. He's Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. There I said it, DON'T SUE ME!**

**There's a bit of fighting in this one, like physical. Soooooo yah, just thot I'd let you no! **

**Previously: ****"And I can't wait to be able to call you mine." I told her sincerely.**

"**You already can." She told me, putting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and in no time we were both asleep in each others arms.**

**Bella's POV:**

That morning I woke up at 7:47 A.M. all by myself! I know, amazing that I'd wake up early on my own! The others were all still asleep. I don't know why but I just couldn't sleep. I guess I was just anxious and all about Edward and my conversation last night about the wedding. I never thought I'd have a boyfriend after Jake let alone be getting married!

Today Edward and I would get the house to ourselves! I was definitely excited about that. Alice and Jasper had plans to go out for the whole day. Hiking or something, not really sure, and Emmett and Rose were going to Rose's place for the day. Carlisle has work and already left, and Esme is already out with her friends for a shopping spree.

I quietly snuck out of Edward's arms so that I wouldn't disturb him sleeping or make too much noise. I scurried to my room so I could get on my laptop. I really was anxious about the wedding. A good anxious but still. I went on Google to search areas in the neighborhood for a wedding. I've always wanted a nice wedding, but nothing too extravagant, I hate having people spend too much money and with this family, I'm pretty sure they won't let me spend a dime on the whole wedding.

After searching for a while and not coming up with anything I had an idea. What if we had our wedding in the Cullen's backyard? It's absolutely big enough and is definitely beautiful enough. Alice can do wonders with decorations so why not get her to decorate the yard? I've seen many people get married in yards instead of the traditional church.

I was in the middle of daydreaming my ideal wedding when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shouted loud enough so whoever was at the door could hear me.

"Hello love." He said and came to me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"You missed," I pouted.

"What? Missed?" he asked unsure.

"Yes," I told him and kissed his lips with passion. I pulled away and said, "See, _I_ didn't miss."

He chuckled and sat next to me on my bed, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," I said simply, "Too excited, hey can I tell you an idea of mine for the wedding?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe instead of have some big wedding at a church or something we could have a wedding in the backyard? Only if that's okay with you, I just thought it would be romantic to have a smaller wedding." I told him timidly. I wasn't sure what he would think of my idea.

"That's a perfect idea!" he told me, meaning every word.

"Really, you think it's a good idea?"

"Absolutely," He said then stopped for a moment to continue, "What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you Bella?"

I laughed, "You were yourself."

He laughed and we started talking about the wedding and our plans and how far we think Alice will go with decorations.

"Who should we have for the best man? I mean, we have two guys." I asked him, "And maid of honor? Alice or Rosalie?" this was something that troubled me, how were we suppose to choose?

"We don't have to be like all other weddings. Why don't we have two of each?" Edward offered and with a wink added, "It can be unique, just like our relationship."

I smiled, "That would be perfect! That way we don't have to choose!" that really was a good idea, I never really thought of changing around the number of each, but honestly, why should we care how many of each there were?

We continued talking about it when Alice opened the door not even bothering to knock. "Hey guys!" she greeted walking in, "Everyone is leaving now. You two get the house to yourself." She winked, "Be careful."

"Your hanging around Emmett to much!" I told her laughing.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," she said with a sing-songy voice as she turned around to leave and said, "Bye, see you guys later!" she closed the door and we were alone again.

I heard the downstairs door slam closed and I said, "Alone at last." I climbed up to his lap and started us in a major make out session. I put both my arms around his neck and he gratefully answered my kiss. I'm normally not the kind of girl to do this, but this isn't just any guy, this is my fiancée, so technically I'm aloud to right?

The doorbell rang and Edward pulled away with a sigh, "I'll get it and we'll continue this after."

"I'll be waiting," I told him. I laid down on my pillow and wondered. I was basically just wondering who would be at the door. I mean, who really came here besides the others that lived here? No one and they have keys so why should they have rang the doorbell? I sighed and waited for Edward to come back.

It wasn't long that I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hallway. But the strange thing was, was that there weren't one set of footsteps but two. The person knocking must have been a friend or something. But who?

Edward peeked through the door and said, "Someone's here for you," he had a jealous look on his face, Mike maybe? "I don't know who he is." Okay not Mike. "He's sort of weird though." Edward concluded. He opened the door fully and I literally sprang up from my bed when I saw who was standing there.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed angrily. "What are _you_ doing _here_?" My face was red from anger.

Edward balled his fists, "_This_ is Jacob?" I nodded my head yes.

Jacob still hadn't answered me so I said, "Why are you here?"

He had a frown on his face, "Bella, Bella, I miss you. You need to come home!" he came over to me and grabbed my wrists hard. He was sort of slurring his words almost as if he were drunk.

"I _am_ home Jake, this is my home now!" I struggled to get out of his grasp, "Let go of me!" his hands were really starting to hurt my wrists.

Edward was next to me in a second and said, "Get your grimy hands off of her!"

"Says who?" Jake asked not paying attention.

"Says her _fiancée_." Edward said enunciating the word fiancée.

Jacob let go of my wrists. I looked at them and noticed he really had down some damage. They were throbbing and very red.

"You're her fiancée?" he yelled at Edward. He turned to me and said, "You're getting _married?_" Edward didn't give me a chance to speak.

Edward stood his ground and said, "Yes, and she's not going anywhere!"

I stood off to the side watching the two. "Well what if she_ wants_ to come back to Arizona." I scoffed at this, as if. They didn't seem to notice.

Edward laughed emotionlessly, "Right like she wants to come back with you. After all, you only cheated on her and after all we are only getting married this summer!"

"How do you know she hasn't changed her mind? Girls do that you know, for all you know she wants to come back with me right this instant!" he looked over at me and said, "Don't you Bella? You want to come home right?" His face looked anything but sincere. I bet Casey just broke up with him and so he has no one right now.

I ran over to Edward's side, put my arm around his waist and said, "What do you think? You think I'd give up this to come back to you? Jake, if you didn't understand this I'm getting married! I want to be with my husband not with you!"

This got him angry. He was just about to throw a punch at Edward when I stepped in the way. So, instead of hitting Edward, Jake hit me right in the face. I cried out in pain and stepped back.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed when I got hit, "Bella, Bella, are you okay?" I nodded my head with tears coming down my cheeks. Jake is _really_ strong.

Jacob hardly paid any attention that he hit me. He doesn't care about me, Edward does.

Jake threw another punch at Edward but he ducked. "Get out of here! I don't want you getting hurt!" Edward told me sternly.

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving."

He sighed, "Bella, please?" I didn't move, "Fine! Just go over there then!" he pushed me slightly to the side just as Jake hit him right in the stomach. I screamed.

"Edward!" I screamed at him.

Edward took a deep breath and punched Jacob right in the stomach with the same if not more intensity he had punched him. I played around with my nose but noticed that even the slightest touch hurt it. It must be broken.

Jake hit Edward again in the side and I yelled, "JACOB BLACK, YOU STOP THIS OR SO HELP ME I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

Jacob stopped and turned to me with a dark smile, "Fine," he spat, "Just know, this won't be the last of me. I'll show myself out."

"I'll be right back Bella," Edward said following Jake, "I don't trust him alone in the house."

I nodded. Thankfully I didn't hear anymore fighting but I did hear Edward yell at Jacob to never come back. Jake just laughed and slammed the door.

I lay there holding my nose, it was bleeding a little bit but I was too stunned to move. Edward came back holding and ice pack with a paper towel around it. He handed it to me and I started sobbing.

He looked started, "Does your nose hurt? I think we should take you to the doctors." I noticed he didn't seem to be in any pain at all. The only pain I saw was pain in his eyes—worry for me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and sat next to me on the bed.

It took me a minute before I could respond but I sniffed painfully and said, "I think it's broken but that's not why I'm crying. I just, I cant, I just can't believe he came here. This is my fault. He hurt you!" I said removing my head from his chest. I looked up to his eyes, "Are _you_ alright? He got some pretty bad punches in that fight."

He nodded, "I'm fine, its you I'm worried about. He only hit me in the stomach; he hit you in your face! I should have gotten in the way of his hand." He put his head into his palms.

"I'm fine, it may be broken but I've done worse than that." I said with a half-smile.

"Why did you go in front of me? If you didn't go in front of me you wouldn't have gotten hit. You should've let me take the hit." He told me frowning.

I shook my head, "I couldn't do that, not when I had the chance to save it from happening. Your suppose to help the ones you love, that's what I did. I didn't do a very good job at it I'll admit but I tried." I shrugged.

He looked deep into my eyes, "Thank you, but next time try to help it so that you won't get hurt, I can't bear seeing you in pain."

I sighed, "I can't promise that. If your in danger and I'm there, I'm doing all I can to help. Even if it involves me getting hurt."

He smiled, "Isabella Marie Swan, you are much more than I deserve. I love you so much do you know that?"

"You better." I laughed, "Yes, I know, and I love you too Edward. If you think that I'm more than you deserve you must be delusional, _you _are more than _I _deserve. I love you more than my own life."

"I love you more than the whole world." He said trying to one up me.

"Well, I love you more than infinity." I laughed.

"Hmmm, what about if I love you more than infinity and beyond?" he laughed.

I nodded, "Going a little Buzz Light-year on me? How bout it's a tie? We both love each other the same exact amount as the other."

He laughed and agreed. I went to put my head to his to kiss him but my nose touched his skin.

"Ouch!" I cried out.

"Your nose." He said more as a statement than question.

I answered anyway, "Yes." He motioned for me to follow him. He took me to the doctors and got them to check out my nose. Carlisle was doing a surgery so I had to go to Dr. Snow. Sure enough my nose was broken. They put this weird cast thingy on it. I looked horrible.

We were in the car going home when I said to Edward, "I look like a loser." I was looking at myself in the mirror.

"You look anything but a loser." He told me.

"Oh so I look like a troll?" I joked around laughing. He didn't understand, "You know, cause you said I look _anything_ but a loser, so that could be a troll??" I trailed off hoping he would understand, "Never mind." We both laughed.

I started thinking about the wedding. The sooner the better. I want to spend the rest of my life with this man sitting right next to me. I looked up to see him looking at me. I never understood how he could pay attention to both me and the road. I offered my hand out to him and he gratefully took it. The rest of the car ride home was quiet but the air was filled with love.

**A/N: heyyyy there's the next chapter!! Jake came back! Sorry to all those Jacob fans, I mean I'm team Edward but Jake is cool too, I just needed some action! Soooo did you like it?? That's probably going to be the last chapter for about a week, if I can I'll update becuz it's my spring break so I'm going away….well I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	33. Alice?

**Previously on Sparks: I started thinking about the wedding. The sooner the better. I want to spend the rest of my life with this man sitting right next to me. I looked up to see him looking at me. I never understood how he could pay attention to both me and the road. I offered my hand out to him and he gratefully took it. The rest of the car ride home was quiet but the air was filled with love.******

**Bella's POV:******

My nose has been getting better from the encounter with Jacob. It's still sore but the cast should be able to come off in a couple of days. I'm really worried about when Jacob will come back. One thing I know about Jake is that he is just as stubborn as I am. So I'm sure he's going to be back sometime.

Edward and I have been discussing when our wedding shall be held. Today's date is July 10th and today we called the preacher and our wedding is set for July 20th! I've been so excited as has everyone else. Alice has been none stop shopping for decorations. She loved the idea of the backyard as did everyone else.

Alice wanted to have a somewhat big wedding but Edward and I wanted something relatively small. Alice invited some people from school. She invited pretty much anyone that liked us, not like Tanya or Lauren. Edward's grandparents would be attending so we are having a pretty good sized wedding. Not too big, not too small.

After the wedding Edward said he has some big surprise for me for our honey moon but he won't even give me a hint to what we are doing! I've been trying to get him to tell me but he completely refuses. He says I'm going to like it, so I guess I'll just have to take his word for it.

Yesterday we all spent our time in our 'couple groups' as I like to call them. Rosalie and Emmett went who knows where, Alice and Jasper spent the day at Jasper's house and Edward and I basically just talked about how excited we were about the wedding at our house.

When everyone got home we watched a movie and I was extremely exhausted so Edward volunteered to take me to bed--even though I insisted he stay and have fun with his friends. He told me he'd have more fun staying with me. Esme has been letting Edward stay in my room. She said she trusted our judgments that we wouldn't do anything too fast. And as of right now, nothing has really happened. A little kissing here and there is about it, but nothing other than that. I fell asleep in Edward's arms last night.

******************************************************************************************  
I woke up from a very refreshing sleep last night. I noticed Edward wasn't in my room anymore so I yawned and went downstairs. Alice was downstairs staring blankly at the T.V. screen. Something was up with her. I wasn't sure what though and Alice is pretty hard to crack when it comes to telling people things. So I decided I'd ask what's up with her in a little bit.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, no one else was down here.

She looked over at me with panic in her eyes and quietly said, "Jasper and Emmett took Edward out to get a tux Carlisle is at work and Esme has a book club meeting."

I nodded and asked, "Alice, is everything all right? You're not acting like yourself." She didn't answer me, "Alice, seriously what's up with you? You can tell me." She shook her head. I sighed, "Why not?"

She still looked panic while she answered, "I'm not sure if my suspicions are true. I'm not telling anyone yet until I know I'm positive."

This confused me, "Is it about someone? Is someone in trouble? Did Edward do something stupid?"

This caused her to look into my eyes, "Bella, it's not about anyone but me. It's not life-threatening or anything so I'm okay, just, I don't want to talk about it until I'm sure. Drop the subject." she was serious.

I nodded and said, "How's the decorations for the wedding going?" I was trying to talk about a topic she liked.

"I'm done with them. I just need to wait until the day so I can put them all together." She was still talking blankly. She spoke as if she didn't want to talk to anyone.

I was quiet for a minute before saying, "Would you like to be alone?"

Tears formed in her eyes, "Bella, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, I don't mean to be, I just have a lot on my mind."

I put my arms around her and said, "Its okay, we all get like this at times. Just, whenever you're ready to talk you can always talk to me okay? Just remember that."

She hugged me and said, "Thank you! I'm sorry for acting like this. Bella, I promise you'll be the first one I tell as soon as I know if my suspicion is right."

She really seemed scared at whatever was going on. I nodded, "Okay, did you want some time alone.....or would you rather me stay?"

She grabbed my hand, "Please stay."

I nodded and said, "I'll stay as long as you want me too." We flipped through the channels and finally settled on watching _Malibu's Most Wanted._ That movie is just too funny to even describe! While watching it Alice seemed to have calmed down. She was now actually paying attention to the movie and she had life in her eyes.

By the time the movie was over Alice was basically herself again. She was talking about the wedding, "So, I picked out your wedding dress!" she told me.

"Don't I get any say in it?" I asked laughing. It's almost as if she's the one getting married.

She laughed, "Well, your going to like it, it's beautiful. Want to see a picture of it?" I nodded and she ran upstairs to get her laptop after clicking a bunch of things the most beautiful wedding dress showed up on the screen.

It was a strapless white wedding dress that went all the way down to the ankles. It was slim and straight at the top but started to flow out near the bottom. It had a line with delicate designs right under the bust area. All in all it was without a doubt the perfect dress for me **(A/N: You can find a picture of the dress in my profile!) ******

I jumped up and enveloped Alice in a huge hug which she returned, "That's perfect Alice! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I exclaimed.

She smiled, "Glad you like it!" she then mumbled under breathe, "Cause, I already bought it."

I playfully slapped her shoulder. I was glad she was acting like herself again. I just hope everything is alright with what she was worried about earlier. She better tell me later on when she figures out.

After chatting about random stuff the guys came back. Emmett walked through the door and said, "We are homeeeee. Now the party can start." I laughed at that. Emmett was something.

Edward came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. And Jasper did the same to Alice. I snuggled closer to Edward and said, "Where's Rose?"

Emmett playfully pouted, "She's not feeling well."

I nodded, "Oh, I hope she feels better soon. My wedding is in a little longer than a week!" I loved saying, 'my wedding.'

"So how did tux shopping go?" I asked the boys.

Emmett and Jasper started laughing there heads off while Edward glared at them. Alice and I looked at the three as if they were taking something.

"Ooookayy, what happened?" Alice asked.

Jasper tried to stop laughing and said, "Have you ever gone shopping with Edward?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah." And Alice nodded.

"Clothes shopping?" Emmett asked holding in giggled.

Alice nodded and I thought about it. I never have gone clothes shopping with him. I shook my head no completely confused.

"Shut up!" Edward cried out.

"Oh Eddie, how can we do that? I'm your best friend and he's your brother we live to embarrass you!!" Jasper told him laughing.

"Edward," he mumbled hating the nickname Eddie. I patted him on his back and waited for either Jasper or Emmett to continue the story.

Jasper spoke next, "Okay, well he--he was trying on a tux and he-he couldn't get it on." he started laughing again. He was stuttering while talking due to laughing so much. "S-s-so he had to get help b-b-but Emmett and I refused to help so he had to get the clerk to help him."

Emmett then spoke, "And the clerk was a-a-a 50 year old m-man." Emmett was laughing even harder than Jasper. "And the f-f-funny thing was, the guy was g-g-gay. So he was totally checking out Edward while h-helping him with the tux. Th-th-then when he thought we weren't listening the guy went over to the girl at the counter and said; 'check out that one's ass isn't it nice?' while pointing at E-E-E-Edward!" Okay, now even I had to laugh at that.

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed looking at Edward.

He nodded, "How was I supposed to know the guy was a pervert! Doesn't he realize I'm getting a tux to get married! Plus I'm 18, he was like 50!!!"

Everyone was laughing except Edward. I wrapped my arm around his waist and said, "Its okay. You do have a nice ass, he wasn't lying."

That caused everyone to start laughing again. Even Edward had to smile at that one. "Well you have a nice _everything."_ Edward said with a wink. I leaned in to kiss him and I completely forgot everyone was with us. I was so into the kiss that I hardly heard Emmett when he cleared his throat trying to get our attention.

When we looked up I was red and Emmett said, "Get a room, we don't need to see any porn. Especially from you two!"

"Like you and Rose don't ever show public affection!" I told him.

"Yeah, well. I'm aloud to." He told me looking smug.

"And why is that?" I asked holding in laughter.

"Because, I say so, and I'm a king!" he said.

We starting laughing hysterically, "Sure you are Emmett, sure you are." I mumbled while laughing.

After everyone quieted down I said, "So, Alice showed me my wedding dress today."

"Really?" Edward asked. "Can I see it? I need to see how beautiful my bride is going to be." I playfully glared at him, "Not that you're not beautiful any other time.....I'm just saying."

I laughed, "I know what you mean." I looked to Alice and she got the picture up on the computer.

All the guys looked at it and Emmett whistled and said, "My, my, Eddie's gonna have some competition! That dress is gonna make you look H--O--T HOT!"

I blushed and looked up to see Edward glaring at Emmett. The phrase, 'if looks could kill' ran through my mind. Emmett just laughed and shrugged.

The rest of the day was a lot of fun. We did things like play monopoly, scrabble, charades, and things like that. We called Rosalie to see how she was feeling, she said she was feeling a lot better, she said she'd most likely be completely better by the next day and we talked about anything that came to mind. Alice was pretty good the rest of the night but at times she looked nervous. She wasn't as hyper as she normally is but she seemed to be pretty happy.

After Jasper left Edward and I decided to go to bed. We had had a big day. While lying down with Edward stroking my hair I said, "Did you notice Alice acting strange today?"

"Yeah, I didn't bother asking what was up. I figured that she wouldn't tell me even if I did ask. Did she say anything to you?" He seemed generally concerned. He is her cousin after all.

"She wouldn't tell me what but she said she had some kind of suspicion. She told me she'd tell everyone once she knew for sure. She seemed really worried."

He nodded and bent down to kiss my head, "I'm sure she's all right. If it was something too serious she would've told us."

I nodded. "I guess your right."

I leaned up to his lips and kissed him slowly. That slow kiss turned into a fast kiss. That fast kiss turned into a passionate kiss.......and let's just say.....that passionate kiss turned into _a lot more._ Maybe Esme shouldn't have trusted us..........

**A/N: heyyyyy how'd ya like tht chapter? Sorry if you like reading lemons and stuff cuz I don't do that. So don't expect that to happen in my story. I'm fairly sure you'll understand wat the ending meant but if you're not sure feel free to ask PLEASE REVIEW! **


	34. Telling

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight.**

**Previously: ****I leaned up to his lips and kissed him slowly. That slow kiss turned into a fast kiss. That fast kiss turned into a passionate kiss.......and let's just say.....that passionate kiss turned into **_**a lot more.**_** Maybe Esme shouldn't have trusted us..........**

**Bella's POV(One week later. July 17****th****). **

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

OH MY GOD!

This _cant _be happening.

Okay. So, yes, Edward and I had sex last week. I know sex before marriage, under age, not good, I know all those things but you can't take back what already happened now can you? Not that I'd want to take that back, but maybe if I could have re-done it, I would've have been more careful.

Today is July 17th. I missed my period. It was suppose to come around July 12th. At first I was like, 'okay, just a little late no biggy,' but now I'm thinking something _totally_ different.

Could I be……………_pregnant? _And my wedding's in three days!

I woke up that morning and decided I should just stop being a coward and find out. I woke up extra early so that no one would here me leave and question me on where I was going. I was out of the house by 6:00 A.M which is a biggy for me. If people asked me where I went I would just tell them I needed…………..extra lipstick. I'd grab a tube of lipstick while I was out as well.

I drove up to the local drugstore and went to the aisle for the pregnancy tests. There were all different kinds! Which ones am I suppose to pick? Does it matter?

I decided on getting a few just so I'd be positive of what my answer would be. I got one that had a thumbs up sign and a thumbs down sign, one that had a minus or a plus, one that had a happy face or a sad face and about three or so others. I had to make sure I was absolutely sure before I told anyone.

I quickly grabbed a shade of pick lipstick then was about to walk to the cashier but noticed who was the cashier. Tanya. Gosh, she works in the mall _and_ drug store? Is she like poor or something. I started breathing heavily when I saw her. How am I supposed to buy these when she's the one I'd be buying them from?

I sighed. I was trying to think if there was another drug store near by, but the closest one besides this one is about 2 hours away and I didn't have that kind of time.

I gulped before bravely taking my time towards the register. She had her back to me but heard the ruffle of items and turned around and said, "Hello, welcome to—oh, its you." She glared at me. I glared back.

She hadn't realized what was in my hand so she said, "So, you and Edward done yet? I'm sure he would've dumped you by now."

I smiled innocently, "Why, no, we are still happily together."

She smirked, "Not for long."

"Oh really," I asked showing her the ring Edward had bought me a few days after he got out of the hospital. It had a golden band with a shiny diamond in the middle. Absolutely gorgeous.

Her mouth dropped right open, "You guys are getting _married?"_

I nodded smugly, "Now if you wouldn't mind can you cash in my items?" I asked not wanting to pro-long my anxiety any longer.

She glared before saying, "Fine," she picked up the first item and said, "You're pregnant?" she laughed.

"N-n-no." I stuttered. It wasn't exactly a lie. I could be pregnant but it's not positive. "Th-there, n-not for m-m-me."

She grinned evilly, "Too bad you're not a good liar."

I breathed in and said, "There not! There for……..there for, there for," who else could I say is guessing they are pregnant? I couldn't dare say any of my friends. "There for Renee." I winced at saying my mother's name.

She lost her grin, "Whose Renee?"

"Sh-she's a friend from Arizona I have to send them through mail. She doesn't want anyone to know about it besides me…well at least until she's positive." I said only stuttering once.

Tanya sighed, "Fine, whatever, I really don't care if you're going out with him. Or getting married or whatever, I got a new boyfriend." She said while running the items under the scanner.

I could tell she was lying but I really didn't care. I waited for her to finish scanning my things, paid for my things and drove home.

By the time I got home it was 7:30 and everyone was still asleep. I quickly ran into my room to take the tests. Edward wasn't in my room that night because Jasper came over to hang out with Edward.

I ran into the bathroom and took all the tests. I put a timer on and I would know my results in 15 minutes. **(A/N: Sorry if the timing is wrong, I really have no clue how long these things take.)**

I was really anxious now. I wasn't sure how I felt about the idea of being a mother. I mean, I've always been good with kids and I've always wanted kids, but at 17 and with an 18 year old father? There was about 1 minute on the clock and I was rocking back and forth while sitting on the toilet seat.

I suddenly heard the ding and rushed over to the sink where I put all the tests. I closed my eyes before picking up the first one. It had a happy face on it. I picked up the second one. It had a plus sign on it. I picked up the next one. A thumbs up. They all determined that I was indeed pregnant.

I sunk to the floor and started hyperventilating. How am I supposed to tell Edward? I've watched all those shows with teen mothers, more than half the times the father leaves them. Edward wouldn't do that to me would he? He loves me. We are getting married. We intended to have a family someday, would it matter if that day came sooner than we thought?

I'd tell Alice first. She'd be able to help me with her super, 'feeling' senses. I wrapped all the tests in toilet paper before throwing them in the trash with there boxes covered so that no one would be able to see them.

I quietly but quickly walked to Alice's room. I knocked lightly on the door to see if she was awake, indeed she was. "Come in," she called. She's been acting a lot better. Ever since about two days after she started acting weird she seemed fine. She never did tell me what was wrong.

I walked in to see Alice lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "I was just about to come to your room." She told me without looking at me.

I walked over to her and sat next to her on her bed. I was nervous to tell her, and she's my best friend! I can't even imagine how hard it's going to be to tell Edward—the father. She sat up and at the same time we said, "I need to tell you something."

I laughed and said, "You first."

She shook her head and said, "No you."

I sighed and said, "On the count of three?"

She nodded and her eyes twinkled with worry and I'm sure mine mirrored hers.

"1……" I started.

"2……" she continued.

And at three we both whispered, "I'm pregnant!"

"What?" She exclaimed.

"You are too?" I cried out.

She nodded, "Are you serious? You're pregnant too?" we were talking in whispers so that no one could hear us.

I now had tears running down my face, "Mmmmhmmm."

She grabbed onto me and hugged me. She had tears streaming down her face too. "Wow this is strange."

I nodded in agreement. She then asked me, "Did you tell anyone besides me?"

I shook my head, "No I just found out like ten minutes ago. I went to the store while everyone was sleeping."

"Oh, well, I hope you don't mind, I know I told you I'd tell you why I was acting like this before anyone else, but I—"

I cut her off, "Its okay if you told Jasper first, I understand that."

She thanked me and said, "This is just crazy. Best friends being pregnant at the same time."

I agreed with her and said, "How did you tell Jasper? Was he okay with it?" I was very worried about talking to Edward.

"Yeah, he seemed shocked at first but then excited. It definitely made me feel better that he was there for me." she stopped then said, "Plus, I got myself a husband out of it!" she exclaimed while putting her hand out to show off the ring Jasper gave her.

I smiled, "You're getting married?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "He had the ring and everything! But when I told him I was pregnant he thought it was the perfect time to propose!"

I gave her a huge hug and said, "I'm so happy for you!"

We chatted mindlessly about out weddings and our babies. I tried to seem as excited about this as she was but I couldn't get excited about it. Maybe I'll be like her. Once I get reassured that Edward's with me all the way then I'll feel better about it.

I can't believe that the _first_ and only time I'd ever had sex I'd gotten pregnant. I mean, how ironic is that?

While talking Alice said, "When are you going to tell him?"

I sighed knowing exactly which him she was talking about, "As soon as I finish talking with you. Once he wakes up. When are we going to tell the others? Like Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett?"

She now looked worried, I don't think she factored in telling her parents. She sighed loudly and said, "I have and idea." She explained to me her idea. It was that first I tell Edward and then we invite Rosalie and Jasper over for dinner. We'd make sure everyone was there and Alice and I would tell them together.

"Great idea!" I exclaimed.

I then heard my name being called in the hallway, "Bella? Bella you in there?" I heard tapping as well. It was Edward. He was seeing if I was in my room.

I gulped and said, "Wish me luck."

Alice put a reassuring smile on her face and said, "Don't worry, he loves you. I'm sure it'll be just fine." I nodded hoping she was right.

I timidly approached Edward and said, "Sorry I was in Alice's room." He leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back but I was hesitant.

"Sweetie? Is something wrong?" he asked me.

I didn't answer his question but instead I said, "We need to talk." I took his hand and locked my bedroom door. He sat on the bed and I sat next to him, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes every second.

He could see the wetness in my eyes, "Bella, seriously what's wrong?" He put his arm around my shoulders.

I started crying hysterically. I'm not good at this kind of stuff. He rocked me back and forth obviously concerned. I didn't know why I said it but I said, "Please don't leave me."

He stopped rocking and looked me straight in the eyes, "Bella, why in the world would you get an idea like that? Is that the reason you're crying? I would never leave you. You are my _life_ now."

I took in a deep breathe, "Well you have someone else in your life now."

He looked at me with a confused expression on his face, "What do you mean?"

"Edward," I started, "I'm pregnant."

He looked at me, "Wh-what?"

I looked up at him and said with a weak smile, "You're going to be a father."

He grabbed me and put my in his lap. He kissed me passionately and said, "Is that the reason you told me not to leave you?" I nodded but he had a smile on his face, "Bella, no way am I leaving! Not only do I have a beautiful and wonderful and so awesome that every man out there is envious with me wife-to-be but I'm going to be a father!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried, "Oh Edward!" I sobbed into his shoulder but these tears were more than they were before. They were tears of happiness. I was still worried as ever about having a baby but now that I knew Edward was going to be by my side the whole way made me feel about 100 times better.

"When did you find out? I mean, I know it couldn't have been too long since obviously….it only happened like last week." He asked. He really seemed thrilled about the idea of being a father. Edward will really make a great dad.

"Well, I haven't been to the doctors yet but I took about 8 different tests and they all said positive. I found out this morning. I was out of the house at 6 so that no one would ask where I was going." I told him truthfully, "The only other person that knows is Alice."

He nodded and said, "Bella, you're going to have to go to the doctors soon. You'll have to get the right nutrition. It's major to not only the baby's health but to your own."

I sighed, "I know, but first I'll have to tell the others."

"When are you going to tell them?" he asked me. I explained to him the idea Alice had except I left out the part of her being pregnant. I talked about it as if only I was the one confessing. .

**(Dinner time)**

Alice had called Rosalie to come over for dinner. Its not like she had to make up and excuse why, Rosalie's here all the time anyway. Jasper was already here on account that he slept over and obviously the others where here—I mean it is there house after all.

Alice and I sat next to each other so that when the time came to tell everyone we could stand together. Esme made filet mignon with potatoes and peas which was delicious! I looked over to Edward and he smiled. I told him I wanted to tell the others on my own.

After dinner was done and everyone was just mindlessly talking I looked over to Alice and she nodded. Edward caught the little look between us and looked at me with a confused face. I mouthed to him, 'you'll see soon.'

I was the first to talk, "Okay everyone. Um, well, Alice and I have news to tell you." Edward looked at me when I said, '_Alice_ and I' and Jasper looked just as confused. Edward only knew I was pregnant and Jasper only knew about Alice.

They all gave us there full attention and Alice and I stood up from out seats. We sighed at practically the same time and Alice said, "Okay, well, Bella and I were talking this morning and found out something about the two of us that was sort of strange to be happening at the same time."

Emmett was the first to speak, "You two aren't lesbian now are you?"

I glared at him, "No. God you can be so dense sometimes you know that?" Alice nodded in agreement and Emmett stayed quiet.

I started talking now, "So, the thing we found out was……." I hesitated but then said, "We are both pregnant." Everyone was quiet. I swear, you could've heard a cricket in that room.

Carlisle looked at us and said, "Are you two sure about that?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, I took eight pregnancy tests today. They all showed up positive."

Alice smiled and said, "I took nine."

Emmett laughed and slapped Edward's back—they were sitting next to each other, "Dude! My little brother's not a prude anymore! They obviously did something!" I blushed bright red and Edward just smiled. Normally he'd glare back and make some kind of smart remark but he really did seem happy about this.

Alice and I sat down and everyone were asking us questions about when we figured out and stuff like that. Everyone seemed fairly happy. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones a bit concerned but even they were joking around.

"You guys are making me a grandpa too soon!" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be a grandma!" Esme said with a laugh. You could tell even though they were concerned that they were happy. I was just so thrilled that everyone was okay about it and that I had someone to help me go through with it. Alice was there so if we ever had pregnancy stress we could talk to each other and of course Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and even Emmett if I was desperate. And of course I had my perfect Edward. The Edward that loves me and who would do anything for me. What more could I really ask for?

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhh Bella and Alice are BOTH pregnant! So many people guessed that Alice was pregnant and I wanted so badly to tell them they were right. Lol. Well I hope you liked that chapter please review!**

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S: I've been thinking of an idea for another story and I wanted to see what you guys think of it. Here's the summary and please tell me if it's a story you think you'd read or if I should really write it. BE HONEST! **

**Summary: Bella Swan's mother is getting married and moving to Florida. So not to be in the way, Bella decides to take a crack at moving with her dad in Forks, Washington. While at Forks High Bella sees a strange boy with wonderful colored bronze hair and the most handsome features staring off at nothing. She later finds out that his name is Edward Cullen and he is blind and has been his whole life. Edward is very distant and does not interact with anyone except his family. Can Bella ever make Edward the carefree boy that lurks within him? And will Edward ever gain his vision? **


	35. The Wedding

**A/N: Heyyyyy guys, I have posted my new story! The one I was talking about in the last chapter. It's called, "To See the Light." Please read it!!!!!**

**Previously: ****"Yeah and I'm gonna be a grandma!" Esme said with a laugh. You could tell even though they were concerned that they were happy. I was just so thrilled that everyone was okay about it and that I had someone to help me go through with it. Alice was there so if we ever had pregnancy stress we could talk to each other and of course Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and even Emmett if I was desperate. And of course I had my perfect Edward. The Edward that loves me and who would do anything for me. What more could I really ask for?**

**Bella's POV: (Date—July 20****th**** WEDDING DAY!)**

Oh my god I'm getting married today!!!! I can't stop thinking those words. I'm marrying my absolute true love. The love I'm having a baby with! It's just too good to believe it! Edward wasn't aloud to stay in my room last night on account of that old thing saying your not suppose to see your fiancée the day of the wedding until the actual wedding ceremony. I still haven't seen what wonders Alice did with the backyard. I'm sure it's simply wonderful!

I've been in Alice's room all day with her and Rosalie messing with my hair and makeup. I really didn't care what they did. I was content. I was getting married! Alice and Rosalie had my hair in an intricate up-due and my make-up was almost done. Alice did the final touches and said, "Wa-lah! Perfect! Look in the mirror!" I had my dress on already and looked in the full length mirror. I had to admit it. I looked good!

My eyes started to water up but Rosalie said, "Bella! Don't cry yet! Your eyes will get all red. Alice and I were smart about your mascara though. Water proof, every bride cries at there wedding so we wanted to be safe."

I nodded, "What time is it?"

Alice and Rosalie said at the same time, "Time for you to get married."

I breathed in deeply as I heard the music start. Carlisle had decided he'd walk me down the aisle since I didn't have my own father to do so. That made me really upset that they'd never get to be with me, but I knew that they'd be watching me from heaven. I linked arms with Carlisle and started walking. I got out there and gasped while I kept walking. It was amazing! Alice went for a white and gold theme. There was white and gold tassels hanging from the tree branches and the aisle itself was pure white. The chairs around us were white or gold—every other was white and every other was gold. And I was very grateful of the nice weather.

After taking in all the decorations and all the people here to witness my marriage I locked eyes with Edward. He looked amazing as he smiled lovingly at me. I smiled back a tear slipping down my cheek. I can't believe I'm getting married!

I didn't even realize I had gotten to Edward. Carlisle un-linked our arms and I was placed in front of Edward. He mouthed, 'I love you,' and I mouthed back, 'forever and always.' I smiled and the preacher began the wedding. **(A/N: sorry I cant give you exact words from the preacher, I've only been to one wedding so I really don't know what they say).**

After saying the lines he read from the book he told Edward and I to say our vows. Edward went first, "From the first day I met you Isabella Marie Swan, I knew you were something special. I didn't show it at first but I always felt it. You saw me at my worst times but still found it in your heart to love me. I promise to love you forever and always no matter what happens. No matter what fights we have or our differences you will always be my number one. I love you no matter what time of day it is, what state of mind you're in. I'll love you if you're yelling at me, if you're smiling, if you're crying, no matter what I will always love you."

Tears were silently dripping from my cheeks as I listened to him. The preacher then told me it was my turn to say my vows. I breathed in a shaky breathe and started, "Edward Anthony Masen. From day number one you noticed me. That is something that not many people do. You were always so sweet doing anything you could to make me happy. No matter what it took you did it. I will love you no matter what circumstances may come our way. I'm sure we will have out fights but all couples do and I'm sure we will be able to get through them. I'll love you when you first wake up in the morning. I'll love you when you're sick or healthy or whatever mood you're in. I'll love you when we are both 90 year olds hardly being able to walk. You will always be there for me and me for you. I'll love you no matter what happens in our life." I took a breathe and then added, "So will the baby." I heard gasps and I turned and nodded, "Yep, I'm pregnant." I turned back as if nothing had happened so we could finish the wedding.

The preacher laughed at my addition and said, "May we have the rings?" Then Rosalie's little cousin—we decided he could be the ring barrier he was the less evil of her cousins—brought the rings. "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen to be you husband?" He asked.

"I do," I said, smiling my head off with tears streaming down my face as I placed the ring on Edward's finger.

"And do you, Edward Anthony Masen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?"

"I do," he said looking directly into my eyes while he put the ring on my finger.

"By all the powers in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." The preacher said his last line and Edward had me in a kiss. The kiss was a slow—appropriate—kiss for the wedding.

We broke from the kiss and he said, "Hello _Mrs._ Masen." I laughed and jumped into hug him. He hugged back and I just couldn't even describe how happy I was at that very moment.

When the lines were over Edward and I sat down with the family as the caterers served our food. Our table consisted of Edward and I, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle and Esme while friends and other relative got the other tables.

I sat next to Edward and grabbed his hand from under the table cloth. I squeezed it tightly. The rest of the meal had none stop talking from everyone. Everyone was saying how beautiful I looked in my dress—and of course blushed at that—and how handsome Edward looked in his tux. He really did. He looked god-like. Well, he looks like that anytime but I guess it just showed even more since it's our wedding day.

Suddenly I heard a microphone from the center of the backyard. Carlisle was there tapping on it softly to make sure it worked.

When he started to talk I wish he would've never even started.

"It's time for the newly weds to have there dance!" Carlisle announced in the microphone as everyone started clapping.

Edward stood up and put his hand out to me. When I didn't move he said, "Coming?"

"I can't dance!" I whisper hissed.

He chuckled and proudly wore a crooked grin along his lips, "It's all in the leading, trust me."

I sighed and nodded. He led me to the dancing area and Carlisle started the music. I noticed it instantly. My lullaby.

I gasped. "It's the lullaby you wrote me!" I exclaimed quietly to him while my arms wrapped around his neck. He had his arms wrapped around my back.

He smiled, "I know, I made the CD so Carlisle could play it. I thought it would be a perfect slow song to dance to."

A silent tear dripped down my cheek, "Edward, this is without a doubt the best day in my whole life! I never imagined my wedding would be this nice and to the perfect man ever!"

He chuckled, "That's how I feel about you. I never thought I was ever going to get married. I was always the type of guy that had different girlfriends every month, but when I met you, I knew that you'd be the girl I'd want to settle down with and spend the rest of my life with."

I hugged him closer and the rest of the dance was filled with the lovely harmony of the keys hitting the piano. When our song was over a different song came on, this song was for anyone to dance to. I saw Jasper and Alice swaying slowly to the music with there foreheads touching. They'd be the next lucky ones to have this. I saw their lips move slowly. Something was telling me that they were talking about their soon to be wedding—which everyone knows about. Alice had told everyone else and they were all thrilled.

Emmett was being Emmett dancing as if he was dancing to a techno song rather than a slow dance. Rosalie was glaring at him—scolding him for doing so. I laughed, Rosalie had to act more like his mother than his girlfriend, but surely enough she loved him with all her might as does he for her.

I tucked my head into Edward's chest and smelled in his scent. The scent that I could no call my husband. Seriously, they should make cologne with Edward's scent. Trust me many people would buy it. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you too. Never forget that." He kissed the top of my head. After dancing a few songs Edward and I had to open the presents everyone got us. I told pretty much everyone there that they could get Edward whatever they wanted but not to get me anything—of course, no one listened to me.

We got things as extravagant as new china wear for when we get our own house. We got vases and flowers of all kinds. We got pictures for walls. All different kinds of art, very beautiful art. Then there were the people that had no clue what to get us so we got like 50 dollars each from them.

Everyone stayed for a few hours then drifted off few by few. By the end of the night it was once again just Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and I in the house. We were all settled down. I was snuggling up next to Edward on the love seat. It was about 3 in the morning and I was beat. I'm not used to staying up that late.

I was just about to fall asleep in Edward's arms when Esme said, "We all have one more gift for you two."

I sat up, "Esme, you guys seriously do too much!" I laughed.

She laughed and said, "Well your gonna like this one." I smiled

I looked over to Edward and he had a smile on his face. He had once told me that Esme always gave the best gifts so I smiled along with them. They put blindfolds on both Edward and I so we would have no idea where we were going. Jasper was leading Edward while Rosalie was leading me. I could tell we were going somewhere upstairs……but only cause they made us walk up the stairs.

I was jittery with excitement. I was actually excited to get a gift! We walked up until I heard someone open the door. The next thing I knew Esme said, "Welcome to your room." My room? We were in my room? No wait; they said the same thing to Edward. Does that mean……………

Rosalie peeled the blindfold off my face as did Jasper with Edward's and what we saw was a wonderful room with a ginormous king size bed. It was what they used to have as the guest bedroom!

My mouthed dropped, "This is for us?" I asked motioning my hand between Edward and I. They all nodded enthusiastically.

"We thought you'd want a room to yourself. Alice, Rosalie and I did the decorations while the guys did the hard work—moving all the stuff in." I looked around; the room had a nice mocha color to the walls. The bed had a fluffy white comforter with two golden pillows. There was a black flat screen T.V. hung up on the wall directly across from our bed, there were two bureaus—one for me and one for Edward—they both had an earthy tone to them.

Edward seemed to be liking it as well because he said, "Guys! This is awesome!! Thank you so much!"

He went around to hug everyone and I did too. They really went all out. The room was beautiful!

"This is wonderful you guys! Thank you so much, this is 10 times more than I could've asked for!" I told them.

"No problem!" Emmett exclaimed putting me in a bear hug that I did not try to escape, "You're my little sister now!"

I laughed. My parents would be proud to see what a loving family took me in and how nice all my friends were. Back in Arizona my parents didn't really like any of my friends except for Jake and Casey—how wrong they were. But now that I think back, I don't see why I liked them. They were the type of kids that you would see getting into drugs at a young age or smoking and drinking. I guess at the time I was just trying to fit in any way I could and by hanging out with them I became popular. But, these are friends that would stay forever. Not friends like the ones back home that would stab you in your back.

Carlisle told everyone to give us some time alone and once they left I let a tear slide from my cheek.

Edward came over to me and kissed my neck, "Everything okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I just….." I trailed off, "I just can't help but think that my parents didn't get to come to my wedding. They won't get to see their grandchildren .They won't get to meet my wonderful husband or his family."

"I know how you feel," he told me then it dawned on me that he too had lost his parents.

"Oh my, Edward I'm sorry! I totally wasn't thinking, I just……I just sorta feel as if your parents are Esme and Carlisle." My face was red, I had forgotten all about his real parents.

He laughed quietly, "I know, its okay, they basically are parents to me. Mine passed when Emmett and I were very young. We don't even remember them, it's just the fact in general that their not here. But, for you it must be even harder. You knew your parents."

I sighed, "I know, I'll be fine. It's just the thought of it. But I'm sure they were watching. Their only daughter getting married to the best man in the world!" I told him.

He smiled, "Well, my parents got to watch their youngest son marry the most beautiful woman in the world."

I smiled and yawned, "Are you ready to go to bed?" I asked, "I'm beat."

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, a wedding can sure take a lot out of ya."

I agreed and got into the bed. Very comfy I might add. He wrapped his arm around me and said, "Good-night my beautiful _wife."_

I smiled sleepily and said, "Good-night my wonderful _husband."_

**A/N: Heyyyyy THE WEDDING HAPPENED!!!!!! Yay!!!!! I knew everyone was excited for that to happen. I hope you liked it! = )**

**So yah, I know I mentioned this b4 but I just wanted to say again, MY OTHER STORY IS UP!!! Called, "To See the Light." Please check it out!**


	36. Honeymoon

**Previously: ****He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, a wedding can sure take a lot out of ya."**

**I agreed and got into the bed. Very comfy I might add. He wrapped his arm around me and said, "Good-night my beautiful **_**wife."**_

**I smiled sleepily and said, "Good-night my wonderful **_**husband."**_

**Disclaimer: I own none of Twilight's rights…..BUT I DO own 7 twilight shirts, a sweatshirt, hat, 7 posters, a framed picture, life size cut out of Edward, Edward doll, 2 bags and some pins = ) lol**

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella," I heard my Edward say my name as he gently shook my arm. "Bella, baby, come on we have to get up."

I groggily sat up and glanced at the clock, "Edward! Are you crazy? We went to bed like two hours ago! Not even!" it was about five o'clock—we went to bed around 3. Is he like insane or something? I need my sleep, I'm an expecting mother! Even if it's only been a week that I've been pregnant…..

He chuckled softly and said, "I know, I know, but I wanted to surprise you. Ready for our honey-moon?"

I jumped up from the bed and put my arms around his neck, "Are you serious? It's today!" he nodded as his already crooked smile grew larger, "B-but I didn't even pack!" how could I go if I had no clothes? I can't walk around nude the whole time! That would just be insane!

He smiled his crooked smile and shook his head, "Alice packed for you already, she bought you a whole new wardrobe, we didn't want you to have _any_ idea of where we are going. So, she packed."

I sighed, Alice will be Alice. Not to self: Expect lots of showy clothes. I was staring at his wonderful smile. His smile was seriously the best smile ever, and I'm not just saying that because I'm in love with him. It's like perfect!

He laughed and said, "What are you staring at?"

"My smile," I told him. I didn't realize that he would probably think I literally meant _my_ smile, like the one on my face. He gave me a confused look and I continued, "I mean the smile on your face, your crooked one."

"Oh, so now you own my smile?" he asked in an amused tone.

I playfully punched him in his arm and said, "I own _way_ more of you than just your smile," I winked at him.

He put out his arms and said, "I'm your prisoner, have _no_ mercy on me!"

I smirked, "Oh believe me, I wont!" he grabbed my wrists and pushed his lips against mine. His lips tasted of his daily French vanilla coffee. They are soft and sweet and just perfect. Definitely the best kisser I've ever known.

Suddenly the door cracked open and I figured it was just Emmett so I didn't bother leaving the kiss, but Edward obviously also assumed it was Emmett but instead of ignoring him he started saying, "Emmett get the fu—" he then turned around and saw Esme standing there with her arms crossed looking at Edward, "Oh, umm uh, h-h-hi Esme, I uh, um I just figured—" I elbowed him trying to hide it so Esme wouldn't notice, "Never mind," Edward mumbled. His face was starting to redden and mine was as well.

Esme then said, "Edward, how many times do I have to tell you not to curse? Boys and their language!" Esme had a frown on her face but then her expression softened when she looked over to me, "Hello dear, were you surprised?"

I smiled, "Very. A good surprise though." I told her weaving my arm around Edward's waist.

She smiled as well, "You should be, it's going to be amazing, trust me." she left with a wink.

As soon as she left Edward said, "I swear, she likes you better than her own nephew!"

I laughed, "Well maybe you shouldn't assume things to always be Emmett, and maybe you shouldn't curse—or almost curse—without being positive whose there." He nodded his head in agreement. I then remembered the others. "Hey, are the others awake yet?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Well, actually, they never went to sleep. They were—well, actually, I have no clue what they were doing." He laughed and I did as well. With them, you never know what they are up to.

I sighed and said, "Alright well I better get ready, you too." I said as I went over to my dresser to grab a comfy outfit for the plane ride….well I imagined it was a plane ride.

"Edward?" I asked looking through my clothes.

"Yes love?" he asked. He too was looking through his dresser.

"Are we riding on a plane?" I mean, I don't know where'd we go if we were driving or something.

"Partly," he smirked. Partly, huh?

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him as I stood up straight and placed my hands on my hips.

"We are going to ride on a plane to a certain place. Get off, then go on a boat!" a boat? Okay I literally have no clue where we are going. Seriously where would I be going to on a boat?

I finished picking out my clothes—a comfy sweater and a pair of baggy jeans. I was too tired to try to look good. I was heading towards the bathroom to get changed when Edward grabbed my arm and said, "Where are you going?"

"To get changed," I said lifting up my clothes, "See. Clothes. They get put on your body. You get changed into them." I said jokingly.

He smiled, "Yeah, no duh. But _where_ are you going?"

"The bathroom….." I trailed off, "You know, to get changed." Did I have to explain everything to him?

He chuckled, "I mean, you know, we are married now, you don't have to leave the room to get dressed, I'm not some kind of perv ya know."

I smirked, "You sure about that?" I smiled in his direction and lifted me in his arms bridal style.

"I love you." He told me looking into my eyes.

"Hmmm to love or not to love? That is the question," I joked around, "Hmm lets see, I love……..Emmett, let me go call my lover, I'm sure he's looking for me." I laughed.

He playfully glared at me, "Fine, go find your lover, guess I'll just have to go find mine……..Tanya."

I decided to joke around a bit more, "Okay, I'll go find him," he let go of me, an amused look on his face. I had a feeling he knew what I had planned. I was going to confuse Emmett, that's what I was going to do.

I ran into the living room to find Emmett—still in my pj's and Edward right behind me. He was sitting on the love seat and Rosalie was sitting on the one person couch. Rosalie saw me first and was about to say something but I put my finger to my mouth and mouthed to her, 'play along,' and I winked. She smiled and nodded.

I jumped onto Emmett's lap and surprised him. "Hi Bella?" he said as a question.

I giggled and said, "Hey Emmy!"

"Emmy?" he asked confused.

"Duh Emmy, it's the nickname I named you. Duh!" I looked over to Edward who was holding in laughs. I just now noticed Alice and Jasper looking at me as if I was on something.

"Huh? When did you name me that?" he asked. This was too fun!

I made my expression look hurt, "Emmy! You don't remember? That one time…….you know…..when Rosalie wasn't here."

I looked over to Rosalie and she was trying to not laugh. Emmett was looking really confused. I put my hand low and motioned for Rosalie to say something.

She understood. She stood up and came over to us, "Emmett? What happened that night?" she made her face look angry.

"What night? You guys are seriously mental!" he was looking at all of us.

"Oh Rosalie, I'm sorry. I know you're my friend but I just couldn't keep my hands off of this one right here." I was trying not to laugh myself.

She stomped away back to her seat. Emmett pushed me off and went over to Rosalie, "Rosie! I swear, nothing happened!" he seriously believed us, how dumb can someone be?

She looked over to me and I nodded my head as if saying the prank was over. She turned her head and instead of giving him the lecture he was anticipating she smashed her lips into his. He was surprised but in no time responded.

Once they stopped sucking face I started laughing and Emmett looked up to me, "What?" I asked innocently, "I was bored so I played a prank!"

I expected him to like pick me up over his shoulder and run around like he normally does when he is trying to get revenge but instead he got me in a bear hug and said, "My, my, my! Bella is learning to be a prankster just like her big bro Emmett!"

I laughed and said, "Can't. Breathe." He let go of me.

"That was…..something," Alice said as she was lying on Jasper's lap. I laughed and made my way back up stairs with Edward.

"Like my prank," I asked him smirking.

"Yeah…….as long as you didn't mean it," He said with a play pout.

"Of course not, there's only man out there for me. Can you guess who?" I asked.

"Hmmm, Orlando Bloom?" he guessed with an amused look.

"Hm, he gets close second," I tapped him on the nose, "But my first is _you_."

"Good." He said with a smile and leaned into kiss me.

**(Later in the day. At the airport.) **

"Bye guys! Were going to miss you!" I said as I was hugging everyone good-bye.

"Bye Bella! I hope you like the clothes I packed you," She winked as she said this. I said another quick goodbye to everyone as I locked hands with Edward and we made our way onto the plane.

"Ready for the time of your life?" he asked me. I nodded; I really was excited for this. A whole two weeks of just Edward and I.

We were seated on the plane. Edward got the window seat and I sat in the middle seat. We were holding hands and awaiting the plane to take off. After about five minutes of being on the plane, a young man about the same age as Edward and I sat next to me.

He was handsome but under no circumstances as handsome as my Edward. He had short brown hair and a baby face. He had muscles—not as many as Edward—and was wearing jeans and a red long sleeve shirt.

I was asking Edward if he wanted one of my headphones to listen to my music with me when the boy tapped my shoulder.

I looked around and was greeted with a smile. "Hi," he said putting his hand out for a handshake—formal much? "I'm Austin."

I shook his hand slightly and said, "Hey Austin, I'm Bella." I could tell he was checking me out. He was looking me up and down. I looked over to Edward and he was glaring at him. I then added, "And this is Edward, my _husband._" I enunciated the word husband.

His smile dropped just a tad and he said, "Oh, nice to meet you," He put his hand out to shake Edward's but Edward just nodded in response. He seemed to be feeling sort of awkward for a while until he got interested in some book called _Twilight_. I heard that was a pretty good book. Lots of good reviews; even got turned into a movie. Hmm, maybe I should check it out.

After a while I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder as he hummed to me my lullaby. The sound of the flight attendant saying, "We will be landing in about two minutes," woke me up.

I sat up and noticed Edward was closing his eyes, listening to my I-pod. I shook him slightly and he opened his perfectly colored topaz eyes, "We have to get off in a minute" I told him.

He nodded and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and brushed his fingers through his perfectly messy bronze hair. He took the headphones out of his ears and placed them back into my bag. He smiled and said, "Ready for the boat?"

I laughed and nodded. Seriously this family was good at surprises. I have NO clue whatsoever where we are going on a boat! We got off the plane quickly and Edward called a taxi to take us to the boating place.

"Can you tell me where we are going _now_?" I asked him while in the backseat of the taxi.

He shook his head and smiled _my_ crooked smile, "Nope."

I stayed quiet for about 30 seconds and said, "How 'bout now?"

"Bella, be patient, you'll see when we get there." He took my hand in his and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I guessed and I felt him nod into my shirt. I laughed and rested my head on the top of his. He probably got even less sleep than I did. I know that if I knew about this I wouldn't have been able to sleep.

I guess we both fell asleep because the taxi-driver said, "Guys, get up!" he was very rude at waking us up. Didn't he ever hear you're supposed to wake up people gently? "You're at your stop, get up and I need money." Once again, _rude_.

I scoffed and got up. Edward did the same, we—well Edward—quickly paid and we were on our way to the boat place. When we got there Edward motioned for a big green and white boat and said, "This is the one we will take!" it was really nice, leather seats on the inside and everything!

"Is this a rental?" I asked. For all I knew it was the family boat.

"Nope, its Carlisle's he told us we could borrow it," See this family has practically everything!

I shook my head laughing as Edward helped me climb into the boat, "Is there anything you guys don't have?"

"Hmm," he tapped his chin as he thought, "Yeah, we don't have a jet plane." I laughed and he joined me in the boat.

Edward started the engine and we were on our way to wherever we were going. "Can you tell me now?" I seriously didn't want to wait anymore.

"Bella, no, I'm not telling you until you can see where we are going," he was serious so I decided not to push the topic any further. I was pondering where we would be going when Edward said, "Bella look."

I looked out to where his finger pointed and saw a huge……island I think it was. It was beautiful! It looked very tropical, something that you'd see in a magazine. "I-i-is th-th-that where we are going?" I stuttered in disbelief

He nodded as a _huge_ smile spread across his face, "Bella, welcome to Esme Island."

**A/N: sorry for the wait! I've beeen sooooo busy lately!! I just have one question; do you think I should have more fluff or more drama on their honey moon? Or a little bit of both? Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	37. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight = (**

**Previously: ****I looked out to where his finger pointed and saw a huge……island I think it was. It was beautiful! It looked very tropical, something that you'd see in a magazine. "I-i-is th-th-that where we are going?" I stuttered in disbelief**

**He nodded as a **_**huge**_** smile spread across his face, "Bella, welcome to Esme Island."**

**Bella's POV:**

I lunged at Edward full on, "Oh my goodness Edward, this is wonderful!" seriously an Island? Named after Esme? Screw jet planes when you can have an _island_!

He chuckled with a big grin and said, "And you want to know the best part?"

I raised my eyebrow and said, "What else could be better?" I mean, come on, we were on an island for our honeymoon that's gorgeous, what more could we ask for? I'm sure the hotel is like a four star one too!

"There's no one else here." He winked and I gasped.

"So, we get the whole island just to ourselves?" I asked speechless.

He nodded slowly and said, "Yep, two weeks of strictly you and me."

I nodded but joked around, "Don't you mean you, me and him?" I asked pointing towards my stomach.

"Him?" he asked confused but with a laugh, "You think it's a boy? I've pictured it a girl so far."

I shook my head, "Nope, it's a boy. Mother's intuition right?" I said with a small smile.

He placed his hand on my stomach and said, "Whatever you say," but added quietly, "I still think I'm right." I laughed but didn't answer. He started getting our boat closer towards the island. I was literally bouncing up and down with excitement as we neared. As soon as Edward had the boat mounted properly so that it wouldn't float away, I jumped on him full on and connected my lips to his. He answered instantly as I straddled him, my legs on either sides of his waist. In between kisses he murmured, "I love you Bella. So much."

I kissed him lightly and said, "More than you can imagine." That continued for about another five minutes. By the end we were both panting and our hair was all messed up. He tousled my hair and kept me straddled to his waist as he walked towards where we'd be living the next two weeks. After walking for a few minutes as I stared into his beautiful topaz eyes he shifted me down so that I was standing on my own.

I gave him a confused look and he replied by saying, "Turn around." I turned my body around and saw a wonderful house. It was huge! It had a wooden frame, a mahogany color and had the most beautiful windows. I gasped and smiled hugely, "You like it?"

I looked at him, "Are you serious? I love it! This is amazing!" he smiled at my excitement. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my face into his chest, "You really are amazing." I told him taking in a deep breathe of his scent.

"Not as amazing as you," I looked up to him and saw his eyes with love in them. I leaned into kiss him gently and then pulled away.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmmmmm, you pick," he told me smiling.

"Well, you do know, pregnant woman have their hormones get out of control," I winked at him, "And, that makes us _very_ needy." I told him pouting.

"Oh really, what is it that you are needing?" he smirked.

"Oh, nothing really, just a little of this," I kissed him slightly before he picked me up into his arms and raced me into the house. Aside from the kiss I also saw how wonderful the house was. Everything was gorgeous, like it was straight out from a magazine!

Edward raced into a room of all blue and placed me on the bed. He lied beside me and continued what we started………..

I woke up and was really surprised at the time the clock said. It was already 7:00PM!!! I turned my head to see Edward still sound asleep. I smiled at him and was just about to lie back down when my stomach made a very unattractive growling sound. I didn't realize how hungry I was!

_Hmmm I wonder what kind of food's here._ I looked through the cabinets and nothing really appealed to me. But then suddenly I got a craving for something chocolaty, spicy, gooey and salty….weird combination, I know, but don't people always say when your pregnant you get cravings? I guess this was what they meant. **(A/N: I know I'm probably off with the whole craving things, I mean like, it's probably not the right time for that to happen but no one in my family has been pregnant since I was five…..so that was a while ago. Please bear with me.) **

I looked through all the cabinets to find the things that would make a good combo to satisfy my craving. Finally I found the perfect things: BBQ chicken pizza (the spice), mini Hershey bars (the chocolate), peanut butter (the gooey) and pretzel bits (the salty). I laid all the products out on the kitchen table and read the directions for the pizza. 15 minutes in the oven or until crispy. I placed the pizza in the stove and stared humming to a song by Muse as I waited sitting at the table.

Finally I heard the buzzer telling me my pizza was done. I went to grab the pizza but being dumb me I forgot about the pot holder so I wouldn't burn myself. I placed my bare hand right on the steaming pan. "Shit! Ouch! Ow!" I exclaimed running over to the sink to put cold water on my hand. I let it soothe the burn for a while until it started looking better. It was still sore and red but no real damage—I've had worse. Way worse.

This time I got the pot holder and took the pizza out carefully so I would not catch the sides with my hands. I first applied the peanut butter all over the pizza then crushed up chocolate bars and pretzel bits and sprinkled them all over the peanut butter. It actually looked quite good. I was surprised….normally I would find something like this disgusting. I quickly searched for the pizza cutter and found it after looking in the 5th drawer.

I set up a spot on the table and started to eat the pizza. I took a huge bite but then I heard footsteps from the stairs and turned to see Edward staring at me. I tried to smile but then realized my mouth was full.

"Bella?" he asked laughing.

I nodded on account I couldn't speak—note to self, don't take bite so big!

"What are you _eating_?" he asked as he came over and saw what I had made. I tried not to laugh; I didn't want food to fly everyone.

I finished chewing my bite and said, "Uh, well, I was having a craving for something spicy, gooey, chocolaty, and salty…..so I got BBQ chicken pizza, covered it with peanut butter, and added chocolate and pretzel bits to it." I took another bite and swallowed, "It's pretty good want some?" I held out the pizza to his face.

He laughed and said, "I'll pass, thanks though." He planted a kiss on my forehead before taking a seat besides me. He chuckled and then said, "You have some pretty crazy pregnancy craves, I'll be forewarned next time you ask for something." I giggled along with him.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm pregnant." I told him accusingly.

He laughed and said, "Well not all your fault, but it's not like what happened was against your will."

I nodded in agreement and then noticed what Edward was wearing. "Hah! Edward!" I exclaimed out of no where.

He jumped slightly and said, "Yeah...?"

I started laughing, "You're wearing the boxers! The pink and purple ones!"

He chuckled and said, "Why yes I am, you did say you wanted to see them."

I smirked and said, "_Very _sexy. Good thing you don't wear them to school, they'd turn on too many girls."

"Do they turn _you _on?" he asked one eyebrow raised.

"Hmmm," I pretended to think about it, "Yeah, they do."

He came up to kiss me but I stopped him and said, "Not now, I'm eating." He sighed and sat back down in his seat. "So what are our plans for today?"

"Well, since it's already like 8:00 I was thinking just curl up around the T.V. and watch a movie or something. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

I nodded with pizza in my mouth, "Yeah, that sounds good to me, I'm still tired even after sleeping all that time," to show my point I yawned really loudly. He laughed and sat with me as I finished my meal.

After I finished I put my hand out to put away the pizza pan but Edward quickly grabbed my wrist, "What did you do?" he asked with alarm. His eyes held serious worry in them.

I shrugged and said, "Well, I forgot to get a pot holder so I sorta kinda picked up the pizza pan with my bare hands. No big deal."

He stared at me with shock, "No big deal? Look how swollen your hand is!" he placed my hand in front of my face. I took a look at it and winced. I hadn't noticed I got worse since before.

"Whoops." I said.

"Whoops is right," he sighed, "I'll be right back I just need to get some aloe to put on that hand of yours." He started walking and then laughed, "You'd be the person to get hurt the first day on our honeymoon."

I laughed and said, "That's why you love me!" and gave him an innocent smile.

"Yep, that's why I love you," he chuckled as he went upstairs to get the medicine. I started really looking at my hand. It really did look pretty bad, definitely worse than it felt, although I've had so many things happen to me no wonder it seemed like something small I've had: Broken arm, broken leg, broken nose, sprained ankle, sprained wrist, fractured leg, broken rib……and probably a whole lot more. I flexed my hand muscles and it still stung but would probably feel like nothing even happened by morning.

Edward was back within no time and started spreading the aloe on my hand, "Does that feel good?"

I nodded; "It feels great!" it was so cool against the slight sting of the burn. It felt like heaven!

After he finished he said, "Okay, want to go pick the movie? I have to go put this away, I'll be right back." He started running up the stairs as I made my way over to where the movies were.

Hmm I looked through all the title and saw that the perfect movie for this occasion. It had somewhat sentimental value to it. I quickly put it in the DVD player before Edward had the chance to see what I had picked.

I sat back on the couch and waited for Edward to come back. I fiddled around with my fingers until Edward came and wrapped his arm around me as he kissed me on the forehead, "So, what movie did you pick?"

I laid my head against his shoulder and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

The movie went through all the credits and then Edward exclaimed when he found out the movie, "The Happening?"

I nodded my head against his body, "I thought this movie would be good. I mean, this is after all the first movie we really watched together, plus it was the first day we really started warming up to each other." I then quietly added, "And it was the first time we actually, you know, slept together in the original sense."

He chuckled, "Very true," he kissed the top of my head, "Very good pick." The rest of the movie was pure bliss! We watched most of it with an occasional make out session every now and again and I'd suddenly feel his lips connecting with my head but it seriously was the best time I'd spent in a while! Besides the actual wedding of course.

The movie ended and I was shaking Edward and noticed that he was already asleep. I quietly got up from his hold and turned off the T.V. I lie down next to him and fell fast asleep.

And then, the nightmare began:

_I was sitting in my old bedroom. The one from before Edward and I got married. I was reading some kind of fashion magazine when I heard my cell ring. I looked at the caller I.D. and noticed it was Edward! I happily answered the call and Edward answered with an angry voice. _

"_Bella!" he exclaimed from the other end._

"_Y-y-yes?" I croaked out surprised by the anger in his voice._

"_We are done!" he said in the same cold voice. _

"_Wh-wh-what?" I said as tears were streaming down my face. This was reminding me too much of my breakup with Jacob. _

"_We. Are. Through." He was being so cold. I'd never seen him act like this. Why was this happening?_

"_Wh-why? Did I d-d-d-do something wrong?" I stuttered out. _

"_No." he said coldly, "I've been lying to you. Tanya is the one I want. Not you. Look at you. Plain, boring, then look at Tanya gorgeous hot. Who wouldn't pick her?" _

_Tears were streaming down my face at a rapid speed and I said, "Why are you acting like this! Edward, you said you loved me!" _

"_I've said many things." He sneered into the phone._

"_Y-y-you wouldn't!" I yelled trying to figure out what was going on. "You said you wouldn't leave me like Jake!" _

_He chuckled darkly, "Well, I can't be raising a kid with you. Too young for that, I need to spend my life living, not being a father, go get someone else to do it." _

I then woke up to my own screams and sobs. Edward shifted quickly beside me and jerked up. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. "Baby, what's wrong? Shhhh." He cooed to me.

I sobbed and sobbed, "No, don't leave." I said while making a mess of his shirt and clinging to his arms.

"Bella, honey, I'm not going anywhere." He assured me as he tenderly rubbed the back of my head. "Remember, as long as we both shall live. That's a promise Bella."

"Please, please, please!" I exclaimed incoherently. I just couldn't make any sense right now. That dream had messed me up!

"Bella! Talk to me, please what?" he said with urgency in his voice.

"Please, just stay." I told him.

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere. Never in a million years. No scratch that, never in infinity years. I will never, ever, _ever_ leave you. I promise you that."

I recomposed myself and drew in a shaky breathe as I still clinged to his arms. "The dream. It was so…..so…..so terrible!" I told him at a loss for words.

"Shhhh. Tell me what happened." He said still rubbing at my head.

I drew in another shaky breathe, "Y-y-you, called and I-I-I expected it to be good, b-but then your v-voice was cold. Harsh. Y-you told me we were over b-because of T-Tanya. You said that she was b-better than m-m-me." I then quietly added, "It was sort of like a re-make of what happened with Jake. I loved someone and then they broke my heart."

He wrapped his arms around my waist—almost as if I were his possession, "Bella, don't even think that! You are way better than Tanya. I won't do anything to you like that Jacob guy did," he winced at the naming of Jacob, "I love you and I promise you, I'll be here forever."

I then added, "A-also, in my d-dream, you said you didn't want to be a f-father so soon, you s-s-said you need to live your life."

I looked up to his face which held disgust, "I would never do that to you Bella! You know that! I'm ecstatic to becoming a father! I want that, I think it's great we are going to be parents! I love you so much and you having a baby is not going to change that! It will just give me another life to love." He then looked at me, sadness in his eyes, "Don't you trust me enough to know that?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized the pure sadness in his, "Oh, Edward, yes I do trust you. And I, I don't know, the dream just got to me, it was so…..so real!"

He put his hands on both of my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, "Bella, you are my _life_ now. I will never do anything to hurt you. Do you understand? I love you more than you can imagine, more than I desire to live! If I were to ever hurt you, I'd be hurting myself even more. I can't even imagine the pain I'd go through if I were to hurt you."

I nodded fastly, "I-I-I know, I know. I was o-overreacting."

He pulled me into him as he said, "Its okay. I just, I just want you to know, I'm never going to act like that asshole Jacob. He doesn't deserve you. I don't even deserve you."

I laughed, "Yes you do." I looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am."

He pulled me closer and said, "No need to apologize, bad dreams get to people. Some people have good imaginations so the dreams run into wider ranges."

I chuckled, "I guess I have a really good imagination." He smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around me. Before I even realized it, I had fallen asleep with no interruptions from horrible dreams. Instead I had the most wonderful dream. My dreams really change up fast:

_Dream:_

_I was lying in bed with Edward beside me and a little baby boy in the middle of us. The boy had Edward's exact hair color and had the same facial expressions. The only thing that looked like me were the eyes: chocolate brown. The baby was gorgeous. Everything about him was perfect. He lay there with his tiny hands grasping a hold my finger. His eyes staring into the room looking every which way. _

_I realized this baby wasn't just any baby. It was my imagination of the baby growing inside of me. Of my child, my son………….or daughter, but I still have the feeling my baby is a boy. The baby started crying and I picked him up quickly cooing to him saying, "Its okay little Collin. Don't cry, everything's alright." Collin? Is that the name of my baby in the dream? I guess so……hey, I actually like that! I'd have to remember that name and tell Edward. _

_I rocked him back and forth before giving the precious child away to my husband. He was just as careful. Gently rubbing his arm back and forth and talking baby-talk to him. I think this is the dream that will one day come true. Edward will be a great father, I just know it. I smiled as I closed my eyes in the dream._

Unknowingly, I smiled as I slept as well.

**A/N: There ya go!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	38. Ew

**Sorry for the wait!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight = (**

**Previously:**_** Dream:**_

_**I was lying in bed with Edward beside me and a little baby boy in the middle of us. The boy had Edward's exact hair color and had the same facial expressions. The only thing that looked like me were the eyes: chocolate brown. The baby was gorgeous. Everything about him was perfect. He lay there with his tiny hands grasping a hold my finger. His eyes staring into the room looking every which way. **_

_**I realized this baby wasn't just any baby. It was my imagination of the baby growing inside of me. Of my child, my son………….or daughter, but I still have the feeling my baby is a boy. The baby started crying and I picked him up quickly cooing to him saying, "Its okay little Collin. Don't cry, everything's alright." Collin? Is that the name of my baby in the dream? I guess so……hey, I actually like that! I'd have to remember that name and tell Edward. **_

_**I rocked him back and forth before giving the precious child away to my husband. He was just as careful. Gently rubbing his arm back and forth and talking baby-talk to him. I think this is the dream that will one day come true. Edward will be a great father, I just know it. I smiled as I closed my eyes in the dream.**_

**Unknowingly, I smiled as I slept as well.**

**Bella's POV:**

"Hey, I'm going out to the beach to take a swim, wanna come?" Edward asked as we lay in bed after have been awake for about an hour.

I yawned, "Sure," This should be fun, today is our first full day on the honey moon. I got up to get ready. I first brushed my teeth, I absolutely hate the taste of a mouth in the morning, it just tastes dirty. By the time I finished my teeth Edward was done everything! "Wow, how did you get done so fast?" I asked with surprise.

He shrugged, "Maybe you were just being slow." I playfully punched his arm and he said, "Do you want me to wait for you or would you rather meet me out there?" he pointed out the window to the sunny beach. It was so much different than our environment at home, it was sunny and hot. Definitely my kind of weather!

"You go on without me. I'll be out in a minute." I told him trying to get my suitcase off the ground and onto the bed.

He laughed and helped me pick it up, "Are you sure a minute is accurate? More like a century with you!"

I glared at him, "I'm not _that_ slow."

"Really? You brushed your teeth the same amount of time it took me to get done everything!" he laughed loudly.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "Just go, I'll meet you out there soon." He nodded and laughed for the last time as he left the room. I laughed at his teasing and opened up my suitcase wide. I hadn't had the need to go in it yet, the only thing I'd needed this whole time was the aloe and Edward got that for me. I was sort of scared to see what Alice had packed me. Believe me, I had a reason to be scared.

Inside the suitcase were all these different colorful, tropical things. There were lots of mini shorts and skirts, tube tops, tank tops, low cut t-shirts, everything! Then, I got to the bathing suits. There were absolutely _none_ that I was comfortable wearing. They too were all different colors. There were about ten to pick from, they were all bikini's and all tiny!

The first one was a blue bikini that had the strap that wrapped around your neck. Basically, it only covered what was absolutely necessary. The bottoms weren't too bad; they matched the color and had a pretty brown sash hanging from the top. The next was practically the same except it was a rose color and had a flower on the left hip. The rest were basically all the same just in different colors. All revealing. Couldn't there just be one tankini in the group?

I sighed as I noticed there was no tankinis. None. Zip. I finally decided on the blue one, Edward always says blue brings out my eyes. He says it's his favorite color on me. I looked in the mirror and felt totally uncovered………… I don't understand why, I mean, it's not like Edward hasn't seen me in less clothes than this…..it's just the idea of it I guess.

I slowly made my way outside and noticed Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Edward!" I called looking around. No answer, "Edward Masen, where are you!"

I suddenly felt hands wrap around my eyes from behind me, I jumped until I heard the lovely velvet voice, "Boo. Guess who."

"Ha-ha, you made a rhyme," I said giggling.

He chuckled quietly and said, "Really, guess who."

"Hmm," I rubbed my chin as if really thinking. He still had his hands over my eyes, "Could it be Brad Pitt?"

"Close guess," he said.

I laughed, "Hmmm, not Brad Pitt. Orlando Bloom?"

I could practically hear the smile in his voice, "This guy is even better looking than those two."

"Oh, then there's only one guy I can think of." I took his hands of my eyes and turned around, "Edward." I said getting lost in his eyes.

"Ding ding ding," He said and took my hands in his, "Now let's see what the lovely lady has won. What would you like your prize to be?" he was talking like one of those game show hosts. Sort of like the guy from Jeopardy.

"Anything?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He just nodded in response with a smile. I smiled gently and laid my head into his bare shoulder blade, "I want you."

He laughed, "You already have that."

"Then I'm content with my life," I held him tighter but then thought of something. "But if I could have anything else in the world, it's that our baby is healthy as can be."

He rubbed soothing circles on my back, "So do I. I'm sure everything will be alright though. You'll be able to get the right nutrition and we will do everything in our power to do everything the doctor tells us. You and the baby will be fine."

"I hope so," I told him honestly.

He suddenly tore away from my grasp and said, "Let's swim!" he jogged slowly to the water but I sprinted and hopped on his back. He scooted me up further so that I wouldn't fall and I wrapped my legs around his body and put my arms around his neck.

Now, instead of going to the water he ran around the beach. It was times like these that I thank god no one was watching us. I took my arms and spread them out, "Woo-hoo!" I screamed as he ran.

He was starting to get out of breathe I could tell, he sped towards the water and raced into it with me still on his back. Once in the water I got of his back and floated in it next to him.

I laid my head back so my hair was spanning out in the cool water, "Ahhh," I sighed, "this feels so good." It felt good against my sweaty skin.

"Yeah, it really does." He lifted his head from the water and finally took a look at me.

"Alice," I said simply and he chuckled and nodded his head. After just floating in the water for quite some time I said, "Do you still think the baby is a girl?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I don't know why, just do."

"Your wrong," I laughed, "He's a boy. I've been thinking of names."

"Oh really? Well, so have I…..for a girl that is." He looked at me with his crooked smile, love in his eyes. I loved him so much, what had I ever done to deserve something as perfect as him?

"Okay, you first," I told him smiling the best smile I could conjure up.

"Well, I've been thinking Carlie. I really think that's a nice name, not as common as half those girl names you hear these days." He tapped my nose, "Like yours, you don't hear the name Bella everyday like you'd hear Jessica or Samantha or one of those names."

I nodded in agreement, "If by any chance the baby is a girl, we'll definitely consider that, I like that as well. For a boy, I like Collin." I told him. I remembered the name from that dream. I actually quite liked it and wouldn't mind using it. Collin Cullen. It sounded cute together. "His middle name can be Anthony, like yours. Collin Anthony Cullen. Do you like that?"

He nodded as he swam around me, "I do, its nice, another one of those names you don't hear too often."

I smiled as I saw a bird flying above us. Its wings flapped in a pattern. I wonder how it would be like for fly, so free, so fun, so, "EW!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

Edward, who had been looking the other way, turned around with alarm, "What's wrong?"

"The. Bird. Pooped. In. My. Hair!" I screamed almost as loud as before. It was absolutely disgusting! I was no way going to use my hands to get it out. That would be even grosser……

He chuckled, "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I exclaimed pointing to my head. He just laughed more and I shrieked, "SHUT UP!"

He stopped laughing at once, "Gosh Bella, take a chill pill."

I laughed dryly, "You are not the one with the baby growing inside her, with bird poop on her head and WITH HORMONES GOING OUT OF CONTROL!" Gosh, hormones start up fast! I was a minute ago until this happened, I mean of course its gross but normally I wouldn't act up this much. My voice then got really quiet as I said almost inaudibly, "I'm sorry."

He smiled reassuringly, "Its fine, I'm sorry I laughed. It's not funny."

I shook my head, "No, I overreacted, it probably was funny, just not to me." I then looked up timidly and said once again, "I'm sorry."

He laughed shortly, "It's not your fault, lets go get all of this washed out." he gave me his hand I took it without a second guess.

While walking I said, "I wasn't apologizing for that the second time. I was saying sorry because of my mood swings, I mean, this is only the what, the first week? I'm sorry for everything in the next nine months. I just needed to tell you that."

He tightened his grip on my hand, "Don't worry about it. I'm a big boy; I'll be able to handle the mood swings. It'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

A single tear dripped down my cheek, "Oh great, I'm crying now." I laughed.

"It happens. Every pregnant woman goes through it, and remember," he stopped us and looked me straight in the eye, "I'll always be here for you, through thick and thin. No matter what the problem is, I'll be there to help."

I slammed my body into his embracing him tightly, "I love you."

He kept a bit distant but said, "I love you too," then he pulled away and I looked up at him with hurt visible in my eyes, "Um, well, I really do love you, but I wouldn't love getting bird crap on me."

"Nice one," I told him and we started walking hand in hand back to the house. Once there, Edward helped me get all the stuff out of my hair and then we just relaxed on the couch watching the news or whatever was on. I wasn't really paying attention. I was in a pair of Edward's sweats and one of his oversized t-shirts—well, at least oversized on me. I tried to smell it without him noticing but while I was taking a sniff he turned over and gave me a confused look, "What? You smell good." I shrugged as if it were no big deal and he just laughed and tightened his grip around my arms.

**A/N: oh my god!!!!! I'm sooooo sorry for such the long wait but I've had the BIGGEST CASE OF WRITERS block for BOTH of my stories and I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting. You know, if you gave me ideas, that would help me speed up the writing process……….haha, but yah, PRETTY PLEASE WITH EDWARD ON TOP GIVE ME IDEAS! If you want updates to be faster, ya gotta help me here! Lol please and thank you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	39. A New Addition

**PLEASE READ: okay on the last chapter I made a little mistake. I said Collin CULLEN but I messed up. I meant Collin Masen when Bella and Edward were talking about names. I get confused from the book and my story. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight………..if I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing **

**Sparks……good thing I don't own it for all you Sparks fans! Lol**

**Previously: ****"Nice one," I told him and we started walking hand in hand back to the house. Once there, Edward helped me get all the stuff out of my hair and then we just relaxed on the couch watching the news or whatever was on. I wasn't really paying attention. I was in a pair of Edward's sweats and one of his oversized t-shirts—well, at least oversized on me. I tried to smell it without him noticing but while I was taking a sniff he turned over and gave me a confused look, "What? You smell good." I shrugged as if it were no big deal and he just laughed and tightened his grip around my arms.**

**Bella's POV (One month later.)**

We've been home for about two weeks now. The whole time on Isle Esme was pure bliss; Edward had to practically drag me off the island. I really didn't want to leave but I knew I'd have to anyway. I'd have to get the doctor to check out the baby and how he's doing. And yes I said he, I'm still firmly set on a boy. I mean, if I had a daughter I wouldn't be disappointed but I just have a feeling it's a boy. I'm actually planned to go the doctors for my first sonogram today in about a half hour.

Edward and I have been talking about the names and we decided that if the baby is a boy we will name him my choice—Collin—and if the baby is a girl we will name her Edward's choice—Carlie. Today would be the first day we'll be able to find out what the gender of our child is. I'm really excited and the rest of the family is as well.

Everyone has there preferences but they too wont be disappointed either way. Alice is hoping that I have a girl. She found out about two days ago that her child will be a little baby girl, they are not exactly sure of what they wish to call her yet. Emmett's hoping for a boy so he could play football with him and Rosalie is hoping a girl for dress up and shopping. Esme and Carlisle don't mind either way, they are too excited with becoming grandparents.

As with me and my pregnancy, I'm surprised to see how big I've gotten. I thought it took a bit longer than this. I mean, I'm not huge, but I'm absolutely bigger than Alice. Edward has been wonderful with all the emotional stuff and cravings. My emotions haven't been too bad yet, but my cravings on the other hand……I've been wanting some pretty messed up stuff. Alice and I started getting hungry, so we made the boys go out and get us pizza with the works, chocolate ice cream, and pickles……..but the weird thing is once we got in, we mixed everything up together……….very strange, don't even ask why we did this.

Morning sickness has been my least favorite part of the whole thing. Edward and my morning ritual is me gagging over the toilet with Edward holding back my hair. He is just great with everything; he's been with me every step of the way.

I was staring out the window; hand on my little bump when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, honey. We have to go now, time for your appointment."

I nodded and took his hand, "Ready to find out whose right?" he nodded enthusaiscially and took me to his Volvo.

* * * * *

"Hello, Bella. Edward," Dr. Snow said nodding his head as Edward and I walked into his office. "How are you two today?"

"Very well thank you," I responded politely.

"Good thanks," Edward said.

"Alright then, well I just have to ask a few questions before we start the sonogram. Mr. Masen you are going to be staying during the sonogram am I right?"

"Absolutely," Edward told him squeezing my hand tightly.

Dr. Snow nodded, "Okay, so Bella, how have you been feeling?"

I shrugged, "I've been fine, morning sickness or course but that happens with everyone." I then thought about the bump, "So, I just have a question. When I look at my friend who's the same amount of time along in her pregnancy, her bump is smaller than mine. By a pretty big amount too."

He nodded, "That's fine. It's common to have difference in sizes. If your talking about Alice who I just saw the other day, her frame is a lot smaller than you so the baby inside looks smaller from the outside." I smiled glad nothing was wrong.

Then Dr. Snow said something I really haven't thought too much about, "So, what are your plans for school? This is your senior year after all, isn't school starting in about two weeks?"

Edward looked over to me and I looked back unsure of what to say. I hesitated then thought of my answer. I smiled timidly and said with a sigh, "I can't miss out on senior year. I've been through to much school to miss out on the best year of my life. I'll go. Pregnant or not, I'm going to enjoy my last year of high school." Edward's eyes showed amazement.

"Really," Edward asked surprised and I nodded. I had to do this school year. Plus, I didn't like anyone at school enough to care about what they think of me. I mean, of course I had my school friends like Angela and Ben, but my best friends already knew about it, and they were fine with it.

"Okay, any other questions or can we find out about my baby?" I asked, I was really anxious to find all this out.

The doctor laughed and said, "Sure, sure, we are done with questions. Please just lie down." I did as I was told. I unbuttoned my jeans and brought them down as I pulled my shirt up exposing my stomach.

He put the cold gel on my stomach and the whole time Edward's hand was in mine. I closed my eyes feeling the little machine go back and forth on my stomach. Then I heard the doctor, "Hmm. This could be the reason of why you're bigger than your friend."

I opened my eyes abruptly, "Is something wrong?" I asked startled. Why am I bigger? Is there something the matter with my baby?

Dr. Snow laughed, "No, no dear there is nothing wrong, but you're expecting a lot more than you were."

I looked over to Edward and he had the same confused expression on his face, "What do you mean…?" I asked.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Masen, you're going to be parents of triplets! They will be due around May 5th." my jaw dropped.

"Triplets!" I exclaimed. Wow. That's like…….three babies……that's like……three times the pain when I have to get them yanked outa me!

He nodded, "Yep, three wonderful, healthy babies." I looked over to Edward. The first thing I saw when I looked over was Edward swaying and falling to the ground.

He fainted! I can't believe he fainted! He's the man in this relationship isn't he? The doctor quickly put down the thing that was on my stomach and went over to Edward. By the time Dr. Snow got over there Edward was already conscious just rubbing his head.

"Edward!" I shrieked, "_You_ faint? I'm the one with them inside of me!"

His face was bright red, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just…….that's really big news, I was expecting one, not three." He chocked on the last word. Shit, does he not want to be having three kids?

Dr. Snow was giving us our time to have our little conversations. Tears started forming in my eyes, "Are you not happy any more?"

He shook his head furiously, "No! Don't think that, I'm thrilled I was just caught off guard. No. I'm extremely excited, this will be even better. More lives to love." He smiled at the end of the sentence and a smile formed on my lip. Damn this hormonal emotion changes!

The doctor then came back over, "So, would you like to know the sexes of the babies?"

"Absolutely," Edward told him, enthusiasm evident in his voice.

"Alright," Dr. Snow pointed to a little blob, "That's the head of the first baby, he's a boy!" I looked over to Edward and stuck my tongue out at him. "Then this one," he pointed at another little blob, "She's a girl!" Edward stuck his tongue out at me being equally childish.

"Okay, and the last one?" I asked anxiously.

"This one," he pointed, "That ones a girl as well! Congratulations!"

* * * *

"I was more right than you!" Edward said as we were driving home.

"Well, I didn't say how right I was……I just said I expected a boy. And I got what I expected." I shrugged.

He laughed, "Whatever you say. But can you believe it? _Triplets!_ It's insane!"

"It really is," I nodded, "Yesterday we expected one, now three! We need to think of a different name. We have……Collin and Carlie……"

"Macey?" he asked. I shook my head. I had a theme in mind; I wanted to see if he would ever catch on, "Taylor?"

"Nope," I smirked at him

"Sammy? Like Samantha." I shook my head once again, "Alex or Ally short for Alexandra?"

I shook my head once again, "I like that name but I'm trying out a theme here!"

He laughed, "Okay, well obviously you don't like my ideas……..what are yours?"

I smiled, "Something beginning with a 'C' I mean Collin and Carlie both have a 'C' I was thinking….."

He cut me off and said, "Cammy, or Cam, like short for Cameron."

I beamed, "That's perfect, Collin, Carlie and Cammy!" I then thought, "Okay, middle names, we need middle names!"

He laughed at the urgency in my voice, "Okay, well didn't you say Anthony for Collin? Collin Anthony Masen?" I nodded.

I then thought of something and I timidly asked, "Um, d-do, you think that it would be alright to n-name one of the girls' middle names Renee? After my mother?" My mother would like that. My father had his name in Carlie. Carlie sounds and awful lot like Charlie.

Edward took my hand and gave it a loving squeeze, "Of course, that's a wonderful idea. I think it should be Carlie Renee Masen. That sounds nice."

I nodded, "I like that too. Okay, so we have Carlie Renee Masen and then Collin Anthony Masen. Now we need Cammy."

"How about Ray?" Edward asked me, "It really has no value to it, but I've always liked it."

I thought about it, "Hmm, not a bad idea. Cammy Ray Masen," I said the name over and over in my head. "I really like it! We have all the names set now! Collin Anthony Masen, Carlie Renee Masen and Cammy Ray Masen."

"We are going to have the most beautiful children ever," he told me and I smiled, "Just cause _you're the_ mother."

I blushed wildly and said, "Hopefully they get most of their looks from you."

He shook his head, "You." I shook my head stubbornly; he sighed and said, "I at least hope they have your eyes. You have to admit, the color of your eyes is beautiful."

I blushed again as we drove up the driveway to the Cullen/Masen household. "Ready to tell the others the news?" Edward asked me.

"Definitely, do you want to tell them or do you want me to?" I honestly wanted to tell them but I'll give Edward the chance if he would like to.

He smiled and said, "You can," I smiled a big toothy smile as we walked up the pathway. Once in there I noticed Rosalie and Jasper were here……..and they had packages……like suitcases……..everyone was sitting around in the living room.

"Hey guys," I said a bit confused, "You staying the week or something?"

Jasper smiled and shook his head, "Looks like this household has just become the Cullen/Masen/Hale household!" I stared incredulously.

Rosalie smiled and said, "Yep, our parents had to go away to like France for business! They are going to be gone for at least a year! So, for the time being, we are living here."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug, "That's awesome!" I gushed and saw Edward giving Jasper a pat on the shoulder.

Alice then chirped up, "Yeah, yeah, we all know it's awesome, but what we don't know is what happened and the hospital! And that's what we absolutely _need_ to know!" I laughed and sat next to Edward on the only open seat. Everyone looked at us with curiosity in their eyes.

"Boy or girl!?" Rosalie asked first.

I smirked and said, "Both."

Emmett looked at us confused, "Is it like a shim? You know a heshe? Half boy, half girl…..with ya know………both parts?" That caused Rosalie to slap him on the back of his head which caused him to mumble, "Ow."

I saw Edward glaring at him and I did as well, "No, nothing like that." I hesitated to create suspense, "We are having triplets!" I exclaimed at once.

"No way, no way!" Esme cried as did everyone else. We were enveloped in hugs as if we had just won the Nobel Prize or something.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Alice said.

"Did you pick out names yet? How many boys? Girls?" These were all the questions asked. I really couldn't pick out the voices, everyone was talking at once.

I laughed, "Two girls, one boy. And yeah, we figured out the names on the way here. Would you like to tell them?" I asked Edward. He hasn't been able to say anything.

He nodded and said, "The boy will be Collin Anthony Masen, and the girls will be Carlie Renee Masen and Cammy Ray Masen." He said all this with proud ness in his eyes, proud ness to becoming a father; proud to be making a family with me.

"They are beautiful names sweethearts!" Esme exclaimed as she came to me and gave me a huge hug, while hugging me she whispered in my ear, "Your mother and father would be very proud of you."

I smiled and said, "I'd like to think so."

We talked non stop about the baby—I mean babies. I keep forgetting, it was just such a surprise I'm even having trouble understanding that it's actually happening! I'm so excited, I was a bit skeptical at first, but we have the money, these kids will have the best life anyone could ask for. Loving parents, they will have anything they need…….the only thing I'm worried about is school. I'm not due until May. It's only August right now, but the good thing is Alice is going along with me for school. Her due date is two days before mine but she thinks the same way I do; she wants to experience her last year of high school no matter what. Edward said he'd try his hardest to get me in all classes with him, and the plus side about this is no gym for me! Seriously, I feel like doing a little happy dance!

But, also, since I'm having triplets I'll be a lot bigger than Alice…………….I sighed at that fact but, I guess I'll just have to take what I take and in the long run, it'll all work out. I'm the wife to the most wonderful man ever and the soon to be mother to the most wonderful triplets ever.

**A/N: Ahhhhhhh Bella's having triplets! That was a bit of a twist there! Lol, well I hope you like it and PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! And I got a few of the names from me = ) haha I wanted to add myself in there a bit……ya no, my name is Alexandra……..haha and my middle name is Ray…….lolz. **


	40. Bliss

**Previously: ****But, also, since I'm having triplets I'll be a lot bigger than Alice…………….I sighed at that fact but, I guess I'll just have to take what I take and in the long run, it'll all work out. I'm the wife to the most wonderful man ever and the soon to be mother to the most wonderful triplets ever.**

**A/N: Some people have asked about the accuracy of Bella's pregnancy and after looking over the months I've noticed I was wrong about that, so, instead of her due date being May it is now March 5****th**** and that would mean Alice's due date is March 3****rd****. So right now in the story it is late August. Sorry for the confusion! I'm not one to get A's in math lol. **

**Also want to give out a special thanks to ****Amber1989** **for the review about the soggy cereal. I just had to put that into the story!**

**Bella's POV:**

"Hello Edward," I said with a yawn as I woke up.

"Hello love," he responded, tenderly laying a hand on my bump. "I can't believe in just a few months I'm going to be a father…….a father to triplets!"

I smiled. I was nervous at first, I thought maybe Edward wouldn't like the idea of having more than one kid but after about five seconds of that I figured that he would never—could never--be upset about that. If anything he'd be even more thrilled; I was right, he is thrilled. "I know, and I'm going to be a mother!" I never really saw myself being a mother, its not that I'd make a bad mom just that I never thought about becoming a parent, having a family. I yawned again with a smile placed on my lips, "So, what are we doing today?"

"I have a few things up my sleeves," he smirked and added a wink.

"Oh really?" he nodded, "Can you tell me?" he shook his head. I sighed but then laughed, "What are the others doing today?"

"All busy, do you even have to ask?" I giggled, now that Jasper and Rosalie are here, the couples are always busy, not that they've been here that long.

"I should've guess that." I said, "Well, I'm going downstairs, you coming?"

"I'm gonna take a shower first, be down in a bit though." I nodded and pecked him on his lips before retreating downstairs.

I settled down to check out what was on t.v. Nothing. Gosh, when can a pregnant girl get a break?

Then, my stomach growled, "Cant I just sit down for ten seconds without being hungry these days?" I mumbled to myself as I headed towards the kitchen. Seriously, I was hungry all the time! I mean, I knew I was going to have to gain weight for the pregnancy but I don't want to pregnancy to end and me being as big as a building!

I searched the cabinets for something sugary; I actually wanted something normal to eat today! That's a surprise for me; lately my menu has been…….well….not something the average person would choose.

After not finding anything appealing I got to the cereal section and found my absolute favorite kind; Cinnamon Life. My mouth practically watered when I found the box. That was it, that's what I was craving!

I got one of those big mixing bowls, the kind for like cake mixes and stuff and filled it to the top. I was really hungry, I thought I'd be able to eat it all, I then added ice cold milk, got a huge metal spoon and started to dig in.

"Hmmmmm," I moaned putting the first bite in my mouth, "Hmmmmmm." I groaned a bit louder.

I heard footsteps but I didn't bother looking, I was in heaven right now with my cereal. I heard Edward's velvet laugh, "Hey, you cheating on me with your cereal? Sounds like something's going on. You sure those kids are mine?" He raised his eyebrow.

I laughed, "I think so, you can never be positive when it comes to cinnamon life though, they can be pretty naughty!" I continued taking gigantic mouthfuls of cereal into my mouth. Edward went over to the coffee pot and started brewing up a pot. "How was your shower?" I asked with my mouth full.

He chuckled, "Bella, its not lady like to talk with your mouth full."

"Screw lady like," I told him with a slight hiss, "Your not the one that's going to look like a balloon in a few weeks, I'm already starting to get big!"

"Very true, I'm sorry for saying anything," Edward said cautiously.

"Oh, so you think I'm already big?" I asked him, a glare in my eyes.

"No!" he exclaimed quickly at my accusation, "I mean………I meant very true to the part about you going to look like a balloon thingy." Not a smart way to answer that question! I glared at him some more, "Not that your not going to be beautiful, you always are, but I was just………" he thought about how to explain it, "Oh, never mind, you know what I meant."

I continued eating my cereal as Edward made his coffee, "Hey Edward?" I called to him while he was putting sugar and cream into his coffee. Two sugars and one cream to be exact, I know things like that.

He looked over to me and said timidly, "Yes love?"

"Do you want to finish this?" I asked looking at my cereal that has now gone soggy. I couldn't eat as much as I thought I'd eat. The milk now had a light brownish tint from the cinnamon.

"No thanks, would you like me to throw it out for you?" he asked kindly coming over to my side. I don't know exactly why, but I started to sob, "Bella!" Edward rushed over to me, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he was being frantic.

I looked up to him and saw him through my blurry eyes, "B-b-but, wh-why won't you eat it? I d-don't want to throw it out!" Damn this emotional change thingy's! Gosh, how am I going to go through with this! I was fine a second ago, now I'm over here sobbing about freakin cereal! Shit, shit, shit, if this is how I act over cereal think about how I'll act over like a person………I don't even want to go there.

His face showed nothing but confusion as I continued to cry into his shoulder, "It's soggy, why do you care if we throw it out?"

"Edward!" I scolded him, "Do you not realize that there are kids out there," I hesitated as a cry broke loose, "That don't have any food? And here we are having all the food in the world and we waste it!!?! We could give some of it to those poor children!"

"Then why don't you eat it?" he asked, "You're the one that wanted it in the first place."

I stared at him shocked, "I already ate most of it!" well…….I ate some of it at least. "I can't eat the whole thing! I'm not hungry anymore; you haven't eaten anything besides your stupid coffee! Plus that's not eating!" I was starting to ramble.

He looked like he was holding in laughter, "Okay……….but I don't want to eat it. It's all soggy, not very appetizing."

"Oh!" I threw my hands up in the air, "So, there's kids out there like ours," I pointed to my stomach, "And you could care less about them! You will just throw out all of this food??!!?"

He wasn't laughing anymore, "Bella, if you want we can donate food to a charity or something……."

"NO!" I screamed and started crying again, "I feel so bad! We can't just throw all this out!"

He looked at the cereal skeptically before saying with a sigh, "Fine, fine, fine, I'll eat it, happy?"

My tears instantly stopped. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, "Thank you!"

* * * *

"Can you tell me now?" I groaned as Edward guided me someplace unknown as Alice covered my eyes with her hands. I hated surprises!

Edward and Alice decided they wanted to take me somewhere……..somewhere I had no clue about. First they made me get in the car for about a five minute drive, now they are making me walk up some hill. I seriously have no clue what's going on!

Alice tisked at me and said, "Your almost there, like five feet away," she sort of squealed at the end of her sentence.

"Is it something I'm going to like?" I asked jokingly, I always end up liking the surprises they give me.

"No, you're going to totally hate it," Edward said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "What do you think?"

I laughed, "I'm going to like it."

I could practically hear the smile in his voice, "I'm pretty sure you're going to _love_ it."

I nodded and Alice said, "Okay, step up," I did as I was told then Alice continued with saying, "Welcome home." Home? Huh, are we back at Esme's? This isn't much of a sur—Alice took her hands away from my eyes.

I stared, "Nuh uh!" I screamed, I looked over to Edward and he nodded his head up and down slowly, "We are living here?"

He nodded his smile beaming with joy, "Alice decorated with a little help from Esme and Rose."

I then thought about our room at home. Everyone had done so much to get it ready for us and we only used it for like a month and a half…..and the half we spent on Isle Esme so we weren't even home to use it. "What about at home, you guys spent so much time on that room!" I felt really bad about this, they had to buy all the stuff for that room as well…..not that it was big inconvenience since they are so rich they all could never work another day in their lives! They have and island for crying out loud!

Alice scoffed, "It's no big deal! Besides, now, I have a makeover room! Esme said I could do whatever I want with it. I'm thinking of making it sort of like a salon. Like getting those big hair dryers you see at hair places."

I laughed and gave her a big hug, "Thank you so much!" I then went over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck, "This is the best!" I kissed his lips.

Alice motioned her finger into her mouth, "Gag, get a room!" I laughed, "Ready to see the rest of the house?"

I nodded enthusiastically. I first saw how big the living room was. It had neutral colors, sort of like the ones from our room at ho—at our old house. There was a huge fire place across from a beautiful beige couch. The kitchen was huge, the floors were tiled with a wonderful white tile and the walls were a nice reddish color. They showed me the downstairs powder room and some little rooms like the dining room.

Then, they took my downstairs to the basement, it was huge! "Oh my gosh! This is wonderful! The kids will be able to play here, have sleepovers and stuff!" it had a giant flat screen TV, one of those that hung on the wall.

Edward smiled, "Exactly what I thought," I smiled as well and wrapped my arm around his waist.

Alice was taking us back up the stairs and talking as if she were a tour guide, she took us to the upstairs hallway, "Okay, this is the hallway, if you look to your left you will see a door, please open that door."

I did as tour guide Alice said and my smile overflowed on my face, "A nursery!" I exclaimed over excited. The room was huge and fit all three cribs; it had a yellow color to the wall, neutral since there would be a boy and two girls using the room.

Edward laughed, "Yep, and when they are older, each one will be able to have their own room, there's this room, then two others, then of course our own." He winked at the end.

"Yeah, where you can go on with your baby-making," Alice exclaimed giggling. I turned red, what is up with this family and the sex jokes? "Alrighty," Alice said while sort of bouncing, "Next room!"

I nodded, Edward and I followed her out the door, "Okay, well, this door and this door," she pointed to two doors, "They are just the extra rooms for when the kids get older and decide they want their own rooms. Everyone figured it would be easier for you two if all the kids were in one room, not as many places to go if two or more were crying." I nodded, geez, these people were seriously fast. They knew about the kids for like a day and already have this set up! Are they like the Cullen's by day and superheros by night? "You can check out them on your own time."

She passed another door, "That's the bathroom for the kids, nothing too exciting," I laughed, "Well, except for the shower…..serious stuff can happen between two people in there," She winked at me and once again my face turned red. Practically my whole life I spend blushing, at least 2/3 of it I'll tell you that much! Even so, if this is the kid's bathroom, nothing would be happening there! Edward chuckled at his cousin but turned a tad bit red himself.

Alice walked down the rest of the hallway and got to the last door, "And this," She pointed to it, "Is you guy's room."

Edward opened the door and I gasped—surprisingly, so did he. "Why are you so excited? I thought you saw the whole house."

I smiled, "Well, I saw most of it, and I saw this room—before it got redone." I laughed and took a look around. The walls were a light tan color and the floors wooden. The dressers and furniture were all a very deep brown with red tint in them. Under the bed was a whitish rug with colorful polka dots. The bed was queen size; it had a lovely olive green color to the comforter, and above the bed was a picture, the first picture Emmett ever took of me and Edward. It was the one when we had fallen asleep together on the couch watching The Happening. He was sitting with his head slightly turned and I had my head cuddled up in his neck. We looked so soundly asleep. **(A/N: You can see a picture of the room in my profile. Obviously I don't have the picture of Edward and Bella behind the bed, but the room itself.) **The picture showed everything Edward and I had gone through. We had gone through a stage of even hating each other! Look at us now, I'm pregnant with his kids, we are married, and we are in our first house together! Young too, we are merely 18 years old, but I know, this love with last forever and ever. Not once in the universe has love so strong occurred.

I looked over to see that Alice was heading out the door, she saw me watching her and mouthed, "Thank me later!"

I looked over to Edward, tears blurring my vision, he was looking at the same thing I was a second ago; the picture. "Edward," I croaked out.

He looked over to me, his eyes were threatening to let tears escape, "This is wonderful!" I laughed with tears overflowing, "Th-the picture!"

He nodded, "I know," he looked back to it, "That's the first time, the first time we really clicked."

I smiled a tear dripping down my cheek; Edward put his finger under my eye and caught it. "Oh Edward! I love you so much!" I exclaimed as I hugged him so hard I thought that I'd be forever embraced with him.

He kissed the top of my head, "I love you too Bells, I love you so much!" he took me away from the embrace and his lips connected with mine. He tasted so sweet, his lips were so soft.

I really got into that kiss. My hands tangled his hair and he had his hand pressed firmly against the small of my back. He took his lips away from mine and started kissing my neck.

I smiled and let him do as he pleased, I didn't mind one bit, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." I told him softly, almost a whisper.

"Bella," he moaned my name against, "You mean the world to me. You _are_ my world."

I laughed and we continued kissing in bliss. This was the only place I wanted to be; I never want to leave.

**A/N: There ya guys go! Sorry for the wait! I hadn't had much time to write but I hope you liked it!! Please review or PM me to tell me what you thought about it! Also, just a side note, if any one wants to talk I have an AIM, so if you have one too tell me and maybe we can chat! Also, I know I want to have Jake in it again and I've been trying to think of ways I can make him come back……………how should he react to the pregnancy? Please tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you!!!!! **

**Alex **


	41. Dizzy

**A GIGANTIC thanks to ****liz526, she gave me some fantastic ideas for the story!**

**Previously: ****I smiled and let him do as he pleased, I didn't mind one bit, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." I told him softly, almost a whisper.**

"**Bella," he moaned my name against, "You mean the world to me. You **_**are**_** my world."**

**I laughed and we continued kissing in bliss. This was the only place I wanted to be; I never want to leave.**

**Bella's POV: (First day of school. September 5****th****.)**

Ew. We have school today! I am a little under half way done in the pregnancy, four months so far, still pretty big, people will be able to noticed I'm pregnant by a small glance in my direction.

As for the house, it's wonderful! We love every aspect of it, Edward and my room comes with a huge bathroom, one of those with two sinks and a giant shower. I thanked everyone so many times I can't even count, it's completely wonderful. Alice already has our old room starting to look like a salon, she makes Rose and I go all the time to get our hair done, pedicures, and of course manicures.

Speaking of Alice, she and Jasper have some exciting news! They are planning on getting married June 25th, they wanted to be out of school and Alice said she didn't want to walk down the aisle with a baby bump; she wants to look her best, but then again, what bride doesn't? They also came of with a name for there little baby girl. They are naming her Kaylee Marie Hale. They picked her middle name after me, I feel so special!

I sighed and looked over to the clock; the time said 6:59 AM. Edward was still asleep so I groggily got up and started to shake him. He didn't wake up.

"Edward, come on, we have to go!" I exclaimed. I wasn't in the mood for this, it was early, I was tired, and I really wasn't looking forward to school. I thanked God about 100 times a day that Alice would be going through it with me, she is of course smaller than me but at least I won't be the only pregnant outcast.

"Edward, come on, I mean it, wake up!" I yelled louder this time. I was _not_ playing games this morning. "Wake up now!" I said shaking him a bit harder. He still didn't wake. I sighed, grabbed his arm and with all the strength in me I pulled. I pulled him a _bit_ too hard though, he ended up falling off the bed.

"Shit," he mumbled sitting up and rubbing his head, "What was that for?"

I blushed and innocently said, "You wouldn't wake up. I didn't mean to make you fall off the bed, I just wanted you awake, we have to get ready for school." I frowned at the last word and Edward noticed.

He stood up and gave me a huge hug, "Bella, it's fine, it'll be okay."

He rubbed soothing circles on my back as I focused on breathing, "I know that's what I've been telling myself, but now that I'm actually about to do this it's scary." I said my voice getting quieter each word, "People are going to think I'm such a slut!" I dug my head into Edward's shoulder blade.

"Shhh, everything will be okay. I have good news!" he told me.

"Easy for you to say, your not the one walking around with this big bump underneath your clothes!" I fumed but then remembered he had news, "What's the good news?"

He smiled, "Just like the end of last year, I got us all classes together! I had to pull a few strings, tell them I needed to be with you…cause of the babies and all, but they happily agreed so this whole year we will be in all classes together!"

I hugged him tighter, "You're the best."

He laughed, "I know."

I got away from the hug and punched him jokingly in the arm, "Modest much?" I said with sarcasm.

"The most modest in the world!" he beamed, "Now lets get ready for the first day of our senior year!" I grimaced but grabbed his hand and went along.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this!" I hissed to Edward as I was sitting in the passenger seat of his Volvo looking at all the people around us. Alice and Jasper hadn't come yet and Rose and Emmett were out of high school. They don't go to collage yet though; they said they wanted to take a year off before they started school again.

Edward took my hand lovingly, "I'll be with you through the whole thing." He kissed my hand gently as I shook my head.

I took in one last deep breath, "I'm ready." Edward nodded and got out of the car, he was over at my side opening my door before I even had a chance to try. I gently lifted my body out of the car. Edward took my hand and I squeezed it tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

I stared straight ahead but I could practically feel all eyes on me. I was blushing non-stop, the whole time in the hallway I was red, there wasn't a single moment when I wasn't. Everyone we walked past suddenly stopped their conversation and turned to stare at me, don't people know it's not polite to stare?

Some stares were shocked and some stares were with pity, but there was one stare that was different from the rest. This stare was full of anger, hatred. This stare was on the face of the one and only Tanya Denali.

She was the only one that even came up to Edward and I, the others stared at a distance. "So," she started glaring at me, "Looks like you got your little self knocked up."

"Tanya," Edward started but I elbowed him, this was my fight, he didn't need to defend me.

"Hmm, looks like I did, and you know what Tanya?" she cocked her head slightly to the side. "You're just angry, angry that _I_ got the guy and you didn't. Oh, and looky here," I extended the hand that held my wedding ring, "You may now refer to me as Bella Masen, we got married over the summer."

Her mouth gaped open when she saw the ring but she quickly closed it, "Well, at least I'm not the little slut in this situation."

I pretended to think about this, "Maybe not in _this_ particular situation," I shot back, "But nine times out of ten it's you. Plus, I'm the one that's married and happy as anything, you're the one over here that's just jealous."

She glared at me but stormed away, when she stormed off I could've sworn I'd heard her mumble under her breathe, "For now, I have my ways." Her ways? What's that supposed to mean? She probably had some retarded plan that she thinks will work, what's she going to do, call up Edward and cry that he got married? I could see her doing that, I couldn't see it working though.

Edward sighed, "She'll never stop will she?"

I laughed quietly, "Doubt it, she'll be the person to confront us at our like 50th high school reunion asking you to marry her." Edward nodded his head thoughtfully. Edward took lead to our lockers. Not only did he get us to have all our classes together, he got our lockers directly next to each other!

We walked past a bunch of girls talking about the show American Idol, "I'm so glad Kris won!." The blond, her name was Michelle said.

"No way!" the brunette, Kristen said, "Adam is _way_ better, he deserved it," I laughed at there little banter over a television show, people really got into all this reality stuff.

People still stared at me the whole time and what after seemed like an eternity, we got to our lockers. I dropped my red bag next to my feet and whispered, "Everyone's staring at me!" Edward laughed and looked over my shoulder, "This isn't funny!"

"I forgot to mention," he chuckled, "Alice and Jasper's lockers are next to ours too" he snickered again.

I gave him my most confused expression I could conjure up, "That's great, but why is that funny?"

"Look behind you and you'll find out." He pointed and I turned my head slowly.

I laughed at what I saw. Everyone was staring at Alice just as much as they stared at me, she was smaller but that didn't make her any less pregnant than I was. Though, she didn't walk away without turning to talk to anyone, the ones that gave her nasty looks, obviously thinking "What a slut", got something back from Alice.

"What? You got a problem here?" I heard her snap in a group of girls' direction. "Hope not, 'cause shows over on channel ABC Alice! Tune in next time though; I'm wondering myself what trouble Alice will get into next time!" The girls all turned there gazes elsewhere while Alice smiled, content at her efforts and walked towards us. Jasper had a look of pride on his face; you could tell he was proud of her.

"Hey!" she explained giving me a big hug, "Look's like we're locker buddies!" she showed me her locker which as well as Edward's was directly next to mine.

I smiled hugely, "That's awesome!" The guys had started talking about something that we really weren't paying attention too.

"So, what do you have first period?" Alice asked looking down at her schedule.

"Uhhh," I peeked at mine and frowned, "Trig, great, first thing I get to look forward too, math."

Alice didn't seem upset though, "Oh my gosh! Me too! Then Gym, not that we are going to have to participate."

"Thank God," I mumbled then looked back at mine, "Hey, I have gym too." I looked over to the guys who were smiling at us, looking like they were trying not to laugh. "Then I have biology."

Alice looked stunned, "This is insane, so do Jasper and I. We are in all the same classes, cause of….well you know." She laughed looking at both our schedules this time. She smiled when she looked up, "Trig, gym, biology, history, lunch, Spanish, English, music. Looks like, Jasper, Edward, you and I all have, well, all classes together."

I looked over to Edward and he winked, "You two did this?" I asked a smile growing on my face. They both nodded and I threw myself in Edward's arms as Alice did the same with Jasper.

"We thought you two would like being in classes together; give each other support ya know?" Jasper told us.

"That's perfect!" Alice exclaimed in Jasper's arms.

"Seriously you guys!" I squealed, "Thank you so much! This is great!" This really is great; I now have my best friends in all of my classes! How the guys did this I don't know, I guess they have there ways.

"Well, ready for trig?" I asked with a frown while looking at the clock, "If we wait any longer we'll be late." The others nodded and frowned, no one ever likes the first day of school, its so depressing, summer sadly over and a whole year ahead of you. Of course, Alice and I most likely won't get in a whole year; we will have to leave for a while once the kids are born.

The four of us walked off to Trig and once in there we saw we had assigned seats. The teacher—Mr. Kawoski—put me in between Alice—thank you god!—and Mike Newton. Jasper and Edward were seated next to each other in the table in front of us, Edward was in the middle of Jasper and some kid named Lee.

We were actually a bit early so we had our seats and people casually followed in. Mike then came in and sat next to me, "Hey Bella! How was your summer, anything exciting happen?"

Uhh, did he _not_ hear about the whole pregnancy/marriage thing? Has he not noticed from looking at me? Either he was really unobservant or he just didn't want to bring it up.

"Uh, well," I tried to think of what happened, Edward was in a coma, I got married, I went on my honeymoon, I got pregnant, Alice got pregnant, pretty exciting summer. "My summer was pretty good," I smiled, "Very exciting……..if you haven't noticed." My eyes fell to my stomach and his gaze followed my own.

I could've sworn he blushed, "Your, your pregnant?"

I laughed, "You didn't notice?" he shook his head.

"S-so, did you guys, you know, get married?" I nodded and showed him my ring.

"Hey! Stop stealing all the glory Bells!" I heard Alice say from beside me, "I'm pregnant too! And getting married soon!" I scooted my chair back so Mike could see her as well. His eyes bulged.

"B-both of you?" he asked and we nodded. He drew in a deep breathe, "Well, that's, that's something alright." He hesitated; I could tell this conversation was awkward for him, "Uh, boys or girls?"

"Mine's a girl!" Alice exclaimed—or should I say practically squealed, good thing the teacher's a bit late to class.

I smiled, "Well," I also blushed, "I'm having triplets, two girls, one boy." Mike nodded his eyes open wide with shock.

He opened his mouth to speak but then the teacher came in and told everyone to be quiet. We turned towards the teacher for the boring welcome to trig speech. I don't get it, each class has to tell you what you're going to do all year, and we'll find out later on, we don't need to know now.

Edward and Jasper would look back at us and smirk anytime the teacher would try to funny and totally fail. Seriously, teachers shouldn't even try to be funny, it doesn't work.

Finally class ended and we were all on our way to gym. Obviously Alice and I wouldn't be running around for some time so we got to sit out. Not that they really did anything. They had to just run a few laps and then basically just learned what we were going to be doing the rest of the year.

Alice and I just sat on the benches watching Edward and Jasper make fools of themselves to entertain us. Any time they passed by us they'd do something really dumb like jump in the air with there legs spread apart and hands in the air looking like a star and shout really loudly, "Superstar!" Or Edward would bend down and they'd do a few leap frogs over each other. Once, Jasper totally tripped over Edward and they ended up in a very……lets just say awkward situation.

Jaspers legs got caught around Edward's head and when Edward fell backwards he was lying on Jasper, the funniest part was when the teacher came over and said, "Break it up you two! No need for this show of public affection!" There were lots of whistles and me and Alice were laughing so hard we had to clutch out stomachs to not fall down. Even the boys were cracking up.

After sitting through the boring lecture on how to act in gym and what will be going on we got to leave, finally! We then had biology. Oh what good memories that brought. I sat next to Edward in the two person table and Alice and Jasper sat in front of us. Behind us though was—sadly—Tanya and Jessica. It seems those two had become pretty good friends over the summer, Jess won't even talk to me now.

Tanya didn't say anything more to me but she kept whispering to Jess, I heard my name mentioned a few times along with the words slut, whore, or boy-snatcher but I acted as if I didn't hear them. They can't offend me.

We were listening to an oh so interesting lecture on how we were going to be learning about the molecules of plant cells when I felt a big bump in my stomach. I gasped and everyone looked towards me.

My face blushed heavily and I looked down to the desk hoping the eyes would put their gaze elsewhere. "Is everything okay Bella?" my teacher—Ms. Stacey—asked me.

I nodded trying not to look up, "I'm f-fine." She must have believed my answer cause she agreed and started talking again.

"What was that gasp for?" he asked with worry, "Are you okay?"

I nodded again, "I felt a bump, one of the babies kicked," I said quietly so no one would hear. I was very excited! I never expected to feel this….this elated!

His worried expression changed to a big smile, "That's wonderful! That's just…..just awesome!" I laughed; it almost seemed as if he couldn't think of words to say. I nodded gently and took a hold of his hand underneath the desk.

I heard a scoff and looked back to see Tanya staring at out embraced hands. She looked like she was going to be sick. As if on queue of thinking the work sick, my stomach lurched.

"Ms. Stacey!" I called not bothering to raise my hand away from my mouth.

She saw and nodded before I could even explain. I ran towards the bathroom not even waiting when Edward called after me. My morning sickness and sickness in general has been pretty bad lately, I really haven't gone one day without having it, I hope that's normal.

I slumped down in the stall only to hear my name being called by that certain velvet voice. I gasped, "Edward! This is the girl's room!" He could get in trouble for being in here.

He laughed and I opened up the stall, "Well, I think I have an excuse, not like I'm being some perverted teenage boy, I'm trying to help my wife who's sick."

I nodded, "Th--." I started but within seconds I had my head over the toilet seat. Edward had my hair pulled back as I threw up. "Gosh I hate this!" I cried a few tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It'll be over soon," he told me; his voice was filled with pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked him once I finished my episode, "You sound upset."

He shook his head, "I'm fine, I just hate seeing you like this. I wish I could lift some of this pressure off of you." I smiled appreciatively, if this was up to him, he'd be the one pregnant, not me. I thought about this causing me to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked his brows furrowed.

"I'm thinking…….thinking of what you would look like if you were p-pregnant." I let out a loud laugh.

He chuckled, "That's pleasant." After a few minutes of me breathing in deep breathes he said, "Ready to go back to class?" I nodded and he helped me get up.

We walked hand in hand all the way to class and didn't untangle our hands even when we got in there. Pretty much as soon as we both sat down the bell rang. Off to history we were.

* * * * *

The rest of the day went pretty well. I still haven't been feeling all that well since biology though. Alice said she's been feeling fine other than the occasional morning sickness. Alice was eating like a mad woman at lunch while I on the other hand fought throwing up at even the scent of the food.

When school finally ended I got into the car with Edward and thankfully got to go home. "Bella, seriously, are you okay?"

_No_, I thought. I felt a little dizzy and I felt as if I could fall asleep at any moment. I just altogether didn't feel well. But, I lied, "Yeah, I feel, fine." My face was flush.

He looked unconvinced but took my answer. The rest of the drive was slow, I had my head against the window, a slight headache was coming, the coolness of the window felt nice.

When we got home I went straight up to bed and Edward was right behind me, following like a dog would follow its owner. Within seconds my eyelids drooped and I was out like a light.

*+*+*+*+The Next Morning*+*+*+*+*+*

I woke up from the slight bit of sun shining into the bedroom window. Edward was looking at me with curious eyes; I guess making sure I was alright. I felt a stab of pain in my stomach. Cramps I guessed, people get them when they are pregnant.

When I talked my voice was a bit hoarse, "I think I'm g-going to stay home t-today."

He nodded, "I'll stay home with you."

I shook my head quickly, "No, no, it won't be any fun here, just me sleeping, I'm just really tired." Lie, I was a lot more than just tired, "You won't miss out on anything."

He looked at me skeptically, "I'm staying."

I shook my head again, "No your not." He couldn't miss school because of me! I mean, it's only the second day and he misses it? That's not fair for him; the first days of school are like the only ones we don't do anything! He should enjoy it while it lasts.

"Yes I am," he fought.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"NO!" I yelled, "You're going to school and that's final! If anything happens I'll call." He was getting me angry now. "Understand?"

He glared at me, wishing I'd let him stay, "Fine."

"Good." I told him my eyes still drooping even though I've been asleep since about three o'clock yesterday.

"Well," he told me eyeing me warily, "Go back to sleep."

"Nope," he looked confused, I sighed and said, "I don't trust you, if I go to sleep now you're just going to stay, I'm watching you leave."

"Crap! You guessed my plan," he said jokingly. It was hard for him to stay mad at me for too long, as was for me to stay mad at him.

I smiled and kissed him daintily on his lips, "I'll see you after school lets out."

He nodded and started getting ready for school. It didn't take him that long and once he finished I gave him one last hug and kiss as he went on his way to Forks High. I sighed, I really wanted him to stay, but I had to let him go, he needs a life other than just me.

I fell asleep quickly but woke with a start. It was about 2:00 so Edward would be home at around three. My stomach hurt really badly and my head felt seriously dizzy. I tried to stand up but I felt as if I were going to fall. I had to call Carlisle, or just someone!

I was really scared for while but decided I had to try to get up. What would happen to me? Or worse, what would happen to the babies if I didn't get help?

I stumbled over to the phone which was across the room, but before I had the chance to get there, I fell—hard—and black overtook my vision.

**A/N: sorry for the cliffy!!!!!!! I just had to end it tht way! But everyone will find out whats up with Bella in the next chapter! I hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.s. just to say again, a huge thanx to ****liz526 she gave me some wonderful ideas!**


	42. A Turn for the Worst

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Simple as that.**

**Previously: ****I was really scared for while but decided I had to try to get up. What would happen to me? Or worse, what would happen to the babies if I didn't get help?**

**I stumbled over to the phone which was across the room, but before I had the chance to get there, I fell—hard—and black overtook my vision.**

**EPOV (haha finally got some Edward point of view! Lolz)**

"Bye guys!" I called to Jasper and Alice as I made my way to the car. I was pretty much sprinting right now; I really need to get home to Bella. I don't see why she wouldn't let me stay home; she thinks too much about other people, she needs to think about herself sometimes.

I started racing home going way over the speed limit when I heard sirens going off. Probably just some stupid fire, I thought but I noticed they were following me! I can't pull over! I have to get to Bella!

I decided to push my luck a bit and kept driving, seeing if the cop would give up or something. No such luck. With a very heavy sigh and frown I pulled over and waited for the cop to get out of his car and come to mine.

Hurry up! I thought, seriously this guy was walking like a turtle. He finally got to the car and I rolled down my window, "Hello, sir." I said nodding my head.

"You know how fast you were going sir? The speed limit here is 50 mph, you were going 75, that's a big difference if your not good a math." He was being very cocky, I hate when they do that, act like they are better than everyone else.

I nodded quickly, "I know, I know I'm sorry, but my wife…..she stayed home today, she's pregnant with triplets and wasn't feeling well…..I need to get to her fast!"

The cop—whose nametag said Jeff—looked at me curiously, "Are you Edward Masen?"

I nodded, "How did you know?" I asked but then said, "Can we hurry this up a bit, I really need to get home to Bella." I grabbed my license and registration before Jeff could even ask me to get it.

"Do you live at 1342 Maple drive?" the cop asked ignoring the papers in my hands.

That's my address! "Yes, what's wrong? Is something the matter? Is Bella okay?" I was frantic now, why would he be asking all this if everything was fine at home.

"Sir, I think you should come with me, they called in today, a young girl, Isabella Masen, maiden name Swan was admitted into the hospital today at around 2:30 PM at that address, I'm guessing that is the lady you were talking about. I'll cut all speeding charges."

My body shut down. Bella, in the hospital, what happened? I jumped out of my car quickly not even bothering to shut it off, I wouldn't even care if someone stole the freakin car, I need to see my Bella. I had to sit in the backseat and I asked the policeman, "Do you know what's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Someone has to tell me this shit! I need to know! I can't stand thinking my Bella is in the hospital without me, I need to be by her side! Gosh, I should've stayed home! Would Bella be okay? The babies?

Jeff shrugged, "I don't know what's wrong, the only thing I know was that someone by the name of Rosalie Hale went to check on her. She found her passed out next to the phone and called 911 immediately, she is under the care of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you know him?"

I nodded, "He's my uncle." I was staring out the window, "Do you think you could speed up a bit? I mean, you are a cop, you're aloud to aren't you?"

He shook his head, "Only if I'm after someone, a type of emergency."

I was disgusted and practically spat, "This is an emergency! My wife is in the hospital with our triplets! She's obviously not doing well if she passed out! Please! Just go faster!" I was now pleading.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll turn the sirens on." I smiled a tiny bit and thanked him as he made the car go faster. If Bella's not alright…….I couldn't even finish the thought. She _has_ to be alright, there's no way she's not……..is there?

* * * *

We finally got to Forks Hospital and I was out of the car in seconds. I ran straight towards the receptionist, not even greeting her, "Bella Masen?"

She smiled, "Second floor. Room 104." I nodded my thanks and ran towards the stairs. I didn't have time to wait for an elevator. I found the room quickly and slammed the door open to see everyone except Alice and Jasper, they probably hadn't found out about it yet.

As if reading my mind Esme spoke, "Alice and Jasper are on their way, we called them a while ago." I couldn't help but notice the tear stains on all of their cheeks. Bella was lying there peacefully.

I looked at her, pain in my eyes I could tell, "Is she okay?" My voice quivered a little at the end.

"_She's_ okay." Rosalie whispered. I couldn't help but hear the emphasis on 'she's.'

"The babies?" I said quietly.

Carlisle went over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "There was a miscarriage. Not all of them but one of the girls……I'm so sorry Edward."

My daughter, I thought, my daughter is gone. I nodded my head so slightly I couldn't even feel motion. "Is she……….g-gone?" I stuttered.

Carlisle nodded his head sullenly, "We had to do quick surgery, that's why Bella looks so peaceful…….she doesn't even know about it yet, she hasn't been awake yet. She is not in a coma we know that, just passed out and on a bit of pain medicine; if I'm right she should wake up in about an hour or so."

"I can't believe this," I said sinking to the ground and putting my head in between my knees. I then heard the door open up quickly and I heard Alice's frantic voice.

"Oh my gosh!" she was sobbing, "What happened?" I was the first person she came over to, "Edward, is she okay?" she hugged me tight and I could feel her tears dripping on my body. Jasper had gone over to Esme.

I lifted my head slightly, "The baby." A tear fell down my cheek, "A miscarriage, one of our daughters." I let my head fall back down to its original position. She hugged me tighter and sobbed, I was very surprised, I have hardly ever seen her cry her entire life. Her crying did nothing to me except make me cry even harder. This was my daughter we were talking about!

Rosalie and Esme came over and sat down next to us. I was the only guy in the little crying circle, but I know that if this ever happened with Alice, Jasper would be the first one to let out a sob.

I stood up from the girls and wiped my eyes dry, they were a bit red and blotchy and the girls' eyes looked basically the same. "Can I have some alone time with her?" I asked the others.

They nodded and Carlisle said, "If she wakes up call me okay?"

"Yeah," I told him simply as they walked out the doors. I sat next to Bella on the bed and laid my hand gently on her stomach. "Oh, Bella." I cried. I kissed her forehead and looked away, think about how badly I've taken to it, Bella with take it ten times worse. I stared at the window for some time until I felt a little motion on the bed.

I looked over and saw Bella awake, smiling, "Your home, how was—"she trailed off and noticed where she was, her eyes grew panicked, "Edward! Why am I here?"

I took her hand gingerly, "You passed out, Rose checked on you and called 911."

Her eyes opened even wider now, "The babies?" she asked putting her hand on the top of her stomach. I winced when she said this. "What's wrong with my babies?" her voice was now a snarl.

A tear fell down my cheek as I squeezed her hand and stared into her eyes with as much passion as I could conjure up, "W-well, there was a miscarriage," her face dropped and more tears slid down my cheeks, "One of the girls……….Carlisle had to perform surgery, there was no way to save her."

I couldn't even say the words, how could I, my daughter…….is gone.

* * * *

**Bella's POV:**

My daughter. My baby. My child.

She's gone. How is this possible? We were so happy yesterday…. "Edward," I growled, "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

He looked angry now, "Why would I joke about this Bella? You don't think I'm upset too?"

I was numb, so numb I wasn't even crying. "This isn't happening!" I screamed to him in sitting up in the bed.

He nodded his head, "I'm sorry, I don't want to believe it either but it is. Bella, I would give my life to tell you that this is all not happening but I don't have that kind of power." He told me simply. How can this be happening?

My senses now kicked in and I started to sob. The sobbing hurt my stomach a bit but it was just because of the surgery. "This…..c-c-cant……b-b-be happening Edward." I sobbed holding on to him for dear life. This was my daughter. My _daughter_. I never even saw the girl but it feels as if I've known her my whole life, she was part of me, she was a whole in my chest that will never be able to mend.

Edward held on to me as well and started his own round of cries. I don't think I've ever seen Edward really cry. I hated seeing it and it caused me to cry even more. I don't know how much time passed but I was finally able to stop for a few seconds.

By now Edward was lying down with me on the small bed. Holding me in his arms as well as he could around my swollen stomach….that now only contained two babies. "D-do you th-think, w-w-we can call C-C-Carlisle? I have some qu-questions." I told him stuttering, I couldn't help but stutter after what had just happened. Tears were still silently slipping down my cheeks as I felt Edward's head move up and down in a nod.

He went over to the phone, "Hey, Carlisle." He said firmly—not wanting to show too much weakness, "Bella's awake," He waited a minute, nodded and with a whisper said, "Yes, I told her." Nodding some more, "Of course she didn't take it well!" he all but screamed into the phone, "Was she supposed to?" his voice was now rough, a snarl. "Yeah, whatever, see you in a bit." He hung up the phone, "He's on his way," he told me coming back to the bed.

I sighed, "Edward," my lips quivered, "What happened?"

He looked at me, love evident in his eyes, "I honestly don't know, I just got here about a half hour ago. The only thing they told me was that Rose was checking up on you and found you passed out on the floor, she called 911 and they took you here." He shrugged so lightly I could hardly see the motion.

I motioned him closer to me and pressed the side of my head into his shoulder blade, "Edward." I moaned into him as more tears slipped down my cheeks, "How can this happen to us? Haven't I been through enough? First my parents…..then the scare with you……..now my daughter does someone out there not want me to be happy?"

He rubbed my back as I rubbed his, almost in sync, "I know, I know, but you have me, and I'll be here for everything, I'll never leave."

I nodded, "I know you wont, as will I. No matter what we will stick together through thick and thin." I could feel his head nod under mine. Tears were non-stop flowing from my eyes. At this point I wasn't sobbing but the tears just wouldn't—or couldn't—stop.

I lifted my head from Edward when I felt a bump in my stomach. I gasped and started crying thinking of the baby that is no longer there, "Are you hurt?" Edward asked.

I nodded and he looked frantic, "N-n-no. Not that way, I'm hurt here," I grabbed his hand and placed it on my heart, "I only gasped……..b-b-because the babies kicked." Edward smoothed down my hair as I stared blankly around the room not focusing on anything in particular.

"I—"I started and the door opened with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett all standing there looking like lost puppies.

Alice was the first to come to me, "Oh my gosh! Bella!" she shrieked as she ran to the bed and gave me a big hug being careful not to bump me too hard with her stomach.

I clinged on to her and started sobbing, "Oh my gosh Alice, can you believe this?" I said as I sobbed.

I felt her shake her head, "No, no, no. I cant, oh my god, I'm so sorry Bells. I can't even imagine how you feel."

I heard someone come from behind me so Alice and I undid our embrace and I was confronted with Rosalie. "Bells, I'm so sorry," she said in barely a whisper.

I nodded, "Thank you." I whispered. The others came over and said there sorry's about what happened and gave me so many hugs I'll never need another hug in my life.

"Carlisle?" I croaked out.

"Hmmm?" he asked turning to me and coming to my side.

"Was this my fault? The only reason that there was a…..a……a miscarriage," I cringed at the word, "was because I fell?"

He shook his head automatically, "No no no Bella, none of this was anywhere near your fault. The miscarriage happened before you fell, that was most likely caused by the baby." I nodded unable to speak…………I was relieved to say the least that I wasn't the cause of this.

"When can I go home?" I said barely louder than a whisper.

"Today if you wish." He said, "Or……if you'd like you may stay a bit longer."

I shook my head, "No, I want to go home."

* * * *

**One Week Later: September 13****th****.**

"Ugh," I groaned as I arched my back up. Today, September 13th is a date I would rather forget. My birthday.

Of course today…this month after what had happened last week. With the baby I've basically been mourning but Edward has been able to lift my spirits at time. I'm no where near as depressed as I had been the first three days but I'm still not completely right, Carlisle said that at the pace I'm going I should be alright…..well the closest to alright I'll ever be within the next couple days.

Edward stayed home with me from school the rest of the week and I started making him go yesterday, I'm staying home the rest of the week and starting again next. I felt Edward stir next to me and I looked over to see him smiling slightly at me, "Happy birthday love." I smiled a tiny bit and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I thought I told you to forget about it." I hated birthdays. I really did, I hate the presents and the cake and the parties. I don't like people spending money on me.

"I can't forget your 18th birthday!" He exclaimed, "We are now officially the same age!"

"Yes," I said then continued, "But we really couldn't do much for you on your birthday, you were in a coma! So don't go doing anything big for me, no presents okay? I told you about a million times not to buy anything."

He smirked, "I did get you something, but believe me, it didn't cost a dime." He winked at me and I started getting suspicious.

"Okay…." I dragged on, "I'm making you keep that word, not a dime." He chuckled quietly and started to get up. He has been doing fantastic with coping, he's the main reason I'm as far as I am in the process. He's been a wonderful support system as has everyone else. It's ten times more than I could ask for.

He finished getting ready quickly on account we woke up a bit late. Forgot to set the alarm last night I guess. "Alright, you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked me.

I nodded, "I need some alone time, it'll be nice, might take a bath or something." I shrugged.

"Okay, remember call if anything happens okay? Anything at all call, even if you get a case of freakin heart burn call someone okay?" he told me. He has been very…..well I guess you could say even more protective of me lately.

I nodded, "I know I know, and if anything serious happens be sure to call you, that you will have your cell phone on in class and you wont turn it off for anything." I knew the whole thing by heart. Gosh, I wouldn't be surprised if he went out for mail and gave me this speech.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too," I said as I got up on my toes and kissed him. He left and I decided to watch a movie. I went downstairs to the living room and searched through all our different movies.

Comedy, horror, family film, romance…….Edward was very neat and had all the movies organized into sections. I decided for a funny horror. I settled for Scary Movie. Not that it's scary at all but it's under the section funny horror. I popped in the disk and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn while the previews were own.

I grabbed a bag of movie theater butter popcorn—yum!—and waited for it to all pop. I started humming a tune of no particular song as I heard the microwave buzzer. I put all the contents into a big bowel and started to take it back to my comfy couch.

Suddenly a huge warm hand was over my mouth and I dropped the bowel as it spilled everything, "Happy birthday," said the all too familiar voice. "You know I could never miss your birthday……never have since we were born." His voice sounded low, dangerous and then I heard a girls laugh from behind us. I tried to scream but his hand was so tight against my mouth it was no use….

**A/N: I know, I know it took a sad note in this chapter…….but for the next few chapters it will be sort of mystery and suspense type thing…….Hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WAT YOU THOUGHT = )**


	43. KidNap

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love hearing from you all :D**

**Previously: ****Suddenly a huge warm hand was over my mouth and I dropped the bowel as it spilled everything, "Happy birthday," said the all too familiar voice. "You know I could never miss your birthday……never have since we were born." His voice sounded low, dangerous and then I heard a girls laugh from behind us. I tried to scream but his hand was so tight against my mouth it was no use….**

**Bella's POV: **

"Mhhhmmhh," I mumbled as I tried to make words for under his hand. "Jaaacccbbb." I shrieked loudly. Then I had an idea. He still hadn't moved his hand so I got some courage and bit down on his hand. Hard I might add.

He gasped and through his hand away from my mouth, "You little…." He stopped his sentence as I turned around. There standing in my house was Jacob Black…….and Tanya Denali! Tanya's eyes showed pure disgust when she looked at me.

"So, so, so, Bella, I see you got yourself pregnant. With that Edward guy I presume?" Jacob told me looking at my stomach.

I didn't even think to scream this time, instead I just looked into his eyes, "Jake, why are you doing this? _You're _the one that broke up with _me _remember? If you wouldn't have broken up with me, we'd probably still be together."

"Well," He said with a teasing smile, "I made a mistake and when you wouldn't take me back I figured," he shrugged, "I figured that if I couldn't have you, no one could." I then felt something cold in Jacob's hand against my back.

"What the….." I started but Jacob interrupted.

"Now, you listen to me or my buddy here for sure will fire off. Like I said, if I can't have, no one can."

Tears were streaming down my face; he had a gun to my back. With my babies in side of me, those two things did not equal anything good. He had changed so much since I knew him, the caring Jake that would bring me flowers and breakfast in bed for no reason, I'd ask him why and he's just shrug and say, "It's a Friday." I know that Edward and I are happy as can be now but it still hurts to think how much Jake has changed. We'd been best friends since before I can remember. We had our first birthdays together, first steps, first swimming, lots of firsts……now this, my first kidnap is also involving him.

Tanya still wasn't doing anything; she was basically just watching everything go on with a smirk set firmly on her lips. "Okay, you're going to do what I say alright? You don't want anything to happen to Edward either now do you?"

I winced at his name but my voice came out stronger than I thought it would, "You leave Edward _alone_." I snarled. "You leave all my family alone you understand me?"

He chuckled lowly, almost as if he was trying to sound seductive, "Little Eddie boy will be fine as long as you come with me and do what I tell you!" his voice raised at the end of his thought.

"Fine," I whispered in defeat. I couldn't risk Edward or the others, this was my battle to fight and I couldn't make their lives be in danger. It wouldn't be right of me to ask for such a thing.

"So, isn't this just the lovely birthday present you wanted?" Tanya finally started talking as she walked forward, "You can be with your former flame Jake and I can get back with mine; Edward."

I almost growled at her, "He wont go back to you bitch! Do you seriously think he will after this?" She smiled and shrugged thinking she knew everything.

"Paper and a pen," Jake said not bothering to ask.

"On the counter, near the coffee pot," I told him simply in a quiet voice. Okay let's just go over all the bad things that happened to me. First, my parents got killed in a car accident, I then got a heartbreak from Jake—wasn't so bad in the long run—Edward almost got killed in a car accident, I had a miscarriage and now this! Seriously, I don't think I was meant to be happy.

These people were the absolute worst kidnappers ever; my phone was right next to me while no one was holding my arms. I ever so slightly raised my hand to reach for it and I had it in my hand when Jake came over and wisped it right out, "No ya don't, I don't think so Bells."

"Do not call me Bells, I only let people I like call me that!" Really the only people that call me that a lot were Charlie and Alice, Edward sometimes but not as often.

"I'll call you whatever I want to." He told me putting my cell into his pocket. I sighed deeply. I was afraid to scream because of the gun Jake was holding in his hand. "Okay, they will be able to recognize my handwriting so write every single thing I tell you okay?" I nodded my head firmly set away from looking at his face. "Okay write this: Dear Edward,

I don't love you anymore. I've taken my leave with the kid. Don't bother trying to find me, I got a new phone and am never coming back."

"Wh-what?" I asked looking at him, "I can't say any of that!"

"Oh yes you can," Tanya spoke, "You know what he has in his hand right? It's called a gun. You know it has bullets in it and can cause people to—"

"Just shut up Tanya!" Jake growled. She humphed, "Write it okay Bells? Just make it easier for yourself." I shook my head as I heard Jake sigh and put the hold nozzle of the gun against my thin t-shirt.

"Fine!" I screamed at him as I jotted down those horrible words that would hurt my Edward so much. I swear, if he believes all that shit…… I was crying uncontrollably now and my tears were staining up the paper.

"Stop being such a baby," Tanya mumbled mainly to herself.

"Put the letter over there," Jake said as I finished writing it. He followed me over to the coffee table in the living room. I noticed the movie was still playing. "Okay come on lets go." He grabbed my wrist and led me out the door.

Tanya was on my other side and just as I opened my mouth to scream she covered my mouth with her hand, "Just in case." Of course there was no one outside. Dreary as anything, not a big shock there though.

Jake put me in the back seat while he got in the drivers seat and Tanya in the passengers seat. I had stopped crying and was now confused, "Okay, just one question," I said oddly calm. Jake nodded for me to continue, "How did you guys…ya know, meet?"

Tanya chuckled, "Well, I was at the mall one day when you and your little pixie friend and Edward were there and Jake saw me like totally glaring at the group of you. He came over and asked what I had against you guys and I told him. He told me about what happened with you and him so we decided we get both our couples back together. Works out for everyone." She ended with a shrug.

"Yeah, works for everyone all right," I mumbled under my breathe. I had no clue where they were taking me, all I know is that Jake is an insanely bad liar and he was not lying when he threatened me with the gun. He would shoot if he had to. I stared out the window as all the trees flew by. Why didn't I go to school? If I had I wouldn't be here right now, I wouldn't be worrying about all my friends being in danger.

What would Edward do? He can't possibly believe that I would say all this to him could he? Every single word I wrote had been a lie, a complete and udder lie. I love Edward more than my own life, I can't even think of what I would do without him.

"Where are we going?" I asked not believing he would tell me.

"Italy." He told me simply.

"Italy!" I screeched, "Are you serious?" Italy. Is that for real? That's like forever away! Stupid, stupid Jacob!

"Yeah, Tanya's not coming though………..she has some business to take care of."

I folded my arms, "Why Italy? Out of all places?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, thought it would be a good place. Far enough, I've always wanted to go." Tanya was staring out the window humming to herself, almost like she was meditating.

I decided I wasn't going to be easy with this whole thing, I was gonna chat it up and annoy the hell outa these two. Besides Tanya has strawberry blond hair, blond jokes would still work on her, "Tanya, I have a joke for you."

"Okay," she said stopping her humming, "Probably really dumb but go ahead.

I smiled to myself, "Okay, so one really hot summer day this blond girl's husband went off to work and it was his birthday. She thought she'd do something nice for him so she was going to paint the guest room that he had wanted to paint." Jake was looking amused and Tanya was looking confused, "So she went to the store to get the paint. When she got there and bought the paint the cashier said, 'wonderful color choice, make sure you put on two coats.' So she went home and started to paint the room. Her husband came home and found her lying in the room sweating with two fur coats on. He asked her, 'why are you wearing all that! It's burning.' She answered, 'I know but to paint the room I had to put on two coats."

Tanya was looking at me as if I was on something while Jake was trying hard not to laugh too much, "I don't get it." She said snapping the gum she was chewing. How did Edward see anything in this girl? I chuckled to myself and looked out the window again.

"You know," I started, "Your not going to get away with this. Someone _will_ find me and you _will_ get sent to like juvi or something." I told them stubbornly. I had to think positive. I mean….what other choice was there? It didn't seem like I was getting out any time soon.

"So," I started talking to Tanya, "Does Jess know about this little crime scheme of yours."

"No," she said shaking her head, "Should she?"

"No, I was just wondering. Does anyone know besides you two?"

"What do you think? Think were going to go brag about our little kidnap mission? How well do you think that would turn out?" said Jake, answering for Tanya. "We're not that dumb."

"It would turn out great, for me at least. You do know that just because you have me under hostage or whatever you want to call it, doesn't mean I'm going to start loving you, if anything it means I'm going to hate you more! Taking me away from my family!"

Jake laughed, almost as if he didn't care, "That's what you say now."

"Nope," I told him, "That's what I _know_ now and that's going to _stay the same_!" I was being stubborn but I didn't care. No way was I going to act all 'oh my gosh you kidnapped me so I must love you.' I don't do that.

"Whatever you say," he said mainly to himself.

"Yes," I started, "Whatever I say."

*+*+*+*At The Airport*+*+*+*

"Ready babe?" Jake asked as we were walking through the airport. Tanya had used her car for driving us here and had already left; Jake had to keep the gun in the car, he wouldn't have been able to get past security. For Christ's Sake I hope she gets pulled over for speeding or something. He was holding my hand like he used to when we were going out.

I pulled his hand away from mine, "Don't call me that! I'm not your babe; I'm not even your friend." I snarled at him. Oh how I wish I was with Edward right now….or Alice…..or anyone that wasn't trying to take me to Italy by force. He now had his hand around my wrist so that I wouldn't get away.

We walked through all the security, how he got a hold of my passport I have no clue, probably got someone to copy it for him……….I probably don't even want to know. A bunch more tears fell down my cheeks as we walked.

While we were walking towards the actual airplane to get on I saw my friend Angela from school at the souvenir shop hanging outside of it. Why isn't she at school? School isn't out yet. I looked over and saw Jake looking the total opposite way and then towards Angela again. She was looking at me worried as I looked at her confused, she should really be in school, she started walking towards me but I stopped her giving her the signal to come no further.

I had an idea though, I mouthed to her, "Help me! Call Edward. Tell him. Tanya!" She seemed to understand a bit, I was just saying a bunch of different words to help her understand. 'I don't have his cell.' She mouthed. 'House?" She nodded and then motioned towards Jake and mouthed, "Bad?" I nodded quickly as Jake and I boarded the plane.

We got seated and Jake said, "Might as well take a nap. Got a long ride ahead of us baby."

Again with this baby shit! "Yeah whatever." I said loudly, "And I'm _not_ your baby." I mumbled and I hadn't realized how tired I was but I fell into a deep sleep.

*+*+*+*+*+*

I hate class. It shouldn't exist. I should be at home with Bella but no, I'm here stuck learning about……..I don't even know what, I'm not paying attention. I felt my phone vibrate and I quickly got it out and checked the number. I didn't recognize the number, must not be Bella then. She wouldn't be on some random phone.

I put it back in my pocket and started not paying attention to the teacher again. After that class ended…….and the rest of the classes ended I was finally on my way home! I got into my Volvo after saying bye to my friends. I hurried home.

Within no time I was home, I took my keys out of my pocket but found the door unlocked. There was quite a bit of damage on it too. Looks like someone tried to force it open…..

"Honey!" I called frantically as I opened the door. "Bella," I called again. I ran upstairs into our room and she wasn't there. I checked the nursery and the bathrooms. No where to be seen, I went down to the basement and she wasn't there either. I ran onto the middle ground and saw the popcorn spilled everywhere. She wouldn't have just left it there; she hates things all over the place.

I went over to the living room and saw this big blue note with Bella's handwriting on it. It said, _"Dear Edward, _

_I don't love you anymore. I've taken my leave with the kid. Don't bother trying to find me, I got a new phone and am never coming back"_

There were tear stains on the paper. Bella's tears, heat crawled up my back, she wouldn't write this……she wouldn't…..I just…….I know she wouldn't! She must be in trouble, there's no way she would—. The phone started to blare and I ran to get it.

"Hello?" I asked quickly.

"Edward?" I heard a voice.

"Yes? Whose this?" I was trying to hurry things along.

"It's Angela! From school." Ahhh, she's friends with Bella……

(_Angela in italics, _Edward normal.)

"Angela! Do you know where Bella is? She's not here." I was asking quickly.

"_That's why I called. I was picking up an exchange student from Italy for some program my mom made me sign up for. I saw Bella she was crying it seemed like. Some guy had his hand around her wrist and she wouldn't let me walk over to her. She mouthed the words help and tell Edward, then she mouthed Tanya. I don't really understand. She told me to call you. She said the guy she was with was bad." _ It seemed like she said all of this in one big breathe.

Tanya! I was infuriated; she had something to do with this! "Who was the guy? Do you know him? What did he look like?"

"_He was very big, like not fat but very tall, muscular; he was also like deeply tan and had dark hair. It was as if he was forcing her on the plane. I don't know where the plane was heading though." _

I thought about this….."Jacob!" I exclaimed into the phone, "Thank you so much Angela." She started to say something but I didn't even bother listening. I had to get to Bella, Jacob had her. I couldn't let this happen. What does Tanya have to do with this? It doesn't make any sense.

I jumped in the car, not even having a clue of where to go first. I quickly got on the phone with Alice. "Hello?" she answered.

"Alice," I said urgently, "You need to help me."

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" she was worried now.

"Not at all, Bella's missing. Angela called and said she was with someone who looked a lot like Jacob Black, wouldn't be surprised if it is him. She said Tanya had something to do with it as well."

Alice's voice was now very fast, "Okay, I'll help, you come here okay? Everyone else is here already; we have to think of what to do. Come now!"

I began to argue but she cut in, "I know what your thinking, trying to find her on your own. Sorry to tell you Edward but your not the brightest person when your under a lot of pressure, you need the help. You don't even know where she is."

"She was going someone on a plane." I told her, other than that I really had no clue where she was.

"Exactly, planes go anywhere! If you go now it'll take even longer because you'll screw up with something and then we'll have to start from square one. If you come by now and we talk about what to do we'll have a plan. That way we'll already be sure of what to do when the time comes to do each step. You come by now, we have to tell everyone. I'll get everyone ready don't worry, we will find her." Alice hung up quickly as I turned my car to the direction of my old house. I had to keep in mind what Alice said, _we will find her, we will find her._ I let that play in my head like a broken CD the whole way there.

**A/N: some suspense aye? Haha. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Cuz the more reviews I get the happier I am and the happier I am the faster I write. See how it works out? haha. **


	44. Step One

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight……well……I don't but a girl can dream rite?**

**Previously: ****"Exactly, planes go anywhere! If you go now it'll take even longer because you'll screw up with something and then we'll have to start from square one. If you come by now and we talk about what to do we'll have a plan. That way we'll already be sure of what to do when the time comes to do each step. You come by now, we have to tell everyone. I'll get everyone ready don't worry, we will find her." Alice hung up quickly as I turned my car to the direction of my old house. I had to keep in mind what Alice said, **_**we will find her, we will find her.**_** I let that play in my head like a broken CD the whole way there.**

**Edward's POV:**

"Okay, so that's the plan?" I asked everyone at the table. It was all of us, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and of course me. They all nodded. First step of the plan: Find where the hell that plane was going to! This was all me, I had to go to Tanya's. "I'll be back in an hour." I said hurrying out the door.

I was at Tanya's house within minutes. I didn't wait around, I knocked heavily on the door and she answered after a few seconds, "Oh, hey Edward," she smiled her big toothy grin, "Coming for a visit?"

"No! Where is Bella? I know you had something to do with this." I said getting straight to the point.

"Whatever do you mean? Bella's missing? I'm so sorry!" she tried to hug me but I moved aside causing her to stumble a bit.

"You know very well that she's missing! Where. Is. She?" I told her firmly, my voice cold and hard like I wanted it to be.

"Once again, whatever do you mean?" she asked twirling her hair with her right index finger, she thought it made her look all cute, the loud popping of bubble gum and the twirling of her hair…….wrong.

I grabbed her by the arm and said, "This can either be hard or this can be easy. Take your pick."

She smiled at me, "I think I'll take the hard way," she winked and it took everything in me not to gag.

I growled and pulled her arm with me to my car. "Get in," I yelled and she got in without an argument. "So….." I started once the car started. "Where's Bella?"

"I don't know!" She yelled, though I could totally see that she was lying, I'm pretty good at figuring that kind of stuff out. "Don't you think I'd tell you Edward? Do you really thing that I would let someone kidnap her? I'm not that kind of person." It disgusted me even more when I saw a produced tear run down her face.

"Yes," I stated, "A matter of fact I do, you are _exactly_ the type of person to do this," I started thinking about it and laughed without humor, "Your probably trying to get me again, heads up, Bella or no Bella, I'm never going back to you. Oh, and don't worry, I will find her, so the no Bella case just isn't possible." I flashed her a fake smile and noticed her friendly charade was off her face.

She crossed her arms, "Whatever, I know whose right."

"Yep…..me." she narrowed her eyes at me before staring out the window. She really wasn't going to tell me about this at all was she? My hands gripped the steering wheel, I have to find her! Seriously where could she be? She could be anywhere……Alaska……Spain…Hawaii. I could never guess! Finally after the long silent ride we got to my house.

I got out the car and went over to Tanya's side, grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. Everyone was surrounding Alice who was yelling at the phone, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! How can you not believe us?" There was a slight pause and then Alice yelled again, "Well thanks for your help Bud, you just totally made this call worth while. NOT!" she shrieked and hung up the phone. "I called the airport," she said looking at me then glaring at Tanya, "They said that they thought our little kidnap story was false, thought we were a bunch of kids trying to start some trouble."

I frowned. Now we need to get Tanya to tell us where Bella is. She's not the sharpest crayon in the box so it shouldn't be too hard…..well not only is she not the sharpest crayon she's not the brightest light either……she pretty much is a great example of a dumb blond…..even though she's strawberry blond, close enough.

We all settled down at the dining room table, Tanya in between Emmett and I, and Carlisle and Esme at the head of the table. "Tanya, you need to tell us where Bella is. You could go to jail for this you know?" Carlisle said in his polite tone, he needs to react badly sometimes! That's his only flaw! Not being mean enough!

She smirked, "No I cant, I'm only 17, so hah!"

"Okkkkk," I drew out, "Where is she? Heads up, no one believes you. Just letting you know." I gave her a fake warm smile that she thought to be real, she smiled back.

"Oh, Eddie, I don't know," She started off sweetly but ended up practically yelling, "Haven't I told you this!" she paused then said, "Mind if I use the restroom?" Back to her sweet voice.

"Sure," I sighed. She got up and ran to the bathroom very well knowing where it is.

After she left Alice motioned towards me and whispered, "Go after her. Make her tell you! Act sweet if you have to; just get her to tell you!"

"Why can't I just wait until she gets back?" I asked confused, wasn't that the point?

"Just listen to me! If you two are alone it will be easier for you to act that you like her again……maybe she'll believe you and tell you, she's not the smartest and you're a good liar." I nodded and followed.

I heard her mumbling when I got to the bathroom door, she was saying something like, "Hurry, hurry, hurry," sounded like she was pacing as well. Finally she said, "Gosh Jake took you long enough!" Jake! She didn't go to the bathroom to…you know use the bathroom; she went to talk on the phone! Good job Alice sent me to talk to her. She wasn't even talking in a whisper, dumb girl.

It was a second before she answered, "So, how's Italy? I know you told me you always wanted to go to Venice." Venice!!! Venice, Italy! That's where Jacob and Bella are! It took everything in me to not just break into dance that very instant. Jacob and Bella……Italy! Ahh!!!!!! She told me and she doesn't even know!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well that's cool, Bella handling everything well?" Wow, could she possibly spell it out anymore than she already has. "She's a very stubborn girl, you should know that." Go Bells! "She did? Are you serious?" she started laughing and I wanted to know what she did! Gosh I need Bella back; I hadn't even gotten to give her her birthday present yet!

"Well, good luck. I'm at Edward's house now, he knows you took her. He knows I had something to do with it, I don't know how though, he's trying to get me to talk but I wont, I promise." The pacing stopped and then she finished, "Okay, calm down, I wont, alright, talk to you later." I heard her shut the flip phone, flush the toilet for affect and wash her hands.

I waited for her to come out and as soon as she opened the door I jumped and said, "Got ya! Venice Italy, how easy it was to find out!" she jumped and put her hand to her heart as her jaw dropped.

"You….you heard that?" She asked her expression changing slightly. I nodded and took the phone that she had in her hand, "Hey! I don't know Jake's number by heart!"

"Hah! Perfect then, I got to get myself a plane ticket. To Venice Italy." I told her as I held her phone in one hand and her arm in the other. I took her back to the kitchen table, explained the situation, and was on my way to the airport.

* * * * *

**Bella's POV:**

I was crossing my arms as I sat at the foot of the bed at the hotel Jacob booked for us. And before you can ask, yes there is only one bed. I'd rather stand and sleep. He still had my cell phone so I couldn't even get close to calling Edward or anyone and Jake made sure he watched me every second so that I didn't get the bright idea of using the hotel phone.

"So Bells, ready to go for some sightseeing? I hear there are some pretty cool things here." He asked as kindly as he could. I shook my head. "You sure?" he asked through clenched teeth, I think you'd enjoy it." I shook my head again; I was planning on being stubborn. "Well, like it or not, we're going." He grabbed my hand and pulled me, I tried to resist but Jacob is strong! He's not the star football player for nothing after all.

He pulled me all the way to the park and I had many chances to yell but I was terrified. Jake had gotten someone to hold on to a gun for him since he wouldn't have been able to get it past security, he had it in his pockets at all times and said if I ever did anything that could possibly cause him to get exposed that he would take it out on me. At this point, I hardly cared for myself, just the babies.

"You hungry?" he asked looking down at me and I shook my head. I didn't want food from this guy, but my stomach betrayed me by making a large gurgling sound. He laughed, "Sure your not." He handed me ten bucks and said, "Go get two hotdogs. I'll be watching."

I nodded trying to think of some kind of plan. I walked over to the hot dog stand and waited in line. There was a couple with a boy about thirteen years old in front of me. The man and the boy were arguing over some bet the two of them had while the woman paid for their food and laughed at the guy's silly banter.

When I got to the front of the line and the guy asked what I wanted I got right to the chase, in a low whisper I said, "Okay, so there's a guy sitting on a bench over there." I didn't turn around, "He has russet skin and longish black hair. He's most likely looking at me. He kidnapped me! You have to help me."

The guy asked with a worried voice, "You mean the guy standing right behind you?" I gulped and slowly turned around to see Jacob's big body hovering over me smiling down.

He laughed good-heartedly, "Bella, Bella. I'm sorry for the confusion, she's a big actress, she's trying out for some play at her……school and wanted to see if she could make people believe it. I've been trying to make sure she doesn't, I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about us." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

The guy looked at me the same time Jacob's eyes connected with mine and basically said, "You say anything, you're in for some trouble."

I smiled sheepishly to the guy, "I-i-it's true. I was t-t-trying to see if I could m-make people b-believe. Guess it w-w-worked." I shrugged. The guy nodded and went along with it but still had suspicion in his eyes. We got out hotdogs and we were on our way.

Once we got to the bench Jacob took my hand and squeezed it harder than necessary, "Ouch." I complained quietly.

"That little stunt you played back there," he motioned to the direction we came from, "That was something that will never happen again okay? If that does, something worse than that little extra pressure on your hand will happen. Understand?" he asked his voice pure with the truth. I nodded, too afraid to speak. "Okay then," he said as he bit into his hotdog.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. Same ring tone he'd always had since we've dated. Who Let the Dogs Out or something like that? He looked at the number and sighed, "Tanya."

"Well so—rry Tanya. My life doesn't revolve around answering your calls as fast as possible." I heard Jake spat. So he was talking to Tanya! Ugh, just get me out of this hell. Of course the one time I get to go to Italy—the place I've always wanted to go—Jake has to be kidnapping me! Things just don't ever go my way.

As for the pregnancy thankfully everything's going well with that so far……I mean I've only been with him for a day, so I hope nothing changes. I heard him chuckle, "It's nice. Just took Bella to a park. She tried to get us exposed. Caught her though, she tried talking to a hotdog guy!" He stopped talking for a bit, "Yeah she did. Stubborn girl she is."

He stopped for a little bit longer and his voice got into a whisper yell, "You're at the Cullen's while you're talking to me on the phone? And they know you have something to do with it? Are you that stupid! You shouldn't be anywhere near them!" She's at the Cullen's? That means their trying to find me. I started feeling a bit of alarm but relief. I do want to be found, but what if I am found? What will Jake and his gun have to say about that?

He was quiet for a short period of time and said, "Whatever, just don't get caught." He slammed his phone down and muttered, "Retard."

"Can we go back to the hotel?" I asked. I really was tired, I don't even care if we have to share a bed, I'll just stay far away, I just want to get away from this all. The stress, the fear, just everything!

"Fine," he said, "Remember, don't start thinking your all smart. Your not getting away from me this time." He said smiling a wicked smile.

That's what he thinks.

**A/N: heyyyyy, I know that was a bit of a filler. Sorry for the wait, I've been trying to update To See the Light as well. Well, I hope you like it. Sorry for the wait and sorry for the shortness of it! Please review!!!!**


	45. Optimistic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight D:**

**Previously: ****"Fine," he said, "Remember, don't start thinking your all smart. You're not getting away from me this time." He said smiling a wicked smile.**

**That's what he thinks.**

**Bella's POV:**

Today is the day I'm going to be annoying as hell. It's the third day of Mr. I'm-so-smart-I'm-going-to-kidnap-Bella-and-think-she's-going-to-fall-back-in-love-with-me's kidnap mission. Still no sign of Edward coming and getting me but I'll be waiting. Babies are still going well, the only thing is the morning sickness but that's not such a shocker. That has happened from the very beginning.

I haven't tried getting away again either, I don't want to risk anything. Jake has been taking me places around Italy. Nothing too famous but a few museums and some really yummy restaurants, they were interesting but I couldn't enjoy myself 100 percent of the time for obvious reasons. I just want to get home, so today I'm going to try to annoy the hell outa Jacob. I don't know everything I'm going to do but I do know one thing, I'm going to be stubborn.

I was sitting on the chair flipping through channels as Jake was sleeping. Then I had an idea for my first annoying act. I turned on the music channel and turned it up extremely loud and started singing along with the music in the worst voice I could conjure up. The song was Second Chance by Shinedown—one of my favorite songs. "Sometimes good-bye is a second chance!" I shrieked loudly as the song ended.

Jake sat up at my shriek and cried, "What the hell was that? A cat dying?"

I pouted and stuck my bottom lip out, "No," I said shaking my head, "I was singing."

"Well get some lessons," he said as he put his hand on the back of his head, "So, what do you want to do today?"

I pretended to think about this just as the song Fire Burning by Sean Kingston came on, "Sing!" I squealed like Alice would have. He shook his head, "Yes." I said and started singing along. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and my heart started beating fast. Could Edward be there, or anyone to get me out, I thought about this then turned the TV down and said, "I'll get it."

"I'm watching," Jake said looking in my direction as I nodded and headed for the door.

There was a young lady about 25 standing there in a hotel uniform, "Uh, sorry to bother you but we've been getting a few complaints about noise coming from this room." I frowned; she wasn't here to help me.

My face reddened in a blush, "I'm s-s-sorry, I was just having some f-fun with singing. I'll b-be quiet."

She nodded and I could've sworn she whispered, "That was singing?" as she left.

I turned towards Jake, "I guess singing is off the list of stuff to do…..what if you take me to another museum? I'd like that." I had some ideas for this.

He shrugged, "Fine with me, there's a nice one about a half hour away from here. That okay with you?"

I nodded, "Yep, perfectly okay." I smiled as he grabbed my wrist and led me to the car.

* * * *

**At the Museum**

"Ooooh, this is pretty!" I exclaimed to an art sculpture mounted on a tall mound. "Very…." I thought about a word to describe it, "Colorful." 

Jake chuckled, "Yep, very colorful," he looked at it for a minute then said, "I'll be right back, don't do anything stupid okay? I have to go to the bathroom and obviously I can't take you in there."

I nodded, "I'll stay right here," I said as I sat down on a bench and crossed my arms over my chest. He nodded quickly and scurried off to the bathroom. I turned around and saw that he was gone then I started humming to myself. I looked down to the floor not having anything better to do and saw my cell phone from Jake's pocket right there in the middle of the floor. Without Jake around……….

The bathroom wasn't even on the same floor as the one I'm on…….it would take him at least five minutes to get there and come back. I quickly got the phone and dialed Edward's number. It didn't take long to get an answer, "Bella?" he answered frantically.

A tear slid down my face, "Edward, it's me! Jake dropped my phone when he went to the bathroom; I can't talk long though," I then whispered quietly, "He has a gun."

"He has a what?" Edward yelled, "Don't worry, I'm on a plane right now to Italy, god Bella I miss you, your okay and everything right?"

"Oh Edward! I miss you too, I love you so much, and yeah, we are at a hotel called Bella Luna on the center of forty—" I started but had to stop, I looked back and saw Jake coming at me, "I got to go, Jake's coming, I think he saw me."

I was just about to hang up when I heard Edward yell, "Okay, whatever you do, don't do anything that will make him shoot! I'll get you." And I shut the phone and threw it across the floor.

He came and sat next to me, "Everything okay, you look sort of shaken up?"

I laughed without humor, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I looked over to the phone and then remembered I didn't take away the call history! I don't think he saw me on the phone because he hasn't said anything but he'll be able to see I called Edward from the history! He better not see my phone lying there!

"W-well, lets go look at something else." I said grabbing his hand and trying to pull him up. God is he heavy! My eyes kept flashing towards the phone lying on the floor.

"Okay, okay, what's the rush Bells?" he asked.

"N-nothing, I just want to s-s-see everything!" I said and pulled his hand again, "Come on, l-lets go!" He chuckled and came along.

I thought we were all good with the phone until I hear someone behind me with an Italian accent call, "Miss! Miss, I think you dropped your phone." I froze instantly and Jake did as well when he felt me stop. "I saw you talking on it; I didn't think you'd want to leave without it."

I turned around and saw the man had a genuine smile, he really thought he was doing something good for me. I smiled mechanically and took the phone, "Yeah, its m-mine. Thank you." He nodded and walked the other way.

I looked up to see Jake's expression and it was blank, he grabbed the cell out of my hand and growled, "Museum time is done!" he put the cell back into his pocket and grabbed my hand. While squeezing it tightly he pulled me along with him, it was hard to keep up-he has a lot longer legs than I do.

I stumbled on behind him as he raced us out of the front doors. Once we got in the car he yelled at me, "What the hell was that for? Who the hell did you call?" he was clutching the steering wheel ten times tighter than he had too to keep a good grip.

"N-n-no one." I stuttered. I could tell he didn't believe me. That guy……..I groaned to myself.

"You do know I can just check the call history? If I have to look at the history without you telling me, things will get a lot worse, understand?" He was staring straight ahead, almost as if he was deep in thought.

My hands automatically found the bump of my babies, "Edward." I mumbled, almost inaudible.

"Who?" he asked as he brushed back his hair with one hand.

"Edward!" I screamed, "Can you hear me now?" Wow, don't know where that came from, I liked it though, good to feel tough—something I'm not.

"You called Edward?" he asked his tone pretty calm, "Not something I'm surprised about, that was my first guess after all." I looked at him and gave him my most disgusted expression. I snorted and then turned my attention to the great outdoors.

There were people everywhere; people having fun with the ones they love. There were kids with their parents talking walks and eating ice cream cones, there were couples walking hand-in-hand. I then saw a young couple about my age sitting on a bench talking and looking at each other with obvious longing in their eyes. Surprisingly, these two reminded me a lot of Edward and myself. The girl had the same tone brown hair I have while the guy had blondish hair—a little lighter than Edward's—and the same pale skin Edward owns.

I started thinking more about Edward now. He had said he was on a plane to Italy! How did he find out about Italy?? Oh right, Tanya, she's not all that smart either, it was probably pretty easy to get her to squeal……..She better not have tried anything with Edward…..she does not want to see me when I'm jealous.

The rest of the ride I was thinking about being reunited with Edward. We would hug, hold hands, kiss, we would—ah shit. The gun! I forgot about that again! Jake would surely shoot him if he tried to get me…….I tried to make the thought leave my head but it refused to leave. Then, the car stopped.

* * * *

**Edward's POV:**

"I need two tickets to Venice Italy pronto!" I told the guy at the ticket booth. Rosalie is making me bring her to Italy so that's the reason for the _two_ tickets instead of one. Alice had wanted to be the one to come but I told her it would be a lot harder for me to have to try to find Bella and worry about her pregnant self so Rose said she would come. I honestly wanted to go by myself but my friends are stubborn!

He looked at me with a tired expression, "The next flight leaves at 11 o'clock."

"AM?" I asked and the guy nodded.

I opened my mouth to speak but Rosalie cut in, "We'll take them!" We handed the guy our money and he told us which direction to go.

When we got to the last place before the waiting room the guy said, "Passports please?" We both handed him our passports and we were on our way to the waiting room.

We sat down in seats that were facing each other. I looked over at the clock, 10:56. "Rose," I said and she looked up from the magazine she had been reading, "It's almost time, get your stuff ready."

She nodded and saw the worry in my face, "Don't worry Edward," she said taking my hand in hers, "We _will_ find her. You know me, I'm a tough girl…….can be quite the bitch too if necessary."

I smiled, "Remember that time before you and Emmett were together and you had a crush on me?" The thought just came to me randomly and I had to say something about it.

She laughed, "Yeah, we were like 14."

I nodded and added the first genuine laugh I've laughed since Bella was taken, "Okay, well, remember how I invited the whole grade to my 14th birthday party at my house?" she nodded, "So, Tanya was sitting next to me on one side and Emmett on the other. You were sitting next to Tanya." I looked up at the ceiling trying not to laugh, "I don't even remember what Tanya said to me that made you so angry but you took her piece of cake and shoved it in her face and down her shirt."

She chuckled, "She said, 'what you doin later on baby.' What a horny 8th grader." She tsk-tsked.

I nodded, "And you didn't stop at that, then you got the hose and said, 'oh I'm so sorry, let me wash that for you.' She was soaking by the end of the party and her parents called Esme later that day."

She laughed, "Well, told you I can be a bitch."

"No lie there." I joked as I heard the announcement for everyone to board the plane. "Well," I sighed, "Let's go get Bella back." She nodded as we made our way onto the plane.

* * * * *

**On the Plane:**

_Brrrrring, brrrrrrring, brrrrrrrring. _My phone started buzzing about an hour into the trip and I looked down at the caller ID. Bella Swan , it read. I double checked the writing but it said Bella Swan. It also had a little heart next to it. Bella set it to do that.

I answered it quickly, "Bella?" I asked frantically and a bit too loudly, Rosalie took out her headphones and looked at me with concern.

"Edward, it's me! Jake dropped my phone when he went to the bathroom; I can't talk long though," I sighed in relief and Rose looked at me and mouthed 'Bella.' I nodded. Bell then continued talking but her voice was now a whisper, "He has a gun."

"He has a what?" I yelled once again too loud. Everyone looked at me but I couldn't care less, let them look if they must, "Don't worry, I'm on a plane right now to Italy, god Bella I miss you, your okay and everything right?"

"Oh Edward! I miss you too, I love you so much, and yeah, we are at a hotel called Bella Luna on the center of forty—"I started making a mental note of all this when she stopped, forty what? I screamed inside of my head. "I got to go, Jake's coming, I think he saw me." Her voice was worried, very frantic. I wanted to tell her everything was going to be all right, that nothing would happen, but at this point I couldn't make any promises, I could only hope she would be okay until I get to her.

Before she could hang up I yelled, "Okay, whatever you do, don't do anything that will make him shoot! I'll get you." We then lost connection.

The people across from Rose and I eyed us warily, "What?" I asked and shrugged as I turned to Rose and started to whisper. "You've been to Venice before right?" I asked, that was another reason I didn't argue too much that Rose wanted to come, she's been to Italy.

She nodded, "Yeah, with my parents and Jasper. We stayed at a hotel called Bella Luna."

I all but jumped up and down, "That's where Bella is! She said she's staying at that hotel and it's on the corner of forty something street. She couldn't finish because Jacob started to come her way."

Rose's smile perked up a lot, "That's perfect! I know exactly where to go then!"

"So it's set, as soon as we get there, you take us straight to the hotel," she nodded her head and I started becoming a lot more optimistic about this whole situation.

**A/N: there's the next chapter!!! How'd ya like it??? I have in mind what's going to happen next so I'll try to update ASAP. Just a heads up though, since it's summer I'm not going to be able to update every other day on account I have other stuff to do with my life than sit on the computer—as much as I love doing so. Lol **


	46. Good to be Home

**Previously: ****Rose's smile perked up a lot, "That's perfect! I know exactly where to go then!"**

"**So it's set, as soon as we get there, you take us straight to the hotel," she nodded her head and I started becoming a lot more optimistic about this whole situation.**

**Bella's POV:**

Okay, I swear, Jacob is the worst kidnapper ever! He knows I called Edward and yet he decides to let us stay at the same hotel. Don't you think that anyone with some kind of IQ would at least make us stay somewhere else? Don't get me wrong; I love it that he's clueless, but seriously!

"I'm bored," I complained as I stared out the window of the hotel room. It was sort of windy, not too bad. A lot more sunny than at Forks, normally I'd give anything to get out of the cold, wet area but right now I couldn't want to be anywhere but Washington.

"Well," Jake started, watching some kind of mystery show, "If you didn't use the cell phone maybe we would still be out having fun." I looked over at the clock and saw it was about quarter after ten, I wasn't tired yet but I decided to go to bed anyway.

"I'm going to sleep," I mumbled to myself as I went to the bathroom to get changed into my pajamas. While in the bathroom I analyzed my face. After finding out about me calling Edward, Jake gave me a whack in the face. My skin is very……fragile I guess you could say so it bruised up pretty bad. I looked at my wrists too, they were a bit red and swollen from him always holding me and dragging me by the wrists. I sighed as I finished getting dressed and brushing my teeth.

"Good night babe," Jake said as I climbed in next to him. I just ignored him; no way was I going to answer to that. I was surprised but within seconds I was fast asleep.

* * * *

**3:00 AM**

_Bang, bang, bang, bang!_

"Ughhh," I moaned, getting woken up some kind of banging outside of the hotel room. Probably a bunch of moronic kids drunk from partying, banging against the walls trying to be funny.

"Room service," Yelled a familiar girl's voice that was obviously trying to sound low. It was at our room though, not just throughout the hallway. I looked over to see the same dumbfound expression on Jake's face as if he was saying, "What the hell, room service at two AM?"

"I'll get it," he mumbled pushing the covers off and stumbling half-asleep to the door.

"We don't want any," he started while opening the door, I then heard a loud slap and Jake

yell, "What the frig are you doing here?"

Huh? Who was here? I climbed out of the bed and what I saw made my jaw drop, "Edward!" I squealed, "Rosalie!"

I saw Jacob rubbing his jaw intently as he glared at the two, they didn't acknowledge my squeals, and they had their eyes directly on Jake. "Let us in," Edward snarled but it was still wonderful to hear his soft, velvet voice in person.

"What if I don't want to?" Jake asked his voice wavering a bit.

"Hmmm," Edward decided to think about this for a second, "Then we _will_ fight you. Or," he started again, "Just let Bella leave."

Jake smiled a cocky smile, "I don't think so," he pulled the gun out that he always had near him. I looked at them with pure shock, he wouldn't shoot them………he couldn't……could he? I looked in the hallway and noticed that there was no one out there, I mean completely no one!

Edward just stood there with an amused smirk on his face, "Shoot, I don't think you have it in you." he told Jacob still not taking his eyes off of him.

Jake pretended to look hurt, "Oh really? And why is that?"

Edward shrugged, "Just don't believe it, that's all."

Jake shrugged as well and he put up the gun to shoot. He had his finger on the trigger and I screamed, "No! Edward, don't be so stupid! And Jake," I said pleading, "Please don't shoot!" Rosalie hadn't been saying much but she smirked just like Edward. Neither of them seemed pretty phased about the whole thing.

Jake at this point looked a bit nervous, not nervous that he was about to shoot someone.......just not the expression I had been expecting to see. "You sure you want me to do this?" he asked his voice fierce while his expression was not.

Edward smiled leaning un phased against the wall. "I'm sure."

Jake turned to Rosalie, "How bout you Blondie? Ready to get the life shot out of ya?"

I was now trembling, tears falling hard. _Don't do this. Don't do this. Don't do this!_ I kept saying over and over again in my head but I couldn't bring myself to say anything out loud.

She glared at him, "No," she told him simply, "That's not going to happen on my watch."

He stared at her a little fazed and then back at Edward, "Okay then," he said as he pointed the gun straight at Edward's head.

"Jake don't!" I screamed right before he pushed the trigger........and nothing happened. "Huh?" I asked confused as I looked at all three of them standing. Jake dropped the gun with a curse muttering something under his breathe.

"We'll explain later," Rosalie said, "Right now we have some ass to kick." He punched Jake right in the jaw and I heard a loud crack.

"Ah Blondie!" he yelled under his breathe. "What was that for? I can call the cops for that you know?!"

She smiled, "The name's Rosalie and I don't think you wanna do that."

"And why is that?" he asked looking at her. Wow, he really is dumb; even I know the reason to that!

I haven't been saying anything but I watched as Edward straightened from his lean, "Well, if you call the cops on Rosalie, they'll ask why we were here in the first place." he said and then pointed his chin towards me, "Then, we might just have to mention the fact about you kidnapping Bella."

"So," Jacob started staring at them, "Your not calling the cops?"

Edward shook his head no and my mouth fell open, "What?" I exclaimed being quiet so no one would hear me. Still no one in the halls, "Why on Earth would you do that?" They all ignored me. I through my arms up in the air. "What am I? Wallpaper." Still, no answers. I sighed and decided if they weren't going to pay attention to me I wouldn't stick around for it. I made my way over to a chair near the window as I looked out at the dark sky.

I heard a bunch more mumbling; they were all keeping their voices fairly calm. I was quite surprised by this. I heard Edward say, "If you give us Bella now we will not call the cops." I crossed my arms and pouted at this. I want him in jail! "But if you don't," Edward continued, "We will call the cops on you."

I was sort of hoping he wouldn't so that Edward would call the cops.......I'd get back either way right? "Well," he said pretending to think about it, "How do I believe you're not lying?" And I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. There was mixed mumbling of all three. I didn't even bother trying to hear, they all seemed to be able to talk at quite, fast pasts.

"Bella," I heard Edward call, "Can you please come here for a minute?" I didn't answer; I just came back to the door.

I glared at them all, "Are you going to let me speak now?" I asked a bit of a hiss to my voice.

Rosalie nodded this time smiling quite a bit, "Ready to leave?" she asked.

I gave her an expression saying, 'duh.' I mean, I'm a pregnant woman whose been kidnapped, of course I want to go home! She chuckled and I then realized Jacob wasn't saying anything............I looked over and saw him lying unconscious on the floor.

I looked to Edward and Rosalie again, "What did you do?"

Edward laughed, "That was all thanks to Rose." He stopped and came about a foot away from me. "I'm so glad to see you," he said in a hurried voice as he stepped the last step and enveloped me in a hug. Rose came over to and joined the hug.

Tears were streaming down my face--tears of joy, "Thank you guys so much. I-I-I can't believe you did this." They didn't answer and then I thought, "What are we going to do about him?" We can't leave him there.....obviously, if they find him unconscious they'll be wondering what happened. _We'd_ have a better chance of getting in trouble without telling anyone the whole story.

We all stepped away from the hug, "Don't worry the police are on there way. We called before we got here, they should be here any--"

He got cut off by three cops coming our way, "This the place?" he asked everyone standing in the hall with the door open wide.

Edward was the one who spoke, "Yes sir," he pointed towards Jake lying on the floor, "And this is the criminal."

"What happened to him?" the one guy--with the name tag saying Sid--said.

"Well, he wouldn't give up Bella," Rose said pointing to me, "So I had to do what I had to do."

The other officers--Steve and Ryan--started talking to me about things as Sid went over and handcuffed Jake. "So, you're the girl he kidnapped?" Ryan asked and I nodded, "Any reason why?"

I nodded again, "He's my ex. We had a bad ending to our relationship and he wanted me back. I refused...." I pointed to my stomach, "Obviously, and I'm now married to Edward." I told him smiling in Edward's direction. He was talking to Sid and he looked past him as he spoke his eyes landing on me. He smiled his crooked smile and winked as he turned his direction back to the officer.

"Okay. Did he do any real harm to you?" Steve asked.

I shook my head, "The worst he did was slap me across the face, he threatened me with a gun as well.....which turned out to not even have any bullets."

Ryan nodded, "He had also bought that gun without a license. After the call we had some people check out his name and found him buying that gun. Just because of that he will get locked up." I smiled at that thought. If he's locked up he can cause no danger to me or more importantly any of my family.

They asked me a few more questions and said I was free to go. They took Jacob to the back of there car and I with Rose and Edward. They had rented a car and Rosalie had chosen to drive. Edward and I in the back.

I held Edward's hand the whole time as he asked me questions, "How are you? Did he hurt you? How are the babies? Did that give you a lot of trouble? Did he feed you well?" He asked all within one or two breathes.

I chuckled and squeezed his hand, "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me to bad, I'm pretty sure the babies are all right, the only trouble I had with them was the morning because of getting sick, and yes, he fed me well." I said answering his entire question in one sentence.

He smiled, "I'm just making sure my Bella is okay." he said as he kissed my lips. I kissed back without any hesitation at all. I had forgotten my surroundings. Forgotten what had been happening less than an hour ago.

I hardly heard the cough from Rosalie coming from the front of the car. "Um, I don't want to be the one to break up this little love fest but uh, I'm not so sure you wanna get any further than that.......in a car.......with me." She laughed and continued, "And I thought Emmett and I showed too much public affection. You two were all over each other!"

We broke apart from out kiss, my face burning red, "Sorry, Rose, hormones you know."

"Well, not yet....." Rosalie said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

Not yet? What's that supposed to mea--"Oh my gosh Rose! You're pregnant?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "I'm 7 weeks through. We just found out the day before your birthday. We had a big dinner plan for you but then.......well you know so we never got the chance to tell anyone."

Edward had the same expression as I did, "You are? That's--That's awesome!" he said his voice raising and a smile on his face.

"This really is crazy," I started, "Okay, so Alice and I get pregnant around the same time and then we find out you are! Are kids are going to have lot's a play dates." I giggled. "When are you due?" I squeezed Edward's hand tighter and whispered, "Out little babies won't have to worry about being bored around this house." He laughed and nodded in agreement.

"May 29th." She said and then chuckled, "I was just thinking, you know all that stuff about wait until after marriage to have sex thing?"

"Yeah," Edward said, "Not that this family is following those rules. Kids pregnant at 18."

Rosalie laughed, "Exactly was I was going to say. Good thing we don't have hardcore religious parents or we'd be out on the streets."

I heard the muttering of Edward and Rose but I started to feel tired. I leaned my head against the cool window, Edward's hand still enclosed in mine. I was thinking about the fact that I'm coming home. I've learned Rose is having a baby. Her due date is right next to Alice's and mine. Everything at this very moment is perfect. Jake is going to jail. Everything is alright. My dreams were filled with the image of many years to come.

* * * * * * *

"Bella, Bella come on, we're at the airport." I heard Edward's velvet voice close to my ear. I opened my dreary eyes.

"I love you," were the first words to come out of my mouth.

"I love you too Bella, never will that statement be false." he told me sincerely. I smiled and pulled myself out of the car. Rosalie pulled out a take along bag and gave it to me.

"What's this?" I asked. I didn't have anything with me. Jake didn't allow me to get anything before he took me.

She shrugged, "We thought you'd want something for the trip. It's a very long ride. We didn't bring much though."

Edward linked his arm with mine, "We have your fully charged I-pod, Wuthering Heights, and some random baby magazine's we thought you might want to read."

"Thanks." I said taking the back and putting it around my arm, "What about the car?" I asked as we walked into the airport. I hadn't realized that we were leaving a rental car that we weren't coming back for.

"Well, here's a tip," She said a smile creeping up on her lips, "The power of flirting can do almost anything if you know how to work it."

I chuckled and Edward tightened his arm around mine, "Don't be giving her any ideas Rose, she could have any guy she wanted in a heart beat, I don't want her to change her mind about me." I could tell he was joking but the thought of being with anyone but Edward was like a knife in the chest. Something that wouldn't be possible for me.

We chatted mindlessly and within no time we were on the plane. I was sitting in the middle of Rose and Edward. Rose getting the window seat.

Edward ended up listening to my I-pod, I felt like talking but I could tell he was really tired. I ended up just talked to Rose. "Isn't it exciting?" I asked her giddily. "Knowing your going to be a mother with the most perfect guy ever?"

"Don't be getting any ideas," She joked, "Emmett's all mine."

"Point taken," I laughed and glanced over to Edward who was sleeping so soundly. I couldn't imagine being with anyone but him. I guess it was fate meeting him in the first place. He looked so innocent in his sleep, like a little kid

"But," Rose started again taking my thoughts away from the angel sitting next to me, "I know what you mean. Knowing that you're going to be responsible for another human beings life is one of the most terrifying thoughts ever." She stopped and thought about it, "But, it's also one of the most amazing thoughts. The thought of being able to look at your kid and see that she or he is part of you. That you created this kid." She was going into full speech mode.

People were looking at us weirdly since we weren't keeping our voices down, "What?" I snapped to the person sitting across from us, "Haven't you ever heard of someone having a baby?"

She snorted and turned back to the magazine she had been reading before my little rant. "Good one." Rosalie chuckled. I nodded and looked over to Edward again and yawned. "Tired?"

"A bit," I said but the words were muffled because I yawned again. I hadn't got much sleep since I've been with Jake. Always afraid of the gun that sat next to him on the counter. Always worrying about everything going on. "Okay, maybe a lot." I responded after another yawn.

"Sleep," she said laying a hand on my shoulder, "I'm tired too and we have a long ride ahead of us." I nodded and within moments blackness overtook me as I fell asleep.

* * * * * *

"The plane is about to land. Please put on your seatbelts and have a comfortable landing." A lady said over the speaker causing me to wake up startled. I quickly clipped my seatbelt on and shook Edward and Rose so that they would wake up and be able to do the same.

My sleep had been a peaceful one. Just as in the car it was filled with the thoughts of Alice's, Rosalie's and my children playing in the yard or at a park or somewhere. The only thing that troubled me was the fact that as each scene changed so did the name of my little girl. Edward and I had never talked about what our little girl's name would be since the miscarriage. We had planned on one being Cammy and one Carlie. We never talked about which would be which. As much as it pained me to have to bring it up, my little girl will need a name.

We got off the plane and made our way around the security and stuff. We were met in the waiting room by the whole gang. Alice--even being pregnant--was slightly hopping on her feet when she saw us coming. Emmett and Jasper had huge smiles on their faces as did Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh dear!" Esme cried when we got close enough, "I'm so glad you okay. How is everything?" She asked me while giving me a big hug.

I smiled, "I'm fine and so are the babies. Everything is perfect." Carlisle gave me a hug as well and asked how I was. Basically the same thing that Esme had done.

Alice impatiently waited her turn to give me her hug. Our stomachs bumped and she fake-pouted, "We can hardly even hug." She then laughed giving me an awkward one armed hug, "I'm glad you okay."

I thanked her and now was the guys' turns. Emmett gave me a big hug but not as tight as usual for obvious reasons. Jasper gave me a sweet hug with a light kiss on the forehead. I considered these to my brothers. Just as I considered Alice and Rosalie my sisters. We lived together for such a long time and got to know everything about each other. It felt as if we all were just separated at birth.

I looked around and no longer saw Emmett, "Where did Emmett go?" I asked as everyone was talking and chattering.

"I don't know," Edward answered. "Maybe he went to the bathroom or something." We soon enough found out where he was.

I heard his voice rising over everyone else's over in the waiting section. He kept repeating, "Testing, testing, testing." Everyone that had been hugging families and saying their hellos completely stopped and looked at the big burly guy standing on a chair holding a microphone.

He smiled a sweet smile and said, "Okay, well, I'm Emmett Masen and I have some news." I looked over to Rose who started to go a bit pale in the face. I went over to her and linked my arm with hers giving her support. She mouthed thank you and her head immediately shot right back to where Emmett was standing.

"Okay, so there's this girl, she's the best girl you could ever imagine and her name is Rosalie Hale." A tear was streaming down Rosalie's cheek and onto her smiling lips. "Well anyway, we have some pretty big news." He smiled and his eyes flashed to Rosalie. "About 7 weeks ago......we uh, did something and now........we find out that my beautiful Rose is pregnant."

Esme and Carlisle's eyes flashed to her with a questioning glance. She nodded swiftly before turning back to Emmett. "And I'd just like everyone to know, that I love this woman more than my own life. I would do anything for her. She knows I can be quite immature but then again what guy isn't? Am I right? Am I right?" he asked the crowd and there was a lot of noise in agreement.

I laughed along with him and yelled along with the crowd. I nudged Edward and he laughed. "So," Emmett did a big dramatic sigh and a huge smile, "I'm here to ask this one and only Rosalie Hale if she would give me the honor, of having her as my wife."

Rosalie gasped and tears streamed down her face. She seemed breathless. I know I was when Edward asked me to marry him. It was the most random time, right after he awoke from his coma, but I didn't need him to go on one knee and promise to me, I just needed the fact that he loved me enough to get married.

I quickly checked the faces of my family. Alice looked giddy and was hugging Jasper tightly who looked very proud for his big sister. Esme and Carlisle looked surprised but a smile was creeping up on their faces. Edward looked the same as me, in awe of what Emmett was doing.

"So," Emmett said, "Rosalie, would you marry me?"

I looked over to her and it didn't even take five seconds for her to start sobbing and run over the Emmett and kiss him right on the lips in front of everyone, "Yes!" She exclaimed, "Yes, I will most definitely marry you Emmett!"

Emmett kissed her his hand raised. They broke from the kiss and he yelled into the microphone, "I'm getting married!"

Okay........I started thinking. Rosalie, Alice and I were all pregnant and both Alice and Rosalie will be planning weddings. That only means one thing and I cringed at the thought of those three words. Lot's of shopping.

Everyone in the audience clapped and hooted but it was Alice and I that were the loudest. We yelled and clapped our hands.........all until security came and told us that we all were making a big scene.

The words congratulations, I can't believe it, this is great were all used. They were all so very true as well. Everyone was thrilled for them. We were all separated in cars. They had taken three. It ended up being Rose, Alice and I in Rosalie's BMW. Edward, Jasper and Emmett in Edward's Volvo and Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's car.

"I can't believe this Rosalie!" Alice exclaimed from the front seat. "Your pregnant, I'm pregnant, and Bella's pregnant, all at the same time!"

"And both you and I have weddings to plan Ali." Rose said.

"I'm starting to feel left." I said with mock sadness.

"Oh don't feel left out Bells!" she started, "You already had your wedding, and it's our turns to shine!" I chuckled along with them. We turned on the radio as high as it would go and sang along to the songs all together at the top of our lungs.

When we finally got home I swung open the door and yelled at the top of my lungs, "HOME AT LAST!" Well, close to home, Esme and Carlisle's house is like my second house. Of course.......I didn't expect to see a bunch of shocked faces staring at me. "What?" I asked, "I'm just excited to be home." I said making my way to the living room and falling back against the love seat.

"So are we," Edward said sitting beside me and putting his arm around me while pulling me closer, "So are we."

"So," Alice said once everyone had found a seat, "You know what we need to do now?"

Everyone looked at her confused. "What is that?"

"Presents duh! You weren't here for your birthday and we never got to give you presents!" I just now noticed the stack of boxes up against the wall.

"Ugh," I said covering my face with my hands, "I thought I told you I didn't want anything." I looked up to Edward, "And you said you didn't spend a dime! You said those exact words, 'I didn't spend a dime."

He chuckled, "And I didn't spend a dime." he said but I looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay!" Alice said sounding a little annoyed now. Pfft, pregnancy mood swings much? "It doesn't matter how much we spent on you okay? We are rich, understand, R-I-C-H. That means we have a lot of money. We don't need to be careful with spending. Now you're going to open your presents and your going to like it! Understand?"

I laughed and said, "I know I know I'm sure I'm going to like it. I just feel bad about people spending money on me."

Esme smiled sweetly, "Its okay hunny, seriously, we want to." I nodded.

Alice decided she was the official hand out gifts person. "Okay, this one is from me," She said handing me a box wrapped in a colorful pink wrapping paper, "And this one is from Jasper."

"Which first?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Mine!" She beamed and sat it in my lap.

"Okay," I said as I undid the red ribbon that enclosed it. I realized the box was really big. It could fit quite a lot in it. The first thing I pulled out of the box was a black lacy bra and matching underwear. I blushed instantly, "You got me lingerie?"

She smiled her evil grin, "Of course, you're going to need some, honestly Bella." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I quickly shoved that back in the bag but Edward whispered in my ear, "I like that birthday present." I blushed more but smiled.

I then pulled out a small blue outfit. The size for a new born baby. On it said, 'mommy's boy.' then there was another blue one that said, 'daddy's boy.' Also, there was a set of pink that said either, 'mommy's girl' or 'daddy's girl.'

I laughed, "Thank you Alice!"

She smiled and gave me a hug, "Well, I didn't know what kind of boy or girl the kids would be. Mommy's or daddy's so I got both! Oh and there's one more thing in there for you."

I went in for the last thing and found myself looking at the most gorgeous black dress I have ever seen. It was v-neck but not so low that it let everything hang out, it was about knee-length. It had a really nice beaded pattern right under the bust area.

"You like it?" she asked and I nodded.

"I love it Alice! Thank you!" I hugged her tightly again trying to ignore the fact that we couldn't hug as well as we normally could.

"Okay! Now Jasper's." Alice said handing me the box.

I looked at the box which must have been decorated by Alice because it was done very nice.......I know Jasper doesn't have much luck with that sort of stuff. It turned out to be a bracelet. It was gold and chain-like but it was beautiful. "Thank you Jasper!" I exclaimed giving him a huge hug, "I love it."

There were smiles all around me, I figured because I was actually accepting the gifts. "Okay, now Rosalie and Emmett."

She handed me Rose's gift and I opened it slowly. In the small bag there was a pair of black heels. They weren't too high which is definitely my style. They were open at the toe and would match the dress perfectly. "Thank you Rose!" I exclaimed giving her a big hug.

Now onto Emmett's. This one I was a bit worried about, "You sure a snake isn't going to come out and attack me?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Not that I know of."

I opened it slowly and saw an oversized T-shirt that would be ten times to big on me that said, "Look what he did to me!" and an arrow.

I turned red once again and Emmett said, "That arrow is pointing to Edward if you hadn't guessed."

Edward smiled his crooked grin, "No duh, I thought it was pointing to Mike Newton."

"Well, you never know...." Emmett said trailing off while wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed.

Emmett laughed, "That's only part of the gift, here's the other." he said and tossed me a white envelope. "I didn't know what you'd want....."

I opened up the flap and gasped, "Emmett! This is way too much." Inside the envelope were two one hundred dollar bills.

"No, no, no. Take it! I insist." I tried to shove it back in his hand but he refused. I knew if I tried any longer he'd be very tempted to pick me up and start running around......I know he probably wouldn't because of me being pregnant and all but he'd find something to do.

"Fine and thank you," I told him, giving him a hug.

"No problem sis."

"Okay, Esme and Carlisle now have there present."

Esme was the one who spoke, "Well, this is really for both of you," She said to Edward and I. Carlisle passed me another envelope but this one was tan.

I opened it up and saw two plane tickets to Phoenix, Arizona. Tears instantly flew from my eyes. Esme looked worried, "I'm sorry Bella! I thought you'd want to go and....and I don't know see some friends. I'm sorry." she cooed.

"No," I said sniffling, "I've wanted to go back. I would love to go back, I love it you guys. Thank you." I said standing up to give Carlisle and Esme a big hug and kiss.

"You can use them whenever, they don't expire for about five years." She laughed, "We got quite a deal."

"Okay......" Alice said, "I don't know where Edward's gift is."

"Oh he didn't spend a--" I started but Edward cut me off.

"Her gift from me is at our house." He said looking at me smiling.

"But I thought...." I started but then stopped, "Oh whatever." Everyone laughed at my expression.

"So, what was it liked being kidnapped?" Emmett asked curiously.

I shrugged and leaned against Edward's chest, his arms around me holding me close, "Scary, especially since he had a gun..." I saw all the expressions change, "Which turned out not to have any bullets but I hadn't known that. He took good care of me food wise and stuff like that, but he made sure I didn't have any contact with anyone. He threatened me with the gun or with hurting you guys." I said, "I couldn't let either of those things happen," my hand went to my stomach, "I couldn't let him hurt these guys."

Edward was now rubbing soothing circles on my back as I yawned, "What time is it?" I asked no one in particular.

"Uhhhh," Jasper said glancing at his watch, "About 11 PM."

I turned to Edward, "I don't want to be rude or anything, but I'm really tired. Do you think we could go home?"

"Of course, I was going to suggest it anyway." Edward said standing and helping me up.

I said my goodbyes and thanks for all the gifts as we made our way out to Edward's Volvo. "So, like your birthday gifts?" he asked me once we were driving.

I smiled, "I loved them. They were way too much. Did you see Emmett gave me 200 dollars!"

He chuckled, "Yes, you spend it on whatever you like love, spend it on something for you though, a day at the spa or something nice."

I thought about that, that wasn't such a bad idea, "I like that idea Eddie. I think I'll do that."

"Eddie?" he cringed at the thought of the nickname, "You know I only like Edward."

"Even when _I_ say Eddie," I asked and he nodded slightly, "Oh Eddie," I purred.

"Okay, okay, call me whatever you want." He laughed.

"Okay! I'll call you..............monkey butt." I said holding in a fit of hysterics.

"Monkey butt? Where'd that come from?" I shrugged as my answer and we laughed along.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. I was tired and thrilled to be home. Once I saw the house my spirits rose. "We're home. It's good to be home," I whispered.

He smiled, "Yes we are." He came over to my side of the car and helped me out, taking my hand.

Once he unlocked the door and we were in the house I went straight upstairs with Edward on my heels. I quickly got changed into my own pajamas and laid right on top of the covers.

Edward did the same and laid next to me. I pulled myself slightly up and over to him and kissed his lips, "I missed this." I whispered against him.

"Oh believe me," Edward said between kisses, "So did I." the kiss was delightful, soft and sweet and yet somehow also aggressive.

Edward suddenly pulled away after about ten minutes of sitting and kissing in bliss. "I almost forgot."

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I need to give you your birthday present!" he exclaimed running out of the room.

"I thought you weren't going to spend a dime!" I called after him.

He came back with a small black box in his hand, "I didn't spend a dime." he chuckled, "I spent a lot more than ten cents." I frowned at him again but he pushed the box towards me, "Open it."

I sighed but opened it. What was inside made me gasp. It was the most beautiful silver necklace I have ever seen. The chain itself was quite thin but hanging from it was a silver heart with something engraved on it. As I looked closer I saw on one side it read, 'Bella Swan.' and on the back it said, 'my heart is with you.'

I looked up to Edward, "Do you like it?" He asked unsure.

"Do I like it?" I asked, "I love it Edward! It's gorgeous and wonderful and amazing and adjectives that I don't even know!"

"I'm glad you like it love." he said kissing my gently on the forehead, "But I think it's time we get some rest. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

I smiled and nodded. My head rest against my soft pillow while I had the greatest person in the world lying next to me.

**A/N: I know it's like way late but I was on vacation and couldn't get it uploaded on FF. But, a good thing is this is my longest chapter yet! I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	47. Sparks Fly

**A/N: sorry sorry sorry! I no u all probably like h8 me right now! Plz don't tear my head off! I've been Soooooo busy and on top of that had the worst case of writers block! I'm really sorry! Also, I'd like to say this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I hate saying it but I think this is the good way to end it. **

**Previously: ****"I'm glad you like it love." he said kissing my gently on the forehead, "But I think it's time we get some rest. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." **

**I smiled and nodded. My head rest against my soft pillow while I had the greatest person in the world lying next to me.**

**Bella's POV: (February 25****th****.)**

I hate this! I am over 8 months pregnant and it is horrible! Constant sickness, constant craving, sore all the time, I can hardly stand up without help! Alice is pretty much the same but not as bad, remember, she only has one baby in there, I have two!

I was on the living room couch watching some comedy called _Fever Pitch_, it was pretty funny but I was extremely bored. I was playing around with the necklace Edward had given me on my birthday. I never take it off unless I'm doing something that could harm it. I haven't been able to go to school the past two months but I've been taking online classes. Edward had been going to school until early this month just incase I go into labor early. He says he's not taking any chances; he too has been taking school courses online.

Some good things are that both Alice and Rosalie had there dream weddings. They both looked gorgeous!

"Edward," I yelled up the stairs to him. He had been upstairs doing laundry or something.

He jogged down the stairs, "Yeah? Is everything all right?"

I nodded, "Do you mind if I invite Rose and Alice over? I'm like insanely bored!" I groaned.

He chuckled, "That's fine, you don't have to ask you know."

"Well……" I started, "My phones on the dining room table and I really don't feel like getting up to get it." I've been so lazy this past week or two……..well, that's to be expected, isn't it?

"Okay, I'll get it," he laughed again retreating into the dining room. "What are you watching?" He called.

"Some movie called Fever Pitch with Drew Barrymore and Jimmy Fallon, pretty funny." I called back in. "Ughhh," I moaned.

"Everything okay?" he asked coming back into the room and sitting down next to me.

I nodded, "One of the kids has a serious case of hiccups and my stomach keeps vibrating!" It was getting quite annoying. He nodded and started rubbing my feet, "That feels _really_ good." I laughed.

"I'll keep doing it then," He told me and I smiled at him.

I then decided to call Alice first.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrring, brrrrrrrrrrrring, brrrrrrrrrrrring._

(Bella. **Alice)**

"**Hello?" **Alice answered the phone.

"Hey Ali!" I exclaimed, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over, I'm going to invite Rose too."

"**Sure!" **she said with tons of excitement, **"Would it be okay if Jasper comes too? He's just as bored as I am? Hey! You should invite Emmett as well as Rose too. The girls can hang out as well as the guys!"**

"Perfect!" That really was a good idea. As much as I love Edward, ever girl needs some girl time right? It's just a given, a known fact!

"**Okay, what time should we be there?"**

I looked at the clock; it was currently 12:14, "Uh, is one okay with you?"

"**Perfect! We'll see you guys then! Bye Bells." **She said and hung up the phone.

"Jasper and Alice are coming," I told Edward who was still rubbing my feet, "Alice thought it would be a good idea for us to get some girl time. Plus you haven't been able to hang out with your friends too often. You've been to busy with me."

He smiled, "Honestly Bella, I don't mind, but that sounds cool."

I then picked up my phone again to call Rose.

_Brrrrrrrrring, brrrrrrring, brrrrrrring. _

"**Hello?"**__came a voice that was not Rosalie's.

"Emmett?" I asked him confused, "Didn't I called Rosalie's phone?"

He laughed, **"Yeah, she's in the shower. What's up?" **

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you and Rose wanted to come over……….we are really bored."

"**Sure sounds like fun! What time?"**

"Alice and Jasper are coming at one, that time good?"

"**Yepp, that's good for us, see you then."**

"Bye." I said then hung up. "They are coming too." He nodded his head letting me know that he heard me. "Uh, I've been thinking, we need to talk about something," I told him. Edward and I still hadn't discussed the name of our girl. I haven't really been able to bring it up but if we want our daughter to have a name we will have to talk about it at some point.

He looked a bit concerned, "Yeah?"

"Our daughter," I said simply.

"Ahhh, her name?" he asked with pain in his voice. I just nodded simply. He tousled his messy bronze hair. "Well, should we stick with Carlie Renee Masen? That was going to be the name in the first place if we had…….one girl."

I nodded again, "That's what I was thinking." It really was though, my mother would have been so happy to have her name put into my child's. "And then Cammy—," I said breaking off. I couldn't finish the sentence.

He laid a reassuring hand on back as he inched closer, "I know what you mean, it's difficult to talk about isn't it?"

"Mmmmhmmm," I mumbled, he was now right next to me and I was practically on his lap. I looked up to him randomly, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, forever and always, never forget that." He said planting a soft kiss onto my forehead.

He moved his lips to mine and kissed me gently. I kissed him back until…."Uh oh." I said breaking away from the kiss very, very quickly.

"Bella?" he asked hesitantly.

"My water broke!" I exclaimed in a lot of emotions. I was all emotions combined….shocked…..scared…..nervous….thrilled…..excited…..happy, everything!

He got right to it, "Okay, you have your bag packed?"

"Yeah it's in our room," I told him. For about a month and a half now I've had a bag packed to take to the hospital just in case my water broke randomly, I had stuff like my tooth brush and extra clothes in there.

While Edward ran upstairs to get my bag I heard Alice yell from the door, "Bella, we are all here! Rose and Emmett and Jasper and I got here all at the same time! Funny isn't it?"

"Yeah, hilarious," I said a bit bitterly on account of a shocking pain just shot up my side, "Edward hurry the hell up!" I screamed.

They came in the living room the same exact time Edward came downstairs, "Bella you're…..?" Rosalie said stopping short.

I nodded as Edward helped me up from the couch, he put on arm around me to help support me, "Guys, hospital, meet us there!" Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice made room for us, "Call Carlisle and Esme!" Edward yelled quickly before slamming the door behind us. "How are you feeling?" he asked once he made sure I was in the car safely.

"Pain!" I said a little out of breath and sweaty, "I guess contractions? It really hurts," I moaned.

He took my hand in his, "I'll get you there as soon as I can. Just breath in and out, remember, like those birthing classes we went to?" He had demanded that I take birthing classes so that when the actual time came I was ready. We just did lots of breathing exercises and the men were told how to act and how to handle things without totally flipping out.

I nodded, trying not to cry. This really hurt! Not that I was expecting it to be a joy ride or anything, but this was serious pain! He started humming my lullaby and I breathed in and out.

Edward had his phone to his ear, I was assuming it was the hospital on account that he said, "Hello, my wife Isabella Masen is going into labor, have a wheelchair out and ready for her!" He waited for a minute, "Okay thanks," then hung up quickly.

"They will have a wheelchair waiting for you at the front of the hospital," he told me. I could tell he was trying to stay calm…….he wasn't doing all that good with it.

I smiled at him, "Thank you so much."

"I wish I could do more," he said helplessly, "I don't like seeing you in pain."

I shrugged, "There's nothing you can do about it," I kept on breathing in and out. Within a few minutes—felt more like a few hours—we were at the hospital. Edward parked in a fire zone, "Edward, you can't park here."

He stopped the engine and said, "I don't really care." He opened his door and came to my side.

He helped me out, "Thank you."

I was greeted by a nice woman with short red hair who had a wheelchair in her hand, "Isabella Masen I'm presuming?" she asked me and I nodded. I sat down in the wheelchair with the help of Edward and the nurse started to talk while she strolled me quickly down the halls. "My name is Maria and I'll be with you during the birthing process. I'm the one that works in the pregnancy ward so I know exactly what I'm doing; I have helped over fifty people deliver their babies. You're having twins right?"

I nodded, not wanting to bring up the fact that triplets were supposed to be the correct term. "Well, that's wonderful, not something you see everyday. Do you have names picked out?" She said trying to make conversation. We got to a room and she wheeled me in.

"Yeah," I told her, "Carlie Renee Masen and Collin Anthony Masen."

"Such pretty names," Maria cooed. "Okay, can you get up onto the bed, or do you need assistance?" she asked kindly.

"I'm fine," I told her genuinely. Edward still came to my side and helped me get up, "I said I'm fine." I snapped at him.

He backed off a bit once he helped me up, his hands facing me. Maria helped me get on a gown and put my IV in and some shots. That is when the pain really began. "Ugh!" I exclaimed squeezing Edward's hand tight, "This is your fault!" I yelled at him as Maria told me to push.

He laughed a bit, "You were just as much a part in this as I was."

"I don't care!" I yelled. Then, I heard crying.

"Carlie," Maria exclaimed passing her off to the nurse that had come in to help out. I sighed with relief, only one more to go.

"Come on Bella! I know you can do this," Edward said in my ear as he squeezed my hand tight. "You're strong!" he kept telling me, trying to encourage me.

"That's what you say! You're not the one going through this, now are you?" I yelled and the second baby crying came.

"Collin," Maria said, handing him off to the nurse as well. My whole body relaxed at this, I was done. "Congratulations Bella! You did it!"

I panted and nodded but couldn't find the words. They put a big cover over top of my sore body. It could have been five-ten minutes later that the nurse came over with both babies in her hands. "Would you like to hold them?" She asked me.

"Of course," I said, a smile now planted firmly on my lips. Edward sat down next to me. The nurse put one baby in my hand: Collin.

"Give Carlie to Edward please," I asked the nurse nicely, not looking away from the baby in my hand.

"Sure," she said handing Carlie over to Edward. I looked up to see my little girl.

"Edward…..they're beautiful." I exclaimed. He nodded in agreement his eyes taking turns glancing at both of our babies. Both the babies had pale skin—I wasn't surprised by this, both Edward and I have always been pale. Also, they both seemed to have quite a lot of hair, Collin's hair matched mine, the dark chocolate brown while Carlie had Edward's bronze hair in beautiful ringlets.

Edward and I laughed and gushed as we stared into the faces of our wonderful kids. Our perfect kids…..although they put me through so much pain it's not even funny, it was all worth it.

* * * *

**Five years later:**

Everything has been perfect! Alice ended up having her baby the day after I had mine: February 26th and named her Elizabeth Lynn Hale, Lizzie for short. Jasper and Alice bought a three bedroom house about one mile away from ours. Rosalie and Emmett's baby was born on May 25th with the name of Thomas Charles Hale, Tommy for short. They bought a house a little farther down the road but still easy enough to get to. All wonderful and all unique.

"Carlie," I called up from the kitchen, "Collin! Come on down, everyone's going to be here soon!" We were having a nice family get together at my house. Edward and I were cooking the main course, Alice and Jasper were bring snacks, Rosalie and Emmett were bringing drinks and Esme and Carlisle were bringing desert.

"Okay mommy," Carlie said coming down the stairs first. "Like my dress?" She asked Edward and me twirling around and giggling. Her hair had stayed the same bronze color as Edward's and the ringlets in her hair just grew. She had my eyes though.

"It's beautiful," I said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"It makes you look like a model!" Edward exclaimed.

"Thank you daddy," She said reaching out for him. I laughed and handed her over.

"Is Collin coming?" I asked her.

She shrugged and at the top of her lungs yelled, "Collin Masen, get your butt down here Mr.!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said strolling down the stairs. His hair was an exact replica of mine except sorter, although he had Edward's eyes, sort of a mix and match of both of us.

"Why, don't you look handsome," I said and he blushed. That's another thing he got from me, blushing. The kids had thought they were old enough to pick their own outfits. He ended up picking a nice white shirt and black pants. He said he wanted to look exactly like a grown up!

The doorbell rang and Edward said, "Why don't you two go greet whoever's there."

"Okay!" Carlie exclaimed and grabbed Collin's hand, "Come on!"

They giggled as they ran off. "They are so adorable!" I gushed, planting a kiss on Edward's cheek.

He laughed, "Yeah they are, we couldn't have asked for anything more."

I was about to respond but I heard Carlie giggle and scream, "Uncle Emmett put me down!"

I laughed and went to greet them. Within five minutes everyone was here. Collin, Carlie, Lizzie and Tommy all sat at the kiddy table which was about five feet away from where the grownups sat.

The dinner went nice, we had been trying to get together for such a long time but we could never get the whole family together. Either someone was sick, someone had a thing at pre-school, a parent had plans, something always got in the way. Today was great though, we laughed through out the whole dinner, talking about nonsense just like when we were younger.

After everything was cleaned up and our friends and family left, Edward, Carlie, Collin and I all gathered around the fire place, roasting marshmallows.

"Daddy," Collin said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I got sticky stuff all over my hands," he complained, melted marshmallow goo all over him. Edward and I chuckled and he wiped the stuff off with a paper towel. We were smart; we brought a whole role of them with us.

"This is nice," I said leaning into Edward's chest.

He kissed my hair as we watched our kids roast marshmallows and chatter along. "It really is, I don't think we could've asked for anything better."

I nodded, "I know we couldn't of. Best kids, the best friends." I looked up to him, "The best husband."

"The best wife." He said, tapping my nose. I laughed in response as we watched our kids giggle and the sparks fly in the fire.

**A/N: and it's over :( I hate saying it myself but yes…..it's over. I'd just like to say thank you so much to all my faithful readers that reviewed on pretty much all of my chapters! For those who gave me great ideas and for those who just read my story in general. You don't know how much it means to me. Thank you so much!  
I'm still far from done with my other story To See the Light though. So if you want more of my writing, check out that story! **

**XOXO  
--Alex.**


End file.
